


His Sunny Monster

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, Black Jackals Volleyball, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto and Akaashi are Dads, Boys In Love, Cute Hinata Natsu, Everyone ships Atsuhina, Falling In Love, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou is Bad at Feelings, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou's Mother - Freeform, His Sunny Monster, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is an asshole, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Love, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is Bad at Feelings, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Inunaki Shion, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Miya Atsumu, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supportive Miya Osamu, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wholesome, hinata shouyou's family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: "I'll toss to ya one of these days."Atsumu Miya had made the promise years ago. He hadn't thought about it much until a ball of sunshine and distractions steps onto his court. Shouyou Hinata, the sun itself, becomes part of his team and his heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 484
Kudos: 876





	1. Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my brain... I've been absolutely obsessed with Atsuhina here lately (RIP to my twitter). So here I am writing a whole book at this point...
> 
> I don't plan on having all of the chapters this long, this one just cut best out of what I already have.

"Tsumu-Tsumu! Hurry up! The try-outs are about to start and I want to see the new guys warming up!” Koutarou Bokuto was yelling at him as he waved his team jacket around his head. Atsumu Miya, the setter for the MSBY Black Jackals was changing into his own team jacket, rolling his eyes. They were having try-outs today and the entire team had to be in attendance. He looked at his Ace, who was now on the floor doing pushups. 

“I’m so pumped!” Bokuto leapt up and grinned at him, “Meian-san said we had a really interesting lineup this year.” 

“They’re always saying that, Bo-kun, but we still haven’t found someone who can keep up with yer wild ass,” Atsumu zipped up his jacket, sighing. He never bothered with looking at the lineup, all that mattered was their skills. He thought of his twin who had quit the game right after their third year, Osamu would have made a great addition to the team. Opening up Onigiri Miya had been a dream of Osamu’s and while he hadn’t supported it in the beginning, he was glad his twin was happy. 

Bokuto grinned, “Well, Omi-kun said he saw the names of the guys and we should be looking forward to one of them.” Atsumu cocked his head at his owl faced teammate. Kiyoomi Sakusa was not someone who got interested in people. Sakusa didn’t care who played on the team as long as they did their part, took care of their health, and kept clean. 

“Who is it?” Atsumu’s curiosity got the better of him. If Sakusa deemed a player interesting, the guy had to have some sort of skills. 

“I don’t know, Omi-kun wouldn’t give up the name, he just said,” Bokuto hunched over and covered his face, mimicking Sakusa’s mask and voice, “Just be sure to be in attendance and you’ll be satisfied.” 

“If you’re impersonating me, you’re doing a terrible job,” Sakusa, one of his outside hitters, walked into the locker room behind Bokuto. He gave a sharp glare at Bokuto, most of his face was hidden with his mask, but his eyes were scary enough to make a grown man cry. He nodded at Atsumu as he placed his gym bag into his locker. Bokuto laughed and clapped a hand on Sakusa’s back. 

“You know I’m just messing with you, Omi-kun! I’m just excited to see this player you’re showing interest in!” Bokuto slid his jacket on and turned around, showing off their team’s logo, “Whoever it is better be prepared to throw down with me!” He walked out of the locker room laughing. 

Atsumu smirked to himself, watching his teammate leave. He and Sakusa were the last ones in the locker room. 

“So, ya gonna to tell me who it is?” 

Sakusa looked at him as he was zipping up his jacket, “His nickname is Ninja.” Atsuma narrowed his eyes, _Ninja? What kind of player had a nickname like Ninja?_

“Do I know him?” Atsumu walked to the door of the locker room and leaned against the door frame, his hands in his pockets. 

“Yes, he beat you one time in high school,” Sakusa closed his locker door with a quiet click and looked at him, “Just be prepared for a new teammate.” Sakusa strode past him and walked towards the gym, leaving Atsumu leaned up against the doorframe. He tilted his head back against the door, biting his tongue and thought. High school hadn’t been that far off in his memory, but he had played so many games. There weren’t many players he had gone up against that peaked his interest. 

He clicked his tongue in frustration. Who had he lost against in high school that would have made even old Omi-kun interested? A vague memory of the game against Karasuno drifted into his mind. Couldn’t be Kageyama. He was already on a well known team. _A well known team that demolished them the year prior_ , his brow furrowed at the memory of the crushing defeat. Who else on Karasuno’s team would have garnered such a compliment from one of his teammates? 

“The shrimp?” He whispered to himself. His eyes widened and he lurched off the wall, sprinting towards the gym. He could hear Bokuto yelling over his heavy foot falls as he raced into the gym. He searched the gym, it was full of men warming up on the court. He heard Bokuto’s voice again and he jogged to the other side of the large gymnasium. 

“Omi-kun! Toss me the ball! I’m going to set for my number one pupil!” 

Atsumu was halfway across the gym when he saw him. _Shouyou Hinata_. He stopped mid stride as the orange-haired man leapt into the air, clearing the net as he spiked the ball straight down onto the floor on the other side. He sucked in a breath. The entire gym had gone quiet. He had even managed to shut up Bokuto. 

_I’ll toss to ya one of these days,_ it played through his head as he thought of the promise he had made to Hinata during their first game against each other. It seemed he was actually going to get that chance. 

He watched as Shouyou turned around and grinned at Bokuto and Sakusa. He held his hands up and Bokuto shook his head out of the trance, running over and slapping his palms against Shouyou’s. Atsumu watched from the side. Shouyou had grown a bit. He seemed to have gotten taller, but not only that, he was no longer a stick thin kid. Atsuma noticed the muscles in Shouyou’s thighs in his shorts as he walked back to the edge of the court, his arms and back had even grown a considerable amount. Atsumu chewed on his bottom lip, _Shouyou looked like a completely different person since he had seen him last. He looked... good._

“Hey, hey, hey! Brazil really taught you a thing or two!” Bokuto wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s neck and was grinning down at the man. Shouyou’s head dipped back in a laugh.

“I’m on a whole new level, Bokuto-san!” He grinned up at Bokuto, his white teeth were vibrant against his tanned skin. Atsuma walked over to the men. 

“Oya, Shrimpy,” He smiled cooly at Shouyou, “Long time, no see.” 

“Atsumu-san! It has been a long time, hasn’t it?” Shouyou smiled up at him, his orange hair ruffled. Atsumu’s neck warmed and he put a hand on the back of his neck to rub it in a laugh. _He was like a little ball of sunshine._

“The last time I saw you, I think it was when we lost to you my second year at Nationals,” Shouyou laughed and beamed at him. Atsumu opened his mouth to respond when Bokuto wrapped his other arm around the smaller man. Pulling him up to his chest and swinging him around in his arms. 

“Forget old Tsumu-Tsumu, Shouyou-kun! I want to hear everything about your time in Brazil! You’ve gotten big! And you’re tan! And your jumps are so big now! They go BAM!” Bokuto was yelling as he swung Shouyou around. Atsumu scowled at the two and Sakusa looked at him. 

“Miya-kun?” 

He looked at Sakusa and shook his head, “Hopefully Bok-kun doesn’t break him before he can try out.” Sakusa narrowed his eyes at him and pulled his mask down. 

“He is The Ninja Shouyou,” Sakusa looked at the two men who were now in a huddle, their arms swinging out and in front of them as they talked together. 

“Shrimpy? A ninja?” Atsumu looked at Shouyou with curiosity. The last he had heard, Shouyou had left Japan for two years. His brow furrowed trying to remember any information he had heard about Shouyou. _So he had been in Brazil? What could he have been doing in Brazil for two years?_

“You really need to create some sort of social media account, Atsumu, or watch something other than indoor volleyball,” Sakusa watched Bokuto and Shouyou, who were now comparing biceps. He chucked to himself, he had decided to deactivate his old accounts before he had joined the Jackals. He hadn’t wanted any distractions. 

“What do ya mean?” 

Sakusa pulled his mask back on, “He’s been playing beach volleyball in Brazil for the last two years. He’s got quite a reputation for how good he is. That’s where the nickname came from.” 

“Huh,” Atsumu looked at Shouyou. _He really had grown._ He laced his hands behind his neck and started walking over to where the rest of the Jackals were standing. He looked back at Shouyou and smirked, he better have more than hops if he was going to make the cut. But he was rooting for Shouyou. 

“Alright! Let’s get these try-outs started. Jackals, line up!” Coach Foster shouted from the side. Atsumu lined up with his teammates. Bokuto slapped Shouyou’s back and ran over, lining up next to him. Sakusa stood at his other side. 

“Tsumu-Tsumu! Are you excited? Shouyou-kun seems to have gotten better!” Bokuto was dancing back and forth on his feet. 

“Shut yer damn trap, Bo-kun,” Atsumu hissed at him. Foster cleared his throat and Bokuto straightened up, his normal goofy grin stretched across his face. Atsumu looked at Shouyou who had lined up with the other guys on the other side of the court. He was the smallest one of the bunch, but his tanned skin and muscular body had him standing out amongst the crowd. 

Atsumu smiled to himself. Shouyou might have been a decoy in high school, but now, all eyes were on him as he stepped forward and introduced himself. 

“Shouyou Hinata. I’ve been in Brazil the last two years playing beach volleyball. I played on Karasuno’s volleyball team while I was in high school. I am 172.2 centimeters! Thank you for having me!” He bowed, his orange hair flapping down into his face. Atsumu grinned, _he was still a shrimp, through and through._

Bokuto was vibrating next to him, “That’s my number one pupil, Tsumu!” Atsumu turned his head and looked at Bokuto. His smart comment died in his mouth when he saw Bokuto’s face. Bokuto was absolutely beaming at Shouyou. Atsumu had never seen Bokuto make a face like that to anyone other than Akaashi. 

Atsumu turned his head and stared at Shouyou. He was looking forward to seeing the shrimp in action. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks and he whipped his head to look down at the floor. He covered his mouth with his hand, a strange feeling had his chest tightening. Was he getting sick? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Atsumu-kun?” 

He looked over at Sakusa who had an eyebrow raised at him. Leave it to the germaphobe to notice. 

“Fine, fine, it’s just hot in here today,” He looked up, rubbing his mouth. He looked at the other men lined up, trying to remember their faces, but none of them stood out to him. 

After everyone had introduced themselves, the Jackals all took a step forward and introduced themselves. They were one of the smaller Division 1 teams, but they were in the top tier. 

At his turn, Atsumu stepped forward and put his hand up, waving at the men, “Oya, I’m Atsumu Miya, the setter for the Black Jackals. I’ll pass every ball to ya, but if ya can’t hit them, yer not worth mine or the team’s time,” He caught Shouyou’s eyes, “I expect the best out of my team members on their own, but I’ll push ya to yer absolute limit. I hope to have a new teammate by the end of this.” Shouyou was grinning from ear to ear as he kept his gaze. Atsuma nodded faintly at him, his normal smirk plastered to his face as he stepped back into line. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto’s voice was drowned out as he held Shouyou’s gaze. If anyone could bring out the best in Shouyou, it was going to be him. He needed Shouyou on the team. He wanted to become an unstoppable force with the orange-haired man. Even more unstoppable than when he was playing with Mr. Goody Two-Shoes. 

The team bowed in unison, “Thank you for showing interest in our team!” Atsuma looked up, keeping his eyes locked on Shouyou’s. This was about to become interesting. 

“Let’s get some spiking in!” Foster shouted from the side. He and Shugo Meian, the captain of the team, were standing together, clipboards in hands. They were taking notes on all of the men who had gathered for try-outs. They had seen them go through receiving, blocking, serving and now they were going to do some spike drills. 

Atsumu stood at the net, he had worked up a slight sweat, beads rolling down his face. He had been trying to keep track of Shouyou’s progress, sneaking in a glance here and there. His skills had improved immensely since they had played each other at Spring Nationals the last time. He was quicker on his feet, receiving the serves and spikes with an incredible balance. He had dished out a couple nasty jump serves and even blocked some of Sakusa and Bokuto’s spikes. 

He grinned to himself, but _the sky is where Shouyou belonged_. And he was going to be the one to put him there. As Sakusa tossed him some passes, he set the balls for the men, bringing out each one’s talent, but he hadn’t been impressed with any of them. They were all luck-laster and just above average. 

“Nice kill!” Bokuto yelled from the other side of the net. He was playing ball boy with Oliver Barnes, one of his opposite hitters, and Shion Inunaki, his libero. Shouyou was the last one up to spike. As he got into position, Atsumu noticed the intense look in his eyes. Atsumu smirked, he still had the same expression as he did in high school, but it was scarier now. They weren’t even playing a game and he had this much tenacity radiating from him. 

“Don’t hold back.”

Atsumu looked at Shouyou, who was staring at him. A shiver ran down his back. He could feel himself heating up as a grin stretched across his face. They were just testing out the guy’s skills, but Shouyou’s energy had him feeling like he was 1 point away from a game winning play. 

“Don’t miss the ball, Shrimpy,” Atsumu breathed and got into position, looking at Sakusa to pass him the ball. As the ball touched the tips of his fingers, he looked for Shouyou. But the man was already in the air, cresting above the net, if he had wings, they would have been stretched to their fullest. His heart thumped in his chest, licking his lips, he tossed the ball directly in Shouyuo’s line of strike. The ball made a loud pop as it hit the floor. Shouyou landed gracefully on his feet and beamed at him. 

“Sho-kun! Y-you popped the ball!” 

Atsumu tore his gaze from Shouyou’s face and looked to the other side of the court. Bokuto held up the deflated ball, a look of surprise etched onto his face. The gym had once again gone completely silent. Atsumu turned his eyes back to Shouyou who was standing there, hand on the back of his neck laughing at whatever Bokuto was saying to him.  _ What in the world had he been learning in Brazil? _

"Shouyou-kun, nice kill.” 

Sakusa had stepped forward and patted him on the back. Atsumu raised an eyebrow, Omi-kun wasn’t one to touch anyone, not even the teammates he had been with for a few years now. They rarely got high-fives from him. And now, he was putting his own hand on Shouyou. Jealousy filled him as he stepped forward and reached out his hand, only to stop. 

“Nice kill, Shrimpy,” He ran the hand through his hair. He had no reason to get jealous, what they had seen was beyond average, it was extraordinary. Anyone would have congratulated him in that way. He had just wanted to be the first one. 

“That was something else, Shouyou Hinata,” Foster was walking up to him with Meian in tow. If he knew his coach and captain, he knew what was about to come out of their mouths. It wasn’t every day they saw someone pop a ball with a spike.

“To the guys trying out, we are going to stop, we’ve seen plenty of your skills,” Meian looked at the men standing on the court, “Go ahead and cool down, the team is going to discuss the results. We’ve decided the 3 on 3 team matches won’t be necessary. Feel free to use the facilities in the meantime. ” 

Atsumu looked at Shouyou, he was staring at the top of the net. The intensity in his eyes had not yet vanished.  _ He was a goddamn force _ , Atsumu thought to himself. 

“Sho-kun!” Bokuto ducked under the net and pulled Shouyou into another hug, “You’ve become so,” He looked up, thinking of the word,”So BOOM! And GAH! You might have passed your Senpai even!” Atsumu rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the locker rooms with the rest of the team. 

“Atsumu-san!” 

He turned his head and saw Shouyou was jogging to him. He held out a hand and bowed. Atsumu looked down at his hand, unsure of what to do. He took the hand in his, surprised at the strong grip Shouyou had. The man looked up at him and grinned. His hand started to tingle. 

“I hope you can set like that for me again.” 

Atsumu felt the blush shoot across his face, “I will if you get on the team, Sho-kun.” Shouyou beamed at him, causing the blush to deepen, quickly releasing Shouyou’s hand, he covered his mouth, “Uh, see ya shortly.” He quickened his pace out of the gym, hearing Bokuto’s voice behind him. He made a beeline for the bathrooms and crashed in, locking the door behind him. He slumped against the door and dragged his hands up his face and through his hair. 

“Pull it together, Miya,” He breathed. He walked over to the sink and ran the cold water, splashing his face with it. He welcomed the icy stings of water against his skin. He looked into the mirror at himself. 

“Yer just excited to have someone like that on the team,” He pointed in the mirror at his reflection, “Shouyou Hinata would be an asset to the team. He would be one of the best spikers on the team. Yer excited to bring out that monster.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shook his head and splashed more water onto his face. Clutching the sink he looked down into the water. 

This is a normal reaction to someone so powerful joining the team.  _ Get it together, ya bumbling idiot. _ He took a few more deep breaths, composing himself, before he unlocked the door and walked to the locker room to discuss the results of the try-outs. 

“Now we will just wait for Miya-san to- Oh! Miya-san!” Meian was holding the clipboard as he looked up and spoke. He and Foster were standing at the back of the locker room, everyone else was seated on the benches as he walked in. Atsumu stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, crossing his arms. 

“What were ya waiting on me for?” 

“Well, Foster cleared his throat, “We’ve made a decision, but as our setter, you were with them most of the way through try-outs, we wanted your honest input as to who we chose to join the team.” Atsumu looked at the team’s faces. They were all looking at him, waiting for a response. 

He sighed, “Everyone was just above average, but they weren’t extraordinary.” Bokuto opened his mouth as he raised his hand, but Atsumu held up his own in defense.

“Everyone, except Shouyou Hinata.” 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement at him. He mentally jumped up and down in a small cheer, “I haven’t been this excited to set someone since Barnes first joined the team.” The man laughed and put his hands on the back of his head. 

“Thanks for the compliment, Miya,” He nodded at Atsumu to continue. Atsumu nodded back at the man in a show of thanks. 

“Shouyou is an undeniable force on the court. His energy had me believing we were in a championship about to score the game winning point,” Atsumu smirked to himself, “When I played him in high school, it was the same way, but the Shouyou today proved what I thought all those years ago.” 

Atsumu looked at everyone and then down at the floor. When they had played each other at Nationals he had thought Shouyou’s skills were decent, but he could improve. He not only improved in the years, but has become a tyrant on the court from what he saw today. 

“He is a monster,” Atsumu looked up at his teammates and coach, “He’s a monster that could take everyone on this team to the next level,” He continued, “I want to bring that monster out on the court with the Jackals.” 

Everyone was silent, looking at each other. Atsumu knew what they were thinking, he wasn’t one to give out compliments or boast about anyone. But that man, the passion he has to fly and grow, it had every nerve in his body sparked. 

A cheer erupted from Bokuto as he leapt up, “Yeah! I agree with Tsumu-Tsumu! Sho-kun is great!” 

“Sit down, you owl head,” Asuka grumbled next to him. He looked at Atsumu, “I agree with Atsumu-kun as well. I think he could bring a lot to the team, though I’m worried having a mini Bokuto-kun is going to be more stress than I can handle.” The team laughed and Atsumu joined in, shaking his head. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of extra energy, Omi-kun,” He smirked at the man, “Not everyone wants to sit in the corner at a party.” Sakusa rolled his eyes and waved his hand at him. 

“I vote yes to Shouyou-kun.” 

The room erupted in agreements. Atsumu smiled quietly to himself. He was already thinking of some quicks he wanted to test out as soon as possible. 

“Then it’s decided, let’s go out and let him know the good news,” Foster clapped his hands together. Atsumu opened the door for the coach and the other members as they piled into the hallway. 

“Bokuto-kun, I’m surprised you didn’t have a meltdown when Atsumu-kun didn’t say he was excited to set for you too,” Sasusa turned his head looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto cocked his head, “Well, it hurt a little, but,” A huge grin spread across his face, “Sho-kun is on another level.” Sakusa clicked his tongue and shook his head as he made his way to the gym. Atsumu closed the door and walked next to Bokuto down the hallway, their sneakers squeaking on the floor. 

“Say, Tsum?” Bokuto looked at him as they closed in on the gym. 

“Yeah?” 

“We are going to beat the Adlers this year with Sho-kun on our side.” 

Atsumu looked at Bokuto. He had on a determined face. Atsumu’s brow furrowed in a menacing grin. Shouyou had only been around a few hours and his energy was already permeating through the team.

“We will, even with our simpleton of an Ace.” 

Bokuto grinned at him and he smirked back. They stepped into the gym and lined up with their teammates. He scanned the line of men on the other side and picked out Shouyou in a second. The orange-haired man was standing tall, hands behind his back. Atsumu smirked again,  _ confident little monster. _

Foster began, “Thank you all for coming out today. As you know we rarely have try-outs, so it was a nice surprise to see so many of you come out today,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, it was the same spiel every year, but every year they had a pretty large turnout. Foster bowed to the group of men and the team followed suit. 

“We have picked Shouyou Hinata to join the Black Jackals.” A few disappointed sighs floated through the air, “Thank you to everyone who came out, we hope we see you at our next try-out session.” They all stood up and Atsumu locked eyes with Shouyou. Atsumu grinned at the menacing smile that had broken across Shouyou’s face.  _ Now, now, little monster, don’t get too excited on yer first day. _

“Thank you for having us,” The men bowed. All of them shuffled out of the gym, groaning complaints or praising each other for the effort they had put in. Bokuto had already met Shouyou in the middle of the court, the two energizer bunnies were jumping around each other shouting. 

“You and me Sho-kun! We are on the same team this time! Yeah!” Bokuto was trying to pick Shouyou up again. Shouyou was laughing as he resisted Bokuto. 

“Bokuto-san! Stop!” Shouyou tossed his head back laughing, his orange hair flew back, tanned cheeks pulled back into a huge smile. Atsumu’s chest tightened again. He put a hand to his mouth watching the two as the blush crept up his face. He popped down into one of the chairs, well, he hadn’t been expecting  _ this. _

“Atsumu?”

He looked over at Sakusa who was looking at him, “Ya always catch me in the middle of having a moment.” 

“Just like you, I keep track of our teammates, what’s going on with you today?” 

Atsumu turned his head to look at Bokuto and Shouyou. Shouyou caught his glance and smiled, waving at him. Atsumu felt his face warm, he waved slightly at Shouyou, who had let his guard down. Bokuto grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Sakusa followed his gaze at the two. 

“Is there something about Sho-kun?” 

_ There was something alright _ . He sighed and looked at Sakusa, “I’m just getting over the jitters of try-outs. Ya know how pumped I get about new people,” He could hear the lie with his own ears. 

Sakusa looked at him and pulled down his mask, “Remember, you’re the one who gave that little pep talk in the locker room. I agreed with you, but seeing those two together,” He looked at Bokuto who was running around with a squirming Shouyou on his back, “It’s enough stress to put me in bed.”

Atsumu laughed, “I don’t regret what I said. Shouyou will be a great addition to the team.” He watched the two men and sat back in the chair. That wasn’t a lie. Shouyou would be the extra push that gets them to the top. But seeing that shrimp, he frowned slightly, digging deep for his memories from high school.

The first time they had played Karasuno he had been taken aback by the force that was Shouyou Hinata. Some might even say he had even developed a small crush on the pipsqueak. His obvious love for volleyball was what captured his attention. 

It wasn’t until the following year after they had won against Karasuno’s team that he had an actual interaction with Shouyou off the court. He had gone back to grab some bags that they left when he had stumbled across a weeping Shouyou in one of the hallways. 

“Shouyou, right?” 

Shouyou looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. He recognized him and nodded as he wiped his eyes with the back of his jacket. Atsumu’s heart tugged, he knew this feeling all too well. It had been a pretty important game to them, but Inarizaki had just barely won the game. He crouched down in front of Shouyou and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Win or lose, did ya play yer best game?” 

Shouyou nodded, hiccuping, “It was a great game, but I could have done more.” 

Atsumu was taken aback at the statement. He thought back to 30 minutes prior watching Shouyou soar through the air. He had always been impressed by how far the middle blocker could fly. He squeezed his shoulder, “Then get up and play better tomorrow. Play better every day. Ya know our motto is kind of something like,” He chuckled, he had always liked their motto, “We don’t need things like memories. It’s supposed to mean we aren’t held down by the past. To strive for more in the future and not dwell in the past.” 

Shouyou looked up at him and he smiled down at the shrimp, “Don’t let this loss bring ya down. Get back up and fly.” Shouyou nodded at him, wiping his eyes more. Atsumu’s smile warmed, “I’m gonna to toss to ya one day, so ya have to keep soaring.” 

Shouyou returned his smile, “I remember. You told me last year when we whooped you.” Atsumu had put a hand in Shouyou’s hair and ruffled it, smirking, “And now look at ya.” Shouyou laughed and grabbed his hand to pull it off. 

“Messing with our decoy, Miya-san?” 

Atsumu looked up to see Tobio Kageyama standing there. He had two milk boxes in his hands. Shouyou dropped his hands when he looked up and saw Kageyama standing in front of them, a faint blush painting his cheeks. 

“Nope, just cheering him up,” Atsumu squeezed Shouyou’s head and smiled at him again before standing up.

“Remember Shrimpy, I’ll set for ya one day, just gotta come and find me,” Atsumu went to walk away when he stopped next to Kageyama, quietly adding, “When ya’ve used him up, I’ll turn him into the best Ace Japan has ever seen.” 

He started to walk away when he turned his head to see Kageyama sit next to Shouyou. He handed the smaller guy the milk box before putting an arm around him. Shouyou laid his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. He felt the stinging pain of jealousy twist at his gut. He wanted so badly to comfort Shouyou, shaking his head and he turned on his heel to head back to his teammates. He wasn’t my teammate, his own team could take care of him,  _ but why did he so badly want to be the one in Kageyama’s place?  _

He thought back to that memory, it was clear today as it had been all those years ago. He hadn’t exactly thought about Shouyou in the years since. Occasionally hearing something from Bokuto. That’s how he knew Shouyou was planning on leaving Japan for two years. Bokuto had been at his going away party and had even driven him to the airport. Coach was pissed for weeks that he had missed practice. He grimaced at the memory. The amount of floor dives they had done was ridiculous. 

“Oya! Tsumu-Tsumu! Omi-kun! Let’s take a picture!” Bokuto was running towards them, Shouyou still on his back. He stood up and looked at Sakusa who was rolling his eyes and standing up as well. Bokuto placed Shouyou back onto his feet and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Sho-kun, you’re going to stand in front and we will be in the back!” Bokuto looked at Barnes, who begrudgingly laughed and came over to take the phone from Bokuto’s hand. Atsumu stood in the middle of Bokuto and Sakusa, Shouyou standing right in front of him. He looked down at the man, his neck had beads of sweat rolling down into his shirt. Atsumu stifled a cough and covered his face, the blush rising again. 

“Atsumu-kun, if you’re getting sick, you need to go to the doctor,” Sakusa looked at him, his eyes narrowed. Shouyou had turned around and looked at him with big brown eyes.  _ Oh boy.  _

“N-no, I’m fine, just swallowed wrong,” Atsumu kept his hand over his mouth avoiding Shouyou’s concerned look. 

“Alright, is everyone good for the picture now?” Barnes stood there holding the phone in place. 

“One sec!” Bokuto yelled and looked at Atsumu and Sakusa over Shouyou’s head. His eyes widened and a mischievous grin crossed his lips. Atsumu rolled his eyes and Barnes even chuckled. Shouyou looked at Barnes and then at the men behind him. 

“Huh?” 

“Now!” They scooped Shouyou up into their arms, Sakusa grimacing next to him.  _ At least he had on the mask to cover whatever ugly face he was making _ , Atsumu grinned to himself. 

“You guys!” Shouyou protested, but didn’t squirm much so he wouldn’t fall on the floor. Atsumu wondered if he were to fall, would he land on his feet, like a cat? Or would he glide, like a raven? 

“It’s tradition, Sho-kun!” 

Bokuto laughed and Barned nodded, piping in, “They had to get the entirety of the team to hold me up when I got brought on.” Atsumu laughed at the memory, that picture will never see the light of day, because they had ended up dropping Barnes. It had taken the entire team to lift the 208 centimeter man, and even then they couldn’t keep a good hold on him. 

“Well, if it’s tradition then, let’s get the picture!” 

Atsumu smiled down at Shouyou, who’s head and shoulders were being held by Bokuto. He held gently onto his body, amazed at the muscle tone he could feel and see better, now that he was so close to Shoyo. He snuck a quick peek at his thighs, amazed at how strong and toned they were. He could feel himself blushing again. 

“Take the picture, Barnes!” Sakusa growled, before Atsumu could open his mouth. 

“1, 2, 3!” They all smiled and got a few in before gently lowering Shouyou to a standing position. 

“Look! It’s a great picture! Shouyou looks so cute!” Bokuto was grinning down at his phone. “I can’t wait to send this to Akaashi!”

“Bokuto-san, you live with him, why not just show him later?” Shouyou was pulling his shirt in place, laughing at Bokuto. 

“He will probably be asleep by the time I get home! So, there, sent!” Atsumu’s phone dinged in his pocket and he pulled it out. 

**New Message Received: Owl Head**

Bokuto grinned at him, “Now everyone has it, even Omi-kun!” Sakusa sighed behind him. 

“I’ll look at it later, my phone is in my locker.” 

“Always a rule follower, Omi-kun!” Bokuto laughed and smacked Shouyou’s shoulder. Atsumu looked at the photo, a small smile spreading across his lips. 

“Oh! Akaashi responded! He said,” Bokuto clicked on the phone, “Nice. Tell Sho hello and congratulations!” Bokuto turned his phone to Shouyou to see. Atsumu smiled and looked down at his phone again, it was a good picture. A great picture even. He clicked save and tucked his phone into his pocket. 

“Now that we have a new teammate, let’s all go home and meet up tomorrow for practice. Shouyou, could you come see me before you leave? I need your measurements for your uniforms,” Foster was leaving the gym, Meian right behind him. 

“Yes sir!” Shouyou bowed until the men had exited the gym. Atsumu hadn’t realized the team had already cleared out. 

“Night, all. Shouyou, I look forward to working with you! See you tomorrow,” Barnes was hastily making his way out of the gym. 

“Yes sir! See you tomorrow!” Shouyou waved at him and turned back to the three men, he was looking down at his phone. 

“Bokuto-san, you’ve already gotten over 1,000 likes on the picture!” Shouyou turned his phone, his mouth was gaped open. 

“That’s what you should expect from Bokuto Beam!” He laughed, putting his hands on his hips. Atsumu smirked, that nickname was just the goofy thing Bokuto had needed one day to get him through a game. And he’s been on it since. He stretched his arms up above his head before putting them in his jacket pocket. 

“Well I’ll be heading off now, I’m beat,” He turned on his heel and started towards the door, leaving Sakusa to deal with Bokuto’s antics. 

“Did you like the picture, Tsumu? You didn’t say anything about it!” Bokuto yelled after him. He turned his head and looked at Shouyou, catching his gaze. 

“Cute.” 

  
  



	2. Ready? Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou has been around less than 24 hours and Atsumu can't get his mind off the sunny man. 
> 
> He even re-downloads Instagram...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe the lengths of the chapters are going to vary depending on the subject of that specific chapter. So sorry if this one is a tad short for some of you~
> 
> I have an idea/surprise... so see the notes at the bottom :)

Atsumu walked into his apartment a few hours later, dropping his gym bag on the floor and pulling off his shoes and sliding into his house slippers. He walked into his kitchen, turning on the lights. He set the bag filled with onigiri from Osamu’s shop on the island. He had gone to his brother’s shop after try-outs and filled his twin in on the exciting news. 

“How did you and Bokuto-kun not know he was going to be there today? He posted it on his Instagram account,” Osamu laughed and wiped his hands on his apron, pulling out his phone. His twin flashed him the screen and sure enough, there was Shouyou in a selfie outside of the Jackal’s gym. 

**Shouyo.Hinata: First try-outs since arriving home in Japan! Wish me luck!**

He smiled at the caption and looked at the picture closer. Shouyou had on a huge, sunny grin, holding out a peace sign. His orange hair was messy and in his face. _Cute_. 

“Ya know how scatter-brained Bo-kun is,” Atsumu took a bite of his tuna belly onigiri, “He either didn’t see it or he didn’t realize where he was. Besides, I still haven’t reactivated my accounts” 

Osamu rolled his eyes, “How someone that dumb can be so good at volleyball still shocks me.” Atsumu laughed and popped the rest of the onigiri in his mouth. Bokuto was a force to be reckoned with on the court, but damn, he really could be a handful sometimes. 

“You got your wish.” 

Atsumu looked up at Osamu, who was prepping more onigiri behind the counter, “Huh?” 

“You got your wish, to set to Hinata-kun,” Osamu spoke as he rolled the rice in his hands. Atsumu turned crimson. 

“Y-yeah, guess I did.” 

“I hope he makes a good member of the team,” Osamu looked up at him and smirked, “That way you can beat the Adlers and I can get real famous for being the onigiri twin of The Great Miya!” 

“Says the guy who’s looking at shops in Tokyo!” 

Osamu grinned at him and held out another onigiri, “You better win this year.” Atsumu grabbed it out of his hand and stuck out his tongue, before taking a bite of the onigiri.

“We will and I’ll come help ya out with Miya Onigiri in Tokyo.” 

He opened the fridge, grabbing the bag and placing it into the fridge, and pulling a bottle of water out. He opened it up and took a swig from it. He ran his arm across his mouth, his mind drifting. _Shouyou._

Leaning across the island, he pulled out his phone. He clicked on the app store and re-downloaded Instagram. He entered his old login and password, ignoring the hundreds of notifications that popped up. He went to the search bar and typed, _Shouyou Hinata_. He clicked on the first profile that popped up, tagged with a verified symbol.

Atsumu grinned as he looked at the profile picture, it was a picture of Shouyou sitting on a beach, a volleyball in his lap. He wondered if this was taken in Brazil. He laughed at the bio. 

**Shouyou Hinata! I play volleyball! I was The Greatest Decoy for Karasuno High School! Now they call me the Ninja! I’m 172.2cm tall! I like Volleyball and Meat!**

He shook his head laughing. He had over 20 thousand followers and followed a handful of people. He looked through the profiles he followed, volleyball players, people he assumed were friends, and grinned when he caught his name in Shouyou’s following list. He pressed the follow button when he pulled the profile back up. 

Atsumu stopped on the most recent picture posted. It was the one they had taken in the gym that evening. 

**Shouyo.Hinata: Guess who’s a Jackal now! So happy to call these guys my team!**

He smiled at the picture and realized Shouyou had tagged him. He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. He felt like a jackass for not following Shouyou back until now. He wondered how long Shouyou had been following him. He liked the picture and commented on it. 

**VolleyBallMiya: Happy to have ya Ninja. Get ready to hit some real sets tomorrow. :)**

He looked through the comments, a lot of congratulations from people he vaguely recognized. He scrolled through more pictures. There were quite a few of Shouyou on the beach playing volleyball. 

Atsumu covered his mouth as the blush rose from his neck. Shouyou looked _good._ In most of his pictures he wore a tank top and shorts, some, he sported a hat and sunglasses. Atsumu scrolled through the pictures, taking in every form of Shouyou. He looked so concentrated in the pictures of him playing volleyball. 

He frowned at a picture of Oikawa and Shouyou. 

**Shouyou.Hinata: Guess who I found on the beach!**

A jealous pang stabbed at him. So he’s got to hit balls set by Oikawa and Kageyama. He started getting antsy at the thought of practice in the morning. He was ready to share the court with Shouyou. He shook his head and looked through more of the photos. There were a ton of pictures of him in Brazil, with people he assumed were friends, more food pictures than he had wanted to see, some great views, and- 

He clicked on the picture. It was the same as his profile picture. Atsumu stared at the screen, his heart thumping in his chest. Shouyou, meditating on a beach, a volleyball in his lap, his eyes were closed and his face was slightly lifted towards the golden rays of a setting sun. Shouyou almost melted into the sun’s rays, but Shouyou, an embodiment the sun itself, could never be outshined. He looked so at peace, it was a completely different person compared to the Sho-kun he knew on the court.

 _He didn’t really know Shouyou_ , he thought. They had the one interaction off the court all those years ago, but other than that, he had never spoken to Shouyou before or after then. Until today. Kageyama hadn’t talked about him during the youth camp either. His brow furrowed and he scrolled through the pictures, looking for a picture of Kageyama. There were pictures of the Karasuno team through the years, high school Shouyou, and more food.

“Hm,” He propped his chin in his hand. He thought the two had been pretty close, but he didn’t know what their relationship had been. He thought of the way Kageyama had placed his arm around Shouyou. He clicked his tongue in irritation and took another sip of his water.

He briefly went through his notifications and decided to post a picture. He chose the one from that day to post. He smiled at Shouyou’s goofy grin and typed in his caption. 

**VolleyBallMiya: Yo, it's been awhile, but I might try and give this shit a chance again. Got a new teammate today. He’s pretty cool, they call him Ninja. Let’s go bust some balls!**

He grinned at the caption, tagged the guys, and hit post. He walked into his room and stripped out of his clothes before stepping into the bath to clean up. 

When he stepped out of the bath and slid into his bed, he checked his phone. He had quite a few notifications. He scrolled through the likes and comments, smirking to himself. 

**BokutoBeam: YO YO YO! WELCOME BACK TO THE REAL WORLD TSUMU**

**Sakusa.K: Do you always have to type in caps @BokutoBeam**

**Sakusa.K: Could you crop me out next time?**

**OnigiriMiya: Seems you reinstalled. Welcome back**

**KingOikawa: Shorty Pie Got Some New Digs. You Better Be Able To Handle Him.**

**Shouyou.Hinata: Looking forward to playing with you :)**

Atsumu smiled at Shouyou’s comment and liked it. He noticed he had a message in his inbox. He clicked on it and was pleasantly surprised to see Shouyou had messaged him. 

**Thanks for the follow back… finally. LOL. Here is my number: xxx-xxx-xxx In case you wanted to practice sets off practice. See you tomorrow!**

He laughed and saved the number into his phone. He sent a quick text and rolled over, snuggling up into the pillows. A certain orange haired man jumping into his dreams.

**Its Atsumu. U have my number now. Let me know when n where. Im always up to set**

Atsumu dragged himself into the gym the next morning. He hadn’t slept the night before. His dreams had been littered with jumping tangerines and sand. Not to mention Shouyou hadn’t responded to his text. He rubbed his face, groaning. He was going to have to pull it together. It was Shouyou’s first team practice today, it was a Friday, which meant a longer practice, and he really didn’t know if he was going to be on his game today. He groaned into his hand, _it was going to be a long day._

He walked into the locker room, sliding his gym bag off his shoulder and setting it on the bench. He was typically the first person to arrive in the mornings, so he could set up the gym for practice. He looked at the time on his phone. He had arrived 2 hours before practice today since he couldn’t sleep. He pulled out his training clothes and stuffed his bag into the locker. _Maybe a cold shower would help him wake up_. Stripping down to nothing, he grabbed his compression shorts and a towel and stalked into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and stood underneath it.

He had been standing in the cold water for a solid 10 minutes when he thought he heard the door open to the bathroom. He imagined Sakusa might have come in early to clean. Omi-kun liked to do that sometimes. 

“Anyone here?” 

Atsumu turned his head slightly over his shoulder, he had barely heard it over the spray of the water, “Yeah, in here.” 

“Oh! S-sorry Astumu-san, I wasn’t sure if anyone else would have been here.” 

Atsumu whipped around, covering himself with his hands. Shouyou had his back towards him as he crept back towards the locker room.

“Ah, s-sorry, I’m usually the first one here in the mornings. Be out in a sec.” He heard the door click close and he threw his hands up into the air. _Of all the damn people that could have walked through the door!_

He turned the water off and toweled down as quickly as he could. He threw the towel into the bin and pulled on his compression shorts. He sucked in a deep breath and walked into the locker room and choked. 

Shouyou was standing with his back to him, changing into training clothes. He could see wireless headphones in his ears. He bent over to pull something out of his bag, his shorts were stretched across muscular thighs and a firm a- 

He covered his face with his hand and averted his gaze away from Shouyou. He pulled on his training clothes as quickly as humanly possible, trying to focus on anything other than the other man in the room. But his curiosity always got the better of him. Atsumu peaked again, starting where he left off. His eyes traveled up the chiseled back, he watched as Shouyou pulled the shirt on, gawking at the way his tanned muscles moved. He gulped and put his head on the locker. _What was going on with him?_

“Atsumu-san?” 

He looked over and Shouyou was staring at him, a concerned look on his face. He was holding a towel and water bottle in his hands. Atsumu could have been blinded by the immense amount of bright light given off by the man. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just didn’t sleep last night,” He stood up, rubbing his forehead where it had been resting. 

Shouyou nodded, “Maybe you should rest in here until the practice starts. I’m going to go on a run.” 

“Nah, I’m good. Ya know we do team runs once everyone gets here?”

Shouyou fiddled with the water bottle in his hands, “I know. Coach Foster told me last night, 6 kilometers to start the day, but I usually run 10 kilometers every day. I was just going to go warm up with the extra 4.” He looked at Atsumu, a shy smile on his face, “I had a pretty strict training regiment when I was in Brazil, it’s become second nature to me. When I got back to Japan I had some pretty bad jet lag. I was down for a few days and it really messed with me.” 

_A monster._ He was staring at a monster. Atsumu clenched his fist, he wondered if anyone had taken care of Shouyou while he was down with the jet lag. Shouyou draped the towel around his neck and ran a hand through his hair laughing, “I know it might seem like a lot, but consistency is key.” 

He snapped out of his trance, “I gotcha! I’ll come running with ya, let me get my shoes on.” 

Shouyou’s face lit up, “Really?” 

Atsuma grinned as he slipped on his training shoes, “Yeah, gotta see what the new recruit is like after all.” 

“Okay! It’ll be nice to have a running buddy!” Shouyou smiled and pulled off his headphones, placing them in his bag. He looked at his bag and blushed, “I guess I don’t know which locker is going to be mine.” 

Atsumu smirked, “Wait until everyone shows up, I couldn’t tell ya where everyone keeps their shit,” He pointed at his locker, “Put yer stuff in mine for now.” 

Shouyou grinned at him, _so bright_ , “Thanks, Atsumu-san!” He grabbed his bag, walking between the lockers and benches, placing his bag in Atsumu’s locker. Atsumu stood up from the bench and threw his hands over his head in a stretch. He held in his yawn as he started towards the door. 

“Ya coming, Shrimpy?” He stopped in the doorway, turning to look, as Shouyou ran smack into him, stumbling backwards. His hand flew out and grabbed onto Shouyou’s wrist to steady him. 

“Ah, sorry Atsumu-san, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

He looked down at his hand holding onto Shouyou, his face warming up. His entire tingling hand was wrapped around the smaller man’s wrist. Shouyou could be such an intimidating force, but he was still so small. Shouyou cleared his throat and Atsumu dropped the other man’s wrist. 

He laughed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, “Make sure yer paying attention, Shorty. Can’t have ya running into people on the court.” Shouyou nodded, rubbing his wrist with his other hand, a small blush had crept across his cheeks. 

Atsumu turned towards the door, his own blush deepening, “Let’s get on with it, I’ll buy ya some Miya Onirigi if ya can outrun me.” 

“That’s not much of an incentive,” Shouyou huffed behind him. 

“Afraid yer gonna lose?” Atsumu laughed. It echoed through the empty hallway as they walked towards the entrance.

“No, I’m going to win, but getting a free dinner isn’t what I had in mind.” 

Atsumu’s heart jumped in his chest, dirty images flew through his mind, his eyes widened, “What do ya want if ya win?” 

“Toss some balls for me tonight after practice.”

Atsumu turned his head to look at Shouyou. The man had a grin on his face. He smiled to himself, _of course, it was volleyball related,_ _what the hell was he thinking?_ If it had been anyone else asking he might have declined, the Jackal’s practices were vicious. He normally didn’t have any energy after a full day’s practice to do any solo practicing. 

“And if I win?” 

Shouyou’s grin turned into a devilish smile, “Again, you won’t win, but whatever you want.” He smirked back at Shouyou and opened the doors that led out the gym, holding the door open for the man to walk through. 

“Yer pretty confident, Shrimp. Then if I win, I want dinner tonight,” He stopped and turned to look at Shouyou, crossing his arms, “I think I’m craving something real expensive.” 

“Then it’s a deal,” Shouyou held out his hand. Atsumu looked at it, then up at Shouyou who had a smirk on his face. He took his hand and they shook firmly. 

“Ready?” Atsumu gripped Shouyou’s hand in his. He liked the feeling of having his hand in his. Shouyou grinned up at him, that scary intense look flashed across his eyes. Atsumu felt the smirk cross his lips, _he was going to enjoy a nice dinner tonight_. He let go of Shouyou’s hand and they turned towards the road. Atsumu outran all the members of the Jackals. He would also outrun the excited ball of sunshine next to him.

“Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had said I was going to post once a week, but since #AtsuhinaWeek starts on 2020/6/7... I'm thinking I'll be posting a few extra chapters this week, not including the one set for 2020/6/13
> 
> I'll at least do one more and let you all decide when I get chapter 3 uploaded :) 
> 
> See you Monday! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me to chapter 2! 
> 
> -S


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Shouyou have their first solo practice together... 
> 
> And Atsumu can't seem to hold back his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3! I really love the idea of Shouyou and Atsumu having a slow build to their love... so that's where I'm taking this. Happy Atsuhina week :) This chapter is a tad longer than the last.
> 
> Thank you to those who have stuck around! I appreciate you more than you know.

He had lost. Badly. Shouyou had outrun him by a solid, 5 minutes. He was sitting on the floor of the gym, not listening to Inunaki’s story. They had finished up practice and were all stretching, except Shouyou. Even though they had a 6-hour practice today, he was on the court, practicing his serves. 

Atsumu was mesmerized by his energy. They had practice straight through with a short break for lunch and even then, Shouyou had shoveled in his food and started tossing and receiving a ball against the wall. _Did he do anything besides volleyball?_

“He sure has a lot of energy, huh?” 

Atsumu looked over at Inunaki, who was now watching Shouyou as well. Atsumu smirked, “Foster better not get any ideas about extending practices. Not all of us are energy monsters.” 

“It seems he’s pretty resilient,” Inunaki stood up, “I was very impressed with him today. He’s going to become a huge asset to the team. I’m glad you vouched for him.” Atsumu looked up at him and then at the other members of the team. They were all transfixed on Shouyou, even Sakusa was quietly watching him from the side. 

_He’s got a pretty decent jump serve_ , Atsumu thought to himself. Shouyou tossed the ball up in the air and slammed it over the net, just inside the left corner. Atsumu grinned, “That damn shrimp is gonna get me riled up.” 

The men all murmured in agreement as they watched Shouyou attempt a jump float serve. Atsumu held his breath as the ball traveled over the court. It hit the net with a small smack and landed on the same side of the court. Atsumu let his breath out in a snort. The rest of the team chuckled to themselves as Shouyou laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in a show of embarrassment. 

“Seeing Atsumu-san do the jump float earlier, I wanted to test it out,” He admitted as he wheeled the empty ball bin to the other side of the court. 

“Ya better leave the floaters for the master,” Atsumu laughed as he stood up. He walked over to Shouyou and picked up a ball from the floor, “Yer taking too many steps back.” He took 4 steps back from the line, threw the ball, and smacked it. It floated across the court, falling just on the other side of the net. He turned and looked at Shouyou, smirking. 

Shouyou’s mouth was gaped open in an excited smile. Atsumu’s chest tightened. _Cute._ He cleared his throat, rubbing his mouth, “That’s how ya do it.” 

“I’m going to try again!” Shouyou bounced around the court, picking up the balls and tossing them into the bin. Atsumu stepped back and out of the way, leaning against the wall to watch. Shouyou grabbed a ball, took 4 steps back from the line, tossed the ball up, and hit it. It bounced off the net, just barely making it over the net. Shouyou turned around to look at him, the sunny delight clear across his face. 

Atsumu shook his head, laughing, “That’s one way to do it.” 

He continued to watch Shouyou attempt the serve, failing more often than not. He tucked his hand under his chin. Even though he was failing almost every serve, he just kept trying. He had fine-tuned his skills so much since they had last played each other, and he was still showing a desire to go further. _And I’m going to take you there._ He rubbed his jaw and decided he would try to get some quicks in tonight with Shouyou.

It wasn’t long before the rest of the team left for the night. Bokuto had swung Shouyou around the gym and hit a couple serves with him before he left. Sakusa and Atsumu had stood on the side as the two goofed around. 

“I think he fits in well.” 

Atsumu turned his head and looked at Sakusa who was watching the two men. Atsumu looked back at the two who were passing a ball across the net to each other, “He’s got a good personality and an overwhelming desire to dominate the court, I don’t think I coulda asked for anyone better.” 

It was Sakusa’s turn to look at Atsumu. He noticed the small smile at Atsumu’s lips. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled down his mask, “You say some awfully nice things about Sho-kun.” 

Atsumu grinned as he watched Shouyou, “Ya can’t tell me the man doesn’t get yer engines revving to go slam some points.” 

“Yes, he does bring a different energy to the court,” Atsumu cocked an eyebrow at Atsumu who was all too focused on watching Shouyou, “I’m just surprised you’ve taken such a liking to him.” 

Atsumu rubbed his chin, looking up at the ceiling, _he’s the cutest thing to watch_ , “What’s not to like? He lives and breathes volleyball. His dedication to the game inspires me.” He closed his eyes. Sure, he’s lived and breathed volleyball for most of his life, he’s trained his heart out, he’s pushed and pushed to be better, but he had the natural talent for it. 

He’s never had to work that hard for it. Not the way Shouyou obviously had. It touched him. Sakusa sighed, “Don’t start throwing me crazy tosses just because you’re inspired,” Atsumu opened his eyes and looked over at Sakusa as he continued to speak, “You know how I like my sets. Keep them that way. Leave the crazy to your monster.” 

Atsumu grinned at him, “Who knows, ya might get inspired to try something crazy, Omi-kun.” 

“Doubt it, I don’t want to be part of the next freak twins.” 

Atsumu sneered at the nickname. It’s what Shouyou and Kageyama had been called in high school. They had a freaky quick set they used to rack up the points on the court. _Our decoy._ It rang through his head. He wondered if Kageyama knew how much Shouyou had grown on the court. _Of course he had to know_ . They seemed to have been close in high school. _And why did it piss him off to no end?_

He clicked his tongue in frustration, “It won’t be no freak duo. It’ll be a super awesome pass from yer favorite setter,” He looked at Shouyou, “I will make sure Sho-kun gets the spotlight he deserves.”

“Whatever you say, Tsumu,” Sakusa picked up his water bottle and towel and started towards the exit, “I’ll try to look forward to whatever crazy attacks you come up with for our Shouyou.” Atsumu nodded at him and turned back to the court. Shouyou and Bokuto were head to head looking at Bokuto’s phone. 

“Whatcha looking at?” 

Shouyou looked up, rolling his eyes, “Bokuto-san was just about to show me a video of one of your games last year, but Kageyama-kun’s ad popped up. He can’t act to save his life.” 

“The curry isn’t even good,” Bokuto piped in. 

“Yeah, it’s bland. I’d rather have a good meat bun!” Shouyou laughed, looking down at the phone. Atsumu noticed his hands were trembling around the device in his hands. _Huh._

“If ya wanna see the videos, I have copies of em all at my apartment,” Atsumu tried to hide the irritation in his voice, “Ya can borrow them if ya want.” 

“That would be great, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou looked up from the phone, smiling at him. A hint of sadness flashed through his big brown eyes. Atsumu forced a smile back. 

“Just don’t get em all messy or I’ll have ya practicing floaters till yer hands bleed.” 

Shouyou grinned, the sad being replaced with amusement, “Are you trying to go back on our bet? Still tired, Atsumu-san?” 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes, smirking, “A Miya doesn’t go back on their bet. Yer just avoiding jump floaters cause ya suck.” 

Bokuto cocked his head at the two men, “What bet?”

Shouyou and Atsumu broke their staring contest to look at Bokuto, both of them replying at the same time. 

“He couldn’t keep up with me.”

“He hustled me.” 

They turned to look at each other, their faces stern before collapsing into laughter. Bokuto looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow. 

“Atsumu-san, you lost a bet to Sho-kun?” 

Atsumu tossed a hand through his hair, “Yeah, didn’t think ol’ small fry could outrun me, so now Imma be throwing sets for him until he actually gives up.” 

Shouyou laughed, “Atsumu-san thought he could beat me at a 4 kilometer run this morning. He was going to try to have me buy him dinner if he won.” 

“Tsumu, don’t ever underestimate my number one pupil,” Bokuto turned to look at the smaller man, wrapping an arm around Shouyou, “He’s great!” 

Atsumu smirked, “I see it the longer I’m around him.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I don’t want Akaashi to wait much longer, we are getting dinner tonight,” Bokuto squeezed Shouyou’s shoulders, “Don’t stay up too late. Remember you’re meeting me in the morning.” 

“I remember. I’ll see you bright and early!” 

Bokuto nodded at Atsumu and squeezed Shouyou one more time before hustling to the exit. Atsumu and Shouyou were left standing in the middle of the court together, alone. Atsumu covered his mouth, _he hadn’t thought this through._

“Atsumu-san? Are you okay?” 

Shouyou’s face flashed with concern, “Are you tired?” 

He shook his head and wiped his hand up his face, “I’m good, let’s get ya up in the air.” 

Atsumu collapsed onto the gym floor. He was a sweating mess. They had been practicing sets for 3 full hours and he was drained. He turned his head and looked at Shouyou who had taken a similar position next to him. He watched Shouyou’s chest rise and fall as he took in deep breaths. 

Atsumu had practically begged to stop for the night. At hour 2, he had tried to call it quits, but those big, brown, puppy dog eyes had him melting right into his sunshine’s palms. So, of course, he had agreed to go longer. 

“Yer a monster, ya know that, shrimpy?” 

Shouyou laughed next to him and propped himself up on his elbow to look at him, “I’ve been told it a time or two in my life.” 

Atsumu sat up, turning to face Shouyou, “I’ve never met anyone with as much energy as ya, even Bo-kun doesn’t have this much energy.”

“I guess I do have a lot of energy,” Shouyou played with his water bottle. 

“How did yer old teammates feel about it?” He knew he might have been treading into dangerous waters, but he wanted to know more about Shouyou. He thought of the sad look that flashed on Shouyou’s face earlier, “I can’t imagine ol’ goody two shoes was able to keep up with yer energy.” 

Shouyou looked up at him, he wore a small smile, “I know sometimes I was a lot to handle, but they were all so good to me, even Tsukki eventually put up with it,” He closed his eyes, “As for Kageyama-kun, we had our differences, but he- I…” Shouyou drifted off, his face tensing up. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Sho,” He reached across and put his hand on top of Shouyou’s, “Ya don’t need to talk about it with me.” He squeezed the hand under his in reassurance. _Good job, Miya._

They sat in silence for a few more moments, Atsumu gently stroking his thumb against Shouyou’s hand. He watched the tension slowly ease from Shouyou’s face, but his eyes were clenched shut. When Shouyou finally opened them again, they were sad, but he smiled anyway. Atsumu clenched his jaw, _don’t push it, Miya._

“Sorry, I don’t really think I want to talk about Kageyama-kun right now,” Shouyou sat up, pulling his hand into his lap. Atsumu tried to hide the disappointment from his face as the hand left his. 

“Don’t worry about it! Whenever ya wanna talk about it, I can be yer ear.” 

_Wow, what a line, Miya._

Shouyou laughed, the sadness easing from his eyes, “I appreciate that, Atsumu-san,” He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, “Let’s clean up and get out of here. I’m meeting Bokuto-san early in the morning and I better get some sleep.” 

Atsumu followed suit, even though he was tired himself, he wanted to spend some more time with Shoyo, “Whatcha doing tomorrow with ol’ owl head?” 

“Ring shopping!”

Atsumu choked on the water he was drinking, “What?” The water dripped down his shirt and he rubbed his arm across his mouth. 

Shouyou laughed and offered him his towel, “He’s going to propose to Akaashi-san soon! He just told me last night about it.” 

Atsumu grabbed the towel out of his hand, dragging it down the front of his shirt, staring at Shouyou in disbelief, “He’s going to propose?” 

“Yes! I’m so excited for him!” Shouyou dragged his hand through his hair, “That’s actually why I didn’t text you back last night. I was on the phone with Bokuto-san when I saw your message. I had opened it to respond and I got caught up in the conversation. By the time I remembered to respond, it was late and I didn’t want to wake you up with a notification,” He smiled shyly, looking down at the floor. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night, it woulda been nice to talk to someone,” Atsumu handed him his towel back, “If I had been asleep, I probably wouldn’ta heard it anyway. I sleep like a rock most nights.” 

Shouyou grinned at him, “Good to know, but still, sorry for not responding.” 

“No worries, but ya better respond next time, no matter what time,” Atsumu smiled, “Ya know ya can call me any time now, Sho.” 

“I’ll remember that the next time Bokuto-san takes me drinking with his old team,” Shouyou laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Atsumu felt a small twinge of jealousy again. He and Bokuto were close. _Bokuto must know so much about Shouyou_ , he thought to himself.

“Next time, I’ll come with ya,” He grinned at Shouyou, fighting the little green monster back to the hole it keeps popping out of. 

“You might lose to me in running, but you’ll win if we drink together.” 

“Are ya a lightweight, Shouyou-kun?” 

Shouyou nodded his head in embarrassment, “The lightest.” 

Atsumu smirked at him, imagining a drunk Shouyou. He wondered what kind of drunkard the orange haired man was. He imagined a bright and silly Shouyou, laughing wildly and getting handsy with people. The green monster popped into his thoughts again and he shook his head, trying to shake it away. _Could ya not, Miya?_

“I’ll remember that when we go out for drinks when we win our first practice matches.” 

Shouyou’s eyes lit up, “That’s coming up soon right?” 

Atsumu nodded, looking at the wall behind him where the schedule for the team was posted, “3 months, so ya better have yer shit together.” 

“Do you think I’m not good enough?” 

“It’s not-” Atsumu turned his head and looked at Shouyou, trailing off. Shouyou was clenching the water bottle in his hands, looking down at the floor, _just what has this man been told in the past?_ “Shouyou.” 

Shouyou looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over. Atsumu wanted to kick himself. 

“Yer a great fit for the team, ya proved that in practice. I- I think yer great, truly,” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I wish I could kick myself right now.” 

Shouyou released the water bottle a little, the air being sucked into the bottle the only sound between the two men. He was looking down at the floor, his shoulders rising with his breaths. 

“We are gonna win this year, because we have ya, Sho.” 

Shouyou looked up at him then, his eyes still sad, “I’ll do my best.”

“I don’t doubt it, Sho,” He reached out and put his hand in the man’s hair, ruffling it, “I’m finally tossing to ya, so ya better wipe that sad look off yer face.” Shouyou stared at him, a blank expression on his face before that sunny smile appeared.

“Thanks, Atsumu-san.” 

He took his hand off Shouyou’s head, his face heating up, “Don’t mention it, now let’s get cleaned up so we can go home. I’m beat.” 

Shouyou nodded and they started to pick up the gym. Atsumu watched the man out of the corner of his eye. Shouyou was actively keeping his distance from Atsumu. _Damnit, Miya._

They had spent the rest of the time in silence. Atsumu was mentally grounding himself into the pavement for making things awkward between the two of them. He was walking behind Shouyou as they turned off the lights and shut the doors inside the gym. He wanted so badly to say something, but he didn’t know what he could say. He was silently groaning and throwing his hands up in the air when Shouyou spoke in front of him. 

“I’m sorry for earlier, I hope you won’t back out on solo-practices with me.” 

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the back of Shouyou’s head, he felt like an ass, “No, I wanna keep doing solos with ya,” He picked up his pace and put and arm over Shouyou’s shoulders, “Ya can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

Shouyou turned his head and looked at him, grinning, “Thanks, Atsumu-san.” 

They got to the front doors, Atsumu opened them, walking out with Shouyou under his arm. He turned to lock the door, pulling the man with him. Shouyou laughed as he was dragged to the door. Astumu made a slow show of digging the keys out of his pocket, finding the right key after many failed attempts, and finally getting the key into the lock and turning it. The whole time Shouyou was faking impatient huffs and groans, laughing at the show Atsumu was putting on. 

“Well I guess I’ll let ya go, Sho,” He squeezed Shouyou’s shoulders one last time, not wanting to let go of the smaller man. He released him and they stood on the sidewalk, looking at each other. Shouyou looked down, shuffling his feet. 

“Ah, ya scared to walk home, shrimpy?” 

Shouyou looked up and shook his head, “No! I just hope I didn’t make things awkward for us. I was hoping I’d come onto the team and I wouldn’t cause any troubles. I’ve been told in the past that-” 

Atsumu furrowed his brows, shaking his head. He wanted to hold back, he didn’t want to make things weird for the younger man, but he couldn’t stop himself. He stepped forward and embraced Shouyou, pulling him to his chest in a tight hug. 

“Yer never gonna cause trouble on our team, Sho,” He laid his cheek on top of Shouyou’s head, “I shouldn’t have pushed ya earlier, so I’m sorry. I want to know more about ya. Yer part of my team now and I wanna make sure ya know ya can count on me.” 

He held onto Shouyou, his small body in his arms, it just felt right, “If I step outta bounds, ya gotta be the one to tell me, Sho,” He rubbed a hand up Shouyou’s back, “I’m sorry I upset ya.” 

Shouyou mumbled something into his chest and he pulled the man back slightly, looking down at him. 

“Thank you, Atsumu-san,” He smiled up at him and Atsumu was blinded by the pure light emitted from him, “I’m glad you feel that way.” 

“Any time, Sho,” He ruffled Shouyou’s hair and stuck his tongue out in a silly grin. He kept his hand on Shouyou’s head for a moment, looking at him. _His eyes really sparkled_ , even in the dim light from the street lamps. Atsumu’s heart thumped harder in his chest and he let go of Shouyou, rubbing his hand over his mouth. _Cute._

“I’m this way,” He gestured towards the downtown area. Shouyou was looking at him, a flutter of confusion danced across his face before he answered. 

“I’m- uh- that way,” Shouyou pointed the opposite way, “I’m staying at that small inn on the outskirts of town until I move into my apartment this weekend. I’m still getting used to the area.” 

Atsumu nodded, “Let me know if ya need help.” 

“Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are going to be helping me this weekend! So you don’t have to worry about it,” He smiled at Atsumu. He forced a small smile, his stomach churning with disappointment. _He wanted to help._ They wouldn’t have practice again until Monday. He silently cursed Foster for having try-outs so late in the week. 

“Well, if ya wanna practice or have a rematch, text me,” He sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Shouyou smiled and turned to walk towards the inn, before turning, “Thanks, Atsumu-san, I’ll talk to you later!” He watched Shouyou walk down the street. His stomach was twisted in knots. Jealousy, disappointment, curiosity, it was all crashing down on him. When Shouyou had finally walked out his view, he turned on his heel and walked towards his apartment. 

He was lost in thoughts the whole way home, thoughts that revolved solely around Shouyou. He had spent most of his life focused on volleyball. He had never indulged in anything outside of the game. He had been considered a playboy in his high school days, when in fact, he had never dated anyone. He had turned down so many confessions. A rumor about him being frigid circled the school for months. 

He hadn’t wanted any distractions. _And now?_ Now he had a walking ball of sunshine and distractions to fill his entire mind. He groaned and slapped his cheeks. _Calm down, Miya._

_What was it that he was feeling towards Shouyou?_ He had felt a pull the first time he saw the other man. It was the first time they had played against each other at Nationals. Shouyou had been on the court in the middle of a game. Atsumu had been amazed at his jumps, but it wasn’t until right before their game against Karasuno he got to see Shouyou up close. 

He chuckled at the memory. Shouyou had been practicing with Kageyama and had taken a ball to the face. He had a huge red mark on his face. Atsumu grinned, looking up at the sky, _he had been so cute._

The second time they had played each other at Nationals had been the last time seeing Shouyou, until yesterday. And now, just like the times before, he couldn’t get Shouyou out of his mind. But this time, _this time_ , he was going to see Shouyou almost every day. He sighed to himself, but he _wanted_ to see him every day. Something inside him sparked every time he saw the man. 

He was walking into his apartment when his phone dinged, alerting him to a new message. He dropped his bag on the floor and slipped into his house slippers, walking into the kitchen, he pulled out his phone. 

**New Message Received: Shouyou Hinata**

He grinned to himself and clicked open. 

**Thanks for the practice today. Hope I can master floaters next time! And thank you for cheering me up :)**

He shut his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. _So cute_. He typed a quick message, setting his phone down and opened his fridge, pulling out eggs and green onions. 

**Any time shrimpo :p Free this weekend if u need anything or wanna practice. When I win the next bet, u better b hungry**

He grabbed a bowl and pan out of the cabinet and started heating up the pan. He dished some rice from his rice cooker into the bowl. Grabbing the kitchen scissors, he cut some green onion over the rice. His phone dinged as he was cracking his eggs into the pan. He threw out the shells and washed his hands before grabbing the phone. 

**I’ll let you know about this weekend! Gonna help Bokuto tomorrow morning and then move into apartment! Might actually be tired tomorrow night lol**

He smiled at the message. He couldn’t imagine Shouyou got tired, ever. He thought of a response for a few moments, staring at the screen. He didn’t want to seem desperate, but he wanted to see Shouyou again, outside of volleyball. He propped his chin in his hand, looking at the screen. 

A burnt smell itched at his nose and his eyes went wide. “Fuck!” He pulled the pan off the stove and slid the eggs over his rice. He groaned as he inspected the overcooked eggs. _Damn distractions._

_But a cute distraction_ , he thought to himself. He looked down at the charred eggs and shook his head. This seemed to be getting worse. His concentration during volleyball was spot on with Shouyou’s intense aura, but his outside life? He was burning eggs and not sleeping. _No more distractions_ , he needed to sleep and he needed to remake his eggs. 

His phone dinged and he whipped around to grab it. 

**New Message Received: Shouyou Hinata**

He clicked on it and read the message. 

**Just wanted to say thank you again. I’m glad you’re my setter now :) Have a good night Atsumu-san!**

He closed his eyes, holding the phone to his heart. He was just going to eat the eggs, no sense in wasting them, right? He typed in a message, hitting send and grabbing the bowl to eat. 

**Happy to b ur setter. Lets fly together. Have fun w/ Bokun tomorrow. Send pics of ring? Call me if u need anything :)**

He grabbed his soy sauce and drenched the bowl in it, praying it would help the eggs. He choked down the food and cleaned his dishes. He grabbed his phone and turned off the lights, walking into his room. He set his phone down on the nightstand and walked into the bath to clean up from the day. 

When he crawled into bed and got comfortable, he grabbed his phone and looked at the new message he had received from Shouyou. 

**I’ll keep you posted :) Sleep tight**

He held the phone close to him, a smile plastered on his face. This really was getting bad. And he was enjoying every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! We might have some slight progress between the two in the next chapter ;) (I put the wink, but it really is only slight) 
> 
> If I remember correctly, someone had said they wanted to know Shouyou's POV and I'm excited to say I have added at least one part that will be in his view :) I had been tossing the idea around, so thank you for that push! 
> 
> I'm up in the air if I'll post another extra chapter this week because of #AtsuhinaWeek  
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> And as always... Thank you <3
> 
> -S


	4. Onigiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu receives a surprise phone call and is startled to find Shouyou on the other line. 
> 
> Ring shopping isn't going that well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to chapter 4! Yay! 
> 
> I'm excited for this one... When I had gotten the idea in my head to write this piece, I had wanted this particular scene in there. I've got a few others... but those are coming later. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Atsumu woke up from a Shouyou induced dream to his phone buzzing somewhere amongst the sheets. He groaned and rolled over to grab it. It had stopped buzzing by the time he found it. Through his sleepy haze, he looked at the time. It was 1030. Too early. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep until about 0500 after thoughts of Shouyou danced in his head all night. 

He dropped his phone and turned his face back into the pillow when his phone started buzzing again. He growled as he answered the phone, not bothering to see who had called. 

“This better be damn good to be waking me up on a Saturday.” 

“A-Atsumu-san?” 

His eyes flew open and he sat straight up in bed, “Shouyou-kun?” 

“Y-yes, hi, it’s me, I’m s-sorry to have w-woken you up, I’m just-” He pulled the phone away from mouth and Atsumu could hear him talking in the background, “No, no, Bokuto-senpai, it’s o-okay, it’s gonna be o-okay.” 

“Shouyou, what’s wrong?” He was slipping out of bed, the phone held to his ear with his shoulder as he searched for underwear in his half asleep state. _Underwear. Need underwear._

“B-Bokuto-san, h-he’s having a panic a-attack and I can’t, I-uh,” Shouyou let out a shaky breath. 

“Where are ya?” He slid on a pair of boxers and joggers that were thankfully lying next to each other. He found a long sleeved shirt that smelled sort of clean. _Socks? Where are the socks?_

“I-uh, y-you don’t have to come, I j-just need to know how to c-calm down, Bokuto-san,” Shouyou sounded on the verge of tears or he was already crying. _No. Socks._

“Tell me where ya are, I’m leaving my apartment right now,” _Fuck the socks_. He grabbed his keys, stuffing them into his pocket as he pulled his shoes on and bolted out the door. 

“Rings a-and M-More,” Shouyou pulled the phone from his face again, “B-Bokuto-san, y-you need to c-calm down.” 

“Shouyou, ya stay right there, I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” He ran down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. It was an overcast day, so thankfully the street wasn’t packed as he raced to the heart of downtown. 

“A-Atsumu, I-I just need to know how to-” The phone clicked off and Atsumu cursed. _Damnit._ Of course Bokuto was going to have a freak out of all days and with Shouyou in tow. If he was walking he could make it to the little jewelry shop in 10 minutes from his apartment, it was right across the street from Miya Onigiri. 

He sprinted across the sidewalk, side stepping the few people out walking. He received quite a few angry stares and he mumbled apologies as he cut people off. He saw the store as he ran up the sidewalk, relief washing through him. He crashed into the store and boy what a scene. _Shouyou._

There were 2 sales women behind the counter who looked absolutely terrified. Bokuto was sobbing on the ground and Shouyou was crouched next to him, his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, and his back to the door. When the small bell went off from the door opening, Shouyou turned his head as Atsumu rushed into the store. _Oh, Sho_. His orange hair was messy, eyes puffy from crying and tears dried on his cheeks. 

“A-Astumu, I-I,” He hiccuped, “I didn’t know w-who else to call.” Atsumu crossed the small store in two strides, wrapping Shouyou in his arms, rubbing his back and cooing. Shouyou was trembling and sniffling in his arms. 

“Shh, it’s okay, ya did the right thing,” He pulled Shouyou back and looked at him, “Let’s take care of this bumbling idiot, ya go stand over there, yeah?” 

Shouyou nodded at him and wiped at his eyes, standing up. He walked over to the counter and stood, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Atsumu turned his attention to Bokuto, _he was going to suffer for this one_. 

“Bokuto,” He grabbed Bokuto’s jaw and forced the man to look at him. He grimaced at the wreck that was Bokutos’ face. His eyes were red and puffy, snot and tears dripped down his face. 

“Atsumu-san!” Bokuto tried to wrap his arms around Atsumu, but he held him back. He reached into his pockets, looking for something to wipe off Bokuto’s face. A napkin appeared next to his face and he looked up at Shouyou. 

“Thank ya, Sho,” He took the napkin from his hand. Shouyou nodded and stepped back into the corner. He wiped off Bokuto’s face and stuffed the napkin into the man’s shirt pocket. Bokuto took this as an opening and wrapped his arms around Atsumu, crying into his shoulder. 

“Tsum-Tsum! I-I don’t know what to get A-Akaashi,” Bokuto spoke between sobs, “H-he deserves the b-best, and I-I don’t know what to d-do.” Atsumu rolled his eyes. Leave it to Bokuto to turn ring shopping into a full-blown drama. 

“Bokuto, look at me.”  
When Bokuto didn’t budge he pulled the man off of him by force and squeezed his jaw in his fingers. Bokuto had a defeated look in his eyes, fresh tears rolled down his face. Weakness 79 of Bokuto, he loved Akaashi more than life itself. If Bokuto couldn’t pick the perfect birthday, Christmas, or any gift for that matter, he turned into Emo Bokuto. Luckily, Akaashi loved Bokuto just as much.

“Akaashi-san is going to love whatever ring ya buy him, why are ya making a big deal outta this? Look at Shouyou-kun!” He turned Bokuto’s face towards Shouyou who was being consoled by one of the women at the counter. He clicked his tongue in frustration, he wanted to be consoling Shouyou. 

“Ya dragged poor Sho in here and yer making a fool outta yerself,” He forced Bokuto to look at him, “Ya love the man, yeah? He loves yer crazy ass, yeah?” 

Bokuto nodded, sniffling. 

“Then buy some damn rings and quit acting like a child,” He released Bokuto’s face and stayed crouched down in front of him. 

Bokuto looked at him and then at Shouyou and back at him again, he looked down, “I’m sorry Shouyou-kun.” 

“And?” Atsumu raised his eyebrows at him. 

“I’m sorry Tsumu,” Bokuto sighed and looked at him. Atsumu patted his shoulder. 

“See? Not so bad? Now buy ya damn rings, I’ll even help.” Atsumu stood up and pulled Bokuto to his feet. He looked over at Shouyou who was standing next to the corner, holding his hands in front of him, looking down at the floor. 

“Sho, c’mere,” He waited for Shouyou to look up at him and he beckoned him over, “Ya started this, might as well get it finished.” Shouyou nodded and walked over, his cheeks flushed pink. _My sweet ball of sunshine._ He grabbed Shouyou’s hand and pulled him in front of him to look at the rings in the case. The smaller man was trembling. 

He rested his head on top of Shoyo’s and pointed out a set of gold bands, _relax Sho_ , “What about those?” 

The woman at the counter, who seemed to have recovered from Bokuto’s outburst, pulled the bands out, and placed them on the counter, “These are very pretty, do you know what kind of material your boyfriend prefers?” 

“He likes gold, I do too,” Bokuto picked up the rings, looking at them. Atsumu zoned out, inhaling Shouyou’s scent. He still smelled like shampoo and he breathed it in deeply. He didn’t know what sunshine smelt like, but he imagined this was it. He smiled on top of Shouyou’s head and nuzzled it gently. Shouyou had stopped trembling and he felt the man relax back into him. 

He smiled, _do I comfort ya Sho?_

“What do you think, Tsumu?” 

Atsumu blinked and looked up at Bokuto, who was holding a pair of rings up. Atsumu was never a fan of gold, but he imagined Akaashi could care less what the rings looked like. Bokuto could have gotten him a ring-pop and he imagined Akaashi would have been delighted. He wondered what kind of rings Shouyou liked. 

“For the two of ya, they’re great,” Atsumu blushed and lifted his head off of Shouyou’s head, suddenly embarrassed by his own thoughts. 

“I think they’re great, Bokuto-san,” Shouyou piped in. Bokuto nodded and looked at the woman behind the counter. 

“I’d like to buy these,” Boktuto walked over to the register as they discussed sizing and prices. Atsumu and Shouyou were left standing together. Shouyou was still in front of him, leaned all the way back into his chest. Atsumu's heart was pounding in his chest. 

He cleared his throat, “Imma go on out, wanna join?” Shouyou jolted and took a small step away from him, turning to look at him. His eyes were still red, but the puffiness had gone down. A small smile curved at Shouyou’s lips.

“Y-yes, please.” 

He wrapped an arm around Shouyou's shoulders and turned his head as they walked to the door, “Bo-kun, I’m taking Sho-kun outside, we will be right outside.” He led them out the door and sat Shouyou down on a bench. He crouched down in front of him.

“Ya doing okay?” 

Shouyou looked at him, his eyes filling with fresh tears, “I-I-” He dropped his head into his hands to muffle his soft cries. Atsumu reached up and put his hands on top of Shouyou’s. 

“Sho,” He cooed quietly. He looked around, glad there weren’t many people around. He didn’t want Shouyou to be any more embarrassed than he probably was, “Sho, look at me.” 

Hiccuping, Shouyou looked up at him. His heart strings were tugged by that sweet face weeping. He stroked his thumb across his hand, “Why ya crying?” 

“I-I, just, I'm embarrassed, I-I couldn’t do m-more,” Shouyou stammered, trying to cover his face. Atsumu wasn’t having it. He slipped his hands under Shouyou’s and held his face gently in his hands, urging the man to look at him. _So soft._

“Ya did the right thing, no one besides Akaashi can really calm him down,” He lightly rubbed his thumbs against Shouyou's cheeks, “I’m the one that told ya to call if ya needed anything right?” 

Shouyou nodded, his cheeks slightly squashed between his hands. Atsumu grinned and pressed his hands together, scrunching up Shouyou’s face. He laughed quietly at the face Shouyou made at him. 

“It’s hard to take ya seriously with ya looking like a Shar Pei.” 

“Le, go, a, eeeeee,” Shouyou whined. Atsumu stuck out his tongue and brought his hands back to rest on his knees. Shouyou narrowed his eyes and flicked his forehead. 

“What was that for?” He faked a pained look.

“For squishing my face!” Shouyou’s normal happy look broke out over his face as he met Atsumu's gaze, “Does it hurt, Atsumu-san?”  
“Hurt? I think ya broke me, Sho!” 

Shouyou leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Atsumu's forehead, “There, all better.” 

If Atsumu had been a computer, he would have short-circuited. He looked up at a shy faced Shouyou and pressed a hand to his forehead. Shouyou had kissed him. Shouyou had kissed him. _Shouyou. Had. Kissed. Him._

“Ma always said kisses can cure anything,” Shouyou ruffled Atsumu’s hair, “Are ya better now?” Shouyou grinned, mimicking him. 

Atsumu could barely register what had just happened, let alone think of a word, _any word_ , to respond to Shouyou. He was sitting there, staring at the man on the bench. His heart was beating in his throat and for the first time in his life, he wanted so badly to kiss someone in front of him. He started to reach up when Bokuto broke the silence behind them. He quickly dropped his hands to his knees.

“Hey, hey, hey! I got the rings!” 

Shouyou looked up and grinned at Bokuto, “Glad to hear!” 

“What’s Tsumu doing on the ground?” 

“Oh! He was comforting me,” Shouyou placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back from the trance, “And I’m all better now.” 

“Bokuto-kun,” Atsumu looked down at the ground, his voice growing wicked, “Yer gonna owe me drinks for a month and ya better make it up to Sho-kun too.” 

“Anything for you Tsumu-Tsumu! I appreciate yours and Sho-kun’s help back in there!” 

Atsumu stood up, his heart still thumping like crazy. He offered Shouyuo a hand to help him up from the bench. The smaller hand slipped into his and he pulled him up. _Shouyou had kissed his forehead._ He let go of Shouyou’s hand and placed his hands in his pockets, avoiding Shouyou’s eyes. 

He looked across the street at Miya Onigiri and sighed, “Have ya eaten yet?” 

“I was gonna treat my number one pupil to lunch before we moved him into his apartment!” Bokuto grinned, then looked down at the ground, “If he would still accept my help today.” 

“Of course, Bokuto-san!” Shouyou was smiling at Bokuto. 

“I’ll treat ya to some onigiri. Osaumu’s shop is right there,” Atsumu started walking towards the shop. He stopped at the crosswalk, his hands still in his pockets. He inhaled deeply, clenching his eyes shut. Shouyou had actually pressed his lips to his skin. And he wanted more. 

He opened his eyes, looking straight ahead when the light turned, signaling walkers to cross. He stepped off the sidewalk, when an arm slipped through his. Atsumu looked down at Shouyou, who was looking straight ahead, his arm linked through his. 

“Don’t leave me out!” Bokuto yelled, slapped his arm around Atsumu’s shoulders. He cleared his throat, looking down at their moving feet. The blush he had grown so accustomed to in the last few days, slipped across his face. 

It wasn’t a far walk, but it felt like crossing the street took ages. He snuck a glance at Shouyou who kept his gaze forward. Atsumu’s heart was pounding like crazy. He looked at Bokuto, glad the man was yammering on for once. He prayed it drowned out the sound of drums coming from his chest.

“Oi, Samu,” Atsumu walked in behind Bokuto, who had released him as soon as they stepped up to the front of the shop. He was doing everything in his power not to look at the man still linked with him. Osamu was stepping out of the kitchen, two bags of rice in his hands when he caught sight of the three men walking inside. He cocked his head in puzzlement at Atsumu, who shook his head slightly, his face hot. 

“Ah, yeah, morning,” Osamu placed the bags of rice on the counter, “Take a seat at the bar.” Bokuto sat down at the bar and started chatting with Osamu, pulling out the rings to show him. Atsumu looked down at Shouyou, who was still clinging to his arm. 

“Sho?” He murmured quietly. Shouyou looked up at him, clutching his arm. Atsumu sucked in a breath. Shouyou’s lips were curved into a sunny smile.

“I’m sorry, Atsumu-san, I just feel comfortable when I'm with you,” He slipped his arm out of Atsumu’s, walking over to the bar, and taking a seat next to Bokuto. Atsumu stood there, his arm tingling where Shouyou had held onto him so tightly. He rubbed his arm with his hand, catching Osamu giving him a questioning look. He avoided his twin’s look and took the other seat next to Bokuto, trying to place some distance between himself and Shouyou. _Clear yer head. Keep calm, Miya._

His stomach was doing somersaults and all of a sudden he wasn’t hungry anymore. He rested his elbows on the bar top, placing his chin in his hands. Bokuto, Osamu, and Shouyou were speaking, but he was lost in his thoughts. 

_I just feel comfortable around you._ What the hell did that mean? They had become teammates not even 2 days ago. He closed his eyes, sighing. He was going to have to straighten out his own feelings towards the younger man. _Was he falling for Sho?_ He clenched his hands, _or had he already had lingering feelings for the man?_

“Tsumu?” He looked up, his twin’s voice bringing him back to reality. Osamu had a large onigiri in his outstretched hand. A look of amusement lit up his twin's eyes. He narrowed his eyes, as if to say, _drop it_ , and took the onigiri, chomping into it. 

Atsumu looked over at Bokuto who was preoccupied in whatever Shouyou was saying. He watched the man speaking, his tanned skin was stretched back in a smile. Atsumu bit into his onigiri, his eyes set on Shouyou. His sunny personality brought so much light into a room. He realized just how much of a calming and bright presence Shouyou had when he wasn’t on the court. 

Shouyou could single handedly cure anyone of a bad day. He came in and filled people's lives with his sunshine. _That’s what was going on to him now,_ he thought to himself. Shouyou was filling his life with so much sunshine, it was overwhelming. He rubbed his arm, it was still tingling. Looking back at the last few days, he had had the same reaction any time Shouyou and him had physical contact. He grazed his fingers over the spot Shouyou had kissed, a small tremor ran down his spine. 

Shuddering, he looked up and caught Osamu staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes drifted to settle on Shouyou. When Atsumu felt the heat creep up his neck, Osamu met his gaze again. He raised an eyebrow and a small smirk curved at his lips. Damn this twin telepathy they had. 

Osamu clasped his hands in behind his head, looking between him and Shouyou. Atsumu narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in irritation. A small warning, _don’t even think about it._ Osamu broke out into a grin and picked up two more onigiri from the prep area, offering them to Bokuto and Shouyou. 

“On the house, when you’re here, you don’t worry about paying,” He pointed at Atsumu, “He’s the only Jackal who has to pay.” The men took the onigiri. Bokuto nodded at him and tore into it. Shouyou let out a giggle and bowed his head before taking a bite of the onigiri. Atsumu brought a hand up to his face to cover the stupid grin that had broken out. _Such a sweet little laugh._

“Thank you Osamu-san! I’m glad to know the shop is so close to my new apartment. You might see me more often,” Shouyou grinned down at the onigiri. Atsumu was silently sending _shut yer damn trap_ signals to his twin. Osamu looked at him, a mischievous look shadowing his face. 

“Oh? Where are you moving to, Sho-kun?” 

Shouyou spoke between mouthfuls, “An apartment complex right up the road from here,” He looked up the ceiling, “I think it’s called Miro?” 

Atsumu gasped, inhaling part of the onigiri. He choked out a cough and Bokuto smacked him on the back, “Oya! Are you okay, Tsumu?” 

Atsumu looked up and locked eyes with Osamu. Osamu grinned and tipped his hat at his twin, turning his attention to Shouyou, “Miro, you said? Atsumu, isn’t that the name of the apartment complex you’re in?” Atsumu glared at Osamu, he could see Bokuto and Shouyou were looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and grabbed the cup of tea Osamu set on the bar in front of him. He took a long drink, his eyes shut. _This was just getting better and better_. He set the empty cup down on the bar, his eyes open as he shot glares at his twin. 

“Yeah, that’s where I live.” 

“Oh! So we will pretty much be neighbors!” He heard Shouyou laugh. 

“I guess you will be neighbors!” Osamu cheered in, clapping. Atsumu caught the smirk in his eyes under the fake smile. He was going to throttle his twin the minute they were alone. 

“When are you moving in, Sho-kun?” 

“Ah we should actually be on our way,” Shouyou sighed, “I’ll definitely come back for more onigiri, Osamu-san. This really is the best in Japan.” Atsumu could hear the sincerity in Shouyou’s voice. He clenched his teeth, he had wanted to try and sort of his emotions. Now Shouyou would be within arms reach at all times. _This was getting dangerous._

“I won’t keep you all waiting, I’ll send some onigiri with Tsumu,” Osamu smiled warmly at Shouyou, this time, it was a genuine one, “Think of it as a welcoming gift for your new home.” 

“Thank you, Osamu-san!” 

“Are you helping them out, Tsumu?” 

Atsumu looked at Bokuto and Shouyou, “I had offered.” 

Shouyou’s face flushed and he looked down at the floor, “To be honest, I don’t have a lot of stuff. My furniture will arrive this evening. I just needed help with some boxes and since Akaashi has a big enough car, we figured we could get everything in one go.” 

Osamu nodded at him, “I’m sure Tsumu can be plenty of assistance in other ways.” 

Atsumu’s shot lasers at Osamu, when Shouyou piped in, “I couldn’t ask anymore from Atsumu-san, he’s already done so much for me in the past few days. I’d rather he enjoyed his weekend. Hassle free and not dealing with me.” 

_I want to deal with you._ Atsumu’s stomach twisted and he turned to look at Shouyou, “Offer still stands, I just have a few things to wrap up before I head home.” 

Shouyou’s lips curved and he rubbed a hand through his hair, “I’ll remember.” 

Shouyou and Bokuto left shortly after. He had resisted the urge to hug Shouyou when the man stopped in front of him murmuring, _see you later,_ while looking at him with those big brown eyes. Atsumu felt ashamed at the rush of heat that stung at his cheeks. 

“Yeah, just text me if ya need anything.”

Shouyou had nodded and walked out of the shop with Bokuto trailing after. The moment the door clicked close, Atsumu walked over to the open sign, turning it to show closed. He turned back and was hit in the chest with a radish. 

“You got it bad, don’t you?” Osamu was laughing as he held up another radish, a mocking grin on his face. 

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, I’ve never seen you so worked up on something since you started practicing that third serve of yours,” Osamu crossed his arms. 

“No idea.” 

Of course he knew what he was referring to, but he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud yet. _He liked Shouyou._

“After all these years of thinking you were frigid and you’d end up a lonely old man,” Osamu grinned wildly at him, “You’ve fallen in love and for a man!” 

Atsumu groaned loudly, looking down at the radish before picking it up, “I-is that a problem?” 

“What? Hell no. You’re my twin, I don’t care who you like, as long as it’s legal.” 

They started at each other and busted into a gut wrenching laughter. Atsumu walked over to the bar, placing the radish on top. He sat down in one of the stools and they looked at each other for a few moments. 

“I don’t know how it happened, Samu,” He dropped his head to his hands, “He’s been in my life for two days and I feel like Imma go up a wall. I wanted to give myself some space to sort out these feelings and now he’s gonna be closer to me.” 

He continued on into his hands, “Even after being apart for what, 6 or 7 years? He still has that same affect on me.” 

Osamu looked at his twin, his own heart tugged. He had remembered the weeks after the two matches they had had with Shouyou Hinata and the Karasuno team. Atsumu had been a wreck for weeks. Constantly going on about the flying tangerine. He had thought it was a small obsession over someone so dedicated to the game, but he was slowly realizing maybe Atsumu had developed more than just a small crush. His twin was in love, but he didn’t realize it yet or he wasn’t ready to admit it. 

He slapped the top of Atsumu’s head, “Snap out of it.” 

Atsumu looked up at him and Osamu sighed, closing his eyes, “I can’t look at you when you look like you’re about to burst.” 

Atsumu sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of his shirt. 

“Better. Now,” He leaned over the bar until he and Atsumu were face to face, “Tell your old twin what’s got you all torn up.” 

Atsumu looked down at his hands, “I don’t know what this feeling is,” Clenching his fists, he sighed, “I don’t know if it’s because of his love for volleyball, how good he is, or him.” 

Osamu raised an eyebrow at his twin’s disheveled blonde hair. He always wondered why Atsumu still chose to dye his hair. They were undeniably twins, but they were still so different in so many ways. Osamu had run through girls in high school, taking in every confession with gusto. He loved the attention, the thrill of it all. He had never loved volleyball the way Atsumu did, but he enjoyed it enough. Atsumu on the other hand put all of his time and effort into the game. He wasn’t even sure his twin had had his first kiss yet. 

Osamu had only been in love once, but he realized it would never work out and moved on. He looked at the bags of rice on the counter behind him and his chest tightened. That was one of the biggest differences between his twin and him. They may have looked the same, but they couldn’t be anymore different. Atsumu had always thrown himself into what he was passionate about. Osamu just did as he pleased until it became a nuisance or he grew bored. 

“I think it’s all of the above.” 

Atstumu looked up at his twin who was still leaning over the bar, staring at him, an amused expression on his face. 

“I don’t know, ya know I’ve only ever loved volleyball, but this,” He clutched at his chest over his heart, “I can’t stop thinking about him. My heart has been crazy Samu. Since he came to try outs. I can’t get him outta my mind.” 

He took a deep breath, “Not to mention, I don’t know anything about him! I don’t know his favorite color! I don’t know when his birthday is! I know he doesn’t like to talk about Tobio-kun. I know he’s got a wicked spike. I know he can fly. He’s also 172.2 centimeters and he’s got the prettiest brown eyes, his smile lights up a room, and-” He trailed off, pinching his lips. 

Osamu grinned, “You’ve always been one for dramatics.” 

Atsumu clicked his tongue against his teeth and folded his arms over his chest, “What do ya suggest I do, huh?” 

“Get to know him better. Woo him. Buy him onigiri. You and Shouyou-kun don’t know each other that well off the court, right?” 

“Well, yeah, but-” Osamu lifted a hand, stopping him. 

“Figure out your feelings. Figure out his feelings too. You have to be smart, Miya.” 

“So, I gotta become his friend first?” 

Osamu clapped his hands, “Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a winner!” Atsumu rolled his eyes at his twin. Osamu grinned back at him, “Hey, now that you’re here,” He looked at the bags of rice on the counter behind him, “Wanna help your brother get prepared for the afternoon rush?” 

Atsumu groaned loudly, “Fine.” 

He walked to the front door and turned the sign back around, before walking to the back and slipping into the kitchen, “Where’s my apron?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again. I wish I could draw. I'd love to see this entire chapter as a comic strip... but my stick figures don't exactly cut it (lol)
> 
> Since I'm posting this as part of #AtsuhinaWeek ... look forward to another chapter Saturday! After this week, I'll be back to uploading every Saturday. 
> 
> You all have given me so much inspiration and confidence with this piece, so as always, thank you so much for sticking with me :) 
> 
> Cheers!  
> -S


	5. Apartment 307

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu had wanted to help Shouyou move in and lucky for him, he gets his chance. 
> 
> He also gets to have a one on one with Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :) Chapter 5!

Atsumu was walking up the street a few hours later, a bag of onigiri in hand. Osamu had really put him to work, but in typical fashion, he sold out around lunchtime and had to make extra batches of the rice balls for the dinner rush. And it was always easier with an extra helper. 

Osamu had dropped the Shouyou conversation when they started working. He talked about his most recent trip to Hyogo to pick up rice. Kita Shinsuke, their old captain from high school, owned a small rice field back in their hometown. Osamu would only buy rice from Kita, claiming it was the best rice in all of Japan. Atsumu was positive that his twin was Kita’s biggest customer. 

He walked through the gates of his apartment complex and noticed a furniture truck being unloaded in front of his building. _My furniture will be delivered tonight._ Atsumu almost sprinted to the truck. 

“Hey! Akaashi! Did you and Shouyou-kun get all of the boxes up there?” 

Bokuto was helping a man unload a couch from the back of the truck. Atsumu tried to walk up nonchalantly, but he couldn’t wipe the excited grin off his face. 

“Oya, Bo-kun,” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, the bag of onigiri hanging at his wrist. Bokuto tried waving at him, almost dropping the couch. He laughed as Bokuto yelled apologies to the other man as they started walking up the stairs. 

“Tsumu-Tsumu! Akaashi! Look who’s here, finally!” Akaashi peaked his head out of the truck. 

“Ah, hello Atsumu-san,” Akaashi offered his hand in a small wave. 

“Hiya Akaashi-san,” He waved back and looked around. _Where was he?_

“Atsumu-san, Shouyou-kun is upstairs, third floor, number 307. I’m sure he would be excited to see you,” Akaashi popped his head out of the truck again, “And while I’m down here, please make sure, Bokuto isn’t causing too much trouble.” 

“Yes sir!” He grinned and bolted up the stairs. He was only 2 floors above Shouyou. He got to the apartment as Bokuto and the man were trying to fit the couch through the door. The man looked up at Atsumu who was catching his breath from sprinting up the stairs. 

“You look to be in good shape, help this guy get the couch in, we’ve got a few more pieces to get up here before we can leave,” He huffed past Atsumu and made his way to the stairs. Atsumu and Bokuto stared at each other then at the couch. 

“Well, guess I’m helping after all,” He set the bag of Onigiri on the floor next to the door and took up the side the man had been holding. They heaved the couch, tipping it to its side to shimmy it inside. Once they were both inside, they looked at each other over the couch. 

“So, uh, where’s it going?” 

Bokuto had a look of despair on his face, “I think Sho-kun told me, but I forgot. Atsumu-kun, I forgot.” 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and pressed his lips in a thin line, “Don’t ya dare start the waterworks with me. Yer here to help Sho, don’t give him something else to worry about, yeah?” 

Bokuto blinked a few times before nodding, “Where does my number one pupil want his new couch?” 

“In the living room, please! On the wall closest to the bedroom!” Atsumu heard Shouyou shout. He must have been in his bedroom from the sound of it. He and Bokuto maneuvered through the apartment and placed the couch up against the wall in his living room. Atsumu grinned to himself, this looked like the exact layout as his apartment upstairs. 

He took in the unopened boxes scattered in the kitchen and on the floor in front of the island. He was grabbing the onigiri when Akaashi and two men walked up the stairs, carrying bed slats and a mattress. 

“Oh! Akaashi! Let me get that for you!” Bokuto hurried over and took the bed slats out his hands, Akaashi gave him a small annoyed look. 

“I was fine, Bokuto,” Akaashi sighed. 

“No, no! You sit down! You worked all morning. I know you’re tired,” Bokuto pressed a small kiss to the man’s cheek. Akaashi turned a shade scarlet and swatted at Bokuto, who was laughing as he walked inside towards Shouyo’us bedroom. Atsumu set the bag on the island and held his hands out to Bokuto. 

“Let me take those for ya. Ya both have been helping Sho all afternoon. I’d like to help too.” 

Bokuto shrugged and handed him the boards, he turned and walked back to Akaashi who was still blushing in the corner. He watched as Bokuto wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek on top of Akaashi’s head. 

He turned, giving them some privacy, before he walked into Shouyou’s bedroom. The two men were leaning the mattress against one of the walls. Shouyou was sitting in the middle of the room, his back to him as he tinkered with something in front of him. Atsumu looked at the few boxes that were stacked against the wall. It really was the exact same as his own apartment.

“So we just need the other two slats and I can get the bed put together, so thank you for all that you’ve done today. I can take it from here!” The other two men gruffed a _thank you_ and walked past Atsumu, barely acknowledging him as they practically ran out of the apartment. 

“Bokuto-san, can you bring the boards in here for me? I’d like to get this taken care of before you and Akaashi-san head out.”

Atsumu grinned and placed the boards next to him on the floor, crouching down next to him to see what he was messing with. Shouyou was putting a nightstand together.

“Ah, thank you Bokuto-san!” 

“Yer welcome, Sho,” He murmured.

“Bah!” Shouyou jumped and turned his head, a blush shot across his face, “Atsumu-san! You can’t just scare me like that!” 

Atsumu grinned at him. His hair was messy and he had small beads of sweat rolling down his neck. He ruffled Shouyou’s hair and sat down next to him, crossing his legs, “Couldn’t help it. Whatcha working on?”  
Shouyou puffed up his cheeks, narrowing his eyes, “Don’t scare me like that!” Atsumu let out a laugh. He looked like a puffer fish. _Cute_. He grabbed onto Shouyou’s cheeks and pushed his cheeks in, squishing his face for the second time that day. He received a gentle jab in the side and he laughed, squishing Shouyou’s cheeks a little harder. 

Shouyou grabbed his sides and Atsumu's eyes went wide. Shouyou tickled his sides and he let out a half laugh, half growl, as he pushed Shouyou onto the ground. The smaller man had an advantage as he dug his fingers into his sides. He was seeing stars as he tried to shimmy free from the strong grip. The both of them laughing as they wriggled around the floor. Atsumu laughed, _this little monster._

“Are we interrupting something?” Akaashi and Bokuto stood in the doorway, Bokuto’s arm wrapped around the other man’s waist. Atsumu released Shouyou’s face and opened his mouth to respond when he was rolled over onto his back, pinned by the orange haired monster. 

“Nope! You just helped me win!” Shouyou grinned down at him, a small blush on his cheeks as he panted slightly. Atsumu pursed his lips together, _brat._

“Let’s get everything put together, Sho-kun, then we can celebrate your apartment,” Akaashi walked into the room and picked up the instructions that had been sitting next to Shouyou. He looked at Bokuto, “Can you and Astumu-san get his bed set up, please?” 

Bokuto nodded and looked at Atsumu and Shouyou who were still on the floor. Atsumu blushed and tried to sit up, but was pushed down again by Shouyou. The smaller man grinned and patted his forehead before standing up, wiping his shorts. Atsumu narrowed his eyes and sat up, looking at Bokuto, “C’mere, let’s get this taken care of.” 

Atsumu and Bokuto disregarded the instructions completely. They toyed with the tools and trying to fit the slats together, joking around more than putting the bed together, until Akaashi had sent them a long, hard glare over the of Shouyou’s head. Bokuto’s eyes went wide and he gulped. Atsumu grinned, _Bokuto was only this obedient when it came to Akaashi._

They had the bedroom set up in under an hour. Shouyou and Akaashi had unpacked the boxes into the drawers while Atsumu and Bokuto made up Shouyou’s bed. They were seated on the floor of the living room, the onigiri Osamu had sent, in the middle of them and a couple cans of beer that Bokuto had brought.

“As a house-warming gift!” He had laughed and popped open a can for each of them. Bokuto raised his can into the air, “Here’s to our Sho! Moving into a new place and becoming a Jackal!”

Akaashi’s lips curved into a small smile as he raised his own can, “To Sho-kun, our favorite disciple.”

Atsumu raised his and looked at Shouyou, “To Sho. My new wing spiker.” Shouyou’s face turned red as he brought his own can up to clink the ones lifted up.

“Thank you all for your help, I can’t wait for this new adventure.”

They had dug into the onigiri and exchanged pleasant conversation, Bokuto and Shouyou leading most of it. Astumu looked at Shouyou over the rim of his can. He was grinning at whatever Boktuo had just said. He sipped on his now warm beer and took in Shouyou’s form. So, his sunshine was always sunny, even at home. He smiled against the can, he wouldn’t mind doing this again in the near future. 

“He’s a good man, isn’t he?” Akaashi looked at Shouyou, speaking quietly before taking a sip of his own beer. 

Atsumu closed his eyes, smiling, “He’s the best.” 

“That’s surprising coming from you,” Akaashi turned his head and looked at him. Atsumu blushed and turned to look at Akaashi, he kept his voice low. 

“He’s a good person to be around, on and off the court,” He answered honestly. 

“He is. I’ve gotten to know him quite well because of his and Bokuto’s friendship,” Akaashi looked down at the beer in his hands, “I do hope you’ll treat him well. He’s a very sensitive person and I would hate to see him get hurt again.” 

That got Atsumu’s attention, “Again?” 

Akaashi cocked his head, “You don’t know? Don’t all you volleyball nuts keep up with community gossip?” 

He shook his head, “I don’t have time for distractions. I never really paid attention to things outside of my team.” 

Akaashi smiled and leaned his head back, “Just be good to Sho-kun. When he’s ready to talk about it, he will. I won’t divulge information that isn’t mine to give.” 

Atsumu nodded slightly and looked back at Shouyou. _I would hate to see him get hurt again._ He made a note to call Osamu in the morning and see if he knew anything. 

“Just know that if you hurt him in any way, Bokuto will come after you and I’ll be right next to him. We are very fond of our Shouyou-kun.” 

He looked over at Akaashi and a shiver ran up his spine. Akaashi was a very composed person. It was rare he willingly showed emotions outside of his interactions with Bokuto. But the intimidating look in his eyes now, it reminded him of the day Sakusa found Bokuto drinking from his water bottle. He thought Sakusa was going to kill Bokuto right there in the gym. 

Atsumu gulped, “I wanna be his friend and I wanna be there for him. I wouldn’t dare think of hurting him,” He looked at Shouyou again, “He’s brought some light into my life, even if it’s been such a short time, he’s really impacted me.” 

_And he had meant that_. Of course he wasn’t going to spill his feelings to Akaashi, but he guessed the man could see through his façade.

“He has that effect on people, doesn't he?” 

Atsumu nodded and brought the can up again, his lips curving as he murmured to himself, “He’s the sun.” 

Akaashi smiled when he heard Atsumu. He looked at Shouyou and Bokuto, his heart content as he thought to himself, _be careful of the sun, Atsumu-san. Once you’ve felt his warmth, you’ll never have enough._

“Do we have to go Akaashi?” Bokuto whined. Akaashi had an arm around his waist, holding him up.

“Yes, Sho-kun needs to get some rest and we need to get you home,” Akaashi sent an apologetic look at Atsumu and Shouyou. Atsumu grinned and nodded. Bokuto could not hold his alcohol and after his third beer, he had started singing, loudly, to Akaashi. Shouyou had wrapped his arms around Akaashi and Bokuto together, hugging them.

“Thank you again, Akaashi-san. Please be sure to get home safe!”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Shouyou, pulling Akaashi with him, “We love ya, Sho! Call us if you need anything! And you,” He pointed at Atsumu over Shouyou’s head, “You’re in charge of Hinata Protection from here on out!”

“Ya can count on me!” Atsumu saluted the men and laughed as Akaashi rolled his eyes trying to steady Bokuto. They watched as the two men stumbled towards the stairs.

“Will ya marry me, Akaashi?”

Atsumu and Shouyou’s eyes went wide and they looked at each other.

“Ask me when you aren’t drunk, Bo-kun,” Akaashi sighed.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” Akaashi held onto Bokuto as they started down the stairs, their conversation getting further and further away. Atsumu and Shouyou looked at each other and let out a collective breath of relief. Atsumu chuckled and opened the door for Shouyou.

They stepped back into the apartment, the door closing softly. Shouyou and Atsumu were standing in the small foyer, facing each other. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. Shouyou was looking down at the ground, his hands folded in front of him. 

“I guess-” 

“Thank-” 

They looked at each other and grinned. Atsumu brought his hand to his mouth, “Ya go on first.” 

Shouyou nodded and smiled up at him, “Thank you for helping today. You didn’t have to, but I really appreciate it. And please thank Osamu-san for the onigiri, they were great,” Shouyou laughed, “I’m going to start missing my meat buns if I keep eating rice balls.” 

Atsumu grinned, “Well I can get ya some meat buns if ya really want some. Or I’ll beg Samu to make ya some, better yet, I’ll even learn to make em for ya.” 

Shouyou’s eyes lit up, “Really? You would do that for me?” 

_I’d do just about anything for ya at this moment, Sho._ “Of course,” He went to ruffle Shouyou’s hair, it was almost instinctual at this point. He whipped his hand back and blushed as he ran it through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t mind when you do that, Atsumu-san.” 

He blinked and blinked one more time, his eyes going wide. He tried to hide the look of confusion and pleasure on his face. 

“I told you, I felt comfortable around you. I feel like we’ve been friends for the longest time and I guess in a way we have,” Shouyou laughed to himself, “6 years right? Even though we’ve always played against each other.” 

Atsumu willed his head down to look at Shouyou. The man was fiddling with his fingers as he looked down at the floor. Atsumu smiled, “I’m glad ya feel that way, I think we will be great friends.” _Friends first. Friends first._

Shouyou looked up at him now, a warm smile on his face, “Thank you, Atsumu-san,” He rubbed a hand through his hair, his face was pink, “I’m sorry. What were you going to say earlier?” 

Atsumu gave him grin, his tongue breaching his teeth, “I was just gonna say, I guess I’ll let ya get settled and head on up tonight.” 

Shouyou nodded, “You said you’re on floor 5?” 

“Mhm. Apart 507.”

“Then you go on to bed, I’m sure you’re tired from being woken up so early this morning, and then to help me out tonight. I owe you dinner!”

Atsumu laughed as he slipped on his shoes, “How about we go to yer favorite place next time?” 

“Deal!” 

He opened the door and turned to look at Shouyou, who was watching him. Shouyou grinned and grabbed onto the door for him. Atsumu smiled one last time and stepped out into the hallway. 

“Atsumu-san?” 

He turned back to the quiet voice, “Yes?” 

Shouyou wrapped around him in a warm embrace. The door closed behind them with a soft click. He hesitated before returning the embrace. He laid his cheek on top of Shouyou’s head, nuzzling gently. A small flashback of Bokuto and Akaashi danced in his mind and a small smile stretched across his lips. 

They stood in the hallway for a few moments before Shouyou released his tight grip. Atsumu hadn’t wanted to stop the hug yet, but he wasn’t going to push his luck. _First, friends_. Shouyou was a deep shade of red when he let go of Atsumu completely. 

“Ah, sorry, I just needed a hug.” 

Atsumu smiled and ruffled his hair, “Ya know where to find me for the next one, Sho. Have a good night and sleep tight. Call me if ya need anything.” 

“I will! Good night, Atsumu-san. Don’t let the bedbugs bite” He waited until Shouyou was inside and had locked his door before he ascended up the two flights of stairs. His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. He stepped into his apartment and slid down the door, landing with a soft thump on the ground. J _esus, Miya, yer getting awful close. Didn’t ya say ya wanted some distance?_

Atsumu was going to try, but his feelings, weren’t going to allow him far from Shouyou Hinata. He wasn’t going to complain in the slightest about that either. He held onto his chest, waiting for his heart to stop beating so wildly. 

He skipped his bath tonight, climbing into bed and deciding he would actually sleep tonight. He was drifting off to sleep when his phone dinged on the nightstand. He looked at it half asleep. 

**New Message Received: Shouyou Hinata**

He clicked on it. 

**Thank you again for everything today. Couldn’t have done it without you! Wanna do some practicing tomorrow? Let me know in the AM. Sleep tight Atsumu :)**

Atsumu smiled through his fast approaching slumber and clicked in a message before he fell asleep.

**Anything for u Sho. Let me know when n where.**

He decided to type out a second message before clutching the phone to his chest. 

**Im here for u Sho**

His dreams were littered with images of his ball of sunshine. From the past, the present, and what he hoped would be the future. _Shouyou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, as a reminder, I'll be back to uploading once a week... so I hope you've enjoyed the extra chapters this week :) I think in the future I might upload an extra here and there, because you all are seriously the best. 
> 
> I realize I kind of suck at writing chapter summaries, but who else melted at Akaashi and Bokuto? (Second favorite ship in the Haikyuu world is BokuAka, first is obviously AtsuHina) They are so protective of Shouyou and absolutely love him to death. I can't wait to show you more of that in the future! 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support with this piece. I hope I can continue to provide content that you enjoy <3
> 
> Once again, Thank you as always! I'll see you next week!
> 
> -S


	6. Realized Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 months since Shouyou joined the Black Jackals and Atsumu has finally realized his feelings towards his sunny monster.

The sun had broken through his curtains, rays of sunshine drifted across him and his room. When the sunshine drifted across his eyes, Atsumu stirred lightly in his sleep. He was wrapped around one of his pillows, wishing the warm squishy thing in his arms was 172.2 centimeters and had fluffy orange hair. He nuzzled into the pillow, not wanting to open his eyes. He wanted to return to his dream. 

They had been teammates now for almost 3 months and his feelings for Shouyou had only intensified. They had had solo practices almost every day after normal practice. His stamina had doubled in the 3 months he had started to train with Shouyou. They ran an extra 10 kilometers on top of the team’s every day run, they lifted more, they served, received, and spiked more. 

He rolled over onto his back and put his hands to his face, sighing deeply. They had become closer off the court too. When they weren’t practicing or training of some sort, they were usually spending time together. They often ended up making and eating dinner together or going to Osamu’s. There were still questions lingering in the back of his mind, but he held off. He wanted Shouyou to come to him when he was ready. 

He grabbed for his phone, checking the time, 0900. He still had an hour before they were to report to the gym to travel to the practice matches. He opened the message Shouyou had sent him that morning. 

**Hey Sleepy head! I know you’re sleeping in this morning because of the matches, but look what I found on my run this morning! I saved you some, even though your sleepy butt doesn’t deserve it for not coming with me! ;p**

He clicked on the first picture and smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Shouyou had taken a selfie in front of the convenience store that was on the outskirts of the city. He pointed to a sign that read, “Fresh Meat Buns! 0600 to whenever they sell out!” He pulled the phone closer to his face and took in Shouyou’s smiling face. That bright smile never ceased to make his heart full. He clicked save and opened the next picture, letting out a loud laugh. Shouyou was holding an enormous bag labeled, “Meat Buns.” 

He looked at the time he had sent the message, 0601. He shook his head as he sat up and typed a message back. 

**I want 1! Hope u had a good run, see u in a few. :)**

He rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He walked back into his room and pulled on a pair of compression shorts and the MSBY Black Jackals travel pants. He pulled on a pair of socks and went to his closet, pulling out a white t-shirt and slipping it on before grabbing his team jacket. 

Sliding his phone into his pocket, he grabbed his pre-packed weekend bag and gym bag and slid into his trainers. He stepped out of his apartment and locked the door behind him before jogging down the stairs to the third floor. It had become their daily routine. 

“Athumu-kun!” Shouyou swung the door open. His hair was tousled around his face, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. The man was half dressed and looked like he had just woken up from a nap. He grabbed a blushing Atsumu by the hand and dragged him inside. 

“Wai’ere, mma finith thith,” He pointed to the toothbrush he was now using to brush his teeth. Atsumu shook his head and stifled a laugh. He walked into Shouyou’s kitchen after he pulled off his trainers. He grabbed the bag of meat buns on the island and searched through the wrapped buns, grabbing one and unwrapping it. 

As he leaned over the island and bit into the cold bun, he looked around the apartment. It looked well lived in now. In true Shouyou fashion, it was decorated with everything volleyball. 

There were framed clippings from his high school days and his time in Brazil. He had multiple photos up on the wall, but his favorite was the large one above the couch. Bokuto and he had bought a large canvas print to put on the bare wall a week after he had settled into the apartment. It was the picture they had taken the day Shouyou had been recruited onto the team. Shouyou had cried when the 2 of them had given it to him after practice one day. Atsumu had carried it home that night.

“Are they good?” Shouyou, still shirtless, was leaning in the doorframe of his bedroom, watching him eat the bun. He still became a flustered fool when he saw Shouyou this way, no matter how many times he had seen it now. They all changed in front of each other in the locker room, but it still brought the all too normal crimson shade streaking up his neck. 

“It was probably better this morning, but I’ll take them off yer hands if ya want,” He finished the rest in one go, showing Shouyou a satisfied thumbs up and stuffed face. Shouyou laughed and came over, making a grab for the bag. 

“Save some for the team!”

“Nuh-uh! They’re mine now!” He grabbed the bag first and stuck his tongue out. He held it over his head in the air. 

“Ah, come on Tsumu,” Shouyou whined and crossed his arms, pouting. As always, Atsumu gave in to the man, rolling his eyes, he handed the bag to Shouyou.

“Yer lucky yer cute.” 

“That’s why you like me,” Shouyou beamed up at him and pulled out a bun for himself, tearing into the wrapper and taking a big bite out of the fluffy bun. _Shouyou-kun, you don’t even know the half of it._

He ruffled Shouyou’s hair and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He took a long drink. It had been 3 months. He finally knew his feelings for Shouyou. He was finally learning more and more about him. The closer he got to Shouyou, the more he grew to cherish the man, the constant memories they were making together, it was just digging Atsumu into a deeper hole. His chest tightened. _But he still wanted more._

Atsumu looked at Shouyou over the water bottle. The man was leaning across the counter, too involved in the bun to notice his gaze. Shouyou was truly a gorgeous specimen. The sunlight creeped in through the balcony doors, the rays bounced off of Shouyou’s hair, showing the natural hues of orange and the pretty blonde that was tucked away. His muscular and tanned back was slowly losing its warm color. Shouyou’s natural color was beautiful. He had porcelain white skin. His eyes followed the trail of freckles from his shoulders down to his shoulder blades until they just barely faded into the middle of his back. He licked his lips.

Atsumu brought his hand to his mouth as the blush overtook his face. _Cut that shit out, Miya._ He cleared his throat and chugged the remainder of the water bottle. 

“Are ya nervous for the matches?” 

Shouyou looked over at him, holding the bun, “Not really. I know we’ll win. Those practices last week-” He tapped the bun against his chin, “I think we’ve got it covered. I’m more nervous about Bokuto-san’s proposal.” 

Atsumu chuckled, “I keep telling ya, Akaashi-san is gonna love it,” He wiped his thumb against the crumbs on Shouyou’s chin, before sticking his thumb into his mouth. His eyes widened the moment he realized what he had done. _Shit._

Shouyou’s face blushed red and he set the half eaten bun on the island, “You really do treat me like a kid sometimes.” 

“I-uh, yeah, sorry,” Atsumu wanted to die. 

“Well quit it! You’re so protective of me! Even after our 3 on 3’s a few weeks ago!” Shouyou laughed and gently punched his chest. Atsumu forced a grin down at the man. 

“I can’t help myself, Shrimpy. Someone has to keep an eye on ya.”

“Yeah, yeah. Imma go finish getting ready, don’t eat anymore of the buns and we can have some on the bus,” Shouyou stuck his tongue out, mimicking Atsumu, before walking back into his bedroom. Atsumu leaned against the fridge. His heart was pounding. _He really did just do that_. He cupped a hand under his chin and stared out the balcony window. It was getting harder and harder to deny his feelings for Shouyou, especially after their practice a few weeks prior.

Foster and Meian had decided they would spend the remaining practice day with some 3 on 3 practice matches. Atsumu, Shouyou, and Bokuto had been set as a team for the last match of the night. They were pinned up against Inunaki, Barnes, and Sakusa. 

The three of them were getting into an undeniably beautiful groove. They barely had to talk to each other as they moved the ball around the court. Shouyou’s monster energy had brought out the best in not only him, but Bokuto as well. He had glanced over at his simpleton of an ace, an intimidating look shadowed his face the moment the whistle blew, and it stayed plastered to his face the whole match. 

Shouyou had been in top form that night, scoring 2 service aces off the bat. Sakusa’s look of absolute shock had the entire team reeling. 

“I will say this one time, so listen up Shouoyo-kun,” Sakusa pointed at him from across the court, “You are damn good.” Atsumu grinned. The solo practicing they had been doing almost every day was paying off. Shouyou blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Thank you, Omi-kun.” 

“I’m still better than you, don’t forget it,” Sakusa narrowed his eyes. Atsumu looked over at Shouyou, his intense aura flooded into the gym. _Thanks, Omi-kun, ya’ve got him riled up now._

They were about to win the second set, his trio only needing 2 more points before victory, when Shouyou got beamed in the face by one of Barne’s spikes. The ball connected with his face in a loud thump as he stepped too far forward to receive the ball. Atsumu felt like the world had completely stopped and gone silent as Shouyou fell backwards, his head cracking against the floor. 

“Sho!” Atsumu was on the ground next to him in seconds, cupping his cheeks. _Please be okay._

“Tsumu, you can’t touch him,” Bokuto was on the other side of Shouyou, “He hit his head-” 

“Don’t touch him!” Atsumu growled at the man. He looked down at Shouyou, whose eyes were closed, blood trickled out of his nose. _Oh God. Oh God._

“Miya, let go of him, I need to check him out,” Foster appeared out of nowhere and crouched down next to Shouyou. Atsumu gritted his teeth, not taking his eyes off Shouyou’s face. _Sho, look at me._

“Let him go, Atsumu,” Sakusa gripped Atsumu’s shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin. Atsumu could barely feel it. _Shouyou, open yer eyes. Please._

“Atsumu, if he’s concussed you’re going to make it worse.” 

He felt tears well up in his eyes and he tried to swallow, but a lump had formed in his throat. He shook his head, stroking his thumb against Shouyou’s cheeks. _Come on Sho._

“Bokuto-kun, help me out,” Barne’s voice was behind him. He watched as his hands were gently removed from Shouyou’s face. _No! No! I can’t leave him!_ Arms went under his armpits and he was half dragged, half carried out of the gym by Barnes. He tried to turn and see Shouyou, but Meian, and Inunaki blocked his view. _I need to make sure he’s okay!_ Sakusa and Bokuto followed along silently. 

Barnes sat him down on one of the benches in the locker room and ruffled his hair, “Take a minute. I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

Atsumu nodded his head, looking down at the floor, the tears started to drip from his eyes “I know. I’m sorry.” 

He twiddled his thumbs. He needed to get back into the gym. He had to make sure Shouyou was okay. He heard the locker room door close and two sets of shoes came into his view. He looked up at Bokuto and Sakusa. Sakusa was glaring at him, arms crossed across his chest. Bokuto was looking at the door, an anxious look on his face. 

“What are you playing at Miya?” 

Atsumu wiped his eyes and cocked his head at Sakusa, “What do ya mean?” 

“You and your outburst back there,” Sakusa leaned down into Atsumu’s face, glaring at him, “You act like a dog protecting it's owner when it comes to Sho-kun. Yelling at your teammates when they try to help. Now you’re crying. What are you doing?” 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.” 

“Cut the shit, Miya,” Sakusa sneered. 

“Tsumu-Tsumu, you’re always so kind to Shouyou-kun. You fill up his water for him. You’re always deflecting stray balls when he’s not paying attention. You even get jealous when he talks to the other guys. Any time he offers to do something, you do it for him,” Bokuto was fiddling with his fingers, avoiding his gaze. 

“Your pining is starting to annoy me,” Sakusa sighed and crouched down in front of him. 

“My what?” Atsumu rubbed his mouth. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“I think what Omi-kun is saying, is that you like Sho-kun,” Bokuto crouched down next to Sakusa, his eyes leveled with Atsumu’s.

“I-” He started, but looked down. _Shit. Was I being that obvious?_

“The entire team sees it,” Sakusa narrowed his eyes, as if he could read Atsumu’s mind, “The only one who doesn’t see it, is Shouyou.” 

“I don’t know what yer talking about.” 

“I told you to cut the shit,” Sakusa pointed a finger at him, “Tell me you don’t like him and I’ll drop it right now.” 

Atsumu sucked in a breath. He just wanted to be in the gym, making sure Shouyou was okay, not be interrogated by a germaphobe and an anxious owl. 

“Tsumu, it’s been going on awhile, we don’t mind, it’s kind of cute,” Bokuto placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “But you went a little overboard tonight.” 

He looked at the hand on his knee, “Yeah. I like him a lot and I don’t know. I was scared. When he hit the floor. My heart dropped.” 

“We were all scared, you dumbass,” Sakusa looked at him sternly, “We are his teammates too. He’s one of ours. And when one of ours gets hurt, it’s scary.” 

“He’s my number one pupil, Tsumu, but more than that, you all know Shouyou is like a son to me,” Bokuto squeezed his shoulder, in a friendly show of compassion, “I don’t want to be in here doing this with you, but you need to sort yourself out before you lash out at the other guys.” 

“Yeah,” Atsumu sighed. 

“Figure your shit out,” Sakusa stood up, “But don’t you snap on your teammates for trying to help. I’m tired of watching you pine after him. Either do something or quit acting like a lovesick puppy.” 

Bokuto smiled warmly at him and stood up as well, holding out a hand, “Let’s get back in there to our boy.” 

Atsumu nodded and grabbed Bokuto’s hand to stand up. They had walked silently back into the gym. Foster was taking Shouyou to a nearby clinic with Meian. Atsumu, for the first time in 3 months, walked back to his apartment alone.

Atsumu sighed. Shouyou hadn’t had a concussion, thankfully. But Foster had made him sit out of practice for a few days. He had also been barred from any training during those days. Atsumu had caught him trying to sneak out for a run a few times and had to drag him back to the apartment by the collar of his shirt. He had quietly apologized to the team for his actions the following day while Shouyou was at home. They all clapped him on the back and nodded in a silent understanding. 

_He liked Shouyou_. Really liked him. Besides the day after the incident, the remainder of the days he was barred from practicing and training, he still came to the gym and sat on the sidelines, and watched. Atsumu could barely focus those days. He wanted to tell Shouyou to go home, but he wanted to keep an eye on him at the same time. He shook his head. He had to say something before he lashed out again. 

“Atsumu-san?” 

Atsumu looked up at Shouyou. He was dressed similar to Atsumu, a white shirt under his team jacket, black track pants, and a sunny smile. He was carrying his gym bag and a small overnight bag. Atsumu’s chest tightened. 

“Just thinking, how’s the head doing?” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes, “It’s fine! I’m fine! It happened weeks ago! You need to loosen up. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, I used to get hit in the face all the time during high school-” 

Atsumu had crossed the room in 3 strides, wrapping Shouyou into a hug. The bags fell to the floor with a small thud. He held onto the smaller man, breathing in the scent he had grown so accustomed to. He closed his eyes and tightened his embrace. _Sunshine._

“Mmmph.” 

He released slightly, still keeping Shouyou in his arms. Shouyou looked up at him, “I promise, I’m okay. I’m ready for the matches. The doctors cleared me weeks ago.” 

Atsumu nodded, but he wasn’t letting go.

“If you don’t hurry it up, we are going to be late,” Shouyou laughed, pushing his hands against Atsumu’s chest. 

“I’m just comfortable,” Atsumu mumbled. 

“I’ll give you a hug after we win our matches tonight.” 

Atsumu smiled above Shouyou’s head, the sun was pouring into the apartment now. It enveloped the two men. He lightly brushed his lips against the top of Shouyou’s head, “Just in case it still hurts a little.” 

Atsumu let go of Shouyou and looked down at the man, a blush matching his own, made its way across Shouyou’s cheeks. Atsumu picked up Shouyou’s bags and walked over to the door, setting them down and pulling on his shoes. He shouldered his bags and Shouyou’s. 

“Ya have everything, slowpoke?” 

Shouyou was standing in the middle of the room, looking at him, the sunlight wrapped around his body. Atsumu’s heart pounded in his chest. Shouyou smiled at him, “Yeah, let’s get going.” Atsumu nodded and pulled on the door, turning back to look at Shouyou. _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap for Chapter 6! It's a few hours early... I've not been feeling the best this week. So I'm posting this and sleeping the rest of the weekend. 
> 
> Just as a side note, I do plan on doing flashbacks, like the one you just read. I'm in no way rushing, I just had it plotted this way from the beginning :) 
> 
> Next week, you're in for a bit of a surprise, but I'm not going to spoil it! For those who have stuck around, thank you so much for your continued support. For those who are just stumbling across this, welcome! I hope you all are enjoying His Sunny Monster as much as I'm enjoying creating it. 
> 
> I'll see you all next week! 
> 
> Thank you as always <3 
> 
> -S


	7. It's Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou Hinata was falling in love, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Get a taste of Shouyou's POV

Shouyou Hinata was falling in love with one of his teammates. Again. He looked out the window of the moving bus at the passing scenery. Atsumu had his head resting on Shouyou’s shoulder, fast asleep. The man let out a small snore and settled into his slumber, clutching Shouyou’s arm tighter. Shouyou smiled, his face blooming with a warm crimson. 

He had signed up for the MSBY Black Jackals try-outs because they were the only Division 1 team having try-outs. He knew who was on the team. He had been watching Bokuto-san’s games while he had been living in Brazil. He had gone to the try-outs, fully prepared to not make it on the team. He would just move on to the next team’s try-outs. He had been fully prepared for whatever was going to be thrown at him. Until he saw Atsumu Miya in person again. 

Shouyou chewed on his lip, clenching his hands into tight fists. He had always been inspired and envious of Atsumu. The first time they had played together, he hadn’t known what to make of Atsumu. When Atsumu so boldly claimed he would toss to him one day, Shouyou might have developed a small crush. But his heart had been set on someone already. 

Their second encounter, when Atsumu had found him crying in the hallway, he had been beyond embarrassed. He knew to never show weakness to the other team, but Atsumu had comforted him, and he had liked it... _a lot_. But by that time, he had already given his heart to someone else. 

And then, Shouyou sighed, closing his eyes. Months after having his heart broken by the one person he loved most in the world, he had walked into the Jackal’s gym, ready to start a new chapter of his life. He had told himself he wasn’t going to be able to love anyone ever again. Promised himself, he wouldn’t get hurt again. _But, that no good Atsumu Miya_... He let out a heavy sigh. 

Shouyou had been pleasantly surprised the night he received a follow back from Atsumu on Instagram. He had only been following him for 5 years. He hadn’t planned on sending his number, but part of him wanted to get to know Atsumu better. He had been even more surprised to receive a text so quickly from Atsumu. Truthfully he had been on the phone with Bokuto that night, but it hadn’t been long. Instead, he had reeled over the message for hours that night, not getting any sleep. _It was probably weirder if teammates didn’t have each other’s numbers. Right?_  
When he had arrived at the Jackal’s gym the next morning to get a warm up done before practice and found Atsumu in the shower, he almost booked a one-way ticket back to Brazil. Here he was thinking about his teammate all night and then walking in on him in the shower. He would just run off the embarrassment. When Atsumu had offered to run with him and then made the bet with him, he could have sworn he was dreaming. He wanted to smack his cheeks and wake himself up, but it was all happening. _They were just teammates, he’s just being friendly_ , that’s what Shouyou told himself. 

The first practice with the Jackals was intense, but he enjoyed every moment of it. Slowly, but surely, getting into the swing of things with the team. And he had the solo practice he had looked forward to all day. Atsumu Miya was finally tossing to him. _Like he had promised._

After seeing Kageyama’s ad, his entire mood had dropped that night, but he would shove his feelings aside and focus on the solo practice. And it had been going well until Atsumu had brought up Kageyama again. There he was, crushing on his teammate and _BAM_ , Kageyama is back in his head. His heart had dropped to his stomach and all of a sudden, he just wanted to curl up and cry, but Atsumu, once again, _had comforted him_. He had walked back to the inn that night, too scared to turn around. 

Would Atsumu already be on his way home? Would he have turned around too? He hadn’t wanted to turn around to face the harsh reality that he and Atsumu were _only_ teammates. _He’s being nice because you’re teammates._

When he and Bokuto had gone ring shopping, he couldn’t bear to face that harsh reality either. He could have comforted and calmed Bokuto down if he had been in the right state of mind. But the memories of hidden kisses behind the gym, lazy mornings in bed, rolling around on the sandy, secluded beaches, and then missed calls, tear stained pillows, broken pictures, they all came crashing down on him in the store. 

He didn’t have anyone to turn to. He had to calm himself down before he could calm Bokuto down. He couldn't call Akaashi. He wasn't close with anyone else around the area... _Atsumu_. It was like a soft breeze carried the name to him as he had pulled out his phone and dialed Atsumu until he picked up. Shouyou couldn't bring himself to tell Atsumu why he was really upset, so the excuse to calm Bokuto down was made. He hadn't expected Atsumu to come, but when the man had come crashing through the store door and wrapped his arms around Shouyou, the crushing weight of his heartbreak rolled off his shoulders. 

_He really does care for his teammates_ , Shouyou had thought to himself. He was comforted by the man and it made him feel guilty. Wa _s it okay for him to rely on someone like this, again?_ When Shouyou had been sat on the bench outside the store, his guilt overtook him. He hadn’t wanted Atsumu to see him like that, but the man just comforted him and didn’t ask any questions. _Atsumu was constantly making him feel secure_. When he had kissed Atsumu’s forehead, it had been purely out of habit. He couldn’t take it back, but he could play it off. You _can’t do this to yourself again, Hinata._

He wouldn’t fall in love again. _Atsumu sees you as a teammate._ Atsumu is protective of him, _because they were teammates_. Atsumu is nice to him, _because they were teammates_. The only reason they were always together is because they live two floors down from each other. Atsumu kissed the top of his head because he had it done it so carefree that one time. Atsumu was just trying to comfort him. Atsumu was worried about him. _Because Atsumu is his teammate and friend._ Shouyou opened his eyes, fighting back the tears. _It was going to be okay._

Turning his head slightly, Shouyou looked at Atsumu and held back a small laugh. His lips were parted, his tongue lazily hung out of the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t help himself as he brushed Atsumu’s hair out of his face. He pulled his hand back when Atsumu stirred and looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a grin. 

“Mornin, sunshine” He nuzzled his face into Shouyou’s shoulder. Shouyou felt his heart jump in his chest. _Damnit, Atsumu. You make this so difficult._

“I think we have another 40 minutes left before we arrive in Tokyo,” Shouyou ruffled Atsumu’s hair, “You should sleep more.” 

“Nah,” Atsumu lifted his head and leaned across Shouyou’s seat, looking out the window and then at him, “I don’t mind the view.” 

Shouyou blushed as Atsumu’s weight settled on top of his legs. He looked away, trying to divert his attention to anywhere but at the man practically in his lap. Everyone else on the bus was quiet, either sleeping or lost in something else. All he could smell was Atsumu’s shower gel and shampoo. It reminded him of a forest. Earthy with hints of pine and mint. It filled his lungs every time he got close to Atsumu, and he couldn’t get enough of it. _Just. Teammates._

“Sho?” 

Atsumu’s voice pulled him out of his scent-induced trance, “Hm?” 

“I was asking if ya’ve been comfortable? I’m sorry I was latched onto ya the entire ride.” 

Atsumu settled back in his own seat, their shoulders touching, “I didn’t mind. I figured you were probably tired.” 

Shouyou tried his best to hide his blush as he continued, “I’m glad you feel comfortable enough with me to sleep so soundly.” 

Atsumu placed his hand over his mouth and rubbed, looking down at the floor, “What can I say? Ya make a pretty comfortable pillow.” 

_He’s just being nice._

Shouyou forced a small laugh, “Well, you’re more than welcome to sit next to me every time we have to travel.”

“Ya mean it?” Atsumu turned to look at him now, his lips curving into a wide smile. _Oh boy._

“Yep!” 

“Then,” Atsumu laid his head on Shouyou’s shoulder again, “I’ll be here until we get to the gym.” 

Shouyou tried to breathe, his heart pounding in his chest. _He’s just being friendly. They were friends now._ He swallowed at the lump in his throat, blinking away the tears that were forming. _He could do this_. He respected the relationship he had with Atsumu now. _He wouldn’t ruin it again._ He couldn’t lose someone else so precious to him. He rested his head against Atsumu’s, closing his eyes. _I love you._

* * *

Atsumu stirred from his nap when the bus came to a stop. When he realized Shouyou’s head was resting on top of his, he grinned and tried to stay still. He reached a hand up and gently stroked Shouyou’s cheek. 

“Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead.” 

“Mmnh,” Shouyou murmured. 

“We made it to the gym, ya gotta wake up,” Atsumu pinched his cheek softly. 

“Ungh, Tsumu,” Shouyou lifted his head and yawned, stretching his hands over his head. He sat slumped in the seat, blinking away the sleep. Atsumu grinned and ruffled the orange hair. 

“We’ve got an hour before the first match, let’s go get our blood pumping.” 

“Mhm,” Shouyou looked at him, his face was still etched with post nap blissfulness. 

“I’ll carry yer bags, so come on,” He stood up and offered a hand to Shouyou. The man slid his hand into Atsumu’s and he got pulled up to a standing position. Atsumu plucked their bags from the storage compartment and shouldered them, gesturing for Shouyou to walk in front of him. 

“Thanks, Tsumu-kun,” Shouyou smiled through a sleepy haze. He started shuffling down the row of the bus. 

“Did ya not sleep, Sho?” 

“No, I did. Maybe I didn’t get enough,” Shouyou yawned again. 

“Are ya nervous?” 

The man whipped his head around, an intense glow lit up his eyes, “I’m nervous I’ll outshine you.” _Guess he wasn’t tired anymore._

Atsumu let out a snort, “Yeah, we’ll see about that, Shorty.” _Of course, he wasn’t wrong._ Shouyou had the largest presence on the court, even if he was the smallest one on the team. 

The team walked into the gym with Meian and Foster in the lead. Shouyou was chatting away with Bokuto, the proposal was going to happen tomorrow night after the teams had a conjoined dinner. Atsumu watched his sunshine, a smile plastered to his face. 

“Have you confessed yet, dog?” 

He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sakusa who had quietly taken his place next to Atsumu. They walked at the back of the team. Atsumu had recently taken up the nickname, dog, thanks to Sakusa. _You damned lovesick dog!_ Sakusa had sneered at him one night while they were cleaning the locker room together. 

“No, I haven’t, Omi-kun,” He sighed and watched Shouyou cheerfully high five Adriah Thomas, their middle blocker, “I’m trynna think of a good way to confess to him.”  
“Well, do it soon,” Sakusa shot back through his mask, “Those pining looks annoy me.” 

Atsumu smirked, “So sorry ya hate love that much, Omi-kun.” Sakusa scoffed at him, his eyes narrowing. 

“I know what love is, and it doesn’t look pitiful and desperate, unlike yours.” 

“He’s my teammate. What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if I make things weird? It’ll mess with the team,” Atsumu quieted as the group started to slow. 

“You won’t know unless you try,” Sakusa mumbled and walked ahead of him to speak with Barnes. Atsumu stopped, his head dropping to his chest, he was starting to feel dizzy. He couldn’t confess yet. It was too soon. They were so close right now. He couldn’t mess things up. 

He looked up and saw Shouyou, a concerned look on his face. Atsumu smiled and shook his head, before mouthing, “Fine. Headache.” 

Shouyou nodded and mouthed back, “Medicine. Bag.” 

He grinned back at the man and nodded. Leave it to Sho. Always prepared. 

“Alright. You’re the first team to arrive, take this advantage and start getting warmed up. The locker room we are using is on the other side of the gym, go ahead and get changed, I’ll meet you back in here,” Foster told the men. They all nodded and shuffled across the gym into the locker room. 

Atsumu laid the bags down, pulling his shorts and jersey from his bag. Shouyou had come over and was crouched next to his bag, pulling out his own shorts and jersey. When Shouyou started stripping out of his pants, Atsumu blushed and turned his head to look over at Bokuto. 

“When is Akaashi gonna be here?” 

Bokuto pulled his jersey over his head, “Tomorrow morning! He had to work today. He wanted to drive down tonight, but I told him absolutely not. I hate him driving at night if I’m not with him.” 

Atsumu nodded, appreciating how much Bokuto cared for Akaashi’s safety. He couldn’t imagine Shouyou driving at night by himself, “Guess we better do good today, yeah?” 

Bokuto grinned at him, “We are going to do great. We’ve got the best team here!”

“Ya damn right, we do!” Atsumu grinned back as he slid on his shorts and jersey. They weren’t serious matches, this was more like a training camp for the teams, but every team treated it like a competition rather than a practice. 

“I’m getting excited,” Shouyou appeared next to him, dressed in his uniform. The intensity was starting to pour out of him. Atsumu grinned down at the man. 

“Let’s show em what we got.” 

They walked into the gym and started warming up. The men were practicing spikes and Atsumu and Shouyou could not have been more in tune today. He grinned as his little monster slammed the ball straight down on the other side of the net. _He was so beautiful up in the air._

“Looking good Miya, Hinata!” Foster shouted from the side, his arms crossed across his chest. Atsumu grinned and Shouyou and held up his hands. Shouyou leapt into the air, slapping his palms against Atsumu’s. 

“We’ve got a good thing going!” 

_Oh, Sho._

“I can definitely feel it today. Everyone is on their game,” Atsumu walked over and picked up a few of the balls. Their first match was going to be with another Division 1 team. They were known for their tremendous defense. Atsumu looked over at the men who towered over 200 centimeters. 

After they had lined up and said their hello's and thank you's, the men staggered off into their positions. He glanced over at Shouyou who was staring at him, a menacing grin on his face. _Easy, ya little monster. I’ll give ya what ya want._

As the other team served a canon, he heard the loud thump as it connected with Sakusa’s arms. 

“Left!” Sakusa directed. 

_Let me introduce you to my little monster._

“Okay!” 

As the balls touched his fingers, he licked his lips and shot it into Shouyou’s hand. It smacked the other side of the court before Shouyou landed on his feet. They stared at each other, grinning. The other team was looking around at each other, confusion etched on all of their faces. Atsumu beamed at Shouyou and received a face full of sunshine in response. _Let me introduce you to Shouyou Hinata._

“Yeah!” They cheered at the same time. 

“Come on kids,” Sakusa muttered as he walked to the back of the court to serve. He scored two service aces, one after the other. Leave it to Sakusa. They took the first set quickly. A 10-point difference loomed on the scoreboard. He glanced over at Bokuto who had gained them the last few points, a large smile was plastered on the owl's face. 

“Doing good, Shorty?” 

Shouyou was quietly thinking to himself as they switched sides of the court. Atsumu had learned that Shouyou thought a lot about how he had played after a set or match was completed. He would think about what he could do better the next time he stepped foot on the court. Atsumu found his habit quite cute. 

They won the second set with a 5-point difference. The Jackals were on their game today. No one in the gym could deny it. Atsumu looked around at the other teams, their eyes were filled with hunger. He licked his lips, grinning. _This was going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had mentioned previously... I added Shouyou's POV into the story, since I've written this, I've added at least one other part :) I've actually added a few other POV's that I'm pretty thrilled with 
> 
> Also... I'm not apologizing for the slight "Given" reference (the chapter title). If you haven't seen the anime or read the manga, I highly recommend it! 
> 
> I'm currently taking a small break from my life and I'm uploading this while soaking up some rays. Life has been a little crazy lately, but you all have been giving me so much motivation. I can't thank you enough. I hope you aren't tired of seeing me say thank you, but I truly can't put it in words how grateful I am for the comments and kudos. It means the world to me. 
> 
> I'll see you all in a week :) 
> 
> -S


	8. Ex-Decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jackals second practice match is about to start, but the night turns sour after a few surprise guests show up to the gym.

The Jackals were stretching before their second match when a commotion erupted from outside of the gym. Atsumu looked up and looked at Sakusa who glared over his mask. Shouyou and Bokuto, who had been discussing the proposal, stopped their stretching and turned their heads towards the sounds. A few of the Jackals stumbled into the gym, grim looks on their faces. 

“Meian-san?” Atsumu hadn't seen his captain look this frustrated since their loss to the Adlers the year prior. 

Meian sat down in the middle of them, he shook his head, sighing, “The Adlers. A few of their members showed up.” 

Atsumu clenched his fist, _speak of the Devil_ , “Who?” The Adlers didn't participate in practice matches. They were the powerhouse of the Leagues and no team wanted to practice having their asses handed to them. Not that the Adlers ever offered to practice.

Inunaki groaned, flopping down next to Meian, “Ushijima, Hoshiumi, and Kageyama. Of all the teams…” 

The rest of Inunaki’s statement was drowned out when Atsumu saw the expression on Shouyou’s face. The man's whole face had gone white as a sheet. His eyes glazed over and he raised a hand to his mouth, “I’ll be right back,” He murmured as he bolted towards the locker room. 

Atsumu shot to his feet, Sakusa yelling after him, “The match is about to start!” He shook his head and jogged towards the locker room, crashing inside. 

“Sho?” 

When he didn’t find him in the locker room, he walked into the adjoining bathrooms. Shouyou was leaned over a sink, the water running, and his entire body was trembling. Shouyou didn’t look up as the door shut behind Atsumu. _Oh Sho_. He crossed the room and turned off the sink, laying a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder, “Talk to me.” 

Shouyou shook his head, sniffling, and sending droplets of water every which way. Atsumu’s chest tightened. He slid his hand down the man’s arm and tugged at his hand. Shouyou gave in and Atsumu pulled him off the sink to look at him. _Sho_. Shouyou had tears running down his face. He pulled Shouyou into his arms. 

“Sho, ya gotta talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Shouyou’s entire body was vibrating in his arms. Atsumu held him with one arm wrapped around his shoulders and stroked the back of his neck with his free hand. Atsumu’s heartstrings were being tugged with every shaky breath his sunshine took. 

“Shouyou, please,” He pleaded gently. 

“I-I don’t know if I-I can play the next match tonight,” Shouyou’s voice was trembling. Atsumu stiffened and gently pulled Shouyou back. He wiped at the tears running down Shouyou’s face. 

"It’s Tobio-kun, isn’t it?” He put his hand under Shouyou’s chin so the man had to look him in the eyes. Shouyou’s lip quivered and tears welled up in his eyes again as he nodded. _Goddamnit, Sho._

“Are ya really not gonna play?” He told himself he wasn’t going to get mad. This is still one subject he hadn’t been able to crack with Shouyou. He avoided Kageyama’s name like the plague. 

Shouyou nodded and looked down at the floor, “Barnes can-”

Atsumu slammed his fist against the wall next to them, startling not only Shouyou, but himself as well, “I don’t want to set for Barnes tonight! I need ya out there Sho!” 

They stood in the bathroom in a heavy silence. _Ya done it now, Miya_. Shouyou’s trembling breaths filled the air. Atsumu let go of him and Shouyou took a small step back. He still looked down at the floor. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice,” Atsumu went to lay a hand on Shouyou’s head. The man jolted at the touch and Atsumu snatched his hand back. _Fuck._

“Sho, I’m sorry,” He looked down at his hand, hating how red it had turned. Hated how badly it stung from hitting the wall. He looked up at Shouyou, a lump forming in his throat. Tears dripped onto the floor from Shouyou’s downturned face. _Sho, please look at me._

“Sho, please-” 

“If you don’t get out on the court, I’m replacing both of you,” Sakusa barged into the bathroom, interrupting him. Atsumu whipped around and saw Sakusa taking in the scene. The man raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Sho ain’t feeling well. Tell Barnes to get ready. I'll be there in a minute.” 

Sakusa looked between him and Shouyou and shook his head, “Alright,” He turned and headed towards the gym, the door closing slowly. Atsumu walked to the door, clenching his hand around the door handle. _His hand was trembling._

“Tsumu.” 

Shouyou wrapped his hands around Atsumu and pressed his head into the middle of his back. Atsumu dropped his hands to the small ones on his stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” Shouyou murmured into his back. Atsumu closed his eyes to keep the tears from escaping.  
“Don’t be,” He squeezed Shouyou’s hands, “I’m sorry. Let’s talk tonight.” He could feel Shouyou nod before he was released. 

He opened the door and turned to look at Shouyou. His heart broke then. He had seen Shouyou cry a few times now, but this. This time it was different. It was something that could break even the coldest man’s heart. Shouyou’s face was pale, tears continuously leaked out of bloodshot and glazed eyes, his lips quivered, and his entire body still shook. But it was the look in his eyes, the absolute crushing defeat that hurt Atsumu the most. Even when he had comforted Shouyou at their second game against each other, he hadn’t looked this devastated.

“It's going to be okay. I promise,” He had to fight back the tears again as he heard the door shut behind him. Shouyou’s sobs drifted quietly behind him. He clenched his fists as he made his way into the gym. The team was standing around the bench as he slowly walked up. 

“Where’s Sho-kun?” Bokuto looked behind him. 

“Not feeling well,” Atsumu mumbled. 

“Is he okay?” Bokuto had a concerned look on his face. 

“He’s not feeling well, he’s laying down in the locker room.” 

“Should we-”

“Drop it,” Sakusa looked at Atsumu, cutting Bokuto off. Sakusa raised an eyebrow at Atsumu with a silent, _are you okay?_ Atsumu nodded and took in a deep breath. He searched the court and spotted the Adler’s players almost instantly. Ushijima was talking with Hoshiumi, but Kageyama was looking around the court. _Whatcha looking for Tobio-kun?_ He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the briefing Meian was giving the team. If Kageyama even looked at the locker room, he was going to run off the court. 

“Miya, are you listening?” Meian and the rest of the team were looking at him. 

He nodded, “Yeah, fine, let’s win this and get outta here.” 

As they stepped onto the court, Sakusa stepped up next to him, “Focus on the game,” Atsumu nodded as he caught Kageyama’s eyes. The man said something to his teammates and they looked over at him. They nodded in recognition and Atsumu tilted his head up in return. Kageyama searched the Jackal’s side of the court, a smirk stretching across his face. Atsumu clicked his tongue in frustration. _Damnit, Sho._

They had won the match after 3 sets. He wanted to bolt to the locker room, but the moment the game was over, Ushijima had trapped him. 

“Your sets are looking exceptionally well, Miya-san.” 

Atsumu took a sip from his water bottle. _He needed to get out of there_ , “Thanks, Ushijima-san.” 

Hoshiumu and Kageyama came over and joined the two men. _He needed to check on Shouyou_. “Hoshiumu-san, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu nodded at the men. 

“Hey Atsumu-san! You were looking pretty cool out there,” Hoshiumu grinned at him, “But your team could have won that in two sets.” 

He ground his teeth, “Just an off night.” _Go away._

“Yeah, I heard your team’s decoy sat this one out, where’s he at anyways?” Kageyama had on a smug smile, “Or does he still get stomach issues before games?” 

He wanted to punch that shit eating grin right off Kageyama’s face, “Shouyou-kun is recovering from an injury. We asked him to sit this game out and preserve his stamina,” Atsumu wasn't about to tell Kageyama that Shouyou had bolted after hearing his name. 

Kageyama’s eyes drifted to the locker room. The Jackals had already packed up and were heading to grab their things before leaving. Kageyama looked back to Atsumu, “Oh? I should go say hello to my old teammate.” 

Atsumu stepped in his way, “Nah, it’s all good. Maybe another time.” _Bastard._

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” 

“He needs to rest,” Atsumu clenched his fists together. _Try it. I dare you._

“It really isn’t a big deal, Miya-san,” Kageyama’s grin got wider. 

“I said-” 

“Shouyou is already at the inn for the night, if you’re here tomorrow, you can say hello,” Sakusa bumped his shoulder against Atsumu as he stepped next to him. Atsumu looked over at him. Sakusa had a strange aura coming off him as he blocked Kageyama’s path to the locker room. 

“But you won’t be here, will you Kageyama-kun? I heard you have a commercial shoot tomorrow,” Bokuto appeared at his other side, his arms crossed across his chest. Atsumu turned to look at Bokuto and his eyes went wide. Bokuto looked _angry_. Atsumu had never seen him make a face like that. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama ran a hand through his ugly middle part, “I had heard you all were going to be here. We wanted to scout the competition before the matches this year.” 

“Well too bad you didn’t get to see my wing spiker in action,” Atsumu smiled smugly. 

“Oh? A wing spiker? Shouyou Hinata?” Ushijima’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“A damn good one at that,” Bokuto growled. Atsumu had calmed down with the other two’s presence next to him. He breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Sakusa tapped his foot, “But it looks like we’ve run out of time. Have a good night.” The 3 Jackals turned to head towards the locker room. 

“Atsumu-san.” 

Atsumu turned his head over his shoulder. Kageyama had stepped away from his teammates, a venomous smile was plastered on his face. 

“Hm?” 

“Do be a dear and tell my favorite little _ex_ -decoy hello.” 

Atsumu hissed, his body moving on its own accord as he started towards the smug bastard. 

“Atsumu,” Bokuto grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“Settle this on the court,” Sakusa mumbled. Atsumu looked at Kageyama one last time, sending every bit of negative energy he could towards the Adler. He sneered and whipped around to walk out of the gym. Bokuto and Sakusa flanked him silently.

“Are you trying to get kicked off the league?” Bokuto raised his voice as they stepped into the locker room. The others had already cleared out. Atsumu stripped out of his jersey and shorts, sliding into his pants. 

“No,” He pulled on the t-shirt and slipped his jacket on. He shouldered his bags. 

“It definitely looked like it,” Sakusa piped in as he pulled on his mask. 

“You could have just walked away!” 

“I know. I’m sorry. He just,” Atsumu trailed off. Kageyama hadn’t threatened anyone, but he still deserved a good punch in the face. _My ex-decoy._ A growl vibrated in Atsumu's throat. 

“Just sit there until you’ve cooled off,” Sakusa pulled out his phone and looked at it, “You’re reckless with your emotions and I don’t think going to the inn in your condition would be wise.”

Atsumu opened his mouth in protest, but he sighed and nodded. Sakusa sat down on one of the benches, his bags at his feet. They sat there for 30 minutes before Bokuto finally broke the silence.

“You know what he is to Shouyou?” Bokuto crossed his arms and looked at Atsumu. Atsumu shook his head, looking down at the floor. 

“I didn’t want to push Sho-kun,” He admitted weakly. 

“Kageyama-san is Shouyou’s ex,” Bokuto started, “I don’t know what happened exactly, but it didn’t end well. I remember the phone call Akaashi and I got at 3 in the morning when it happened. Shouyou had been a mess.” Bokuto sat down on a bench and dropped his head in his hands, “I wanted to punch that smug bastard as soon as I saw him.” 

“I had gathered they were lovers,” Atsumu mumbled. 

“It was more than that,” Bokuto sighed. 

“More?” 

Sakusa stood up and crossed the locker room to look down at Atsumu, “This is a discussion to have with Shouyou-kun. If you’ve composed yourself, let’s head to the inn. I need a bath.” 

Atsumu nodded and grabbed his phone out of his bag, standing up and heading to the door. 

**New Message: Shouyou Hinata**

**I’ve headed to the inn. Can we talk tonight? I’m sorry about what happened. I owe you an explanation. Please don’t be mad at me**

He gripped the phone, trembling. After all that, Shouyou was worried he was mad. _My sweet sunshine._ They walked out of the locker room and out of the gym. Atsumu typed a quick message as they got outside. 

**Could never b mad at u. Im sorry Sho. See u soon.**

The men walked in silence for the 4 short blocks to the inn. Atsumu breathed in the chilly night air, his heart pounded in his chest. Part of him knew that Shouyou and Kageyama had dated, but he didn’t know anything outside of that. No one had given him the details and he was too aware of Shouyou’s feelings to push him for more information. Atsumu couldn't stand to see the grief in Shouyou's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know it's short! Life is happening right now and I've been preoccupied with getting back to work. I'll be editing another chapter to upload later in the week because I suck. Forgive me! 
> 
> See you all sooner rather than later...
> 
> And thank you as always for your support on this piece, it's been so needed with everything going on in my life. You guys really brighten my days here lately. 
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> -S


	9. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu makes it back to the inn. 
> 
> What happens after that... well... the men get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within 12 hours of each other? Yes.  
> I ended up spending my night editing and writing. So enjoy :)

When they had arrived at the inn, all of the team had already hunkered down in their rooms. Bokuto pouted at his empty room, “I can’t wait for Akaashi to get here.” 

Atsumu slapped him on the back, “Yer so damn soft for that man.” 

“I am. I miss him.” 

He walked down the hall and frowned. He and Shouyou were sharing a room. He didn’t want to wake the man up if he was already asleep. He sighed as he quietly set his bags in the hallway outside of the door. 

Atsumu joined Sakusa and Bokuto in the dining area. Since they had been late, their food was wrapped up on tidy trays for them. They ate quickly, exchanging quiet conversation about the matches before they made their way to the bathing room. They got undressed silently, wrapping towels around their waists and stepping into the bath. Atsumu scrubbed his skin raw before dipping into the large soaking pool. He placed a small towel over his face, leaning back against the side. 

He thought about Shouyou. His chest tightening. He hadn’t wanted to leave him by himself, but he didn’t think his presence would have helped much. He had been jealous. The moment Shouyou had confirmed he was upset because of Kageyama, his green monster had taken over. But god, he had wanted nothing more than to wrap Shouyou in another hug and soothe his ailing heart. 

They sat in the bath, a comforting silence between the three men. When they shuffled to their respective rooms, each wrapped in their own Yukata, Atsumu let out a small whimper. Bokuto placed a hand on his shoulder as he whispered, “If he’s awake, just apologize. It’ll be fine. He’s a good kid. He’s smart. He’s just been hurt in the past. He’s sensitive.” 

_Sensitive._ There was that word again. Atsumu looked at Bokuto, “You act like his dad.” 

“Well he didn’t have one growing up and yeah, I guess Akaashi and I do dote on him as if he were our own. We love the kid,” Bokuto smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Atsumu hadn’t known about Shouyou’s family. _He still had so much to learn._ Sakusa huffed next to them. 

“Get on to bed, we have a long day tomorrow. Don’t mess with Shouyou tonight, you both need to calm down.” 

Atsumu nodded and walked down the hall again to the last room. He stood outside of the sliding door, not sure if he should even go in. _No. It’s fine_. Shouyou is probably asleep. He sighed and picked up his bags, sliding the door open. 

“Atsumu!” 

He fell backwards into the hall and onto his ass. An orange head in his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Shh!” Sakusa tipped his head out of his door and glared at Atsumu and Shouyou. Atsumu waved awkwardly and turned his attention to Shouyou when Sakusa shut his door, grumbling. 

“Let’s get in the room before we get in trouble, yeah?” 

Shouyou nodded against him and scrambled up, grabbing one of Atsumu’s bags as he stepped back into the room. Atsumu followed, sliding the door behind him. The room was small. There were two beds about 2 meters apart, both were pushed up to the door. A small lamp, the only light, illuminated Shouyou in the middle of the room. Atsumu’s hand went up to his mouth, as he turned crimson. Shouyou was in his own Yukata, his hair was messy, but the light bounced off of it, streaking his face with rays of what looked like sunshine. _Sho._

“I-I,” The man looked down at his feet, “I told you I’d hug you after our matches. Meian-san told me you all won the second match.” Shouyou looked up at him, the light catching his glazed eyes, “Atsumu, I’m sorry.” 

Atsumu dropped his bag and opened his arms. Shouyou let out a shaky whimper and practically leapt into his arms. He cooed, “Shh, it’s okay. Yer okay. I’m okay. We are okay. Let it out now, Sho.” He stroked Shouyou’s back as the man let out shaky, soft sobs into his chest. He nuzzled Shouyou’s hair with his cheek. He slid down onto one of the beds, Shouyou practically in his lap. 

“That’s it, let it all out,” He pressed a small kiss to Shouyou’s head, “I’m here now.” 

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Atsumu never let up as he comforted Shouyou. Stroking his back, his hair. Murmuring soft, comforting words. When Shouyou finally took a steady breath, the man looked up at him, his eyes puffy from crying, “I’m sorry you’re always comforting me, Tsumu.” 

He stroked Shouyou’s cheek, “I wouldn’t do it, if I didn’t want to.” He couldn't see the slight blush that had crept across Shouyou's cheeks.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” 

He sighed and tipped his head back into the wall, _he did_ , but he wasn’t going to bombard the man tonight. He squeezed Shouyou, “I have one. But ya don’t gotta answer if it’s too much.” 

“What is it?” 

“What is Tobio-kun to ya?” Shouyou stiffened in his arms, but he made no move to leave Atsumu’s embrace. 

“He’s my ex.” 

“I gathered that, Sho. I meant, what was that back in the gym? Ya look like ya saw a ghost,” Atsumu played with his orange hair, twirling it between his fingers. 

“We had been together since you saw us at Nationals the second time, up until about 6 months ago,” Shouyou relaxed again, gripping Atsumu’s Yukata, “He was my first love and my first heartbreak. I haven’t talked to him since things ended and I hadn’t planned on seeing him so soon. I got nervous.” 

“Don’t be nervous if I’m with ya, yeah?” 

Shouyou let out a small breath, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“So ya were lovers and things ended? Is that all?” 

“No. Things didn’t end well. Our relationship might not have been that great to begin with. He was,” Shouyou trailed off, placing his head on Atsumu's chest, he was thinking of what to say, “He wasn’t a bad guy, and he just didn’t know how to express his feelings. He had come to Brazil during one of his breaks and broke things off out of blue.” 

“Hm,” Atsumu dropped his head to Shouyou’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“We had been dealing with the usual relationship stuff. Things were tough at points because of the distance, but we talked it out and got through it,” He sighed, “I thought we had gotten through it at least. He showed up one day and asked for the ring back and that he didn’t want to continue this any further and then he left. He wouldn't return my calls or texts. And we haven't spoken since.” 

“Ring?” It was Atsumu’s turn to stiffen. 

“He had given me a ring before I left for Brazil,” Shouyou pressed his head into Atsumu's chest harder, “He had called it a promise.” 

Atsumu nuzzled into Shouyou’s neck, “Sounds like the guy fucked up for letting ya go.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend.” 

Atsumu closed his eyes, “Whatever makes ya feel happy, Sho.” _I love you._

“That’s the long story, short. I’ll be better now. I promise.” 

“I believe ya. Thanks for telling me that,” Atsumu squeezed Shouyou to his chest, “I promise no one is ever gonna hurt ya again now that I’m around. And when you're ready,” He squeeze Shouyou tighter to him, "You can tell me the long story." 

“Thank you, Atsumu.” 

They sat there a little longer before Shouyou spoke, “We should go to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow and I don’t think I’ll be running in the morning.” 

Atsumu nodded against his neck, he didn’t really want to move yet, “Yeah, yer right.” Shouyou sat back on his knees and looked at Atsumu, a small smile curved at his lips. 

“I didn’t pick a bed yet.” 

“Pick wherever, I’ll go to the one ya don’t pick,” Atsumu looked down at the bed he was sitting on, “Or I’ll just stay here.” 

“Atsumu, can I sleep with you tonight?” 

Atsumu sucked in a breath, “Huh?”  
“Sometimes I have nightmares," Shouyou fiddled with his hands, "When I'm upset, but I think I’d find some comfort if I’m close to someone,” Shouyou looked down at the floor, “Unless that makes you uncomfortable.” 

Atsumu was already pulling the beds together, flopping down and patting the spot next to him, “Come on, let’s sleep.” His heart was beating out of his chest. Shouyou nodded at him. This time, Atsumu caught the crimson shade that painted Shouyou's cheeks. Shouyou walked over to the small lamp and clicked it off. It only took a few moments for Atsumu’s eyes to be accustomed to the dark. 

He pulled the blankets back and nestled down on top of the mat, “I won’t bite ya, Sho.” Shouyou let out a small chuckle and came over to the makeshift bed, sliding in. They were at least an arm’s length away. Atsumu pulled the blankets over them both and laid his head on the pillow. He was staring up at the ceiling, concerned that the sound of his heart could be heard in the silence. 

“Tsumu?” 

“Hm?” He turned his head towards Shouyou. The man was facing him, but Atsumu couldn’t make out what kind of face he was making. 

“It’s cold.” 

“Do ya want my blanket, Sho?” He was already pulling it off when Shouyou interrupted him. 

“Can I come over closer?” 

Atsumu short circuited for the second time in his life. He had never shared a bed with anyone. Not even with his twin. And now, the man he loved was in a bed with him, asking to be closer. He turned his head to the ceiling again, closing his eyes, “Yeah, not a problem.” 

Shouyou scooted closer to him until he was right next to Atsumu. He could feel Shouyou’s small frame against his side. His breathing hitched in his chest. He had to control himself. 

“Better now?” 

“It’s okay,” Shouyou whispered next to him. Atsumu’s skin was on fire. He wanted to roll over to his side and hold Shouyou. He wanted to feel Shouyou’s body in his arms. _Calm down, Miya._

“Are ya warm?” 

“Sort of.” 

Atsumu turned his head, Shouyou was curled up in a small ball, his back was flush against Atsumu’s side and he was trembling slightly. _Control? Nice knowing ya._

“Sho?” 

“Hm?” 

Atsumu rolled over to his side and snaked an arm underneath Shouyou’s head, his other arm went around Shouyou's stomach. He pulled Shouyou flush up against his chest. His heart was going crazy and he prayed Shouyou couldn’t feel it. 

“Warm, now?”  
Shouyou nodded, sighing, “Yes, thank you.” 

“Sleep tight, Sho.” 

“G’night, Tsumu.” 

Shouyou’s small body pulled up against his own, it was intoxicating. It made him comfortable and possessive. He could so easily protect his sunshine when they were this close. Eventually his heart started to calm down and his eye grew heavy. Shouyou was breathing heavily, a sure sign that he was fast asleep. Atsumu pressed a small kiss to Shouyou’s shoulder and let the sleep take him. _I love you._

Atsumu stirred in his sleep, grumbling at the light that drifted in from the window and onto his closed eyes. He patted the bed next to him, looking for Shouyou. When he didn’t feel the man, he opened his eyes. He blinked at the sleep as he sat up, trying to get his bearings while he searched the small room. 

“Sho?” 

He sighed and brought his knees up to his chest. He had overstepped with Shouyou again. They had talked about Kageyama. He had fallen asleep with Shouyou in his arms. Atsumu dropped his head, _and now Shouyou was probably going to avoid him for the rest of their lives._ As Atsumu battled how he was going to confront Shouyou, the door to their room slid open quietly. Atsumu whipped his head around and saw Shouyou carrying a tray. 

“Sho!” 

“Shh! It’s still early!” Atsumu scrambled to his feet and took the tray out of Shouyou’s hands. He inspected the contents, two bowls of rice, miso soup, a plate of grilled fish, and a few smaller plates of vegetables. There were two steaming cups of tea on the tray as well. Atsumu looked up at Shouyou, who was sitting down on the bed. 

“The innkeeper makes breakfast every morning, but she doesn’t make this for the guests,” Shouyou pulled a small parcel out of his Yukata and unwrapped it, revealing a large portion of Tomagoyaki. Atsumu held back a laugh, _leave it to Shou._

“Do I even want to know?”  
Shouyou rolled his eyes, “She took pity on me last night and said she would give me some this morning if I was awake,” He took a bite out of a small piece and smiled, “It’s good. Try some.” He held out the half eaten piece for Atsumu. Atsumu leaned forward, placing the tray in between them as he took the rolled egg out of Shouyou’s fingers with his teeth. They both blushed as Atsumu sat down across from Shouyou, chewing thoughtfully. 

“It’s damn good.” 

Shouyou smiled shyly and placed the Tomagoyaki on the tray, “I’m glad you like it. No one else has woken up, so let’s eat up before they find out.” 

Atsumu nodded and picked up the bowl of miso soup, taking a long sip, “I could get used to this kinda breakfast.” 

“This is what my mom used to make for breakfast,” Shouyou was pulling some of the fish into his bowl of rice. 

“Really? Ya haven’t talked much about yer family, Would ya tell me about them?” 

Shouyou looked up at him as he was about to take a bite of his food, “What do you want to know?” 

“Everything,” Atsumu picked up his own bowl of rice and piled some vegetables and fish on top. He was desperate for more information. 

“Well, I have a younger sister, Natsu. She’s 16 now and she’s a volleyball player like her big brother,” Shouyou took a sip of tea, “And then my mom. It was just the three of us growing up.” 

“How is it we've been close friends for 3 months now and I'm just hearing about it? Are ya close?” 

“You never asked. And yes, we are. I was actually planning on going back to Miyagi for a few days after this since we have a week off,” Shouyou laughed quietly, “Natsu has been begging me to come home.” 

Atsumu looked down at his bowl of rice, “Do ya want some company?” 

“Hm?” 

Atsumu looked up and Shouyou had his head cocked to the side, looking at him in confusion. Atsumu blushed, “What I mean is, do ya care if I tag along? I’ve never been to Miyagi.” 

Shouyou grinned at him, “There’s not much there, but sure. I was going to visit Karasuno while I was there. I wanted to see how Takeda and Ukai-Sensei were doing.” 

“Ya really don’t care?” 

“Nope. Plus I think you’ll go crazy without me being home,” Shouyou shot a playful smirk at him. Atsumu rolled his eyes back at the man, but Shouyou wasn’t wrong. He would go crazy without his sunshine around. His world had been so dull before Shouyou entered it. 

“I probably would. Who else is going to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn every morning to go on a damn run?” 

Shouyou stifled a laugh with his hand and he put his bowl down, “You’re always ready to go by the time I get up to your apartment, Tsumu.” 

This was true, but it had to do with the alarm he set every night. He wanted to wake up early on the days he met with Shouyou to go train. He would wake himself with a cold shower and get dressed to meet the man at his front door. On the days they didn’t meet to train, he still set an alarm. Shouyou was an early riser and he was not. But he didn’t want to waste a minute of their time together. 

“I’m just getting used to yer crazy early mornings,” Atsumu placed his own bowl down and reached across, ruffling Shouyou’s hair. He enjoyed how fluffy Shouyou’s hair was. The sun was flooding into the room now, wrapping them in warm rays of gold. Atsumu’s gaze drifted to Shouyou’s opened Yukata. Blushing, he pursed his lips together. _Calm down, ya perve._

No matter how many times he had seen Shouyou without a shirt on, he really did turn into a 13-year-old boy again. His mind drifted, dirty thoughts teasing at his brain. Shouyou’s well-defined chest rose and fell with his breaths. His hardened stomach muscles flexed as he shifted on his knees, and those delicate looking collarbones. _He wanted to taste._

“Tsumu?” 

Atsumu snatched his hand back, his face going hot. Shouyou looked at him, an eyebrow raised. He covered his mouth, his new habit born out of embarrassment, “Let’s finish up, yeah?” 

Shouyou looked at him in confusion for a moment before he nodded and picked up his bowl again, “By the way, I hope you don’t feel awkward about last night.” 

Atsumu stopped mid bite and looked at Shouyou over his bowl, “I didn’t mind. It was kinda comfortable. Even if ya snore.” 

“Do not!” Shouyou scoffed at him and pointed his chopsticks at him, “Says the guy who talks in his sleep!” 

“And what do I say in my sleep, Shrimpo?” 

“Shouyou! Shouyou! Shouyou!” 

Atsumu almost dropped his bowl of rice, “W-what?” 

Shouyou smirked at him, “Shouyou-kun! Ya aren’t gonna beat me this time!” 

“I-I do not!” 

“Sho! Yer never gonna get floaters right with that shitty form!” Shouyou was obviously loving taunting him. He felt his face getting hotter. _Had he really said that? Oh god. What if he -_

“Don’t worry! I’m just giving you a hard time! Don’t look at me like that!” Shouyou laughed, his sunny smile casting an even brighter light into the room, “You really just mumble, I could barely make out what you were saying.” 

He breathed a small sigh of relief, _thank you, God._ Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the man across from him, “I’ll remember this, ya damn brat.” 

“Oh? And what are you planning to do, Tsumu?”  
Atsumu smirked, “Floaters till ya bleed.”

Shouyou opened his mouth in a shocked look, but dipped his head down in a menacing smile, “Is that a threat, Miya-kun?” 

“Ya bet yer sweet ass it is,” Atsumu shoveled in some of his rice and washed it down with the tea. 

“I bet my floaters will score us some points today during the matches.” 

“Doubt it,” Atsumu held the cup in his hands. He looked over the rim at Shouyou, an intense look flashed across the man’s eyes. 

“If I score 10 points with my float serve, you owe me as many meat buns as I can eat.” 

“And if ya don’t?” 

“I’ll grant you one wish!” Shouyou beamed at him and Atsumu went positively blind for a moment.

“What’s the catch?” 

Shouyou put his empty bowl on the tray, “No catch. Whatever you want, within reason. I can’t buy you Japan or find a magical fox.” 

Atsumu let out a soft chuckle, but his heart was thumping in his chest, “I guess I’ll think about a wish then.” 

“You do that, but I’ll score those points today.” 

“I’ll be rooting for ya, Sho.” 

Shouyou grinned at him and stuck his hand out. Atsumu took it gently and they shook, “Then it’s a bet, Tsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets. None. 
> 
> You're definitely going to be getting more background on Kageyama in later chapters for those who might feel it wasn't enough... but I'd love to hear your theories :) 
> 
> If you're out and about today, stay safe and enjoy the holiday! 
> 
> Thank you as always for your continued support. I'll see you next Saturday!
> 
> -S


	10. Rooting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Two loving dads. Teammates who see it all. Atsumu and Shouyou are a bunch of blockheads when it comes to love.

They spent the rest of their quiet morning chit chatting about the matches that were scheduled for the day ahead. Atsumu had been in the middle of a detailed explanation about the defense they were going to be up against in their first match, when Bokuto crashed into the room. 

Akaashi quietly followed Bokuto into the room. He took in the two beds pushed together, the men, head to head, as they watched a video on a tablet, and the tray of empty bowls and plates. He smiled softly to himself. _It seemed Atsumu was doing quite all right._

“Tsum-Tsum! Sho-kun! Akaashi is here!” Bokuto grinned at them and pointed at Akaashi who was standing in the doorway. Atsumu sent a small wave and went back to pointing at something on the screen. 

“Akaashi-san! I’m glad you made it safely!” Shouyou smiled at him and quickly turned his attention back to the screen. 

“How long have you two been at this?” Akaashi crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the two men. They reminded him of himself and Bokuto when they were teenagers. Akaashi held back a grin as Bokuto stood above the men, looking back and forth between the two of them. 

“About an hour, we should probably start getting ready,” Shouyou answered, not looking up from the screen. Akaashi looked at Bokuto, who had a puzzled look on his face. When he caught golden eyes, he smiled and nodded his head. Bokuto’s eyes went wide as he looked at Atsumu and Shouyou, who were too involved in the tablet to notice. Bokuto’s mouth gaped open before he narrowed his eyes and stared down hard at Atsumu. 

Akaashi stifled a chuckle, causing the men on the bed to look up at him. Bokuto was reaching down to grab Atsumu when Akaashi shook his head at him, “It’s nothing, I was reminded of how Bokuto and I used to be before a match. Bokuto, can you come help me with something?”  
Bokuto looked up at him, a frown on his lips, he looked down at Atsumu again and pursed his lips. Akaashi smiled, “Please, Kou?” Bokuto’s face softened instantly. Akaashi sighed, _oh his sweet little puppy dog_. “Atsumu-san, Sho-kun, start getting ready please. I believe we will be heading to the gym in about 30 minutes.” 

Shouyou and Atsumu looked up at him and grinned. Shouyou raised a thumbs-up, “Yes sir!” Akaashi smiled and stepped into the hallway, heading towards his and Bokuto’s room. Bokuto was inside seconds later, quietly sliding their door closed. 

“Kou-” 

“Akaashi! Did you see their beds were together! I swear if Tsum-Tsum laid a finger on Shouyou after yesterday! I’ll-” 

Akaashi raised a hand, cutting Bokuto off instantly. He sat down on their bed and patted the space next to him. Bokuto nodded and padded over. He sat down and laid his head on Akaashi’s lap. _Oh you obedient man, how I love you so_. He stroked Bokuto’s hair as he spoke, “Atsumu-san isn’t going to do anything Shouyou doesn’t want. He’s as obedient and aware of Shouyou as you always have been with me.” 

When Bokuto didn’t object, he continued, “We both know how Atsumu-san feels about Sho, we saw it the night we helped him move in. Do you remember?” 

Bokuto nodded, “And it’s bad during practice.” 

Akaashi smiled and stroked Bokuto’s cheek, “Exactly. I don’t think we have to worry about Atsumu-san doing anything to hurt Sho. He loves the man, whether he’s ready to accept it or not.” 

“What about Sho?” 

“What about him?” Akaashi had his hand cupping Bokuto’s cheek and he looked down. Bokuto’s face was full of concern. Akaashi pressed a small kiss to his forehead, “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“Do you think he’s ready? After what happened with the jackass?” 

Akaashi sighed and cupped Bokuto’s other cheek, holding his face, “I don’t think Sho would rush into something he’s not ready for. We have to believe in him to make the right choice, Bo. He’s a smart kid.” 

Bokuto reached up and brushed some of Akaashi’s hair out of his face, “I don’t want to see him hurt again. It really messed you up too.” 

Akaashi sighed, “I was ready to book a plane to Brazil after we got that call from Sho. I didn’t want him to be alone.” 

“You knew he had people in Brazil and he told you not to come and I wasn’t going to let you travel half the world without me,” Bokuto stroked his thumb against the man’s cheek, “I was so worried about both of you. I thought I was going to get home from practice and you’d be gone.” 

“I know, I know. But seeing him now, I think it’s best we let him figure this out on his own,” Akaashi nuzzled into Bokuto’s palm, “Atsumu-san is smitten with him. It’s written all over his face. Let them figure it out.” _Not to mention, he had seen the way Shouyou looked at Atsumu._

“You’re so smart, Akaashi.” 

“So are you,” Akaashi grinned down at him and pressed his cheeks together. 

“I missed you, Kou.” 

“I missed you more, baby.” 

Bokuto reached his other hand up and pulled down Akaashi’s face to his. They met halfway, their lips brushing together. Akaashi shuddered as Bokuto pulled him down, their kiss deepening. They really couldn’t get enough of each other. 

When they broke apart, their breaths trembling, Bokuto held his face close. Akaashi looked deep into the golden pools that were his lover’s eyes. He grinned and pecked Bokuto’s lips, “Come on, we should get you ready.” 

Bokuto pouted and pulled Akaashi to him, “I love you, baby.” 

“I love you more.” 

“Show me,” Bokuto wriggled his eyebrows and Akaashi went scarlet. 

“N-not here! Your whole team is here!” 

“So?” Bokuto whined at him. 

“What if they hear?”

“Let them,” Bokuto hugged him to his chest, “You sound sexy as hell anyways.” 

Akaashi sat up and swatted the top of Bokuto’s head, his face hot, “You’re crazy!” 

Bokuto pulled him back and grinned, “Crazy for you!” 

Akaashi laughed and shook his head before he pressed his lips to Bokuto’s again. He had left their apartment that morning at 0400. Arriving at the inn a bit after 0600. Bokuto had been outside, waiting for him with a cup of piping hot green tea. He had been tired that morning, but seeing his lover, waving excitedly and embracing him in a warm hug, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else in the world. 

* * *

They were all walking to the gym as a team. Inunaki and Shouyou were a bit ahead of him, chatting away. The team had been worried about Shouyou’s sudden disappearance the day prior, but he assured everyone it was just from lack of sleep and too many meat buns. The only ones who knew the true cause were himself, Sakusa, Bokuto, and more than likely Akaashi. Atsumu smiled to himself, _but_ _things would be okay today._

He thought about their conversation as they had gotten ready to leave. Shouyou had a determined grin on his face as he looked in the mirror, pulling on his jersey, “I’m going to play in all of the matches today.” 

Atsumu looked up at Shouyou and smiled. _There he was_. His sunny monster. 

“Don’t forget our bet.” 

“I’m looking forward to my meat buns,” Shouyou turned around and smirked at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say,” He frowned, “Are ya sure yer okay?” 

Shouyou walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and plopped down next to him, leaning his head on Atsumu’s shoulder, “You’re going to be there with me. If he shows up again, I’ll be okay, because of you.” 

Atsumu blushed, “That’s what I’ve been telling ya this whole time. I’ve got yer back, Sho.” 

Shouyou picked his head up and looked at Atsumu, “Hey, Tsumu?” 

“Hm?” Atsumu turned his head to look at the man. 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

Atsumu’s heart jumped and he opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He looked at Shouyou, his mouth gaped open, unable to think of a reply. Shouyou let out a small chuckle, “You’ve just become very dear to me. And you’re always making me feel better, so thanks, I guess,” The smaller man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sho, I-” 

“Come on, you cretins!” Sakusa slid the door open in a rush, “We need to get going.” He glared at the two sitting on the makeshift bed and pulled up his mask before turning back down the hallway. Atsumu nodded and stood up, grabbing his team jacket. 

“Tsumu? You were going to say something.” 

He turned and looked down at Shouyou. The man was sitting up, his big brown eyes searching his face. His lips were curved in a pout. Atsumu closed his eyes, sighing. He tried to choke the confession back down. _Sho, I love you. I want to always make ya feel better. I’ll do everything to protect ya._

“It wasn’t important, let’s get going.”  
It wasn’t time yet. Not after yesterday. A trace of disappointment dashed across Shouyou’s face, “Oh, okay,” He stood up and grabbed his own team jacket, sliding it on. 

Atsumu gritted his teeth, all he wanted to do was confess, “I’ll tell ya later.” 

Shouyou’s eyes lit up, “Really?” 

“Yeah, if ya score those points.” 

Shouyou grinned at him and nodded. Atsumu grabbed Shouyou’s gym bag and shouldered it along with his own. He stepped out into the hallway and Shouyou followed him, sliding the door closed. They met the rest of the team and headed to the gym. 

“Is he really better today?” Sakusa asked quietly as they walked to the gym. Atsumu looked at Shouyou, who was still talking to Inunaki. Shouyou jumped into the air, throwing his hands out. Atsumu let out a laugh.

“Yeah, he’s fine.”

Sakusa nodded, “It seems the two of you made up.” 

“We did. We talked about what happened,” Atsumu blushed at the memory of last night. It had felt surreal, like a dream. But he had fallen asleep with Shouyou in his arms. 

“And have you confessed?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Atsumu looked at the ground, “It’s not the right time. Especially not after what happened yesterday.” 

“When is it ever the right time, Tsumu?” 

Atsumu turned his head. Sakusa had an unreadable expression on. He turned his head and watched Shouyou walk into the gym, his head tipped back in laughter at whatever Barnes was saying. 

“I’m afraid he might not be ready,” He sighed, “It’s not like I don’t want to tell him. I just don’t know how he’s gonna respond.” 

“Then you’re just as blind as he is,” Sakusa walked ahead of him, irritation pouring out of this voice. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m not going to tell you, Atsumu,” Sakusa turned to look at him, “Figure it out yourself.” 

Sakusa got to the doors and walked through, dropping his head as he hurried towards the locker room. Atsumu was left standing outside of the gym, staring at the open doors. _You’re just as blind as he is? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ He shook his head and jogged in, towards the locker room. The hallway was crowded with men from the other teams. As he stepped in and out of the crowd, he caught sight of Barnes. 

“Barnes!” 

The man turned his head and waved at Atsumu, “It seems busier today than last night.” When Atsumu reached him, he was panting slightly. Barnes laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, “I don’t think I’ll be playing today, but if you want to switch out Shouyou once or twice, I’d like to get some hits in.” 

Atsumu looked up at him and grinned, “Is our little monster pumped up then?” 

Barnes laughed as they waded through the crowd, “Very. He’s already in the gym practicing.” 

“Figures,” Atsumu grinned. They walked into the locker room and he dropped the gym bags and slid off his jacket, laying it on the bench next to Shouyou’s. He looked at Barnes, “Let’s get on out there.” 

Barnes nodded and they walked out to the gym. The Jackals were on the farthest side of the gym. They were warming up with Shouyou setting the balls. He beamed at the man. _Ya’ve come so far, Sho_. 

He and Barnes quietly lined up with the rest of the team as they hit spikes. Everyone on the team was getting into it today. Even Meian was slamming the balls down with more force than normal. Atsumu grinned, _because of his monster._

Barnes slammed down a beautiful straight. The ball smacked the floor and bounced up into the ceiling. 

“Nice kill, Barnes-san!” Shouyou shouted, a smile plastered on his face. When he turned and saw Atsumu, his smile turned into a devilish smirk. Atsumu grinned back. 

“Wanna try it?” 

“You already know,” Shouyou threw him a ball. They had been practicing quicks not only for Shouyou, but Atsumu as well. Shouyou was able to toss the ball into the spot he wanted and it almost floated a few seconds before it would drop completely. Atsumu tossed the ball to Shouyou. Atsumu licked his lips as he jumped into the air, his body becoming light. Shouyou sent him the ball and he slammed it straight down on the other side of the net. He landed with a soft thud and looked at Shouyou. They exchanged goofy grins and looked over at their teammates. 

“The two of you are something else,” Inunaki laughed, grabbing the ball as it bounced to the side, “I hope to see that during a match today.” 

“Shouyou! Throw me a ball like that!” Bokuto leaped into the air, his arms spread. Akaashi chuckled in the background. Atsumu caught his gaze and noticed a small mark on the side of his neck. He grinned and pointed at his own neck. Akaashi blushed and zipped up Bokuto’s team jacket. He looked at Shouyou who was getting ready to set for Bokuto. 

_You’re just as blind as he is_. Shouyou laughed as he tossed the ball into Bokuto’s line of fire. He heard the ball hit the ground, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the orange haired man. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to leave little marks on his body. He wanted Shouyou. He shook his head, _quit it, Miya._

He walked over to Akaashi and sat down on the floor, dropping his head into his lap, he asked quietly, “How did it happen with Bo-kun?” 

Akaashi looked down at Atsumu, “I loved him the moment I saw him. It wasn’t until after his last nationals that I confessed to him.” 

“And how did it go?” 

Akaashi grinned to himself, “He confessed to me as well. What’s gotten into you?” 

Atsumu groaned, “I want to tell him. I’m just scared. And nervous. I don't know what he's thinking about me.” 

“You won’t know until you tell him, Atsumu-san,” Akaashi rubbed his chin, “If I’m going to be honest with you. I do think Sho likes you, but I don’t know to what extent.” 

Atsumu looked up at him, a glimmer of hope on his face, “Ya think he likes me?” 

Akaashi chuckled softly, “You two are always together. You’re constantly joking around, rubbing up on each other, and if I’m not mistaken, sleeping together.” 

Atsumu turned crimson and looked down, “I-it, it’s not what it looked like. He had a bad night and asked to be comforted.” 

“Bokuto was ready to throttle you.” 

Atsumu turned his head, “I promise, I didn’t do anything. I wouldn’t do anything Sho wasn’t okay with.” 

“That’s what I told him. He’s just protective. We both are and I know you know that,” Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, “I think you should tell him.” 

Atsumu nodded, “Thanks Akaashi-san. Yer always the voice of reason.” 

Akaashi laughed, “Yes, well, you’ve met my boyfriend. Someone has to be.” 

Atsumu grinned and nodded his head. He watched Shouyou set for the team. He admired the man’s form. He was an all around ace at this point. They could put Shouyou anywhere on the court and he would excel. Atsumu smiled to himself. Shouyou was incredibly balanced and smart. His hits were powerful. He could make the other team dance to his tune. Shouyou had become a remarkable volleyball player. 

“Go on and practice. Before Sakusa-san comes over here and drags you out there,” Akaashi laughed. Atsumu found Sakusa glaring at him from the court. He laughed and stood up. He turned to look at Akaashi. 

“Ya know, Akaashi-san, I’m glad Bo-kun has someone like ya in his corner. He loves ya a lot,” Atsumu walked onto the court. Leaving a blushing Akaashi on the sidelines. 

“Having a good chat?” Sakusa grumbled. 

“Getting good advice,” Atsumu grabbed a ball and tossed it to Sakusa. They passed it back and forth, a normal routine the two had developed. 

“I assume it’s about our favorite monster?” 

“Always.” 

They tossed the ball in silence until Meian had them come over to the bench. Shouyou found his way to Atsumu’s side and they stood in silence as Meian talked strategy with them. Shouyou relaxed against Atsumu’s side, his head on his arm. Atsumu breathed in his scent and tried to pay attention to their captain. _Ya damn ball of distractions._

“Shouyou!” Atsumu tossed the ball into his hand and Shouyou slammed it down on the other side of the net. They were in the second set of their first match and they were on fire. Shouyou landed on the floor with a soft thump and grinned at him. They exchanged a quick high five and got back into position. Sakusa served the ball, another service ace for them. 

He glanced over at Shouyou and smiled. The man licked his lips as he waited for Sakusa’s next serve. Shouyou’s chest rose and fell, his fingers twitching as he anticipated his next move. _A damn monster_ , Atsumu grinned and narrowed his eyes. 

The opposing team made a connection with Sakusa’s serve and were lining up for a shot. Atsumu, Bokuto, and Shouyou made their way to the net and jumped up, Bokuto slamming the ball down on the other side. They landed in a grinning heap. 

“Match point, Jackals!” The referee shouted before he blew the whistle, signaling Sakusa to serve. Atsumu looked back at him. Sakusa was on a roll with his service aces today. He had scored 12 points on his own, just in serves. Atsumu looked over at Shouyou and chuckled. He had scored 2 points the entire match with his jump floater. 

He heard Sakusa smack the ball and he watched it fly over the net, _oh ho, nasty spin, Omi-kun_. The other team’s libero got under the ball, but it spun off his arms, scoring them the final point. 

“Omi-kun!” Shouyou shouted and bounded over to the man, raising his hands up over his head. Sakusa groaned and lightly pressed his palms to Shouyou’s. Atsumu smirked, Sakusa wouldn’t touch anyone but Shouyou, claiming he was the cleanest out of all of them. 

Atsumu nodded at Sakusa and walked over to the bench, sitting down and grabbing a water bottle. He plucked a full one and held it out as Shouyou walked over to him, “Come sit, Shrimpo.” 

“I’ve got 8 more points,” Shouyou sat down next to him and took a long drink from the bottle. Water trickled from his lips and Atsumu looked away, blushing. _Sho, ya gotta cut that out._

“Let’s see how ya do in the next few matches. Don’t get too confident,” Atsumu rubbed his mouth, covering the all too normal blush, “Yer gonna score the other team points, if ya aren’t careful.” 

“Yes, yes, Senpai,” Shouyou reached over and ruffled Atsumu’s hair, “I’ll remember that in our next match.” 

“Hey,” Atsumu laughed and looked over at the man, wriggling his eyebrows, “I could get used to ya calling me Senpai.” 

Shouyou smirked and tweaked Atsumu’s ear, “Nope. Don’t get used to it.” Atsumu smiled and looked down at his hands. 

“I think I know what my wish is.” 

“Oh?” Shouyou took his hand off Atsumu and bent his head down to look at Atsumu, “What is it?”  
_I wanna kiss ya._ “Can’t tell ya yet,” He turned his head to look at Shouyou and smirked. Shouyou rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. 

“Well that’s okay, I’ll win this bet too.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Shrimpy,” Atsumu grinned after the man. Shouyou walked over to Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto wrapped him in a big hug and grinned at Akaashi over the top of Shouyou’s head. He sat back on the bench and sighed to himself. They had about 30 minutes before their next match, so the rest of the Jackals were stretching, napping, or playing on their phones. Everyone was keeping mum about their night ahead.

Bokuto was proposing after the practice matches came to an end. They had a conjoined team dinner planned at one of the nicer restaurants in Tokyo. They had a large area reserved that led onto the restaurant’s private outside area. He had seen the pictures online when Bokuto and Shouyou had been discussing it one night over the phone.

Shouyou had been over at his apartment, on his tablet, looking through the pictures of the place, with Bokuto on speakerphone. Atsumu was in the kitchen, pulling some onigiri from the fridge for him and Shouyou. 

“Do you see that outside area? It’s like something out of a fairytale!” Bokuto was screeching into the phone. Shouyou looked over at Atsumu and mouthed, I _’m sorry._ Atsumu smirked and waved his hand at the man. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed having Shouyou at his apartment. They had been teammates over a month by then and the two were always at each other’s apartments. 

“It’s really nice, Bokuto-san! Even Atsumu agrees,” Shouyou clicked through the pictures and held up the tablet for Atsumu to see. Atsumu walked into the living room and sat down next to Shouyou, setting the onigiri on the table. He took the tablet from Shouyou’s hands and looked at the pictures. The outside area really did look like it had come out of fairytale. There was a large fountain, sitting in the middle of a pond in one picture. Chairs and tables were set up for guests in another. Lights were strewn across the areas. But the main thing that caught his attention was the hundreds of plants that were hanging or stood tall in the outside spaces. 

Wisteria and large leafed vines were snaked up the walls and strategically placed lattice, cutting off the view of the city. Large Plumeria Pudicas grew tall from the ground. All colors of Ajisai, Kaneshon, and Asagaos were placed throughout the area. And quite a few other flowers, plants, and trees he couldn’t name, were all over. 

“So that’s where I want to propose! We need to confirm with Meian and Foster that it’s okay, but that’s where I want to do it!” 

“It’s lovely, Bokuto-san, I think Akaashi-san will be very pleased,” Shouyou smiled down at the tablet in Atsumu’s hands. 

“So here’s what I want to do…” 

Atsumu was still staring at the tablet, completely zoned out of the conversation. He wondered if this was something Shouyou liked. He thought of seeing Shouyou in the middle of all those flowers and his heart jumped in his chest. 

“Atsumu-san?” 

Atsumu looked up to see Shouyou clicking his phone shut, “Hm?” 

“Lost in thought? Do you think it’s too much?” 

“No, no, it’s beautiful. I was just thinking if this was something that I’d do if I were proposing to someone I loved,” Atsumu set the tablet on the table and leaned his head back on the couch. 

“I think it’s pretty, but I guess I’m not a big fan of being the center of attention.” 

Atsumu laughed and poked at Shouyou’s side, “That’s funny coming from ya.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yer the center of attention on court every time ya set foot on it.”

Shoyou pushed his hand away, laughing, “That’s different. I’d want it to be special and private, you know?” 

“Yeah,” He looked over at Shouyou who was twiddling with his hands, “Eat some food, we can go pick up fresh ones tomorrow after practice.” 

Shouyou nodded and grabbed an onigiri off the plate, “Are you buying?” 

Atsumu groaned and pushed the man playfully, “Ya know I’m the only one who has to pay. I can’t keep sending ya or Samu is gonna murder me.” 

Shouyou grinned, his mouth full of rice, “S’kay. He likes me.” 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes, his little green monster popping up, “Yeah? Well I’m the better twin.” 

“I wouldn't say that, but,” Shouyou leaned back onto the couch, “You’re my _favorite_ twin at least.” 

Atsumu sucked in a breath and looked at Shouyou. The man’s eyes were closed and he wore a soft smile. Atsumu grinned to himself, “Even though I can’t cook?” 

Shouyou chuckled, “I’ve never met anyone who can burn rice in a rice cooker.” 

“No one told me I had to put water in it!” 

“Oh, Tsumu,” Shouyou opened his eyes, turning his head to look at him, “You’re still my favorite.” 

Atsumu watched Shouyou now. His head was tipped back, laughing as Bokuto spun him and Akaashi around in his arms.

“Still haven’t told him, huh?” 

Atsumu looked up at Barnes, who was watching the three men. Atsumu flushed and looked back at Shouyou, “Just haven’t found the right time.” 

“Tell him soon, yeah?” Barnes squeezed his shoulder, “He’s a good kid. And you’re a pretty good kid too.” 

“Why do ya guys keep telling me to tell him? I think I can handle my own love life, ya know?” 

Barnes chuckled, “Wait for it.” 

Atsumu watched as Bokuto stopped spinning. He patted Shouyou’s head and said something to him before turning to Akaashi, nuzzling into his neck. Shouyou grinned and turned his head, his eyes searching the gym. He spotted Atsumu and started waving. Atsumu grinned and waved back at him. 

“He always looks for you, Atsumu,” Barnes patted his shoulder, “Hurry up and tell him. We are all rooting for you.” 

He looked at Shouyou, who was bouncing over to him, a sunny smile stretched across his face. _He always looks for you._ Atsumu always looked for him too. Atsumu sucked in a breath, his mind going blank. _Did Shouyou… did Shouyou have feelings for him too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ATSUHINA DAY!!! 7-10 (Best day of the year)
> 
> We love dad Akaashi and Bokuto. We stan Bokuaka. Or at least I do and I'm going to probably put a good amount in this piece. (Side note - I'm working on a Bokuaka 4 part series right now. Not related to this piece at all... Working on that and getting it ready for posting and HSM? SHEESH) 
> 
> Did I leave this on a cliffhanger? Yes. I'm real sorry. But I promise it'll be worth the wait. I was going to try and post chapter 11 this upcoming week (Before Saturday), but my job has been a little hectic and I've had to take a bit of a break this week :(
> 
> I've been looking at how long some of my chapters are and I'm wondering if maybe some of them are too long? Just wondering your thoughts on this, because I've been struggling on whether I should continue posting longer chapters once a week or shorter chapters a few times a week? I'd love some input on that. 
> 
> I'll be seeing you all soon :) By the way, I post Atsuhina threads on my twitter. Little things that come to mind when I'm bored or having a moment. Find me if you can! (psyduck_ms) {Yes. Like the pokemon}
> 
> Thank you all as always and sorry that I don't respond to comments, I do read every single one of them. And cry a lot over them. You're too kind to me. I'm going to try to start replying to comments... I'm making this promise to myself that I'll start. 
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> -S


	11. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is in panic mode. Shouyou is in panic mode. Sakusa just wants to wash his hands.

“Tsumu!” Shouyou laughed as he plopped down on the bench next to Atsumu. Atsumu looked over at him, his heart pounding out of his chest.

“Ah, Sho,” He jumped to his feet, “I need a minute.” 

“Tsumu?” A look of concern flashed across Shouyou’s face. _Shit._ He really needed a minute. Or ten.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Just stay here,” Atsumu darted towards the locker room. He opened the door and closed it, leaning his full weight against it. He clutched at his chest and pulled in a shaky breath. It felt like the whole world was spinning. _Did Shouyou possibly have feelings for him too?_

He pulled his phone and typed in a quick message to Osamu. 

**Do u think Sho likes me?**

He closed his eyes and clutched his phone. His hands were trembling. He and Shouyou were always together. On and off the court. Hell, they had shared a bed last night. His phone chimed in his hand and he opened up the message from his twin. 

**Did something happen?**

He groaned and tapped out a message. 

**Answer the question!!!!**

He watched as the typing bubble popped up. He could feel the beads of sweat roll down his neck. _You’re just as blind as he is. He’s always looking for you._ He looked down at the message. 

**The 2 of you are always together. He laughs at all of your stupid jokes. He puts up with your shitty cooking. The amount of time he’s called asking about something you like. I could go on.**

Atsumu read the message 3 times before typing out a reply.

**So… yea???**

A small knock at the door had him whipping around, smacking his elbow on the door handle, “Fuck.” 

“Atsumu? Are you okay?” _Shouyou._

He swung the door open and sure enough, Shouyou was standing on the other side, his face was twisted with worry. His heart sunk, _shit._

His phone dinged in his hand and he clicked his tongue, “I’m okay, Sho. Just need a moment. Stomach was a little off. Could ya give me a few-” 

“You’re lying.” 

“Huh?”  
Shouyou forced his way into the locker room, the door slammed shut behind him as he pointed at Atsumu, “You’re lying. You do that tongue thing when something is on your mind or you’re lying. So either you’re lying to me or you have something on your mind.” 

“I-” Atsumu started, but Shouyou cut him off.

“Look I know last night was a lot. I crossed the line. I probably made it uncomfortable for you,” Shouyou looked down at the tiled floor, orange hair hung down in his face, “You’re my person right now, Atsumu. I’m sorry I crossed the line. I don't want to lose you.” Shouyou wiped the back of his arm across his eyes, sniffling.

Atsumu opened his mouth to respond, but what could he say? _I loved it, every minute of it. I want you in my arms again tonight. Right now. I love feeling you against me. I love hearing you snore. I love your messy orange hair. I love you._ He stole a glance down at his phone, sucking in a sharp breath.

**Yes.**

He looked up at Shouyou. The man had clenched his fists and was shaking where he stood. 

“Fuck it,” Atsumu murmured and lurched forward, pushing Shouyou against the wall. He slid his hand behind Shouyou’s head to keep it from hitting the hard surface. His other hand was planted on Shouyou’s shoulder.

Shouyou looked up at him in confusion, tears at the corners of his eyes, “Tsumu?”

Atsumu breathed in and pressed his forehead to Shouyou’s, “Push me away if ya hate it,” and he lowered his lips to Shouyou’s. His whole body sparked. The entire world went silent, his heartbeat the only sound in his ears

The man went stiff underneath him. _Ah, so it was a no_. Atsumu broke the kiss off quickly, but Shouyou had snaked his arms around his neck and pulled Atsumu back to him.

Their lips met in a crushing, hungry force. He wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s waist and pulled the smaller man off his feet until they were chest to chest. Shouyou raked his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, bringing him closer, his lips parting, inviting him in. Atsumu groaned in response. He was finally tasting Shouyou. The man let out a small moan and it sent shivers down Atsumu’s spine.

Every part of Atsumu warmed under Shouyou’s fingers. He didn’t know what sunshine would taste like. He had never imagined it. But Shouyou, Shouyou tasted like summer days, sweet and so satisfying. Shouyou was like the sunlight touching your skin, so warm and comforting, you couldn’t help but want more. _He tasted like fucking sunshine_.

When they parted, both panting lightly, Atsumu gently set Shouyou down. _Holy shit_. They looked at each other, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. _Holy shit_. Shouyou reached up and touched Atsumu’s cheek. _Oh, so warm_. He nuzzled into the warm palm absentmindedly. _This feels good_.

“Tsumu,” Shouyou whispered his name. Atsumu put his hand on top of Shouyou’s. 

“Sho, I-” 

The door swung open and a mass of tangled limbs came crashing inside. Atsumu and Shouyou quickly separated, blushing. Atsumu cleared his throat. Bokuto looked up from Akaashi’s neck and his eyes went wide. 

“I-uh, have a great explanation,” Bokuto started before a hand covered his mouth. A crimson faced Akaashi looked at the two of them, his eyes wide as he covered his lover’s mouth.

“Well, great seeing ya!” Atsumu grabbed ahold of Shouyou’s hand and dragged him out of the locker room and down the hallway. 

He could hear Bokuto as the door closed, “Akaashi, baby, ow!” He grinned and stopped when they had gone what he deemed was far enough. They were in a completely empty part of the gym. Vacant vendor stands lined the hallway. The distant sounds of the volleyball matches in the background as their breaths filled the air. He had really kissed Shouyou. He dropped Shouyou’s hand and pressed it to his mouth, his face was burning up.

“So that was-” 

He stopped when Shouyou hugged his back, his arms wrapped around his waist, and his head pressed into him. He held the hands and took a deep breath, “Sho?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Shouyou sighed against him and released his grip, “Don’t turn around. I’m afraid I’ll burst if you look at me right now.” 

Atsumu nodded and looked down the empty hallway, “Okay, Sho.” 

“Let’s talk about this tonight,” Shouyou mumbled into his back, “When we get back from dinner tonight, we can talk about it.” 

“But,” Atsumu started, “Just a quick question?” 

“Sure.” 

“Was it okay?” 

Shouyou laughed, “Seriously? That’s what you’re asking?” 

“Well it was my first kiss, so yeah,” Atsumu answered honestly. He had followed Shouyou’s lead after the man had dragged him back down into that second kiss. He brushed his fingers against his lips, shivering.

“Your first, what?” Shouyou grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him around. Atsumu looked at the man. Shouyou was bright red and his brown eyes were wide with disbelief. _Don’t look at me like that, Sho._

“I’ve never kissed anyone, Sho,” He ran a hand through his hair, “I never had the interest or the time really.” 

Shouyou’s mouth gaped open. He turned his head to look down the hallway. He shook his head and looked back at Atsumu. Atsumu cocked his head in confusion. Shouyou took a step towards him and stood on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to Atsumu’s lips. 

“There’s your third one,” Shouyou turned on his heel and practically sprinted to the gym. He left Atsumu standing alone in the hallway, his fingers on his lips. They were tingling. Every nerve in his body was tingling. _Well. Shit._

* * *

A shiver ran down Sakusa’s back. He suddenly had an urge to wash his hands. He stood up from his seat on the bench and walked towards the locker room. He had almost made it when Shouyou bolted into the gym, running smack into him. Sakusa glared down at the man, “What is with everyone on this team lately?” 

Shouyou blushed and looked down, “Omi-kun, do you have a second?” 

“No,” Sakusa started walking towards the hallway. 

“W-wait! Omi-kun!” 

The man turned around and pulled down his mask, “What?” 

“I-I, well,” Shouyou rubbed the back of his neck, “Hypothetically, speaking, if someone kisses you, they like you, right?” 

Sakusa narrowed his eyes, an annoyed tone clear in his voice, “What kind of middle school bullshit is this?” 

“If someone kisses you, they like you, right?” 

“Shouyou-kun, you’re a child. Yes,” The man rubbed the bridge of his nose, _he was teamed up with a bunch of drama loving children_ , “They probably like you. Or feel some sort of attraction towards you.”

“Oh.” 

Sakusa groaned and turned on his heel, back towards the locker room, leaving Shouyou standing in the middle of the gym. As he ventured into the hallway he saw Atsumu leaned against the wall, a dopey grin stretched across his face. Sakusa looked back at Shouyou. _These two._ He shook his head and walked into the locker room and found Akaashi and Bokuto lip-locked on a bench. 

“What is with this team?” He threw up his hands in the air and walked towards the entrance of the gym, pulling up his mask as he walked through the hallways. _They’re all a bunch of children._ A small smile crossed his lips, _but maybe they weren’t as hopeless as he had thought._

* * *

Shouyou quietly sat next to Barnes. His stomach was doing somersaults. _He and Atsumu had kissed._ He closed his eyes, partially listening to his teammates. Barnes and Meian were talking about their families. Inunaki and Thomas were talking about the defensive players in the last match. Bokuto and Akaashi were nowhere to be seen. Atsumu was missing. _Did Atsumu like him then?_

Shouyou’s head was spinning. They had kissed. He and Atsumu had kissed. Atsumu had kissed him. Shouyou had kissed him back. They had kissed. They had kissed. They had- 

He slapped his cheeks, startling the men around him. _Calm down!_

“Uh, are you okay, Shouyou?” Thomas looked at him, concerned. 

“Oh! Yes! I’m trying to focus!” Shouyou laughed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. _Get it together, Hinata._ The men looked amongst themselves before looking at Shouyou again. His cheeks were reddened by two handprints. 

“Shouyou-kun, anything you want to talk about?” Barne’s lips curved into a small smile. 

“Nope! I’m fine!” _He was not fine._

“Are you excited for the next match, then?” Meian grinned at him, his arms crossed across his chest. Shouyou nodded and let out a small laugh. 

“I’m excited to be playing other teams, not just you guys!” _He was thinking about Atsumu’s lips on top of his._

Inunaki shot him a look, “Bored of your teammates already?” 

“No! No what I meant...” _He couldn’t get the kiss out of his head._

Inunaki reached over and slapped him on the back, laughing, “I’m just messing with you, Sho! I’m pretty pumped to be having the practice matches. It gets my blood pumping!” 

Shouyou giggled and beamed at him, “Me too!” _Something else had his blood pumping today._

The men nodded in agreement. Barnes stretched out his legs, “I’m getting excited for dinner,” He lowered his voice and looked at Shouyou, “Is everything prepared?” 

“Yep! Bokuto-san and I are going to get there first,” Shouyou leaned back on his hands, _let’s talk about anything else_ , “It worked out that everyone is expected to wear something nice to dinner.”

“It’s just the normal thing to do,” Meian chuckled, “We get some good pictures of the teams and the players there. It’s good to build up some excitement for the season.” 

Shouyou nodded. The dinner after the practice matches was a semi formal one. Nice dress pants, button ups, ties, or a suit, it was expected. Coach Foster had drilled it through Shouyou’s head a few days before they were to leave for Tokyo. He had to look presentable for the dinner. They hired professional photographers to come in and capture the event. “It will be the talk of all Japan until the season starts!” Foster had declared it so cheerfully one day after practice. 

“We’ve got about 10 minutes until our next match, let’s go ahead and start getting some practice in,” Meian said standing up. 

“Yes sir!” _Anything else to focus on._

Shouyou leapt up and grabbed the ball bin, wheeling it to the court, “Wan-san! Do you want to practice some receives?” 

Inunaki grinned and walked over to the other side of the net, “Let em rip, Shouyou-kun!”

Shouyou nodded and grabbed a ball before walking to the back line. He took 4 steps back, threw the ball, and smacked it. _He just needed to focus on volleyball. That would help._ He beamed as it floated across the court, onto the other side of the net. Inunaki grinned and got underneath it, tossing it back over the net. 

“Nice floater, Shouyou-kun!” 

Shouyou nodded and smiled at Inunaki. He took a few more steps back from the line and served a nasty jumper. Inunaki was there in a flash, laughing as he fell back onto the floor. _He could do this._

“Dang, Sho! It’s getting heavier every day!” 

Shouyou nodded and jogged over to the ball that had rolled to a stop under the net. As he went to pick it up, two hands were already on the ball, lifting it up into the air. He looked up into the eyes of one, Atsumu Miya. Shouyou went red and he averted his gaze to the ball. Atsumu held the ball out to him. _But that kiss though..._

“Ah, thank you,” Shouyou took the ball out of his hands and walked back towards the back line. _Stupid Atsumu! He had just needed a few more moments!_ Shouyou was screaming internally. He looked down at the white line, _but Atsumu always made things better._ He looked up at Atsumu and was met with a nervous smile. _Oh, this beautiful man._

Atsumu visibly gulped and moved to the opposite side of the court with Inunaki. Shouyou cocked his head in question. Atsumu flashed a small smirk at him and turned to Inunaki, “Ya mind if I join in?” 

“Not at all! If I receive, you hit it over and we can make Shouyou-kun receive!” Inunaki grinned at Atsumu, then looked at Hinata, a determined look on his face, “Let’s give our wing spiker something to work for!” 

Shouyou flashed a cocky grin, “That’s if you can receive my serves.” 

“It won’t be a problem, Shrimp,” Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him. A shiver rushed down Shouyou’s spine. _Don’t tempt me, Tsumu._

He shook his head and served a floater, right to the middle of the two. Atsumu and Inunaki looked at each other as the ball hit the ground between the two of them. Shouyou laughed, “That’s 1 point to me!” 

Atsumu picked up the ball and walked to the back line. When he turned around, he pointed the ball at Shouyou, “This one is coming for ya, Sho.” 

Shouyou licked his lips and squatted down slightly. He counted Atsumu’s steps and anticipated the jump serve that was bound to knock him on his ass. Atsumu let out a small grunt as he slammed the ball to the Shouyou’s side of the court. Shouyou was underneath it in an instant. It connected with his arms in a satisfying thump and he sent it back over to Inunaki. 

“Atsumu!” Inunaki shouted as he set the ball for Atsumu to smack down. Shouyou laughed as he caught the ball that had bounced off the floor.

“1 to 1!” 

Shouyou caught Atsumu’s gaze and he smiled shyly. Atsumu’s face went red and he shook his head, “Are ya even trying over there, Shrimpy? Do ya need another player?” 

_Oh, I’m trying all right. Trying not to lose my mind_ , “Nervous I’ll beat ya even with a disadvantage?” Shouyou mimicked Atsumu, a smug smirk on his face. 

“Yer going down, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu narrowed his eyes back, licking his lips as he got into position. _That damn tongue._

“Hey! I’m here too!” Inunaki whined, laughing. 

Shouyou nodded and sent a floater. He winced as it hit the net, landing on his side of the court. 

“Floaters till ya bleed!” Atsumu rolled the ball back to him and grinned. Shouyou shook his head in a small chuckle. Atsumu seemed to be keeping his cool. Shouyou, on the other hand, could not stop thinking about those _damn kisses_.

He looked at the ball in his left hand and a silly idea crossed his mind. He held the ball up, catching Atsumu’s eyes, and held his right hand up, his hand clenched in a small fist. He grinned as Atsumu’s eyes widened in realization. Shouyou slammed his fist down in the middle of the air. He waited a moment before he sent them a jump serve, Inunaki digging it and Atsumu sending it over in a dink, out of Shouyou’s reach. 

“Did ya just copy me, Sho?” 

“More or less,” Shouyou smirked at Atsumu. _Take that!_

“Look here, ya little monster,” Atsumu laughed, “I can’t believe ya.” 

“Shouyou makes it look better,” Inunaki slapped Atsumu’s back, “Foster is calling us over, I guess the match will be starting soon.” Shouyou held onto the ball, he and Atsumu were looking at each other through the net. His chest was rising and falling with every breath he took. Atsumu brushed his fingers over his lips, staring at Shouyou. Another shiver ran down Shouyou’s back. _Damn you, Atsumu._

Shouyou shook his head and walked over to the rest of his team. He lined up with Bokuto, whose hair was messy, his uniform disheveled. He cocked his head at the man and looked around for Akaashi who was discreetly adjusting his hair and shirt. Shouyou felt his face go red. 

“Are ya feeling okay, Sho?” Atsumu’s low voice was in his ear, causing him to jump slightly. He looked up at Atsumu and then over to Bokuto, raising an eyebrow. Atsumu grinned and spoke softly, “This is normal for them before games or practice matches. Bokuto gets riled up and takes Akaashi-san to whatever room he can find and has his way with him,” Atsumu looked up at Akaashi, “Not that I think Akaashi-san minds.” 

Shouyou’s mouth dropped, “Oh. I had no idea,” He rubbed his hand over his blush. _Oh my._

Atsumu gave him a lopsided smirk, “Akaashi-san is the only one who can keep Bo-kun sane sometimes,” Shouyou looked at Akaashi, the man was staring adoringly at Bokuto, Atsumu continued quietly, “The team wasn’t sure how to handle it at first, but we would rather deal with that than an emotional Bokuto, ya know? Even if he has gotten better.” 

“I remember some of my practice matches back in high school with Fukuroudani,” Shouyou let out a small chuckle, “I can understand what you mean, I guess.” 

Atsumu nodded and stood silently next to Shouyou. Foster and Meian began their normal before match briefing. Shouyou watched the man out of the corner of his eye. Atsumu was truly stunning to look at. He was at least 15 centimeters taller than Shouyou, built like a Greek God, with the looks to match. Shouyou blushed thinking about that kiss again. Was it really Atsumu’s first kiss? He touched his fingers to his lips. _Atsumu must be a natural at everything, huh?_

“Sho?” 

Shouyou looked up, whipping his hand down to his side. The entire team was looking at him with puzzled faces. He laughed awkwardly, “Ah, sorry. I must have been out of it.” 

Atsumu’s face was red and he cleared his throat, “They wanna make sure yer good to play?” 

“Of course!” Shouyou beamed at the men, “I’m great!” 

Meian nodded, “Alright, let’s get lined up and get the rest of the matches over with. I can already taste the miso salmon.” The team chuckled and put their hands to the middle of the circle. Atsumu laid his hand on top of Shouyou’s, sending more chills down his back. He looked over at the man. Atsumu had a shy smile on. Shouyou’s heart jumped in his chest and he bit down on his lip. _Oh God, Atsumu._

“Let’s give it our all!” Meian shouted. The team collectively shouted, _yeah_ , in unison, throwing their hands up. Atsumu’s hand stayed on top of Shouyou’s the entire length of the cheer and afterwards. 

Atsumu squeezed his hand slightly, his face crimson, “I-uh.” 

Shouyou squeezed his hand back, his own face hot, his heart thundering in his ears, “I’ll give you another hug after we win these matches.” Atsumu nodded and released his hand, walking up to the back line with the rest of the team. Shouyou took his spot next to Atsumu and they bowed in unison. As they moved to their positions, Atsumu lightly brushed his hand against Shouyou’s, giving him a small smile.

“Let’s win,” He spoke quietly.

Shouyou nodded at him and pressed a finger to Atsumu’s palm, “Make sure you give me some good tosses.”

“Always, Sho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... *Peers out from under my desk* Hi guys! So uh.... yeah
> 
> A kiss before a confession? Who would EVER think of that? 
> 
> Me. Definitely me. 
> 
> I should be asleep right now, but I'm getting off a discord call and there's nothing better than getting off a discord call at 0130 and finalizing a chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I'll see you soon :) Thank you for the comments and kudos. You all are the best!
> 
> Cheers <3  
> -S


	12. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally the night. The practice matches were over. The proposal was ready. Atsumu was ready. Tonight was the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen my twitter (psyduck_ms), I'm sorry. I'm releasing this a little early because the creative juices are flowing tonight.
> 
> I'll be waiting at the end with hugs.

The rest of the day had gone by in a flash. The Jackals had captivated the attention of all the men in attendance with their new player, his little monster. After matches, Shouyou would chat with the different teams, grinning from ear to ear as they complimented his remarkable balance and speed. Atsumu had taken every opportunity to let Shouyou fly that day. He wanted every person there to witness the new powerhouse they would be up against in the fast approaching season.

With his and Shouyou’s gym bags strapped across his shoulders, Atsumu walked back to the inn. The rest of the team was up ahead of him and Sakusa, who was silently stalking behind him. He looked up into the sky and grinned from ear to ear at the setting sun. Tonight was the night.

They were to shower and get dressed before being bussed to the restaurant. Shouyou and Bokuto had bolted to the locker room after their last game to shower and change. As part of the ruse to keep Akaashi in the dark, the men claimed they were going to be interviewing the newest members of the different teams. The man had shrugged, kissed Bokuto’s cheek and wished the two, _good luck_ , before they shot out of the gym. The rest of the Jackals stayed behind and assisted in the clean up.

Atsumu pulled the straps of the bags tighter to his chest. He was ready to get to the restaurant and see Shouyou. He brushed his fingers against his lips and shuddered. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss Shouyou until he couldn’t anymore. He chuckled softly to himself.

“What’s so funny?” 

He turned his head to look at Sakusa and pulled his lips back in a beaming smile, “Just happy.” 

“So you told him?” 

“I’m going to tonight. I’ve already decided,” Atsumu smiled again. And he meant it. Tonight was the night.

“There’s going to be a sickening amount of love tonight,” Sakusa groaned into his mask. Atsumu let out a giggle and clapped his hands behind his head. He tipped his head back and grinned up at the sky once more. It was a going to be a perfect night.

Atsumu had showered in record time when they arrived back to the inn, receiving a disgusted look from Sakusa, who was washing his hair for the second time. He smirked at the men in the bathing room and skipped to his and Shouyou’s room to finish getting ready. He was working at the buttons on his shirt when his phone dinged on the bed. He grinned at the screen.

**New message: Satan’s Spawn**

**Tsumu what was that earlier?**

He smirked and hit the video call option, calling his twin. Osamu answered in a rush, holding the phone to his chest as he said something in the background. When he pulled the phone back up to his face, Atsumu could see he was in the restaurant. 

“You couldn’t have just responded?”

“Nope,” Atsumu propped the phone up on their gym bags and finished buttoning his shirt before tucking it into his dress pants. 

“So are you going to tell me what happened earlier?” Osamu looked at something over the phone and shook his head. 

“Well, ya boy had his first kiss,” Atsumu gave him a lopsided grin, “It was magical, Samu.” 

“You owe me 4000 yen!” A voice broke out from the background and Osamu’s eyes went wide. 

“Tsumu-” 

“Who was that?” Atsumu covered his face, shrieking in embarrassment, “Samu!” 

“Our little virgin got his first kiss!” Aran Ojiro, his ace in high school, appeared on the screen laughing.

Atsumu slumped to the floor, holding his mouth, “Yer killing me.” 

“Who’d you get to kiss you?” Rinatrou Suna, his old middle blocker, peered in next to Aran. Atsumu let out a loud groan, _this could not get worse_. 

“Is this true, Atsumu-san?” Shinsuke Kita, the captain of Inarizaki, and one of the Miya twin’s longest friend popped into view, “You’re a virgin?” 

“Kita-san!” Atsumu let out a long whine, “I didn’t know y'all would be up there this weekend.” 

“It was last minute,” Kita’s face was too close to the screen and Atsumu could see the pupils of his light eyes, “I was delivering rice to Osamu and we all decided to get together.” 

Somewhere in the background of the phone call, someone argued about the amount of money owed and to whom. Atsumu wanted to bury himself under the blankets and never move again. 

“Back to the situation at hand,” Suna came back into view. Atsumu could see Aran in the background with Osamu next to him, counting a large wad of bills. _Traitors._

“It-uh,” Atsumu suddenly felt too hot in his clothes, “It was-”  
“Shouyou-kun,” Osamu piped in from the background, “Suna, you owe me 5000 yen.” 

“Oh! Congratulations, Atsumu-san!” Kita popped into the screen, his eyebrows now in view, “Who would have thought that crush all those years ago would finally turn into something.” 

“Kita-san,” Atsumu grabbed his phone and fell onto his back, “Yer all a buncha traitors. The lot of ya.” 

“Atsumu,” Aran popped into the screen, “We are very proud of you.” 

“I’m hanging up.” 

“Tsumu,” Osamu came into view, “Have you made it official?” 

“I haven’t told him how I felt,” Atsumu sighed, “Yet.”

“You kissed out of wedlock?” Kita popped his head over Osamu’s shoulder. Atsumu watched his brother turn a lovely shade of pink. Atsumu grinned. Seems his brother’s lifelong crush was still alive and well.

“I’m telling him tonight! So wish me luck!” 

“Y-yeah,” Osamu looked close to passing out, “Good luck.” 

“Ya do the same, Samu,” Atsumu waved at the screen. Osamu captured his old teammates on the screen, all of them shouting, _good luck_ , through the screen. He ended the call and lay back onto the bed. Shouyou’s scent was still lingering among the blankets. He curled around one and smiled. He was finally going to do it. He held the blanket to his chest, murmuring, “I love ya, Sho.” 

The restaurant was as dazzling in person as it was in the pictures. Atsumu walked through the doors, following his teammates back to the reserved reception hall. The ceilings were incredibly high and large crystal chandeliers hung from dark wood beams. The wait staff wore pleated trousers and crisp button up white shirts and pressed vests. Large platters of hot food were wheeled on fancy carts. Buckets of chilled wines were walked around to the clothed tables. Atsumu looked down at his slightly wrinkled shirt and cringed. He wished he had brought an iron. 

He looked over at Sakusa and rolled his eyes. His teammate looked immaculate as always. Pressed, navy dress pants hit above his ankles, brown dress shoes were polished, a crisp white shirt tucked in with a brown belt and to top it off, a matching navy jacket. The man’s hair had been combed just out of his face. He caught Atsumu staring and he pulled his mask down, “What, dog?” 

“Ya clean up well, Omi-kun,” Atsumu smacked his teammates shoulder, “Even if ya look miserable already.” 

“Yes, well, unlike some people,” He looked at Atsumu pointedly, “I care about my appearances.” 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “I care too!” 

“Your shirt has wrinkles in it. I brought the steam press for a reason, Atsumu.” 

“I didn’t know ya had it,” Atsumu looked down at his currant colored trousers, they hit his ankles and hugged his muscular legs in all the right places. He wore the matching jacket, a black belt and black dress shoes completed the outfit.

“You should at least button up your shirt if you aren’t going to press it,” Sakusa muttered as they walked into the closed off dining area. Atsumu pulled at the collar of his black dress shirt, the top few buttons were undone. He really hated wearing dress clothes. 

The large closed off area bustled with people. Men chatted and laughed about volleyball. Waiters walked around with plates of small finger foods. Drinks were being handed out from shiny silver trays. Photographers walked around the space, snapping candid pictures of people.

“Atsumu-san?” A tug at his jacket had him turning to find Akaashi behind him. The man was wearing a simple black suit, a white shirt underneath a clean jacket, and a tie, almost the same gunmetal blue as his eyes, pulled the look together. Atsumu groaned internally, wishing he had used that stupid steamer. 

“Yes, Akaashi-san?” 

“Do you know where Bo-kun is?” 

Atsumu scanned the crowd, looking for the man. He hadn’t come into the room looking for his owl-headed teammate though. He caught a glimpse of orange hair and felt his heart jump. He started moving towards the orange hair, watching as Shouyou’s head made its way towards the large open doors that led outside.

“I think I have an idea,” Atsumu grabbed Akaashi’s hand and led them towards the large wall of windows on the other side of the room. They slowly made their way through the maze of gigantic volleyball players. He lost sight of the messy orange hair as Shouyou stepped through the doors. 

“Atsumu-san!” He turned his head in annoyance to see Inunaki waving at him and pushing his way through the bodies. 

“Inunaki-san, I’m trying to,” He blushed and looked down, “I want to go see the outside area.” 

“Oh! Yeah! I think Shouyou just went out there!” Inunaki gave him a knowing smile and grabbed onto Akaashi’s free hand, “I know where Bo-kun is! Come on Akaashi-san!” Atsumu looked up as Akaashi squeezed his hand, mouthing, _good luck_ , before he was whisked away into the crowd. 

Atsumu took a deep breath and made his way closer to the doors, the amount of people around him slowly decreasing. When he finally made it to the large opened doors, the sound of the crowd behind him dulled to a low whisper. A few people walked in and out of the doors, quietly talking. He stepped through the threshold into the open area and was immediately hit with the smell of Peonies. The citrusy smell tickled at his nose before it was replaced with the sweet scent of Roses. 

The sheer amount of plants that covered the outside space took his breath away. He could recognize a few right away, but there were so many flowers, vines, and trees he couldn’t begin to name. He looked around the open area, quickly recognizing the strategically placed tables and chairs from the pictures he had seen months prior. He stepped on a small path laid out with large, flat pieces of stone and began to walk through the quiet jungle, admiring the incredible amount of greenery the restaurant had been able to cram in. 

At the sound of running water, he quickened his pace. There was only one spot Shouyou had wanted to see and Atsumu knew it was the one place he would find his sunshine.

As he rounded the corner, his breath caught in his lungs again. The pictures he had seen months prior didn’t do the “Secret Garden” any justice. The focal piece, a large stone water fountain that poured water on all four sides, was set in the middle of a pond. It was nestled in the center of the smaller tucked away area. Wisteria lined the walls, filling his lungs with its musky scent. Strings of lights were hung above in a crisscross pattern, softly lighting the area. Sakurasous were clustered on top of the flat fountain. Colorful water lilies grew up from the pond. It was beautiful beyond words.

He walked towards the pond and peered down into the water. Atsumu was surprised to find koi swimming around peacefully under the surface. At a closer glance, he caught sight of a small orange fish sticking close to a larger golden koi. He smiled as the smaller fish raced after the large one, bumping into other fish as it tried to stick close to the bigger body. It reminded him of a certain small orange someone. 

“Tsumu?” 

Atsumu looked up across the fountain and brought his hand up to his mouth, his heart jumping in his chest. Shouyou was standing on the other side of the fountain, looking at him with a timid smile. Atsumu clenched and unclenched the hand at his side, sweat started to bead at the nape of his neck. _Shouyou looked breathtaking_. He wore a white dress shirt, rolled up to his forearms, a pale pink vest that lay flat against his chest, and matching ankle length trousers. His shiny brown loafers and belt glinted under the lights that hung above them. Atsumu could see the muscles flex through Shouyou’s shirt as he swung his hand up in a small wave. 

“Sho,” Atsumu breathed through his fingers, unable to move. Atsumu had imagined this scenario hundreds of times in the past few months, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Atsumu didn't have the words to describe how absolutely stunning Shouyou looked in that moment. Surrounded by hundreds of flowers and fairy lights, Shouyou looked like something out of a fantasy. Through watering eyes, he watched Shouyou walk around the pond towards him. When the man reached him, Shouyou looked up and placed his hands on his hips. 

“Are ya sick?” Shouyou mimicked Atsumu. Atsumu shook his head, his hand still clamped over his mouth. Shouyou sighed and poked Atsumu’s stomach, “Then what’s wrong?” 

Atsumu looked down at his ball of sunshine. His heart was beating faster than when he was on the court in the middle of a game. Under the lights, Atsumu could see every line, every curve of Shouyou’s face. Atsumu reached a hand forward, cupping Shouyou’s cheek, searching big brown eyes. He was always reminded of home in those soft brown eyes. They were like a cup of cocoa on a cold day, snuggled under a blanket with someone you love. They were inviting and comfortable. Atsumu loved Shouyou’s eyes so much. _I love you._

“Tsumu?” Shouyou’s face was growing warm under his palm. Atsumu brushed his thumb over Shouyou’s soft skin. When Shouyou didn't protest the touch, he delicately grazed his thumb over the man's lips. A small gasp left Shouyou's mouth, but he pressed his hand to Atsumu's, holding it against his cheek. Atsumu dropped the hand that covered his own blush to Shouyou’s other cheek, cupping his face in his hands. He was amazed by how much he craved Shouyou’s warmth. _I want you._

“Shouyou,” Atsumu whispered the name, loving the way it felt as it left his lips.

“I lost the bet,” Shouyou was quiet. The man’s eyes twinkled under the lights. _I need you._

Atsumu nodded, too preoccupied with looking at the man he loved to come up with a witty response. 

“Are you going to tell me your wish?” 

“What if I tell ya it already came true?” 

Shouyou laughed, the sound vibrated through Atsumu’s fingers, “To win all of the practice matches?” 

“To kiss ya, Sho,” Atsumu watched as Shouyou’s eyes went wide. 

The man’s mouth opened in a small, _oh_ , before he closed it again, his face going crimson. Atsumu stroked Shouyou’s cheeks and leaned in until their foreheads touched. Shouyou trembled lightly underneath him.

“I’m gonna kiss ya again, Sho.” 

Shouyou pulled his head back in surprise and searched Atsumu’s face. Atsumu’s lips curved into a small smile, “If ya let me.” 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling the two of them closer. Atsumu hummed in approval and pressed a kiss to Shouyou’s forehead, then his cheek, before pressing a small line of soft kisses to his other cheek. He tormented them both as he kissed all over Shouyou’s face and neck, everywhere but his lips. A small whimper escaped Shouyou and Atsumu let out a soft chuckle. 

Atsumu wrapped one hand around Shouyou’s shoulders and curled the man up against his body. He still cradled Shouyou’s cheek in his hand, melting at how the man nuzzled into his palm. It was just the two them under soft lights and surrounded by the scent of hundreds of flowers. The rest of the world had been forgotten the moment the two found each other in the tucked away garden. 

“Kiss me, Tsumu,” Shouyou murmured. 

Atsumu sucked in a small breath and slowly pressed his lips to Shouyou’s. He closed his eyes and gripped the smaller man to him. Time had stopped. The only sounds in the world were their heartbeats pounding together. Every sensation was Shouyou. Every breath was Shouyou. Every touch was Shouyou. It was all Shouyou. 

As the man’s lips parted underneath his, sunshine washed through Atsumu. His chest warmed in a wave of pleasure. They broke away for only a moment, shaky breaths filled the silent air around them. Shouyou reached his trembling hand up to Atsumu’s neck and pulled him down into a demanding kiss. Atsumu’s knees went weak. 

He wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s waist, letting out a small groan as Shouyou dragged his hand up into Atsumu’s hair. All Atsumu could smell and taste was Shouyou. Every sense he had flew out the window and was replaced with Shouyou. Soft lips parted underneath his again, sending hot shivers down Atsumu's back. He claimed Shouyou's lips in a hungry desire. The only thing that could sate his appetite was wrapped in his arms, seemingly just as hungry as he was.

Atsumu’s hand traveled down Shouyou’s back as they held each other under the lights. He rested his cheek on top of a soft orange head. The smell of Wisteria lingered in the air, but the smell of sunshine was so much stronger. Atsumu sighed and pressed a kiss to Shouyou’s head. 

“Sho,” He was quiet. The man hadn’t spoken since he told Atsumu to kiss him. Shouyou shifted his head and laid his chin on Atsumu’s chest. He looked down into big brown eyes, “What’re ya thinking?” 

“That this was the perfect place for Bokuto-san to propose to Akaashi-san.”

“That’s it?” Atsumu poked at Shouyou’s sides, receiving a small smack to the back. 

“And for having your first kiss today, you’re pretty good at it,” Shouyou blushed. 

Atsumu gave him a toothy grin and stuck his tongue out, “I’m pretty good at everything, cept cooking of course,” He pressed his head on top of Shouyou’s again, “We should probably get back in there before they come looking for us.” 

“Can we stay like this for a little longer?” Shouyou mumbled into his chest. 

“We can stay like this as long as ya want, Sho.” 

A small sigh escaped Shouyou’s lips and he curled his hands into Atsumu’s suit jacket, “Atsumu, what does this mean?” 

Atsumu was still trying to believe that everything had happened up until that moment. His heart was pounding in his chest. His whole body was on fire. It felt like a dream. He pressed another small kiss to Shouyou’s head, “It can mean whatever ya want, Sho.” 

“What are you thinking, Tsumu?” 

“I love ya, Sho,” He answered without missing a beat. _Shit_. Shouyou stiffened in his arms. The air went incredibly still around them. The only sound was the fountain pouring into the small pond. He held his breath, waiting for Shouyou to respond. _He could come back from this._

“Atsumu,” Shouyou whispered against his chest, his body going slack in Atsumu’s arms. _He was going to come back from this._

“Y-ya know,” Atsumu stuttered and pulled Shouyou back, “I-I didn't mean t-to just blurt-“ 

“Ah,” Shouyou stepped back, out of Atsumu’s arms. A look of panic, matching Atsumu's, streaked across Shouyou’s face. _No. No. No. This was not how he had meant to do this._

Atsumu grabbed his wrist, desperate to get back that warmth, “Sho, I mean,” He didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish, “I mean everyone loves ya, Sho. And. Well, I-”

“Atsumu,” He pulled his arm out of Atsumu’s grip, “We need to get back inside.” Shouyou turned on his heel and sprinted back towards the reception hall. Atsumu stood in the small courtyard, the sound of the fountain filling the all too empty silence. _What had he done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, *Opens up arms* C'mere. 
> 
> I know I've been throwing you all through the wringer the last few weeks. Just bear with me the next few chapters. It'll get better. I promise. 
> 
> I also know you were looking for the proposal... that'll be next week. I've got some editing to do with that chapter and I'm debating on whether to make it longer or not. But fear not, Bokuaka shall prevail. (Looks at the 4 part Bokuaka series I have plotted out... *whispers* You'll be done soon enough)
> 
> Let me tell you. Being cooped up in the house with this sprain. I thought I'd be writing all night after my 8-5, but I've been in the funks. I'm feeling like I'll need another recharge soon. Gah... But enough about me. Tell me how your lives are going! I'm always curious about the people who comment every week :) I feel like I get a chunk of your personality when I read your comments and I come up with silly ideas in my head about what you'd be like in real life. 
> 
> Now that you all know I'm a weirdo... Thank you as always for your continued support! I love your comments so much. Even if sometimes I'll be in the middle of something and get the notification. *Instant cry* I'll see you all soon :) Thank you so much!!  
> Stay safe out there! 
> 
> Cheers <3  
> -S


	13. Wine Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's long awaited proposal goes off without a hitch. The dinner was delicious. The wine was flowing. The night was going perfectly for everyone. Everyone, except for two of the Jackals, their night as disheartening as red wine spilled on a white shirt. 
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** See Notes for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ***TRIGGER WARNING*** for those who might become uncomfortable reading about Panic Attacks. It begins with, "Shouyou looked at the ground again, tightening his hands into fists..." And lasts for a total of 7 passages.
> 
> Buckle in ladies and lads. You're in for an emotional one.

“Inunaki-san,” Akaashi’s voice oozed with annoyance, “Why have you been leading me around in circles?” 

Inunaki gulped, his one responsibility that night had been to keep Akaashi preoccupied while they were getting everything ready. He grabbed two glasses of red wine off the bar and whipped around, holding one out to Akaashi, “I’m keeping you entertained! Bo-kun got pulled into uh,” He guzzled the glass of wine, _Akaashi was really nice, but he was scary_ , “Another interview. Yeah! An interview.” 

_Leave it to ol’ Wan-san to save the day!_ Akaashi narrowed his eyes, “We’ve been here almost an hour. The presentation and dinner is about to start and I’ve yet to see my boyfriend. He left early for an interview, but you’re telling me he had another one?” 

Inunaki leaned against the bar, “He’s just busy! You know they love Bokuto Beam!” 

“Inunaki-san,” Akaashi put the full glass on the bar, “What’s going on?” 

“N-nothing! He had an interview!” Inunaki’s wall was starting to shatter. The glare coming from the man was scarier than Ushijima’s spikes. 

“I’ll go look for him myself,” Akaashi started to wade into the crowd of people and Inunaki bolted from the bar. 

“W-wait!” 

“Akaashi-san!” 

A breath of relief left Inunaki’s lips as he saw Shouyou waving at them, pushing his way through the men. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Shouyou could take over Akaashi duty. He needed more wine. 

“Sho! Glad you’re here! Bokuto-kun is still in his interview,” Inunaki gave him a side eye, “Can you keep Akaashi-san company?” 

Shouyou nodded in a knowing smile, but Inunaki noticed a strange glaze to his eyes. He looked at Shouyou and then over his shoulder, surprised he didn’t see Atsumu trailing behind him. Shouyou grabbed Akaashi’s hand, “Let’s go find Bokuto-san!” 

Inunaki watched as the two disappeared into the crowd. He turned on his heel and walked back to the bar. He grabbed the untouched glass of wine and downed it in one gulp. 

“You’ve been putting them back tonight,” Thomas leaned against the bar, signaling for a drink as he placed his glass down.

“Was it that noticeable?” 

“After you chugged the last 3 glasses, I was beginning to wonder if I needed to come save you,” Thomas laughed and plucked his new glass of bourbon off the bar, “Good thing Sho-kun came to the rescue.” 

“Yeah,” Inunaki looked at the empty glass in his hands, “He looked upset.” 

“Sho-kun?”

Inunaki nodded, “And I haven’t seen Atsumu since he went outside looking for Shouyou.”

“Do you think something happened?” 

“I don’t know, Adriah,” Inunaki reached the glass back and put it on the bar, “I never know what to think about those two.” 

“It’s pretty obvious they really like each other,” Thomas swirled the amber liquid in his glass, “I’m beginning to think we need to just shut them in the storage locker when we get back to the gym and let them have at it.” 

Inunaki let out a small laugh and looked down at the floor, “The two of them were acting so weird today, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

“Shion,” Inunaki turned his head, it was rare for Thomas to use his given name, “Don’t worry about it too much, you can’t dig everything that comes the team’s way.” 

Inunaki rolled his eyes, “Why do you have to say it like that?” 

“It’s the only way to get through to you,” Thomas grinned and ruffled Inunaki’s hair, “Have you recovered from your time with Akaashi-san?” 

“I think one more glass of wine would-” 

Thomas smacked the back of his head, “Get some food in you first. Then we can discuss more alcohol.” 

“Oh come on, Adriah,” Inunaki whined, “Akaashi is the nicest, but he’s so intimidating!” 

“I’ve seen you knocked on your ass by monster serves and spikes and you’re scared of little ol’ Akaashi-san?” 

They started to wade through the bodies of people as they made their way towards the dining area that had been set up, “When he’s looking for Bo-kun he becomes a different person.” 

“You’re over exaggerating,” Thomas grabbed his hand, sending a tingle up Inunaki’s arm, “He’s as sweet as candy. Maybe a little dry sometimes, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly!” 

“Try keeping him away from Bokuto,” He kept his head forward, trying to keep his heated face from Thomas’s eyes, “Then you tell me how intimidating he is.”

Thomas gave his hand a quick squeeze and Inunaki could hear the smile in his voice, “I’ll leave you to it, Wan-san. You always have the team’s back.” 

Inunaki could melt into a puddle right in the middle of all those bodies and he wouldn’t mind, “That is my job after all.” They made it to the dining area, surprised to find Akaashi and Shouyou sitting at the Jackal’s table already. They glanced at each other, both knowing that Akaashi should have been out in the little courtyard already. Inunaki waved his hand in the air and caught Shouyou’s attention. He tapped on his wrist and Shouyou’s eyes went wide. He watched as Shouyou jumped up and pointed at him and Thomas and ran towards the courtyard’s doors. 

“And Akaashi duty continues,” Thomas looked at Inunaki and smiled, “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

* * *

Akaashi was annoyed. He was very annoyed. He glared after Shouyou as the man ran away. He looked at Thomas and Inunaki and he furrowed his brows. Something was fishy and it seemed most of the Jackals were in on it. He stood up, the chair sliding back behind him, and walked over to the two men. 

“If someone doesn’t tell me where Bo-” 

“Could one, Keiji Akaashi, please report to the courtyard?” The announcement echoed through the hall, the crowd hushing. Akaashi raised an eyebrow and looked between the two Jackals. The two shared a grin and grabbed Akaashi’s arms as the announcement was repeated. 

“Let’s go, Akaashi-san! You’ve been beckoned!” 

He was practically dragged through the crowd, Thomas shouting as they walked, “Look out! Akaashi-san coming through!” The men separated, creating a path to be pulled through. 

“What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?” Akaashi looked at Inunaki. The man’s face pulled back into a large smile. 

“You’ll see.” 

As they got closer to the courtyard doors, he was surprised to find Sakusa standing in the middle of their way, holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“W-wha-” 

“They roped me in,” Sakusa held out the flowers, “But I’m glad that there’s someone around who has some sense.” Akaashi took the bouquet out of the man’s outstretched hand and looked at the pretty red Tsubaki blossoms. He looked up at Sakusa who only nodded to him and moved out of the way. Akaashi stepped out into the courtyard and found Shouyou standing in front of a small path. He was grinning from ear to ear as he handed him a bouquet of red and white Kiku. Akaashi numbly took the flowers out of his hands and stared down at the bright petals.

“I could go on and on about how much I love you and Bokuto-san, but I’m so grateful you two have each other,” Shouyou grabbed his hand to pull him down the path. Akaashi tried to cradle the two bouquets in his arms. Meian stood a bit further down the path, a bouquet of red Akaibara in his hand. He chuckled as Akaashi fumbled the two large bouquets. 

“Sho-kun, wanna help him out?” 

“Oh!” Shouyou let go of his hand and grabbed the bouquets out of Akaashi’s arm before he grinned up at him. Akaashi raised an eyebrow and bowed his head slightly in silent thanks.

Meian cleared his throat, “You’ve always treated everyone with such kindness and respect,” He held out the flowers, which were scooped up by Shouyou, “We only hope to keep repaying that kindness in the years to come.” 

Akaashi cocked his head at the man, “Meian-san, what’s all of this?” 

“Hey it’s my turn next!” Akaashi looked around Meian to find Barnes standing on the path. The man was waving another bouquet of flowers around his head, a large smile plastered on his face. Meian placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and squeezed it before stepping out of the way. Akaashi stepped forward with Shouyou next to him. 

“Akaashi-san!” Barnes presented a huge bundle of purple Sakurasou to him. Shouyou grunted as he grabbed the flowers from him. Akaashi opened his mouth, but he was dumbfounded at all of the men’s actions. Barnes laughed at his expression and pulled Akaashi into a hug, “Bokuto is the luckiest man alive. You’re the best of the best, Akaashi-san.” 

When the larger man released him, Akaashi took a small step back and looked back at Shouyou. He was surprised to find the rest of the Jackals were still behind them on the path. Inunaki and Thomas brought up the rear, Sakusa was in front of them, and Meian was almost directly behind Shouyou. 

He looked up at Barnes and chuckled, “I guess we’ve created a traffic jam.” 

The man winked at him, “Don’t worry, it gets clearer at the end.” He stepped off the path and gestured for him to proceed. Akaashi nodded and picked up his pace, leaving the rest of the men behind him. He rounded the corner and found Atsumu at the very end of the path. 

“Akaashi-san,” Atsumu handed him a large bouquet of white and yellow Suisen. The man rubbed a hand on the back of his neck as he tried to find some words, “I actually had a whole speech prepared for you.” 

“Atsumu-san,” Akaashi looked at the flowers in his hands, “Is this-” 

“Bokuto is a great man. If he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass,” Atsumu cut him off and chuckled, “He might be a little dumb sometimes and he doesn’t know how to control his emotions, but-” Atsumu lingered off, his eyes focused on something behind him. As Akaashi opened his mouth, Atsumu shook his head and continued, looking past his shoulder, “But he loves you more than life. He would go to the ends of earth to make you happy.” 

Atsumu sucked in a small breath and rubbed a hand over his mouth, his voice lowered, “I look up to the love you two share. You’re so good to each other and what I’m pretty much saying is, welcome to the team.” 

Akaashi let out a small, _oh_. He turned his head slightly and found Shouyou not far behind him, holding two of the bouquets in his arms. He was looking down at the path, his hair hung over his eyes. Akaashi looked back at Atsumu and realized the man may have been talking to him, but he wasn’t referring to Bokuto’s love. 

Atsumu walked backwards a few steps and swung out of the way for Akaashi to step into the smaller, secluded courtyard. He sucked in a sharp breath at the scene before him. It was straight out of a fairytale, from the pretty fountain to the lights that hung above them. Akaashi felt his lips curve in a small smile. 

He slowly moved deeper into the area, when Bokuto stepped out from behind the fountain. He held yet another bouquet of flowers. Akaashi’s heart jumped in his chest at the sight of his lover. He had on Akaashi’s favorite suit, a gray, tailored suit. His jacket was buttoned over a black dress shirt with the golden tie Akaashi had given him for his first televised interview. The tie had reminded Akaashi of Bokuto’s eyes. So bright and captivating. Bokuto’s hair was pulled back in a sleek side part. He wore a nervous smile. 

He moved towards Bokuto, his body suddenly becoming light. He looked over at Atsumu and held up the bouquet he had just been given. Atsumu nodded, knowingly, and took the flowers from him before stepping back against a wall covered in vines and Wisteria. When he reached Bokuto, he took the multi-colored Kosumosus out of his trembling hands. 

“Kou?” Akaashi looked up into golden eyes, searching for an answer to all of this. Bokuto looked down at him and smiled. He blushed and looked down at the pretty blossoms in his hand, feeling shy.

It was almost silent, besides the sound of the fountain. Akaashi wondered if the pounding of his heart could be heard by the men that had gathered in the space. He turned his head and caught Shouyou’s eyes. The man gave him a big smile and thumbs up. Akaashi turned his attention back to Bokuto. 

Golden eyes met his blue ones and soon their hands were linked. Atsumu popped in quietly to take the other bouquet out of his arms. They stood silently and Bokuto started to step from foot to foot, a sure sign he was nervous. Akaashi squeezed his hands in reassurance and smiled warmly at his lover, “Koutarou.” 

“Keiji Akaashi,” Bokuto cleared his throat, “I’ve known you for almost half of my life,” He stepped from foot to foot, “You have always played a huge role in it too.” 

Akaashi’s heartbeat started to pick up as Bokuto went on, “From the first time you set for me,” Boktuo laughed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, “I knew you were special. Your sets were and still are the best.” 

Atsumu scoffed and the men behind them chuckled quietly. Bokuto laughed and continued, “I haven’t always been the best with my emotions, but I can assure you, the feelings I’ve had for you all these years, are easy.” 

Akaashi’s eyes started to well up and Bokuto gently let go of his hands, “You’ve been my rock for a very long time. You’ve held me down in some of my worst moments. You’ve pushed me to do my absolute best,” Bokuto gave him a large radiant smile, “And I can stand here and say with everything in me, that you’re the reason I’m the man I am today.” 

Bokuto started fumbling in his pocket and Akaashi slapped a hand over his mouth, the tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Bokuto groaned and started searching through his pockets. A small ripple of exasperated groans traveled through the Jackals as they watched Bokuto struggle to pull a small box from the inside of his suit jacket. 

“I want to make you proud, Keiji. I want to push you to do your best. I want to be your rock. I want to be your safe space,” Bokuto got down on one knee and kept his gaze locked with Akaashi’s as he opened the small box, revealing a thin gold band, “You’re my whole world, Keiji Akaashi. And I want to spend the rest of my life showing that to you. So,” Bokuto reached up and laced his fingers through Akaashi’s hand, “Would you marry me, Ah-ka-shi?” 

Bokuto sounded out every syllable of his name, sending him back to their days in high school when Bokuto couldn’t say his name correctly. He looked down at his lover through watery eyes. It was just him and Bokuto. Protagonists against the world. It had been like that from day one. 

Akaashi nodded, sniffling, “Y-yes.” 

Bokuto looked up at him, surprised. 

“Why are you acting so surprised? You’re the one who asked me.”

Bokuto let out a large whoop as he slid the ring on his finger and lifted Akaashi off the ground in a big, sloppy kiss. A cheer erupted from the Jackals, but Akaashi could only hear Bokuto’s voice. 

“I promise I’ll make you the happiest man alive, Akaashi.” 

“You already do, Bo.” 

“Well I’m making a double promise.” 

Akaashi let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, shielding them from the men, “I love you to the stars and back.” 

“And I love you more than that,” Bokuto murmured as he pressed his lips to Akaashi’s again. When they broke apart, they were surrounded by the Jackals. The men clapped Bokuto on the back and shook Akaashi’s hand. Shouyou wrapped himself around Akaashi and grinned up at him. 

“Can I keep calling you, Akaashi-san after you get married?” 

Akaashi smiled down at him and hugged Shouyou back tightly, “Of course, Sho-kun.” 

He looked up and found Atsumu standing with Bokuto and Barnes. Barnes and Bokuto were discussing something, but Atsumu was staring hard at Shouyou, a defeated look in his eyes. He caught Akaashi’s gaze and looked away. Akaashi looked down at Shouyou and held him a little tighter, _Oh Sho._

* * *

The proposal had gone off without a hitch. Inunaki and Thomas, who had been hiding small cameras the entire night, had captured all of it and the aftermath. The dinner had been relaxing. The food had been immaculate. The wines had been paired perfectly. The presenters were quick and witty in their speeches. The room had erupted in an excited chorus of conversations about the tentative schedule of the upcoming season. One of the first matches of the season, a rematch between the Adlers and the Jackals, had the whole Jackal’s table buzzing. Sakusa sat back in his chair and swirled his wine around in the glass. Everything was going well. Everything except the two blockheads.

He looked at Atsumu out of the corner of his eye. The man had barely touched his dinner. Atsumu had taken a few small bites but ended up pushing the food around his plate more than he ate. Sakusa hated wasted food. He hated his teammate’s pining even more. Atsumu hadn’t been very subtle with his gaze tonight. His blonde haired teammate had been staring at his prey the entirety of the dinner and presentation, not bothering to hide it. 

Across the table, Shouyou was chirping away with Inunaki and Thomas about the Adler and Jackal’s game. The man had been avoiding Atsumu’s eyes the entire time. It was painfully obvious to everyone at the table that something had occurred between the two. Sakusa let out a sigh and crossed his legs. 

He took a small sip of his wine and lowered his voice, “Did you get turned down, Dog?” 

Atsumu looked over at him, pain etched into his eyes, “I told him I loved him.” 

That took Sakusa by surprise, “And he didn’t say it back?” 

“I just blurted it out like an idiot,” Atsumu tipped back his glass of water, “And he ran off.” 

“Are you sure that’s what happened?” 

Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows, “For the most part, yeah.” 

“I’m not usually wrong about people,” Sakusa pressed the glass to his lips and let the rich wine travel across his tongue. He loved good wine. The smoky undertones of the barrel, the sharp tang of the grapes used, it was one of his very rare indulgences in life. He sighed, “It’s obvious there’s something there.”

“It felt like the right moment, but he didn’t react the way I thought he woulda,” Atsumu rubbed his hand over his mouth. On the other side of the table, Barnes was ruffling Shouyou’s hair. The smaller man was blushing and trying to push the hand off of him as he laughed. 

“Just talk to him later. I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation.” 

“If he even talks to me,” Atsumu placed his hands in his lap, “Can I room with ya tonight, Omi-kun?” 

Sakusa shuddered at the thought. Atsumu wasn’t horrible, but he wasn’t nearly as clean and tidy as everyone else, “No. Sleep in your own room.” 

“C’mon, Omi,” Atsumu whined. 

“Sleep in your own room and deal with your problems.” 

Atsumu groaned and slumped back in his chair. He picked up the untouched glass of wine and tipped it back, draining it one go. Sakusa watched in horror as Atsumu picked up the bottle on the table and poured himself a second heavy glass. He downed that one just as quickly. 

“Drowning yourself in alcohol isn’t going to help your case,” Sakusa pulled the bottle out of Atsumu’s hands, “You didn’t eat your dinner. You’ll get sick.” 

“Let it happen,” Atsumu glared at him and held out his hand. Sakusa caught Shouyou’s eyes out of the corner of his eye. The man had such a heavy look of concern, that it scrunched lines into his face. Sakusa could only sigh. He was always getting mixed up in the middle of things. He really just wanted to sit back and enjoy the wine a little more before the team headed back to the inn. He wanted to get back, take a nice hot bath, and sleep before his week of rest began. 

Unfortunately for him, Atsumu was his friend, one of his only friends. He stood up, the bottle of wine in his hand. The dinner was over, the presentation was over, and the proposal was done. The individual players would decide their own fates that night. He grabbed the two empty glasses and looked at Atsumu, _it looked like he would be drinking tonight_ , “Come on. Don’t do it here at least.” The man nodded at him and scooted back in his chair. Atsumu headed towards the exit of the reception hall, not turning back. Sakusa bowed to his team silently and followed Atsumu out into the night air. 

* * *

“Stay,” Thomas grabbed Shouyou’s hand as he stood to follow the two men. He looked down at his teammate and at the door that had just closed behind Sakusa. 

“Omi-kun will take good care of your man,” Inunaki winked at Shouyou. He was bright red with alcohol and the words that came out of his mouth were slow and drawn out in a sloppy smile. 

“He’s not my-” 

“You’ve been avoiding Atsumu all evening, but the moment he leaves you go to bolt after him,” Thomas patted his hand, “They’ll be fine.” 

Shouyou nodded and sat back down in his chair. He picked up his water and took a small sip. He didn’t think he was being too obvious, but he imagined that when him and Atsumu hadn’t sat together during dinner, it looked off. _I love ya, Sho._

It was like a dream come true. The moment those words left Atsumu’s lips, Shouyou’s heart flew. To know his feelings were returned, it felt surreal. _Then why had he been so terrified?_ Shouyou looked over at Bokuto and Akaashi who were head to head, grinning at each other and speaking quietly. Bokuto was stroking Akaashi’s hand, the little golden band glinted in the light. Everything had gone perfectly for the two of them. He closed his eyes and slumped in his chair, _Atsumu must hate him now_. 

He shouldn’t have run. Shouyou knew that. He should have looked up into those caramel colored eyes he loved so much and said it back. He laced his hands together in his lap and swallowed at the lump in his throat. _He was terrified._ He couldn’t take another brutal heartbreak.

“Sho?” 

He blinked up at the voice over him, tears stinging his eyes. Thomas, Inunaki, and Barnes were standing over him. Inunaki’s eyes were drooping and Thomas, his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders, was weaving back and forth on unsteady feet. Barnes gave him a sympathetic expression, “I was going to try and take these two back to the inn, but it seems they’d like to continue their festivities elsewhere.” 

Inunaki shoved a glass of wine under Shouyou’s nose, “Wanna join, loverboy?” 

Thomas swatted at the glass and the deep red wine sloshed onto Shouyou’s white shirt. The men looked down, “Ah, sorry, Sho-chan.” Shouyou shook his head and grabbed a napkin from the table and dipped it into water. He blotted at the stain, knowing full well it wasn’t going to come out. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes, _tonight was really sucking_. 

“We’ll buy ya a new shirt, eh Sho?” Inunaki drunkenly grinned at him and tipped the wine glass up to his lips, finishing it off in one go. He slammed the empty glass down on the table and pointed his finger into Shouyou’s chest, “Come on loverboy, let’s go have some fun.” 

“I’m fine,” Shouyou stood up, gently pushing Inunaki’s hand away from him, “You go have fun.” 

“What’s wrong, loverboy?” Inunaki was teasing him. Shouyou could hear the light twinkle behind his words, but he really didn’t want to hear it tonight. He had spent years going through the same thing while in high school. Inunaki wasn’t going to let him off easy though. He struggled out from under Thomas’s arm and slapped his hand across Shouyou’s shoulders. Shouyou turned his head to look at his inebriated teammate. 

“I think I’ll head back to the inn, Inunaki-san,” Shouyou looked around, noticing heads were starting to turn at the commotion. He really hated being the center of attention. 

“Come on, Sho-chan,” Inunaki grinned at him, “Just cause you’re fighting with Tsumu doesn’t mean you can’t go have fun.” 

“Inunaki, that’s enough,” Bokuto appeared next to them and pulled Inunaki’s hand off Shouyou. 

“Bo-kun, come on, you and Akaashi-san can come out and drink to celebrate,” Inunaki was looking up at Bokuto with a sloppy smile stretched across his lips. 

“We’re taking you back to the inn,” Akaashi’s voice was at his ear as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him close. Shouyou couldn’t find his voice to thank the man as he was led out of the restaurant. Akaashi walked them more than a few blocks down the street and sat Shouyou down on the edge of a building. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before sitting down next to him. 

Shouyou looked down at the ground and swallowed. The lump in his throat burned as he pulled in heavy breaths. Akaashi placed a gentle hand on his back and rubbed in slow, circular patterns. 

“You can let it out now,” Akaashi whispered. Shouyou turned his head to look at him through watery eyes. The sidewalk was clear of foot traffic that night. The lights around them were illuminating them in a dim, yellow light. Shouyou bit his bottom lip as the tears started to fall.

“Akaashi-san,” Shouyou whimpered, “I think I messed up.” 

“What could you have possibly messed up, Sho-kun?” 

“Atsumu told me he loved me and I ran away,” Shouyou felt his stomach clench in knots and more tears spilled from his eyes. 

Akaashi looked at him in surprise, “He told you?” 

“He told me tonight after we kissed,” Shouyou spoke through shaky breaths. Akaashi looked at him with steady eyes and sighed. He leaned back on his hands and looked up into the sky. 

“And then you ran away?” 

Shouyou nodded silently before mumbling, “Yes.” 

“Why did you run away, Sho?” 

Shouyou looked at the ground again, tightening his hands into fists. Why exactly had he run? He was scared? Excited? Nervous? He let out a strangled cry and pressed his hands against his thighs. Akaashi’s hand pressed to his shoulders once more and began stroke up and down his back. Shouyou’s body started to tremble as the panic attack took over. _No, no, no, no, please not now_. 

Blood thundered in his ears. His heart pounded hard against his chest. His body shook violently as he choked on his own sobbing. Pins and needles stabbed through his fingertips and toes. He could barely register the soft hands that pulled him into an embrace. Shouyou pulled on his collar, popping the top buttons off his shirt in an attempt to breathe through the attack. _He just wanted this to end_.

As another wave of cries left his tightening throat, a second set of arms wrapped around him. He was gently squeezed on both sides as his body broke out in a cold sweat. He tried to open his eyes, but found his vision disfigured from the tears. Shouyou had been able to avoid his panic attacks in the last few months, because someone was always there to calm him down. _He needed Atsumu_. 

“Breathe,” A soft, familiar voice whispered into his ear, “Just breathe.” 

Shouyou tried to gasp in deep breaths, only to cough against the air invading his lungs. He fought against the arms holding him and ducked his head between his legs, choking on his own breathing. He slapped his hand over his mouth and tried to slow down his breathing. He was sputtering and coughing saliva through his fingers as he felt his heart start to slow. 

What felt like an eternity later, he had started to breathe normally again. He opened his eyes and picked up his head only to be hit with a mind-numbing surge of nausea. He groaned and leaned forward as the little bit of dinner he ate made its second entrance of the night. He heaved continuously until sour strings of stomach acid were all that left his lips. 

He rubbed the back of his arm across his lips, not bothering to care about his already ruined white shirt. He turned his head and found Bokuto next to him. The man gave him a small smile and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He leaned into Bokuto and sniffled. Akaashi grabbed onto Shouyou’s hand and stroked the top of it with steady, soft fingers. They sat quietly, Bokuto rocking him and Akaashi holding on his hand. Shouyou sniffled through some lingering tears and finally, relaxed between the two men. 

“He’s not Kageyama,” Akaashi broke the silence. He squeezed his hand and continued on, “You have every right to be nervous about love, but you can’t compare apples to oranges, Sho.” 

“I ran away,” Shouyou whimpered as fresh tears began to fall. 

“He told you he loved you, right?” Bokuto stiffened against Shouyou. He felt the man turn his head and look at his fiancé as he spoke, “I think Bo-kun can agree with me when I tell you, he means it, Sho.” 

Bokuto grunted in agreement, “If you tell him you need some time, I’m sure he will understand.” 

“I love him back,” Shouyou admitted weakly, “And that’s what scares me the most.” 

“Why does that scare you?” 

Shouyou looked at Akaashi, “Is it okay for someone to fall in love so fast? I still loved Kageyama just a few months ago, I mean I guess I’ll always love him, but I hate him too. Is that normal?” 

“What Kageyama did is unspeakable, but he was your first love. That’s not just a feeling that disappears,” Akaashi brought his hand up to Shouyou’s cheek, “Your feelings for Atsumu are completely normal, Sho.” 

“Do you think he hates me because I ran away?” 

Akaashi gave him a soft smile, “No, Sho. I don’t think that man could even get upset with you. The two of you just need to sit down and talk.” 

Bokuto jumped up and grinned down at the two of them, “Let’s get back to the inn and you two can hash it out.” 

“What if he won’t talk to me?” 

Akaashi wrapped Shouyou up in a tight hug, “He will talk to you, Sho.” 

Shouyou nodded against Akaashi and returned the man’s hug. Bokuto laughed and joined in, wrapping his arms around both of them. When they pulled apart, he stood up and gave them both an individual hug, murmuring, “Thank you,” as he buried his face against their warmth. Akaashi pulled up the directions to the inn and they began their way back. Akaashi and Bokuto hand in hand as Shouyou marched forward, determined to tell Atsumu he was sorry. _I love you, Tsumu_.

When they arrived at the inn, Akaashi and Bokuto wrapped him in another tight hug. Bokuto put his hands on his shoulders and looked down at him, “You march in there and tell him how you feel. We’ve raised you to be a strong man, Sho.” 

“Kou, we didn’t raise him,” Akaashi chuckled behind his hand. 

Bokuto looked over at him, “We might as well have. He’s like our son.” 

Shouyou smiled at the two of them, “Thank you both again. I’m sorry I ruined the night of your proposal, Bokuto-san.” 

“Nonsense, you’re much more important to us,” Bokuto leaned closer and whispered, “Besides, we’ll be celebrating as soon as we get into our room.” 

Akaashi swatted the back of his head, his face crimson, “Stop that. Let’s get inside. Remember we are leaving first thing in the morning, Sho. So we won’t see you when you get up.” 

“I remember! You guys have a safe drive back.” 

Bokuto winked at him and turned around, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and practically dragging him through the door. Shouyou let out a small laugh. He looked at the inn, _he could do this_. He took a deep breath and flinched at the smell coming off him, _maybe after a quick trip to the bathing room_. He walked into the silent inn and headed towards his and Atsumu’s room, his heart thudding in his chest. The other team member’s rooms were empty and dark. 

When he slid the door open, a wave of disappointment washed over him. The room was empty, but the small light was on. _Atsumu must have forgotten to turn it off earlier_. He sighed and pulled off his clothes, wrapping the Yukata around him and walked to the bathing room. He sat under the hot spray and let the water wash away the tears that had stained his cheeks. 

Wrapped in a new Yukata, he padded quietly through the inn. _He hoped Atsumu was back_. As he turned the corner to their hallway, he noticed Sakusa’s room was open, light and voices poured through the cracked door. A grin broke out over his face and he quickened his pace. _Atsumu was back_!

“Omi, I don’t know what to do,” Atsumu’s drunken words stopped Shouyou in his tracks. He could just barely see Atsumu sitting with his back to the door. He was holding a large bottle of Sake in his hand. He snuck closer, trying to listen to the conversation. 

“I mean it’s obvious he still loves that douchebag,” Atsumu took a large swig of the alcohol and pointed the bottle at Sakusa, “How do I compete with someone who already won?” 

Shouyou sucked in a small breath and clapped his hands over his mouth. A shadow fell over him and he looked up at Sakusa. The man looked down at him, his eyes emotionless as he looked at Shouyou and turned his head to look at Atsumu. Sakusa sighed and slid the door close. 

“OmiOmi, I require more Sake!” 

“You require sleep.” 

“Don’t tell me what to- ow!” 

Fresh tears fell from Shouyou’s eyes as he stared at the closed door. He walked back to his and Atsumu’s room and sat down on the bed they had shared just 12 hours earlier. He sniffled back at the never-ending tears and brought his knees up to his chest. _He didn’t want Kageyama. He didn’t love Kageyama like that anymore. I love you, Atsumu_. Shouyou eventually cried himself into a restless sleep, wrapped around the blankets that still smelled of Atsumu. _Please don't leave me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's take a quick breather together. I know that may have been rough for some of you...
> 
> So here's some flower information! The links under each are so you can see what they actually look like and where I got their meaning. Each flower mentioned in the proposal part has some sort of symbolization of love: 
> 
> This is the initial link I used to pick some of them (Some of the links under just go more into detail)  
> https://www.proflowers.com/blog/japanese-flowers
> 
> Given by Omi-kun: Red Tsubaki (or Camellia) symbolize love, passion, and deep desire https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/camellia-meaning-and-symbolism 
> 
> Given by Sho: Red and White Kiku (or Chrysanthemum) symbolize (red)love and deep passion, (white) loyalty and honesty https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/chrysanthemum-meaning-and-symbolism
> 
> Given by Meian: Red Akaibara (or Rose) symbolize love and romance  
> https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/rose-meaning-and-symbolism
> 
> Given by Barnes: Purple Sakurasou (Similar to a Sakura blossom/cherry blossom) symbolize desire and long lasting love  
> https://www.focusviewpoint.com/2017/05/sakurasou-primula-sieboldii.html 
> 
> Given by Tsumu: White and Yellow Suisen (or Daffodil) symbolize rebirth and new beginnings {This is my birth month flower! I even have a tattoo of it}  
> https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/daffodil-meaning-and-symbolism
> 
> Given by Bokuto: Multi-Colored Kusumosus (or Cosmos) symbolize never-ending love  
> https://gardeningbrain.com/cosmos-flower-meaning/
> 
> I actually put a lot of time into the flowers I chose to be given to Akaashi. That's probably what took me the longest to do for this chapter. So I hope the proposal was up to your standards! Happy BokuAka week!!
> 
> For the rest of it... I wanted to give you a brief happy intervention before we started to really dive into Shouyou's trauma. Lord help me, I know I cried while I was writing this, so if I made you emotional in any form, feel free to yell at me in the comments or on twitter (psyduck_ms). Or both. Don't be shy. I deserve it. 
> 
> I hope you all have been doing well! If you guys ever need someone to talk to or lean on, I'd like to think I can be there for you all. You've helped me so much in the last few months since I started "His Sunny Monster" and I can't say thank you enough. You really have no idea how much all of you mean to me. I'm also having a mini personal celebration *sips from my glass of red wine* for hitting 200 kudos. It's silly, I know. But I never expected HSM to get as far as it has. 
> 
> So *raises glass at the screen* (the audience groans) Thank you and Cheers!  
> Stay safe out there <3  
> -S


	14. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Bokuto and Akaashi find a surprise on their way out of the inn. Atsumu's turned into a gloomy spirit. Natsu just wants to go home and eat her meat buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I truly appreciate your patience this week. More on that at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Bokuto blindly reached for his phone on the floor next to their bed mat. He grumbled and hit the side button to silence the alarm. Akaashi let out of a soft whimper next to him and curled up into his back. After a long night of _celebrating,_ they had been able to get 2 hours of sleep. 

“Kaash,” Bokuto rolled over onto his side, pulling Akaashi into his chest. He smiled to himself as Akaashi mumbled something incoherent back at him. _His lover was not a morning person._ He pressed a light kiss to his fiancé’s forehead, “S’time to wake up.” 

“Sleep more,” Akaashi grumbled into his chest. 

“I’ll drive home so you can sleep, Kaash,” Bokuto slid his hands down Akaashi’s back feeling the soft skin, still damp from their activities. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips against Akaashi’s shoulder. _Salty._

“Sleep with you,” Akaashi murmured, wrapping his leg over Bokuto’s and pulling himself up onto his waist. Bokuto let out a soft chuckle as Akaashi laid down on his chest and buried his face into his neck, “10 more minutes.”

“You’re a terrible morning person, lover,” Bokuto pressed a kiss to his temple, “We can sleep when we get home.”

“Mmngh.”

“Baby,” Bokuto stroked the man’s back, his hands rising with every breath Akaashi took, “Wake up.”

“Mmngh.” 

“Baby,” Bokuto’s fingers slipped down to Akaashi’s hips, “You wanted to wake up this early.”

“Mmngh,” Akaashi whined, trying to shrug Bokuto’s hands away. 

“Have it your way,” Bokuto gently dug his fingers into Akaashi’s hips. The man let out a soft gasp and tried to sit up as Bokuto started to tickle his one sensitive spot. 

“Kou!”

Bokuto squeezed his arms around Akaashi’s thin frame and sat up, holding him in his lap, “Are you up now?” 

Akaashi narrowed his sleep laden eyes at him, “Yes.” 

“Come here, baby,” Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer to him, guiding his head into the crook of his neck, “I’ll take you to get Onigiri later.” 

“Really?” Akaashi’s voice lit up at the prospect of food. 

“Whatever you want,” Bokuto laughed, stroking Akaashi’s hair. He inhaled the man’s flowery scent and let out a soft sigh. Akaashi had always smelled like fresh cut flowers. Even in their youth, Akaashi could become a sweating mess, but he would still smell like a meadow of the best flowers. It had been the first thing Bokuto noticed about the man when they were younger.

Akaashi pulled his head back, his evening blue eyes held the distinct light of desire. Bokuto’s heart jumped in his chest. He had loved Akaashi for almost 10 years of his life and he still could not get over how beautiful his lover was. Maybe his scent was the second thing Bokuto had noticed. Bokuto’s lips curved in a lustful smile. Akaashi blushed and looked down, murmuring, “... ou.” 

Bokuto cocked his head, “Hm?”

Akaashi pressed his hands over his eyes and whispered, “I want you, Kou.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto crushed his lips to Akaashi’s. _He couldn’t get enough of him_. He ran his hands through silky black curls and moaned against soft lips as he laid the man down on the mat, “I’m all yours.” 

An hour later, they were dressed and packed, ready to start their journey home. Bokuto had their bags draped over his shoulders while they tiptoed past the rooms. Akaashi yawned behind him and quietly grumbled about how early it was. He grinned, knowing the rest of their day would be spent in bed once they got home. He looked back at his lover. Akaashi was rubbing his hands against his eyes, his glasses pushed up into his hair as he fought off the sleep. Bokuto beamed at the soft glint of gold on Akaashi’s hand, _he was the luckiest man alive_. 

“Sounds like everyone finally got to sleep,” Boktuo whispered, cautious to not wake the rest of the team, their snoring echoed down the hall. He and Akaashi had been snuggled up, discussing their upcoming week off when some of the Jackals had arrived back at the inn. After a series of crashes and a string of curses, Bokuto slid on a pair of boxers and stuck his head out into the hall, only to immediately close the door in a blush. He walked back to the mat and slipped underneath the blankets and numbed his mind with kisses.

“Did you ever find out what all of that was last night?” Akaashi linked his arm through Bokuto’s, another small yawn escaping his lips. 

Bokuto blushed, “Nope, no idea what it was.” He would never get the image of Inunaki and Thomas barely inside their shared room, stripping each other down and locked in a heated kiss, out of his head. 

“Mmm, well hopefully they didn’t wake anyone up,” Akaashi leaned his head against Bokuto, “I wonder how Sho-kun and Atsumu-san’s talk went.” 

“I’m sure it went well,” Bokuto opened the door and they walked out into the dark morning air, “They just needed to sit down and talk about it.” 

“Right,” Akaashi snuggled up against his arm, “They’ll figure it out.” 

Bokuto brushed his lips against Akaashi’s hair, “How do you feel about Yakiniku for-”

Bokuto stopped mid-sentence. Shouyou was sitting on the ground, his back against their car, his head buried in between folded arms. The two men looked at each other, a brief nod was shared and Akaashi let go of his arm to rush to Shouyou’s side. Bokuto clenched his fists and looked back at the inn. _If Atsumu did something to hurt Sho, he was going to-_

“Kou.” 

He turned his head towards the sound of his lover’s soft voice. Akaashi looked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He gave Bokuto a soft smile and shook his head, “Now’s not the time.” 

Bokuto clicked his tongue in irritation and followed Akaashi. When they reached Shouyou, he noticed the man’s bags propped next to him. Akaashi crouched down to Shouyou and placed a hand on the man’s elbow, shaking him gently. 

“Sho,” Akaashi tried, gently. 

“Mmngh,” He looked up at the two men and blinked slowly. Bokuto’s chest tightened at the sight of their proclaimed son. His eyes were so swollen, Bokuto wasn’t sure if Shouyou could even see who was standing in front of him. Tears stained his reddened cheeks. Bokuto’s heart broke. He dropped the bags from his shoulders and knelt, wrapping his arms around them both. _Oh, Sho_. 

“Can I catch a ride home with you guys?” Shouyou’s voice cracked and he covered his face. 

“Of course, Sho,” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, his eyes filled with sadness. Bokuto squeezed them tighter. He wished he could put Shouyou in a bubble. He couldn’t keep watching him suffer.

“Let’s get you two in the car, I’ll worry about the bags,” Boktuo reached out a hand to ruffle Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou nodded gently against his hands.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

“We’ll take you home, Sho,” Bokuto started to stand, lifting Shouyou up with him. Akaashi wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s waist and the smaller man leaned against his side. Bokuto pulled the car door open and Akaashi guided Shouyou into the backseat, where he curled up around his knees. Akaashi patted his leg and straightened up, lightly closing the door. Bokuto opened the trunk and laid their bags in, before grabbing Shouyou’s bags and placing them on top of theirs. He closed the trunk and rested his hands on the cool metal. 

Akaashi was standing on the side of the car, looking at him. Bokuto wanted to slam his hand into the trunk, but he shook his head and walked over to his lover, “Let’s get going,” He grabbed Akaashi’s hand and opened the passenger side door for him. Akaashi slid into the seat and Bokuto closed the door slowly. He took a deep breath and walked over to the driver side door. The rich smell of leather and flowers embraced him as he slid into the car. He adjusted the mirrors and seat, painfully slow. His hands were trembling as he went to slide the gear shift into neutral. 

“Bo,” Akaashi slid a steady hand over his, “Take a deep breath.” 

Bokuto closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the seat. He took long, deep breaths in, the anxiety pitted in his stomach growing less with every breath. Akaashi stroked his hand up and down his arm, humming quietly. Behind them, Shouyou’s breath hitched as he settled into a fast sleep. Bokuto gritted his teeth. This was the second time he couldn’t protect their little sunshine.

“How do we fix this?” 

“Bo, we can’t do anything,” Akaashi was quiet, “He needs to figure this out on his own. We can only be there for him.” 

Bokuto turned the car on and slid it into gear. He eased on the gas and put them on the road towards home. He clenched the steering wheel, “He keeps getting hurt and I can’t do anything about it.” 

Akaashi leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, “I know, Bo. It’s killing me too.” 

“I can’t keep watching this,” Bokuto stared straight ahead. _He was going to have to talk to Atsumu._

“Don’t do anything out of line, Bo.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Promise me?” 

Bokuto stole a quick glance at Akaashi, _such a scary, but beautiful man,_ “I promise, Kaash.” 

Shouyou groaned in his sleep behind them, “Tsumu.” 

Bokuto and Akaashi shared a look. It was bad enough Shouyou was still struggling with the breakup, but to add the matter of Atsumu, it was taking a toll on their favorite ball of sunshine. 

Akaashi pulled his phone out and looked at it, whispering, “When was he supposed to go back to Miyagi?” 

“He was going to leave Tuesday or Wednesday and come back Sunday,” Bokuto drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, “What are you thinking?” 

“There’s a train that leaves for Miyagi this afternoon,” Akaashi turned his head and looked at the sleeping man in their backseat, “We would have enough time to get him home, packed, and get him on the train.” 

“Wouldn’t that be running away?” 

Akaashi sighed, “I think he needs to get away for a little bit,” He pulled out his credit card, “He should be around his family and friends back home.” 

“Should we go with him?” 

“No,” Akaashi tapped on his phone and slid his card back in his wallet before placing it in the cup holder, “I think he needs some time to himself.” 

Bokuto looked at the road ahead of him, the sun was starting to slowly light the sky in soft shades of orange and yellow. He wasn’t comfortable sending Shouyou off on his own, not in his current state, but Akaashi was never wrong about things like this. And just like he knew what was on his mind, Akaashi reached over to rest a hand on his arm.

Bokuto turned his head slightly to look at his lover, the colors of dawn lighting up his face. _The man was truly breathtaking_. Bokuto bit back his fears and grabbed Akaashi’s hand, bringing it up to his lips as he focused back on the road. He smiled against the slender hand, “You’re always so smart, baby.” 

“I just know you, Bo,” Akaashi laced their fingers together, “This is the best we can do right now for Sho.” 

Bokuto nodded in agreement, “If at any point he calls us crying, I’m going to drop everything and drive to Miyagi.” 

“I don’t doubt it, Bo,” Akaashi let out a small chuckle, “I’ll be right there with you.”  
“At least it’s closer than Brazil, eh?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

Bokuto pressed another kiss to Akaashi’s hand before settling their conjoined hands in Akaashi’s lap, “Let’s get our boy home.” 

“You’ll call us if you need anything, okay?” Akaashi was wrapped around the orange haired man, holding him for dear life as they said their goodbyes. Bokuto was standing off to the side, holding Shouyou’s bags. The platform was quiet, only a handful of people waited for the train.

“I promise, but please let me pay you back,” Shouyou’s voice was still raw, “I can get you cash-”  
“No, we wanted to do this for you,” Bokuto piped in, “Your ticket to come home Sunday is waiting for you at Miyagi station.” 

“I can’t thank you guys enough for this,” Shouyou pulled away from Akaashi, “I’ll give you the biggest wedding gift-”

“Just having you there will be a gift, Sho,” Akaashi put a hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair and Bokuto’s heart melted, “You’ll be sure to call?”

“Of course!” Shouyou gave them a tentative smile, “I really can’t thank you enough, I’m sorry I took up most of your Sunday.” 

Bokuto shook his head and set the bags down before wrapping his arms around Shouyou, “You’re the most important person in our life, don’t you ever apologize.” 

“He’s right, Sho-kun,” Akaashi’s voice hinted at a smile, “We only want what’s best for you.” 

“I’ll take you guys out to dinner when I get back, so we can celebrate properly.” 

“You go and have a good week with your family, I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you,” Bokuto pulled Shouyou back to look at him, “Let’s get you on the train.” 

“Right,” Shouyou wiped at his eyes. Bokuto squeezed him tightly once more, trying to send positive energy into him. Shouyou had broken down again while they were packing his bags for the week. Bokuto could only watch as Akaashi rocked the sobbing Shouyou in his arms on the floor. Every bit of him wanted to send Atsumu a text and lay into the setter, but he respected Akaashi’s wishes not to get involved any further than comforting Shouyou. And Akaashi could be quite terrifying sometimes, so that kept him in check. 

He picked up the bags and handed them to Shouyou. He shouldered them and smiled up at the two men. A pang of sadness gripped Bokuto’s heart. Shouyou’s normal bright, sunny eyes were dark. He bowed to them both and turned to step on the train. 

“Will he be okay?” 

Akaashi gripped his hand, “We have to believe he will be, Kou.” 

“When we get in the car, please make sure our phones are turned up all the way.” 

“They already are,” Akaashi squeezed his hand, “He needs this time to himself.” Bokuto nodded to himself, still unsure if sending him on his own was a good idea. 

They watched as the train started to move moments later. Shouyou was pressed up against the glass, waving at them. Akaashi let out a soft laugh and they waved back at him. They stood on the platform until the train was well out of view, gripping each other’s hands. 

“Let’s go get some food and get home,” Bokuto sighed and turned towards the exit, “I’m ready to snuggle you for the rest of the week.” 

“We should probably go see our parents at some point,” Akaashi followed suit, their hands still linked together.

“Do we have to?” 

“We did just get engaged and who knows if you actually asked for permission.” 

Bokuto looked over his lover and his mouth gaped open. _He hadn’t asked for permission_. It completely slipped his mind. 

“You didn’t, did you?” 

“Ah.” 

“Oh, Kou,” Akaashi laughed, “Let’s go see our parents tomorrow. We can make a trip out of it.” 

Bokuto whined, “I wanted to spend tomorrow in bed.” 

Akaashi stopped and gave him a long, level look, “And why would you want to spend the whole day in bed, Koutarou Bokuto?” 

Bokuto’s lips curved into a flirty grin, “I’ll leave that to your imagination, Keiji Bokuto,” He pressed a quick kiss to his flushed lover and pulled him outside towards the car. Somewhere in the distance, the train whistle blew. _Please be okay, Sho_. 

* * *

Atsumu struggled to open his eyes against the splitting headache. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his head into the pillow. He reached his hand out next to him, looking for Shouyou. His hand brushed against some pillows and he stretched his arm out, his fingers brushing against skin. He tried to pull the man closer to him when his hand was swatted away. 

“I swear to God if you touch me again, I will have you sanitizing every corner of the gym for a month.” 

Atsumu looked up, wincing at the pain in his head. Sakusa was laying on his back, looking at his phone, pillows wedged in between the two of them. Atsumu blinked a few times and struggled to lift himself up and get his bearings. _He was in Sakusa’s room. Why was he in Omi-kun’s room?_

“Yer not Sho,” Atsumu instantly regretted opening his mouth. A pang of nausea hit him so hard, his vision went blurry. He clapped a hand over his mouth, moaning in pain. Sakusa hissed as he bolted away. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” He gripped the phone to his chest, his wavy black hair sticking out in every which way. Atsumu’s eyes watered as he fought off the nausea. He looked down at his dress pants and undershirt, he was missing a sock. 

“Why… here,” He hiccuped as his stomach rolled again. He collapsed back into the wall and tried to take in deep breaths. 

“You got absolutely obliterated last night,” Sakusa was pushing himself against the wall opposite of him, desperately trying to create as much space as possible between them. 

“Sho?” 

“What about him?” Sakusa’s face fluttered with something unrecognizable, but Atsumu was took focused on not puking to notice.

“Where?” Atsumu choked back the bile that was slowly rising in his throat. 

“What do you remember from last night?” 

Atsumu closed his eyes and tried to recall the previous night’s events. The alcohol still creating a fog in his memory. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, “I don’t remember, it’s all a blur.” 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa’s voice was quiet, “You really don’t remember?” 

“Nuh-uh,” Atsumu leaned his head back into the wall, “Where’s Sho?” 

“He’s gone Atsumu.” 

Atsumu’s eyes flew open and he looked across the room at Sakusa. The man was looking down at the ground, his fingers tapped against his legs. 

“What do ya mean he’s gone?” 

“He left this morning.” 

“Why would he leave?” 

“Atsumu-”  
“Why would he leave, Omi?” 

Sakusa looked up at him and Atsumu’s eyes went wide. The man looked, _distraught._ He had never seen Sakusa show so much emotion. Sakusa took a deep breath, “I didn’t think it would have been good for the two of you to talk last night while you were intoxicated. I closed the door on him,” Sakusa clenched his hands into fists in his lap, “I didn’t realize he had such a rough night after we left. I haven’t been able to get in touch with him to apologize and I-” 

Atsumu didn’t need to hear the rest, he shot up and bolted down the hall to their room, sliding the door open so hard it slammed against the wall and off the tracks. The room was empty. His bags were still in the same place he left them after the matches. Shouyou's bags were gone. It was silent and cold. Atsumu’s head started to spin and he dropped to his knees, memories of the previous night slamming through his skull. 

He clutched his head at the memories of Shouyou running away from him after his confession. The way Shouyou had ignored him the rest of the night. The wine he chugged after what little dinner he ate. The bottles of wine they had bought from the restaurant and drank in a park. The beer and Sake they had bought at a convenience store. He passed out in Sakusa’s room after crying to the man all night. 

He swallowed at the lump that was forming in his throat and looked at the empty bed. Shouyou had come looking for him last night, but he had been too busy drinking away his sorrows. He frantically searched his pockets for his phone and pulled it out of his back pocket. When the screen lit up, he breathed a sigh of relief. He clicked on Shouyou’s name and hit call. 

**The number you have dialed is not in service**

Atsumu hit the phone icon again. 

**The number you have dialed is not in service.**

He looked at his phone to make sure he had service. He clicked to call again. 

**The number you have dialed is not in service.**

He slumped onto the bed and dialed one more time. 

**The number you have dialed is not in service.**

Atsumu went to his texts but had no new messages from his sunshine. He tapped out a message. 

**Please call me. I’m so sorry Sho.**

Undelivered. 

**Sho. Please. I’m so sorry.**

Undelivered. 

**Sho.**

Undelivered. 

Atsumu dropped the phone next to him and curled around the pillows that held Shouyou’s scent. He tried to recall the conversation between him and Sakusa the night before. There had been a lot of crying. A lot of trash talk directed towards a certain setter. And even more desperate attempts on how to steal Shouyou’s heart.

“Tsumu, start getting ready, we will be heading home in an hour,” Meian peered into the room, holding a steaming cup. He looked at the door and scowled, “You’ll have to pay for the damages.”

“Alright,” Atsumu mumbled into the pillow, not moving. 

“He left with Akaashi-san and Bokuto,” Meian offered, “I got a text from Bokuto this morning.” The man shook his head at his teammate and walked away. Atsumu grabbed his phone and looked for Bokuto’s number. He pressed the dial icon. The man answered in two rings. 

“Tsumu,” Bokuto’s voice was sharp. In the background, Atsumu could hear a door open and close. 

“Bo-kun, is Sho with ya?” 

“I’m not going to answer that.” 

“Can’t ya just tell me?” 

“No. I can’t.” 

Atsumu pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. Bokuto’s name was on the screen, but it didn’t sound like Bokuto, “Bo-kun, I just wanna talk to him.” 

“Should have talked to him last night.” 

“I,” Atsumu closed his eyes, fighting off the nausea and pain, “I drank too much.” 

“That’s your own fault, Atsumu,” Bokuto’s voice cut through him like ice, “We told you to be good to him.” 

“I just need to talk to him. He ran away last night and I never got a chance to talk and I was upset and-” 

“I don’t really care, Atsumu. Sho needs some time on his own right now.” 

Atsumu’s voice hitched in his throat, “I-I just- I just need to-” 

“You need to leave him alone right now.” 

“He won’t answer his phone,” Atsumu just needed to talk to him, “I just need to apologize.” 

“Atsumu, leave it alone.” 

“Bo-kun, please-” 

“Atsumu, he’s been through a lot in the last year. You might have been upset but think about what he’s been through. Instead of sucking it up and waiting to talk to him, you took the easy way out,” Bokuto growled, “You and Kageyama might not be so different after all.” 

Atsumu’s heart dropped to his stomach. _I mean it’s obvious he still loves that douchebag. How do I compete with someone who already won?_ That’s what he had said last night, wasn’t it? He was drunk and emotional, but he hadn’t meant it. He would go to the ends of the Earth to make Shouyou happy, but all he had done was hurt him. The phone trembled in his hand. _What have I done?_ A door opened in the background on the phone and Atsumu could hear Akaashi’s voice but couldn’t make out what the man said. 

“I’ll be back inside in a second,” Bokuto had pulled the phone away from his mouth as he murmured something. Atsumu could hear the door close a few moments later. 

“Bokuto-san,” Atsumu’s breaths were coming out in ragged pants, “Please. Ya know I’d never do anything to hurt Sho.” 

“You already messed that up, didn’t you?” 

Atsumu’s voice cracked, “Can ya just let me talk to him? Or have him call me?” 

“No.” 

“Bokuto-san,” Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he pleaded with the man. _Let me apologize._

“I’m hanging up now, Atsumu.” 

“Bokuto-san!” _Click._

Atsumu looked down at his blank phone and hit Bokuto’s name. The line rang twice and went to voicemail. He clicked on it again and was sent to voicemail immediately. He stared at the little device in his hands. His wallpaper, a selfie he and Shouyou had taken after one of their runs stared back up at him. Shouyou’s face was flushed red, a toothy grin stretched across his face and lit up his big brown eyes. 

They took it on a whim after an intense sprint drill that they had decided to add at the end of their run. Shouyou had collapsed on a grassy hill and laughed up at the sky about how he could go 3 more kilometers. Atsumu had dropped down next to him and pulled out his phone to check the time. 

“Take a picture!” Shouyou poked at his phone screen, “I want to remember how I whooped you again.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Atsumu had breathlessly laughed and turned on his camera. Their red faces filled the screen and he captured their picture. It had been his background for almost two months now. He dropped back onto the bed mat and the tears rolled back into his hair. _Good job, Miya. Yer a real fucking treat._

He stood in front of Shouyou’s door, hours later, staring at the 307 plaque. His bags were draped across his shoulders and sweat rolled down his forehead. He was still fighting the hangover, still warding off the nausea, but he sprinted the entire way back to the apartment. He had tried calling and texting when they were on the bus home, but every message went undelivered and every call was unanswered. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Silence answered. He waited a few more moments and knocked again. Shouyou’s apartment was still. Atsumu pulled out his phone and tried Shouyou again. _Unavailable._ He took a deep breath and pressed his head to the door. _Sho._

“This is worse than when you slipped at that fan meeting,” Osamu placed an onigiri on the plate in front of Atsumu. It had been 4 days since Shouyou had left the inn without a word. 4 days since he had cried on the doorstep of Shouyou’s apartment. 4 days of unavailable calls and undelivered messages. 4 dreary days without his sunshine. 

He poked at the onigiri and laid his head on the bar, “I don’t know what to do.” 

Osamu looked at his brother and had to feel sorry for the guy. He looked like a zombie. Osamu patted his twin’s head, “Have you been sleeping and eating?” 

“I had some eggs and rice the other day,” Atsumu mumbled. 

“Eat this special onigiri and I’ll whip you up some meat in the back,” Osamu lightly smacked the top of his twin's head, “Do it now before I charge you triple.” 

Atsumu lifted his head up and Osamu winced. The dark circles under his twin’s eyes were ugly. His eyes were swollen and red, he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Osamu thought about the time their dog died, remembering how devastated his brother had been. Atsumu had always the more sensitive one. He had been inconsolable for a week. He would cry for hours, refuse food, and just lay around in a puddle of his own despair. 

Atsumu looked at the onigiri and up at his brother, “Do I have to?” 

“How are you going to face the love of your life if you wither away?” _Whoops. Bad choice of words._

Atsumu’s eyes started to water and his lip trembled as he stared at the rice ball in front of his. Osamu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Look. Eat it. Sho-kun should be back by Sunday, right? Your practices start again Monday. You can talk to him then.” 

“I-I shoulda t-talked to him S-Saturday night,” Big, ugly tears rolled down Atsumu’s cheeks, “A-and n-now he won’t talk t’me and I d-don’t know where he is. W-what if he doesn’t t-talk to me ever again?” 

Osamu groaned. _Drama Queen._ Atsumu had been in his shop every day since he got back from Tokyo. The depressed look on his face had half of his customers fleeing the shop. He floated around the shop like a ghost as he mindlessly cleaned the tables and half-assed rolling onigiri. Osamu was really getting tired of the gloomy spirit that had taken over his shop. 

“Tsumu,” Osamu narrowed his eyes as his twin looked up at him, “You know where Sho is.” 

“N-no I don’t,” Atsumu’s words bubbled out in sobs. 

Osamu really had been blessed with all the brain in the womb, “Tsumu, I swear you’re only smart when you’re in the middle of a game.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, _Bokuto and Akaashi were going to kill him,_ “Shouyou’s in Miyagi visiting his sister and mother.” 

“W-wha-” 

“Did ya really forget he was going home this week? Weren’t ya gonna go with him?” 

Atsumu tried to link the words together in his mind. _Miyagi. Shouyou_. The bar stool toppled backwards as he jumped up. Shouyou had gone home for their week off. He had been so absorbed in his own self-pitying, he’d forgotten.

“You’re an idiot when it comes to anything other than volleyball.”  
Atsumu pulled out his phone and looked at the train schedule. A train to Miyagi was leaving in an hour. He grabbed his jacket and the onigiri and bolted to the door. He needed to pack some bags. As he plowed through the door, he turned his head back to Osamu, “Sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to help the rest of the week.” 

“Ya weren’t much help anyways,” Osamu waved after his brother. He shook his head, _damn volleyball idiot_. He grabbed the empty plate and put it in the sink before grabbing the cleaning rag and walking around the bar to pick up the overturned chair. He wiped the bar down and leaned against it. Osamu pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Kita, updating him on the Atsuhina chronicles.

“You’ve arrived at Miyagi Station,” The voice crackled on the speaker above him. Atsumu held his bag, his hand trembling as he stepped off the train and onto the platform. It was early evening and the platform was almost empty. He made his way out of the station and onto the street. 

Atsumu looked down at his phone, Karasuno High School was about a 90-minute drive from the station. He waved down a taxi and slid into the backseat. 

“Karasuno High School, please.” The driver nodded and hopped onto the road. Atsumu watched as the landscape steadily changed with every kilometer they pushed forward. The flat landscape gradually started to turn into rolling hills as they closed in on his destination. The sun was slowly setting, casting shadows across the valley. Atsumu looked out the window, his mind drifting. 

“I used to bike over the mountain every day to go to school!” Shouyou poured hot tea into the two cups on the counter. Atsumu was sitting on one of his tatami mats, searching through his box of Jackal games. 

“Every day?” Atsumu found a few of their matches from the previous year and pulled them out. It had been 3 weeks since Shouyou had joined their team and it was becoming a nightly routine for them to hang out. Shouyou walked over and placed the steaming mugs on the table. 

“Every day! Even in the winter,” Shouyou picked up the disks and looked over the titles. Atsumu watched as he discreetly placed the Adlers disk back in the box. 

“That must have been cold,” Atsumu took a small sip of the tea and opened his laptop. He popped in the Sendai Frog’s game and the screen went blank as it loaded the contents of the disk. 

“I guess sometimes it got cold,” Shouyou laughed, “But I was so happy to be playing volleyball, it didn’t matter to me.” 

Atsumu reached over and ruffled Shouyou’s hair, “Guess ya’ve always been a little monster.” 

Shouyou looked at him, a faint blush had crept across his cheeks. Atsumu snatched his hand back and rubbed it over his mouth, his own face getting hot. He couldn’t seem to keep it together around his new wing spiker. He cleared his throat, “Well ya ready to watch some of these games?”  


They had watched the Jackals games until the wee hours of the morning. Atsumu had pleaded with Shouyou to just nap on his couch, but the man laughed and excused himself to go on a run. He smiled to himself, _Sho’s resilience and dedication always moved him so much._ The smile faded, _but how much of that was just an act? Just how badly had Shouyou been hurting all this time?_

Atsumu watched as they passed through a small town. People were walking on the sidewalks, engaged in happy conversations, carrying bags, or just taking a leisurely stroll. Miyagi reminded him of Hyogo. Laid back and slow. The thought of his little monster running around town with all his energy left him grinning. 

He was picturing Shouyou running through the streets with a volleyball in his hand when he caught a flash of orange from the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around and stared out the window as the mess of orange hair biked in the opposite direction. 

“W-wait! Stop!” He pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and tried to clamber out of the taxi as the driver started to pull off to the side. 

“This is too much-” 

“Keep it!” He strapped the bag to his chest and slammed the door close before he bolted in the direction of the orange hair. _Sho!_

* * *

Natsu Hinata wanted to go home. Practice had been brutal and she had a boat load of homework to get done. But first, she grinned as she stopped her bike in front of the convenience store, meat buns. She walked in and greeted the woman behind the counter, “Good evening Obachan!” 

“Natsu-chan! Meat buns again?” The older woman held up a brown bag, “I gave you a few extra for Sho-chan since he’s in town.” 

Natsu dipped down in a bow, “Thank you, Obachan,” She held up a few bills in her hands. 

“No, no,” The woman dropped the bag in her hands, “It’s on the house, tell Sho-chan to come see me.” 

“Yes ma’am! Thank you, ma’am!” Natsu bowed again and walked out of the store, unwrapping a meat bun for the road. She was pulling her bike from the rack, the meat bun in her mouth, when two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Sho!” 

“Gah!” She dropped the meat bun from her mouth and bit down into one of the arms that had wrapped around her. _First her brother shows up announced, takes over volleyball practices for the week, and now she was being hugged by weirdos on the street_. A sharp yelp echoed through the silent street and the man released her. Her bike clattered to the ground and she whirled around, holding the bag over her head, ready to wallop whoever had just attacked her.

“Yer not Shouyou,” The man with dyed blonde hair looked down at her and back away slowly, his face twisted in mortified shock. Natsu bit back a laugh. It hadn’t been the first time she had been mistaken for her brother, but this reaction takes the cake. 

“How do you know Nissan?” She slapped a hand over her mouth as the man tripped over the curb, falling back onto his butt.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” The man covered his face and groaned, “Ya look like someone I know.”

“My brother, yeah,” Natsu played with one of her jaw-length locks of hair, “I get that a lot.”

“Brother?”

“Yup!” Natsu bent down, offering a hand to the man, “Shouyou Hinata, right?”

The man nodded, his artificial blonde hair flopping over his eyes. He took her hand and stood up, towering over her. He ran a hand over his mouth, but Natsu had seen the pink shade that had darted across his cheeks, “Sho, he’s, uh-“

“You’re one of his teammates, right? I can tell from the jacket,” Natsu pointed at the MSBY Jackal logo.

“Atsumu Miya,” He straightened up and stuck his hand out, “It’s a pleasure to meet ya.”

Natsu took the hand, surprised by how large they were, and shook, “Natsu Hinata.”

“Has anyone ever told ya that ya look like yer brother,” Atsumu studied her face, “Ya could be twins.” Natsu scoffed and narrowed her eyes. _What a weirdo._

“I’m gonna tell my brother you’re a weirdo who hugs random girls on the street,” She squeezed his hand, smirking at his surprised look.

“I really thought ya were, Sho,” He tried to pull his hand back, but she wasn’t going to budge.

“Compare me to my brother again,” She may be small, but she was mighty. Atsumu tried to forcefully remove his hand from her grip, panic setting lines into his face. Natsu mentally grinned, _it was always so fun to mess with her brother’s friends_.

“Natsu-chan,” Atsumu’s voice quivered, “Do ya think ya could let go of my hand?”

“Depends.”

Atsumu stopped struggling, “On?”  
“Whether or not you’ll buy me a new meat bun since you messed up my other one,” She pointed at the defenseless meat bun that had crashed to the ground. She fluttered her eyelashes at the man, feigning innocence.

“And if I don’t?”

She let go of his hand and picked her bike up off the ground, dusting it off. Sliding onto the seat, she turned her head, “I’ll tell my brother what a weirdo you are.”  
The man’s face flashed with horror before he dropped to the ground, bowing in front of her, “I’ll buy ya whatever ya want!”

“In that case,” She hopped off the bike and started towards the convenience store, “Let’s get going, Miya Niisan.” The man looked up at her and jumped to his feet, following her into the store. She grinned, _so this was the new guy who had stolen her brother’s heart, huh?_

20 minutes later they were walking out of the store, their arms piled high with snacks and drinks. _The team was going to feast tomorrow_ , she looked over at Atsumu. The man was trying to look over the boxes of drinks and cookies he carried in his arms. Natsu roped the handles of her bags around the handlebars of her bike.

“How come Nissan didn’t say you were coming?”

Atsumu flushed and shifted on his feet, “I’ve been trynna get in touch with him, but-“  
“Oh!” Natsu offered the basket of her bike to him, “He left his phone at home!”

“Huh?” Atsumu gingerly placed some of the boxes into the basket and picked up his bags from the ground.

“Yeah, he just showed up out of nowhere Sunday and said he was staying the week,” Natsu tapped her finger to her chin, “Did he not know you were coming?”

Atsumu looked down at the ground, a relieved smile stretched across face, _weirdo_ , “No, not really.”

Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother’s teammate, “Where are you staying?”

“I hadn’t gotten that far yet,” He admitted to her, still shifting back and forth on his feet.

“Would you wanna come have dinner with us? Niisan should be home soon from practice and I’m sure mom would like to meet one of his new teammates,” She looked up the road, “It’s not a far walk home, so I’ll go slow.”

“Right, sure,” Atsumu nodded at her. A glimmer of hope stretched across his face as he started forward. Natsu furrowed her eyebrows, _what a weird guy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a struggle this week you guys, I'm going to be honest with you. My job has been insane and I've been spending a lot of my lunch breaks cooped up on my cellphone writing bits of chapters/editing. But every time I'm feeling down or like I can't go on, I get on here and read the comments. You guys really keep me going here lately and I can't thank you enough for it. 
> 
> Which brings me to the subject of why this chapter was late. I lost a family member Thursday night. My sweet Theia passed peacefully in her sleep and has joined my Yiayia and Papou, wherever they may be. She lived 97 beautiful years on this Earth. And now, my family and I like to think she's sitting back somewhere on white sands with a bottle of Retsina and Ouzo. 
> 
> Thank you all for your understanding while I spent the weekend with my family.
> 
> On a lighter note, I bet you were hoping for an Atsuhina reunion. Unfortunately, as @FelineFriend said in the last chapter... I'm an Evil Queen. 
> 
> This one shouldn't have hurt as bad as the last one... right? 
> 
> I hope you all are well and staying safe! See you next week <3  
> And once again, in my mother language, Ευχαριστώ  
> -S (Aka Evil Queen)


	15. Shouyou From the Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cheated on me."  
> "Because you left me, Shouyou." 
> 
> Kageyama finally reveals his twisted reasoning into why he left Shouyou. 
> 
> **Trigger Warning in Notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> This chapter will feature attempts of emotional manipulation. As well as some verbal and physical abuse towards Shouyou. This will start almost immediately after the second line break for those who are uncomfortable reading about these topics. 
> 
> ~ If you would prefer not to read this part, please send me a DM over twitter (psyduck_ms) and I'll send you a revised version of that passage ~ 
> 
> If you or someone you know is going through anything like this, please do not hesitate to reach out. We are a community who sticks together and protects their own.

Shouyou looked down at the clipboard in his hands, wondering if the starting rotation would be adequate for Karasuno's practice match with Aoba Johsai. He looked at the boys standing around the bench, having learned all their names, their unique plays, their strengths, and weaknesses in the 4 short days he had been assisting with practice. After begging and promising tickets to the first Black Jackals game, Shouyou had been granted the approval to coach the school’s teams for the week. 

“Hinata Sensei?” Itsuki, third year and the libero, was looking down at him. He looked up and realized the entire team was looking at him, their eyes filled with anticipation. He ran a hand through his hair, he was supposed to be giving them a pep talk while Coach Ukai spoke with Aoba Johsai’s coaches. 

He cleared his throat, “Sorry guys, I’m not doing a great job at this,” He laughed, “I’ve been watching all of you pretty closely the last few days and I’m impressed with how strong all of you are. I want to say it reminds me of my high school days, but man was I a wreck sometimes.” The team let out a little laugh and he continued. 

“You guys need to focus on each other while you’re on the court, remember it’s not just you, but 6 of you out there. Your teamwork is impeccable, but sometimes you forget to talk to each other.” 

“Yes sir!” Reiji, first year and opposite hitter, grinned at him, “We will do our best!” 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Shouyou tapped the clipboard against his leg, “Don’t tell Ukai Sensei that I suck at this.” 

The boys shared grins around the circle. Saburo, second year and middle blocker, clapped Yokuto, second year and pinch server, on the back, “We’ve got you covered Sensei.” 

Shouyou nodded and sent them on their way to practice before the match started. He took a deep breath, fighting to keep his anxiety at bay. He looked at the watch he had bought at the train station, it would be another 15 minutes or so before they started the match. He needed to take a walk to clear his jumbled head. 

“Still in a funk?” Ukai sat down next to him and held out his hand for the clipboard. Shouyou handed it to him before resting his elbows on his knees, watching the boys go through some serving drills. 

“It’s strange to have jumped right back into a routine,” He admitted. He had come home, per Bokuto and Akaashi, to relax. But he still ran and worked out every morning, still practiced volleyball, made dinner with his mom and sister, he was still doing the same things he’d be doing if he were home. He was just missing something. _Atsumu._ Had he agreed to leave so willingly because he needed a break or was he running away from his feelings?

“You said you came home to relax, but you don’t look very relaxed to me,” Ukai crossed his arms, “Maybe after tonight, you actually focus on relaxing. You know I can coach by myself.” 

Shouyou whipped his head to look at the man, “No. Doing this keeps my head clear. I’ve only got a few days before I go back.” 

Ukai looked back at him, surprised. He felt his old coach search his face for something, but the man laughed and shook his head, “You really are something else, Munchkin.” 

Shouyou nodded and looked down at his hands, “Volleyball is relaxing to me. I find my escape in volleyball.” 

“Maybe you should face what you’re trying to escape head on,” Ukai tapped the top of his head, “Go take a breather, I can see it in your face.”

“Right,” Shouyou stood up, “I’ll be back before the match starts.” 

“Take your time. I can’t believe I still have to tell you take a break at your age.”

“That’s why you’re still the number 2 coach in my life,” Shouyou turned back to look at Ukai and grinned. 

The man scoffed, “Who’s your number 1 coach?” 

“Takeda Sensei!” Ukai launched one of his flip flops at his head, Shouyou ducked and walked out of the gym laughing. He walked around the building and stopped to look up at the sky. He breathed in the chilling air and looked at the stars as he exhaled, his breath creating a small puff as it left his lips. He tried to focus on the stars as the tears he had been holding back, finally fell. 

He patted his pockets, looking for the phone he knew wasn’t there. He had been checking in with Bokuto and Akaashi every night through email, but it did nothing to curb his overwhelming anxiety. There was one person in the whole world who could talk Shouyou off his ledge and he had left that person back in Tokyo without a word. He swallowed back at the nausea that started to grow. He imagined that anything he said now wouldn’t make up for what had happened between the two of them. _He missed Atsumu._

Shouyou clutched at his chest, sniffling at the low whimpers that escaped his throat. He just wanted to talk to Atsumu. To apologize. To tell him how he felt. He shook his head, clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes. _Face what you’re trying to escape._ He pushed off the wall and looked up at the sky again. He missed seeing the stars, but he missed Atsumu more. He would go home tomorrow morning. 

He walked back to the gym with a determined grin. He was going to make it clear to Atsumu that it was him. Only him. The light from the gym poured out onto the sidewalk, the sound of the whistle and excited chatter from the teams quickened his pace. _He was going to do this. Wait for me, Tsumu. I’m coming home._

“Shouyou?” 

Shouyou stopped dead in his tracks. Every hair on his body stood straight up. The sounds of the gym were no longer audible over the roaring of his heart in his ears. _No. No. No_. Every second it took for him to turn his head felt like an hour. 

_Kageyama._

* * *

“So, then he felt bad enough to buy me and the girls a lot of snacks for tomorrow!” Atsumu groaned and dropped his head to the table as Natsu retold their encounter. They were sitting around the little dining table, their legs tucked up under them as Akari Hinata brought over the Tonkatsu she had prepared for dinner. 

The woman laughed, “I’m sorry you got suckered into wasting your money, Miya-san.” Atsumu’s heart melted hearing the woman’s laugh. He now knew where Shouyou’s sunny disposition came from. Her faded red hair was loose around her shoulders, she was tucked away in a ruffled apron and the scrubs she wore from her job as a nurse, the corners of her eyes were wrinkled with years of bright sunny smiles, and her big brown eyes shined with nothing but kindness. Atsumu had fallen in love with the woman the moment she greeted them at the door, laughing about the stray volleyball player Natsu had brought home. 

He leaned back on his hands and smiled, “I’m sure Natsu-chan coulda talked me into buying the whole store, but I don’t mind. I’m happy to help the beloved younger sister of Shouyou.” 

“Ew don’t be a weirdo,” Natsu scoffed at him, a faint blush creeping across her freckled cheeks. He grinned and sipped on the green tea Akari had prepared for them, satisfied with the warmth that traveled down to his belly. Atsumu had felt nothing but warmth the moment he stepped into the Hinata household. _He was falling in love with this sunny little family more and more._

“Well I do apologize that you got roped into her scheme,” She lightly tapped her daughter’s head with the serving spoon, “But I am glad she brought you home. I had been begging Sho to bring some of his new teammates home to visit.” 

Natsu gave him a mischievous grin across the table, “Atsumu Niisan isn’t just _any_ teammate, Ma.” Atsumu’s eyes went wide and he shook his head at her. Her grin went wider as Akari looked up from the bowls she was dishing rice into. 

“Oh?” 

“What she means is, him and I are great f-friends,” Atsumu accepted the bowl handed to him, bowing his head lightly, “We’ve gotten close in the last few months.” 

“More like boyfr-” 

“Wow! This is delicious! Do ya always cook like this? It’s super great!” Atsumu cut Natsu off, speaking wildly between large bites of the fried pork. He sent a glare at Natsu, _hush up_! 

“I do! Oh, I’m so glad you like it! You’re staying until Sunday, right? I’ll make lots of yummy food,” Akari’s smile pierced his heart with an arrow of sunny rays. He looked across the table at Natsu _. Was the entire Hinata family made up of pure sunshine?_ Natsu rubbed the tip of her nose with her middle finger, sticking out her tongue. Atsumu furrowed his brows, _maybe just two of them._

“Where’s Nissan, Ma?” Natsu batted her eyelashes at Atsumu, “I’m sure Miya Niisan would _love_ to see him.” 

“He’s still at Karasuno,” Akari picked up her chopsticks, “Something about a practice match, I was actually going to take him dinner tonight since I didn’t know how long he’d be.” 

“Want me and Miya Niisan take it to him?” 

Atsumu looked down at the bowl in his hands. Would Shouyou be surprised to see him? Would he be angry? He still didn’t know what he was going to say to Shouyou, but he wanted to see the man. _Needed_ to see him. 

“Sure,” Akari pointed the chopsticks in her hand at him, “Can you drive?”

“Yes ma’am!” Atsumu jumped to his feet, “I have a spotless record!” The two women looked at each other, sharing an amused expression before Akari let out a laugh. 

“Finish your meal and then you and Natsu can head out,” She patted the table, “I’d like to share my meal with company.” 

Blushing, Atsumu sat down, and picked up his bowl. Natsu giggled uncontrollably, rubbing her eyes as happy tears ran down her cheeks. Akari smacked the top of her head, scolding the girl for being rude. Atsumu looked at the food in his bowl, suddenly too nervous to eat. 

What was he going to say to Shouyou? _Hi, I came to Miyagi because I can’t go another day without seeing ya. Oh, by the way, I hugged yer sister on the street. Also, I love yer mom. I’ll try to love the little devil who claims to be yer sister. I missed ya, Sho. I’m sorry that I hurt ya. I love ya. Could ya gimme another chance?_ He groaned. _Yeah, right._

“Honey,” Akari put a hand on his arm, “He’s going to be thrilled to see you.” Atsumu looked up at Shouyou’s mother and his heart flipped. Her cinnamon colored eyes held a knowing light in them. His lips parted, but he couldn’t find the words as she smiled at him. Across the table, Natsu let out a low hum of agreement. Atsumu looked down at his bowl and tears dripped onto the unfinished meal. 

“Thank ya for the food,” He wiped the back of his arm across his eyes and gave Akari a shy smile. The woman’s own smile widened, and she squeezed his arm. The nerves left Atsumu’s stomach as he took a small bite of the food. Natsu put her hand on the table in front of him and gave him a small smile before returning to her own meal. It was in that unspoken silence he realized that the women at the table knew why Atsumu had come to Miyagi. 

They were getting ready to walk out the door a short time later with a packed dinner and snacks for the team when Akari pulled Atsumu into a tight hug. Natsu rolled her eyes and grumbled about going to start the car. He wrapped his arms around the smaller woman and breathed in an all too familiar scent of sunshine. _Sho, I’m coming for ya. Wait for me._

“You weren’t what I was expecting when Sho kept talking about his handsome setter,” She chuckled against him, “You’re so much more than that, Miya-san. Be sure to show him love.” 

Atsumu stiffened and he pulled the woman back from him, his mouth gaped open. Akari snorted and patted his shoulder, “He’s been talking about you for months. My Shouyou is back, thanks to you.” 

“I-I, um,” He had no idea what to say. He looked at Shouyou’s mother in awe. The Hinatas were all full of surprises. 

“Just go talk to him,” She grinned up at him, “You and my son both, you’re volleyball idiots.” 

Atsumu pulled her back completely and bowed as properly as he could, “I-I promise I’ll treat him good!” 

She patted the top of his head, her small hands were gentle, “I don’t doubt it. Now go get that pining little mope.” 

“Yes ma’am!” He stood up right and wrapped her in a tight, quick hug before bowing again and bolting out the door. Her sunny laugh twinkled through the chilly night air. He almost let out a whoop as he slid into the driver’s seat of the car. 

Natsu looked over at him and scowled, “Took you long enough.” He looked over at her, grining. _Nothing was going to stop this fuzzy feeling overwhelming his senses._

“I wish I had met ya guys sooner,” He pulled the car onto the road, taking note of Natsu’s simple hand signals as to where to turn. 

“Yeah, yeah, you weirdo,” Natsu smiled at him, “Sho has been his normal self the last few months since he started playing with the Jackals. We talk almost every day, you know.” 

He shook his head and flipped the signal to turn, “To be honest, I didn’t really know much about ya until recently.” 

“That’s not surprising,” Natsu let out a small chuckle, “He tends to leave important details out when he’s focused on something.” 

“He’s been pretty focused on volleyball lately. We’ve been doing a lot of practicing and working out and-” 

“Or someone.” 

Atsumu’s heart jumped in his chest, “Oh.” 

“I’ll give you all the juicy details if you take me and my team out to dinner one night.” 

“How about ice cream?” 

“A convenience store run, whatever we want.” 

“Meat buns, dumplings, _and_ ice cream.” 

“Deal.” 

“So, you were saying?” 

“Well, when he first joined the team, all he could talk about was the pretty setter he had played twice at Nationals in high school…”

* * *

“Shouyou,” Kageyama took a small step towards him, his eyes wide, “You _are_ here.” 

Shouyou’s heart was in his throat and he stepped backwards, “W-What are you doing here?” 

“Visiting my sister. I heard Karasuno had a practice match today and I wanted to come watch,” Kageyama took a few more steps towards them. Shouyou’s panic started to build in his chest. He wanted to run. He needed to flee. Kageyama’s lips curved into a grin, “I heard you were in town visiting too, but I didn’t think your mom would be too happy if I showed up. I’ve been trying to find a way to see you since you changed your number.” 

Shouyou looked back at the gym’s open doors. _If he could get inside, Kageyama couldn’t do anything._

“Won’t you talk to me, Shouyou?” Kageyama was quickly closing in on him. He tried to take a few more steps backwards, closer to the gym, but Kageyama was always too quick. He grabbed onto Shouyou’s wrist, “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?”

Shouyou snatched his wrist out of Kageyama’s hand, “I don’t want to talk to you!” Shouyou’s stomach curled in on itself and his world started to spin as he turned his back to the man. Every nerve in his body was telling him to run. 

“I think we should talk,” Kageyama’s hand clamped down on his shoulder and Shouyou winced at the fingers digging into his skin. He desperately tried to shrug the hand off him, but Kageyama only tightened his grip, dragging Shouyou away from the gym. _Run._ The word was rattling through his brain. _Run._ The panic was slowly starting to take hold of him as his chilled body broke out into an uncomfortable sweat. Bile rose into his throat and he clamped his hand over his mouth, groaning as the sourness hit his taste buds. 

“You always had a weak stomach,” Kageyama slammed him up against the back wall of the gym. His head smacked back into the concrete, the force taking Shouyou’s breath from him. He slumped down to the ground between Kageyama’s legs, moaning. He blinked back at the blistering stabs of pain that shot through his head and hiccupped. The remnants of his lunch spilling from his mouth and splattering Kageyama’s shoes. 

“Disgusting,” Kageyama chuckled and bent down to grab Shouyou’s chin, “And you wonder how I put up with you for so long.” 

“S-stop,” Shouyou sobbed at the pain, “L-leave m-me alone.” 

“You wanted to talk to me after I left you, but now you want me to leave you alone? What do you want, Shouyou?” Kageyama’s voice was wicked.

“Go away!” Shouyou shoved Kageyama away from him and tried to stand up, his legs giving out underneath him. He was on his hands and knees, tears dripped into the dirt underneath him. His body shook with fear and he was unable to move. He tried to breathe, tried to slow his racing heart. He needed to run. 

“I think we should talk, Shouyou,” Kageyama’s voice was low in his ear, “I miss you.” 

Shouyou sobbed harder, “No!” 

“Do you know why I left you, Shouyou?” Kageyama pulled his arm until they were face to face. Shouyou closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the man in the face. Kageyama gripped his chin, “Look at me.” 

Shouyou shook his head. He wouldn’t look at him. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Kageyama squeezed his face tighter, his voice came out in a snarl, “Look at me goddamnit.” Shouyou’s body moved on its own as he pushed himself into Kageyama, knocking them to the ground. He tried to scramble to his feet, but Kageyama was quicker. 

“Fuck, Shouyou,” He grabbed Shouyou’s ankle and pulled, bringing him down hard onto his stomach. A large gasp escaped Shouyou and he dug his hands into the dirt, pulling himself away. Kageyama was on top of him in an instant, holding him still. His hand was wrapped in some of Shouyou’s hair, holding his face to the ground. 

“Why won’t you just listen to me?” 

Shouyou kicked his feet, struggling to move, “Get off!” 

“Listen to me!”

“Off!” Shouyou was choking on his sobs, the lack of air burning his throat. He needed to get away. He needed someone. Anyone. _Atsumu!_

“You’re always running away, Shouyou,” Kageyama was in his ear again, “You ran away to Brazil. You left me. And I was so lonely and sad. I couldn’t bear it, but you were doing perfectly fine, weren’t you?” 

“O-off!” Every bit of strength Shouyou had was leaving his body as he struggled against the bigger man. He coughed and spat as he breathed in the dirt. He tried to scream, but his words were cut off as the hand on his head pressed down harder. _Someone help!_

“Do you know why I left you, Shouyou? Because you left me,” Kageyama was perfectly still on top of him, “You left me. And I knew you’d come back to me,” Kageyama tapped a finger on top of his head, “But you didn’t come back to me. I thought ignoring you would have you trying harder, but you stopped trying.” 

Shouyou stilled. He had stopped trying, because Kageyama had blocked him. Kageyama continued, “You left for Brazil and didn’t look back. You even got chummy with Oikawa-san. You just up and left me. You forgot all about me.” 

_He hadn’t forgotten about him at all! Every day was excruciating without him!_

“So, you know what I did?” Kageyama laughed, “I got _real_ chummy with a few girls I had met in the bars.” 

Shouyou’s stomach lurched, “W-what?”

“I think it started a month after you left. I got drunk at a bar, because I missed you _so_ much, Shouyou,” Kageyama sighed, “I left with a girl. And after that, it started to become a habit of mine.” Shouyou lost what little contents he had in his stomach again. 

“Jesus, pull it together,” Kageyama lifted his head off the ground and Shouyou gagged on the chalky dust and bitterness in his mouth, coughing and spewing slivers of saliva laced with dirt. Kageyama clicked his tongue in irritation, “I ended up plowing myself into whatever threw its way at me. And then I’d have to come fly and see you in Brazil, but you were always so tired from your practices that you didn’t want to do anything with me. Looking back, you probably cheated on me. Who was it, Shouyou? Your roommate? Maybe Oikawa?” 

Shouyou retched, his body shaking from the pain and panic that coursed through his blood, “I would never cheat on you.” _They would spend all day together when he was in Brazil. Shouyou didn’t even practice volleyball when Kageyama was there. Kageyama didn’t want to learn beach volleyball._ His body slumped. _It’s just a fucking waste of your time, Shouyou._

“I knew you’d be coming home soon,” Kageyama patted the top of Shouyou’s head, “I wanted you to come home and beg for me back, Shouyou. I wanted to tie up all my loose ends before you came back home.”

Shouyou listened as the man he once adored and loved, ripped his heart out again and crushed it under his knee, “I wanted things to be perfect when you got back. I knew you’d come back to me. But you didn’t.” 

“You broke up with me,” Shouyou mumbed against the dirt and vomit. 

“So you’d realize your mistake and come back to me!” Kageyama groaned and picked up Shouyou’s head again and looked at him, “Why didn’t you come back to me?” 

“You left me,” Shouyou couldn’t even muster the strength to yell now. He was humiliated. He was broken. 

“It was your fault, Shouyou,” Kageyama had large, ugly tears rolling down his cheeks, “You left me all alone. What was I supposed to do?” 

“You cheated on me.” 

“Because you left me, Shouyou,” Kageyama’s crocodile tears made Shouyou’s stomach churn again, “I was so lonely, and you never made time for me.” 

_I woke up in the middle of the night to wish you good morning. I responded to every text, every call at a moment’s notice. Should I have done more?_

“You’re the reason I acted like this, Shouyou,” Kageyama stroked a cold finger against his cheek, “This was the only way I could get you to talk to me. You even ran from me in Tokyo, didn’t you?” 

_You attacked me. You knew I didn’t want to talk to you. Is this all my fault?_

“I missed you so much, Shouyou. I want you to come home with me,” He cupped Shouyou’s cheek, “I did this all for you, Shouyou.” 

_You blocked me. You cheated on me. You left me. You’re a sick bastard. I trusted you._

“I still love you, Shouyou,” The man may have been crying, but his eyes were filled with a disgusting look of satisfaction, “Come back to me, baby.” 

_I don’t love you._ Shouyou opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to disappear. Kageyama didn’t love him. Any idiot could see that. 

“Shouyou,” Kageyama cupped his cheek and looked at him with eyes that held no love. 

“No,” Shouyou’s voice was flat. _Even if it was his fault. He didn’t deserve this._

“What?” 

“I said no.” 

The smack didn’t register at first. Shouyou tasted copper in his mouth and he focused on irate eyes. Kageyama dropped Shouyou’s head back into the dirt before he rolled him onto his back, “You can’t tell me no. This is your fault, Shouyou. You’re the reason I did what I did. How are you going to fix it?” 

“There’s nothing to fix,” Shouyou closed his eyes, his cheek stinging. He let out a laugh, “You’ve always made it out to be my fault, Kags. Did you ever once consider it was you?” 

The second smack registered immediately. Shouyou’s air left him in a yelp as the hand blew across his face. He looked up at Kageyama through blurred vision and laughed, “Is this how you plan on making it better?” 

“Shut the fuck up! It’s your fault!” Kageyama’s palm connected with his face again and Shouyou let out another laugh. 

“Do you think I’ll come back now?” 

“Fuck you!” 

Shouyou laughed, maniacally. _It was his fault he had been so stupid._ Another slap. _He had been so stupid to not see the emotional abuse he had been going through all those years._ Tears rolled down the side of his face as he continued to laugh. His ears started to ring as he was knocked around a few more times. Kageyama was shouting at him, but it was muffled over the loud roar. _So dumb, Hinata._ He closed his eyes. _This is why you’re so scared of love, Hinata._

The weight on top of Shouyou’s chest was suddenly gone. He turned his head, squinting at the two bodies struggling on the ground. His head was ringing, but he could hear the dulled sounds of screaming. He tried to lift himself off the ground, wincing at the pain that rattled his bones. Warm hands wrapped around him and he looked up into big round eyes set on freckled skin. _Oh. It was his sister. Why was Natsu there?_

“Natsu,” Shouyou chuckled, instantly regretting his choice as he doubled over in pain, “You’re here. I’m supposed to be coaching.” 

Natsu was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear anything. She shook her head and let go of him to run towards the gym. _Why are you leaving, Natsu?_ He looked back over at the two on the ground. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a clear view. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his jacket, trying to comprehend what was happening.

 _Atsumu?_ He blinked against the debris in his eyes. _Why was Atsumu here?_ The blonde-haired man was straddling Kageyama, holding him up by his jacket, and screaming at him. _Atsumu!_ Hinata opened his mouth, but his throat was raw. Tears burned at his eyes and he lifted his hand at the men, the man’s name bubbled out his mouth in a ragged cry, “Tsum!”

* * *

“I’ve never met someone who could eat as much as ya,” Atsumu ruffled Natsu’s hair, “Those snacks were meant for the team, ya goob.” 

She munched on a pocky, “They’ll be fine. They won’t notice a few packs of pocky missing.” He grinned down at her as they walked through the empty Karasuno campus. He looked around at the buildings, imagining Shouyou in his youth, running around with a volleyball under his arm. 

“Are you excited to see him?” 

He looked up at the stars, “Beyond. It’s only been a few days, but it feels like he’s been away for ages.” 

“You must really like him.” 

“I love him,” Atsumu breathed out a sigh, “I’ve only ever loved volleyball, but I guess I’ve loved Sho for a long time too.” 

“You guys are too sappy for me,” Natsu pointed a half-eaten pocky at him, “I don’t know why my brother would fall for a weirdo like you, but you better be good to him.” 

“Would ya stop calling me a weirdo Natsu-chan?” He laughed.

“I would, but you are a weirdo,” She clicked her tongue, “Don’t forget our deal.” 

“Right, how about I treat yer team tomorrow?” 

“Don’t skimp on the dumplings, we like all of them.” 

“I can’t wait to tease him about his stomach issues later.” 

“You didn’t hear it from me,” Natsu let out a soft laugh, “I’m really happy you’re here.” 

“Oh?” 

“He’s been a little mopey since he got home but wouldn’t really say much.” 

Atsumu frowned, _he’d been a little mopey too_. More than a little. He put his arm around the girl, “Don’t worry, big brother Miya is here now.” 

“Ew you weirdo!” Natsu let out a laugh and pushed at him, lightly, “You know, you’re kind of like the sun too.” 

“What?” 

“Oh! Nothing! Come on, the gym is just around this building!” Natsu pulled his wrist and quickened her pace. 

“Ah! Natsu-chan! I’m gonna trip- oof!” He ran into the girl where she had stopped dead in her tracks. She let out a strangled wail, dropping the bag of snacks and Shouyou’s dinner. 

“Natsu?” Atsumu looked up and his heart stopped in his chest. Shouyou was on the ground. Kageyama was on top of him. The sound of Kageyama’s palm connecting with Shouyou’s cheek rattled his entire soul. 

“Go get someone before I kill that bastard,” His voice came out calm, but his entire body vibrated with rage. He blinked and he was on top of Kageyama when he opened his eyes. The man looked up at him, his lips etched into a smug grin and Atsumu lost all sense of rationality. 

“I’m gonna kill ya,” Atsumu’s voice came out in snarl, “How dare ya lay a hand on him!” He pulled Kageyama up by his jacket, “Ya shoulda left him alone!” He was spitting in the man’s face as he screamed at him. Kageyama just looked up at him with an amused expression. _I am going to throttle this man._

“Tsum!” The sound barely touched his ears through the pounding of his heart. He looked over at Shouyou. The man was struggling to lift himself up, his other hand was stretched out towards him. _Sho!_ Atsumu dropped Kageyama and pushed himself off the man to go to his sunshine. 

Kageyama let out a gut-wrenching laugh, “You’re going to call _him?_ ” Atsumu dropped in front of Shouyou and pulled the man into his lap, cradling his head to his chest. Shouyou let out gurgling cries while he clutched onto his jacket. 

“S-sorry. I-I’m so sorry,” Shouyou wheezed against him. Atsumu’s heart writhed in pain at the man’s sobbing. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” He ran his hands down Shouyou’s back, “I’m here now. It’s okay.” 

“Shouldnt’a run,” Shouyou trembled, “Shoulda t-talked to you. S-so sorry.” 

“Sho,” Atsumu pulled the man back and held onto his cheeks as lightly as he could, “Don’t apologize.” 

“S-sorry, Tsumu,” Fat tears rolled down Shouyou’s dirt crusted cheeks, leaving little lines of fair skin in their wake, “I-I’m s-sorry… just scared.” 

“I forgive ya, Sho,” He pressed small kisses over the man’s eyes, “I wasn’t ever upset with ya. I love ya, Sho.” 

“I-I-” 

“Shh,” Atsumu pulled him back to his chest, “We can talk later. I’m here now.” 

His sweet little sunshine sobbed against him, clutching onto him for dear life. Kageyama was behind him, rattling out every curse in the book as he called out for Shouyou. That’s how Natsu, Karasuno’s coach, and the entire volleyball team found them. 

Atsumu let Natsu do the talking as he held Shouyou to him. Calls were made and an officer named Daichi escorted Kageyama off the campus. 

“We can take him home,” Natsu laid a hand on his shoulder, “Daichi-san said they would get Niisan’s statement later.” 

Atsumu nodded and stood up, cradling Shouyou to his chest. The man had finally calmed down and dozed against him. He carried the man to the car. Natsu slid into the backseat and Atsumu gently laid him in, his head resting on her lap. She whimpered as she stroked his cheeks. Atsumu clenched his fists, _I shoulda been here._

“Tsumu-san?” 

He looked down at Natsu, tears dripped down her face and landed in Shouyou’s hair. He reached down to wipe at her eyes, “Let’s get ya both home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And that's that" - The Evil Queen 
> 
> I know some of you guys have already seen this in the comments, but I based the Kagehina aspect of this piece on something I had gone through. I'm sure it was kind of a slap in the face for people who love Kageyama and honestly just a slap in the face as a whole (I love Kags, I promise I do. I hated that I made him the bad guy in this). Please don't be too harsh on me for how I wrote Kageyama and will continue to write him in this fic. I struggled a lot on this part of the story for the sole reason I was making Kags a manipulator, so I'm apologizing to those who might not be thrilled with me. 
> 
> As I've replied to some of you, I pull a lot of my inspiration from my personal life. A lot of the dynamics (especially the sibling relationships), I use my own friendships and family for how characters act. Osamu and Natsu in particular, their personalities are rooted from that of my younger sister. So in a very small way, this is kind of me writing my own life, just add some volleyball and the guys. 
> 
> I need someone to sit behind me and watch me write these notes, I ramble too much in them. (That's my cry for help) The sweet stuff is coming back next week. Full blown reunion is being written now. All of the fluff you guys have been missing. I'm making it extra sweet for you beans. 
> 
> I hope you all are doing well! I've been pretty focused on my writing this week as it provides nothing but comfort to me. Okay I'm going to stop now because I'm being obnoxious again. Have a wonderful week and I'll be seeing you in the comments <3
> 
> Cheers!  
> -S


	16. Little Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, I don’t think a fox scooped up our little crow. I think the fox found our wounded crow, brought him back to his den, and is trying to nurse him back to life. 
> 
> After coaxing Shouyou to sleep, the Hinata household receives a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I'm late. Please see the end of the chapter for more notes relating to HSM ~

Akari stood in the doorway of her son’s old room, watching Atsumu coax Shouyou back to sleep. She clutched at her chest, the soft material of her nightgown running through her trembling fingers. Natsu quietly glided past her with a newly dampened towel in her hands. Atsumu was sitting on the floor, next to Shouyou’s bed, stroking his fingers through her son’s hair as he whispered things only meant for Shouyou’s ears. Natsu laid the towel on top of Shouyou’s head and placed a soft hand on Atsumu’s shoulder in a silent and comforting show of gratitude. 

She had been sitting on their sofa, the little table lamp her only source of light while she looked over charts when Natsu had crashed into their home. Akari had received a brief explanation before Atsumu walked inside, cradling Shouyou to his chest. She instinctively went into action, grabbing their extensively large first aid kit and having Atsumu take him up to his room. She stood over her son, unable to move as he whimpered and clutched onto Atsumu for dear life. Akari’s normally calm exterior cracked. Her sweet boy’s face was swollen, be it the tears or the wounds he had received from _that_ bastard. 

“S’okay,” Atsumu had whispered, not looking up from Shouyou, “S’okay. We will get through this.” Akari realized later, he had been talking to her. 

They gently wiped up the dirt caked onto Shouyou’s face and hands, stopping every time the man winced in pain. Atsumu went into action each time, cooing to her son and stroking long, tender fingers through his hair while Shouyou battled the demons in his dreams. And every time Atsumu tended to him, Shouyou’s violent tremors stopped, his face relaxing against the horrified lines that had been pressed into his forehead moments earlier. 

She watched now while Atsumu took care her son as if he were made of glass. Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, her hand resting on the bottom of Shouyou’s leg, her shoulders hunched over in defeat. Akari moved forward, her legs guiding her to the small space between her daughter and the man who was impossibly obvious with his love for her son. She rested on her knees between them, placing a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder and leaning against Natsu’s legs. Atsumu reached his free hand over and placed it on top of hers and squeezed it, not taking his eyes off Shouyou’s resting form. 

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, all of them flinching at the slightest movement or noise made by Shouyou. Natsu let out a small yawn, closing her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Akari looked up at her daughter and squeezed her knee, “Go on to bed, I’ll call the school tomorrow and let them know you won’t be attending.” 

“I can stay here,” Natsu whispered, another yawn escaping her lips, “I’m okay.” 

“He’s not going anywhere, Natsu,” Akari grabbed onto one of her daughter’s hands and squeezed, “Miya-san and I can watch him tonight.” 

“I can watch him tonight,” Atsumu’s voice barely went above a whisper, “Ya both can sleep, and I’ll stay with him tonight.” 

Akari and Natsu looked at each other, both sharing the same stunned expression. Akari tapped Atsumu’s head lightly, “You need sleep too. We can stay with him in shifts.” 

“I don’t need-” 

A loud knocking had all their heads turning towards the door. Atsumu popped up, putting himself between her family and whoever was pounding on their front door at that ungodly hour. A light whimper escaped Shouyou’s lips and Akari could have sworn Atsumu growled in the direction of the front door. Natsu curled around Shouyou, lulling him back to sleep with patient and quiet words. 

“Miya-san,” Akari got to her feet and walked out of the room, motioning for the man to follow. Atsumu was hot on her tracks as they walked down the stairs. Akari turned to look at the man, his face was set in a scowl and his irritation thickened the air around them. 

“Miya-san,” Akari poked his cheek, “Cool your temper.” 

“I don’t want him to be woken up,” Atsumu’s face was still set in a tight scowl, “He needs to rest.” 

“He will,” She gave him a small smile, “Now wipe that frown off your face.” 

Atsumu looked down at her and took a deep breath, his face relaxing slightly, “Yes’m.” 

“Good boy,” Akari reached up and patted his head, “Now,” She turned to the door, “Let’s see who came to visit.” 

* * *

**My love: Hey babe, will be home later than normal. Had a big issue. Do me a favor and head over to the Hinatas. Sho got hurt.**

Koushi Sawamura sat up in their California King bed, his eyes wide as he read the message from his husband. He bolted out of the bed, pulling on one of Daichi’s old Karasuno sweatshirts and hobbled down the hall as he tugged his legs through a pair of track pants. He hit the call button as he pulled his car keys from the shelf next to the door and ran out of their house to his car on the street. 

Daichi answered on the first ring, “Hey honey.” 

Koushi slid into the driver’s seat, the phone tucked to his ear as he turned the ignition, “What happened?” 

A short silence, “He was assaulted.” 

“What?” The word bubbled out of his mouth, his throat suddenly raw. _Who dare lay a finger on his baby crow?_

“I can’t tell you everything right now, but Kageyama-” 

“Kageyama? I’m sorry, I thought you said, Kageyama, like the setter from our third year, Kageyama,” Koushi bit back at his forced laugh, “Shouyou’s ex-boyfriend, Tobio Kageyama. That’s not what you meant.” 

“Koush,” Daichi’s voice was quiet over the phone, “It was Kageyama. Sho was at Karasuno coaching,” He pulled the phone away from his ear as he mumbled orders in the background, “I don’t know all of the details yet, Tobio isn’t talking and Sho wasn’t in the right place to make a statement.” 

“Daichi,” Koushi’s voice strained as the lump in his throat grew, “How bad?” 

“Sho will be healed up physically, no problem,” Daichi took a deep breath and Koushi counted the seconds until he continued, “Mentally, I don’t know where he is. I don’t know if this was an isolated incident or if this was...” Koushi was silent as he waited for Daichi to continue. Blood was roaring in his ears, _so help him God, if he sees Kageyama…_

“I just don't know where he is, baby,” Daichi pulled the phone away from his ear again, “Alright, I have to go. Kageyama is ready to talk.” 

“I swear, Daichi, I swear if he’s been hurting-” 

“Just go be with Shouyou and his family, baby. Don’t go crazy momma bear” Koushi could hear the small smile on his lips, “Also there’s a man with him, Atsumu Miya. That crazy server and setter from Inarizaki. The one we played in our third year.” 

“The one who Shouyou plays with now?” 

“That one,” Daichi lowered his voice, “He was protecting Shouyou like a wolf protecting its injured mate when we got there.” 

“Oh?” 

“I think our little crow has been scooped up by a fox,” Daichi let out a sigh, “Natsu-chan said he was ready to kill Kageyama.” 

“Well I am too,” Koushi hmphed into the phone and took a left turn towards the Hinata residence. _He was going to throttle Kageyama if he saw him on the streets._

“You will do no such thing,” Daichi clicked his tongue, “Alright babe, I really have to go. Give the Hinata family my regards.” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Thanks baby, I love you.” 

“I love you more,” Koushi dropped the phone into the cupholder and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. The breakup, though it happened months ago, was still so clear in his mind. Shouyou had sent their group chat a cryptic message late one night, _Kageyama and I are no longer together._ Koushi had immediately called Shouyou and listened to him choking back sobs, questioning where it all could have gone wrong. Why wasn’t he good enough? Kageyama wouldn’t answer any of their calls.

Eventually Shouyou had come home, but he had on his normal smile and didn’t bring up Kageyama. He and Daichi had assumed Shouyou was healing and moving on with his life. They hadn’t heard from Kageyama. No one from their old team had been able to get in touch with the all too famous Tobio Kageyama. He pulled up to the Hinata residence, coming to a slow park on the street in front of the home. _None of this felt real._

He was pounding on the door before he realized what he was doing and completely disregarding how late it was. Koushi’s first goal was to make sure his sweet little crow was okay. He stepped back and forth, waiting for someone, anyone to open the door. When the door finally cracked open, revealing Akari Hinata, Koushi rushed in, wrapping his arms around the smaller woman. _If there was one thing he loved about the Hinatas, they all reminded him of a summer day._

“Oh! Koushi-san!” The woman let out a small gasp before hugging him back. He looked up behind her, his eyes settling on the tall, built, blonde man. The man was watching the scene, tight lipped with thick arms draped across his chest. Koushi found Atsumu Miya gave his husband a run for his money in the intimidating department. 

“Hinata-sama! You know I prefer Suga,” Koushi squeezed the woman a little tighter, narrowing his eyes at Atsumu, “Miya-san, right?” 

“That’s what they call me,” Atsumu tapped his fingers against his arm, “Yer one of Sho’s old teammates.” 

“Koushi Sawamura,” Koushi gave him a small smile, “I believe you met my husband earlier.” 

“Right.” 

“Are you here to see Shouyou?” 

Koushi sighed and pulled Akari back to look at her, “I am, Daichi gave me a bit of an explanation and asked me to come check up on you all.” 

“He’s sleeping, so maybe ya can come by in the morning,” Atsumu looked at the staircase, “He’s had a rough night.” 

“Actually, I’d like to talk to the two of you, if that’s okay.” 

“About?” The blonde was bristling. It didn’t take an idiot to realize he would rather be upstairs with Shouyou than talking downstairs. Koushi couldn’t help but grin internally, despite the reasons he was standing in their genkan. _Daichi may have been correct about one thing._

“Well for starters,” Koushi looked down at Akari, “Do you mind if I come in?” 

“Ya’ve already done that, haven’t ya?” 

Koushi shot him a glare, _damn fox,_ “Hush you.” 

Akari snorted into her hand and looked back at Atsumu, “He’s a dear friend and Senpai of Shouyou’s. If anyone is going to rival you in safeguarding my son, it’s the Sawamura family, especially Koushi-san.” 

“Suga! Please!” 

“Suga,” Akari gave him a light laugh and pulled his arm, “Come in. I’ll put on some tea. You two get acquainted.” 

Suga bowed at Akari and slid off his shoes before stepping into the home. He stepped past Atsumu and headed towards the familiar sitting area to plop down on one of the mats. Atsumu trailed in after him and sat across from him, his arms still across his chest. 

“What’d ya wanna talk to us about?” Atsumu’s face was set into a thin line and Koushi couldn’t help but laugh. Atsumu and Shouyou could not be more opposite. 

“Let’s wait,” Koushi leaned back and sized up Atsumu, “You know, I’m only here to be by Shouyou’s side. I mean no harm to the Hinata family. In fact, I’m quite fond of them. I’d like it if we could get along for Shouyou’s sake.” 

Atsumu’s face softened at the mention of Shouyou’s name and Koushi smiled, “Daichi said you were very protective of Shouyou.” Koushi noticed the slight shiver that shook Atsumu’s body and his stomach tightened. He closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, “Daichi didn’t have a chance to tell me the details. I just know Kageyama assaulted Shouyou.” 

“I don’t know all of the details either,” Atstumu’s voice was quiet as he spoke, “Kageyama was sitting on top of him when we got there. I saw him smack Sho and I just kinda lost it, but Sho brought me back. I heard his voice before I did something I would regret.” 

“So, you don’t know what brought the attack on?” 

“Sho wasn’t,” Atsumu paused, “I think Sho’s been dealing with a lot more than what he’s led everyone to believe.” 

“Oh?” This piqued Koushi’s curious nature. He tipped his head to look at Atsumu. He was looking down at his hands. 

“I shoulda seen it. Shoulda talked to him about it,” Atsumu’s voice was trembling, “I think he’s been suffering under that sunny smile.” 

Koushi thought for a moment, trying to recall memories of his youth. He listened as Akari prepared tea in the kitchen, her quiet humming filling the silence. Koushi watched Atsumu’s shoulders rise and fall slowly, small drops fell from his face and landed into his palms. 

“You know this isn’t your fault, right?” 

Atsumu looked up at him and wiped the back of his sleeve across his eyes, “I shoulda been here. I shoulda talked to him back in Tokyo. I shoulda-” 

“Things happen for a reason, Miya-san,” Koushi crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees as he kept Atsumu’s gaze, “Of course, this was a really shitty thing to happen.” 

“Sawamura-san!” Akari walked into the room, three steaming cups in her hands. She narrowed her eyes in a scowl and he brushed a hand through his hair in embarrassment, _no cussing in the Hinata household._

“Ah, sorry, Hinata-sama,” Koushi accepted the tea, “Thank you.” He looked at Atsumu once again, “What I mean to say is, this might be the thing to finally push Shouyou into getting the help he needs.” 

“Like seeing a therapist?” 

“Something like that,” Koushi took a sip of the tea, “If this was something Shouyou has been dealing with on his own, then he should realize now that he can’t.” 

“But I’m here for him and the team and-” 

“You all can only help Shouyou in so many ways. He needs professional help. And he’s going to need time to heal.” 

“I’ll still never understand why you didn’t become a therapist,” Akari gave him a weak smile. She looked down at the cup in her hands, “Shouyou has always been an independent boy. He never wanted to be a bother, even when he was sick, he refused help. He would say, ‘Ma, you do this all day long. I can take care of myself. Go rest.’ That’s the kind of person he is.” 

“The only thing I can ever remember Shouyou asking for was someone to set the ball for him,” A laugh escaped Koushi’s lips, “I swear that’s the only thing he would ever ask for.” 

“I don’t think he’s asked anyone for help since he’s been on the team,” Atsumu was looking up at the ceiling, the cup in his hands, “We hang out all the time and I can’t think of a time he ever asked me to help.” 

“See?” Koushi let out a sigh, “If what we think might have been happening, Shouyou wouldn’t have asked for help. He would have tried to handle it all on his own and put on a smile. Daichi doesn’t know if this was isolated or not.” 

“So, it coulda been going on longer?”  
“We won’t know unless Shouyou tells us.” 

“I swear if I see that bastard,” Akari scowled at the cup in her hands, “I’m going to run him down and give him a piece of my mind.”  
“I do believe all of us will,” Koushi looked at Atsumu, “Have you contacted anyone from the Jackals?”  
“Ah, no,” Atsumu fumbled for his phone, pulling it out of his back pocket, “It’s kinda late, I don’t wanna wake anyone up.” 

“In the morning then,” Koushi looked at Akari, “How’s Na-chan holding up?” 

“She’s shaken up,” Atsumu spoke before Akari could answer. Koushi and Akari shared a look as the man continued, “She saw it before I did. I wish I coulda shielded her from seeing that.” 

“Miya-san-” 

“Atsumu-san,” Akari interrupted Koushi, “You have to stop putting blame on yourself.” Koushi watched the exchange, silently sipping his tea. Atsumu was soft about Shouyou, no surprise there, but his concern for Natsu was refreshing. A small smile crossed his lips, _Daichi, I don’t think a fox scooped up our little crow. I think the fox found our wounded crow, brought him back to his den, and is trying to nurse him back to life._

“I still-” 

“If you don’t quit trying to take blame, I’m going to throttle you after I get my hands on Kageyama,” Akari pointed her cup at him, “You’re here now and that’s all that matters. Remember what I told you earlier? Show him love. Be there for him. Help him heal, Atsumu-san. That’s all any of us can do.” 

“I-” 

“I wouldn’t argue with her, she’s got one hell of a swing,” Koushi grinned over his cup, “She’s right though. I think what’s best is that we are there for Shouyou and convince him to get the help he needs.” 

Atsumu sighed in defeat, “Yes ma’am. I promise I’ll help him.” 

“Good,” Akari reached over and ruffled Atsumu’s hair, “I can tell you’re a good man.” 

“He’s okay,” Koushi laughed, “But I think he’ll grow on me.” He stretched back, his joints popping as he positioned himself. 

“So, what did you want to speak to us about, Suga?” 

“Oh,” Koushi blushed, “I guess I just wanted to sit with you and make sure Sho was in good hands. Daichi said Atsumu-san was here and I wanted to get a look for myself.” 

“Did I live up to the expectations?” 

“Eh, you’re okay.” 

Atsumu scoffed at him, “Look here ya little-”  
“Gentlemen,” Akari intervened, laughing, “You’re both pretty and love my son very much. Suga, you’re more than welcome to stay for as long as you’d like. I can set up a bed mat for you.” 

“I appreciate it, but I think I’ll head home,” He looked at Atsumu, “I see that Shouyou is in capable hands. I will be back later with Daichi though.” 

“That would be wonderful,” Akari smiled. 

“I think Sho would like that, a lot.” 

Koushi closed his eyes and his body relaxed, _The Hinata family was in good hands, indeed._

* * *

Natsu opened her eyes and tried to blink back the hazy fog of sleep. Her gaze traveled around the room, taking in her plush figures and sports posters and she realized she was in her own room. _Niisan!_ She crashed out of her bed and bolted across her room to throw the door open. As she was about to tear down the hall towards Shouyou’s room, she saw her mother standing in the doorway of her brother’s room. 

“Ma?” Akari was in one of her robes, holding a steaming cup. She looked at Natsu and held up a finger to her lips, hushing her. Natsu rubbed her eyes, _her mother should have been at work._ She stepped into the hallway quietly and investigated the room. Atsumu was on his knees and leaned over the bed, his face turned towards the door. Natsu held back a laugh, Atsumu was snoring, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Shouyou was curled around Atsumu’s hand, sleeping peacefully from what she could see. Natsu grinned and bolted back to her room to grab her phone. She picked it up off the bedside table, thankful it still held some charge. Her eyebrows rose at the messages she had received and to see it was well past noon. She walked back out to the hallway and turned the phone for her mother to see. 

**Daichi Sawamura: Hey kiddo, I know it’s late, but I don’t know Atsumu’s number and Shouyou doesn’t have his phone. I got in contact with Kuroo and Bokuto to let them know of the situation. Suga and I will swing by later to see you guys. I’ll bring some snacks. We are here for you guys.**

Akari raised an eyebrow and Natsu shrugged, _she had only met Kuroo and Bokuto once._ She clicked her camera on and snapped a few pictures of the sleeping men to use as blackmail later. Her mother closed the door quietly and walked down the hall to the staircase, motioning for her to join. Natsu followed, tucking the phone into her pocket. 

When they were downstairs, Akari went to the sitting room and took her seat on the little couch, tucking her legs underneath her. Natsu sat down on one of the mats and eyed the three empty cups on the table. 

“That was Suga last night,” Akari answered her silent question, “He came to check up on us.” 

“Oh, I guess I’ll see him today,” Natsu ran a hand through her hair, grimacing at the tangles she pulled through, “How’d I get in my bed? I remember trying to get Niisan to go back to sleep and I think I fell asleep.”

“That was Atsumu-san. He carried you to bed last night.” 

Natsu blushed, “You guys could have just woken me up.” 

“I tried, but he refused,” Akari chuckled, “He said you had a long day and you were probably exhausted.” 

“What a weirdo,” Natsu shook her head, _but she was grateful._

“I like him.” 

That caught Natsu’s attention. She looked up at her mother and found the woman smiling. Akari drummed her fingers against her cup, “He’s a nice guy and you can’t help but like him after he got thrown to the wolves-” 

“We are not the wolves.” 

“We are. He came here unannounced, probably to talk to Shouyou with no idea where he was going. He met you by chance and got roped into one of your little schemes, but he didn’t seem upset about it in any way.” 

Natsu didn’t mention the fact she had pretty much blackmailed the guy, but her mother didn’t need to know that part. 

“He even agreed to sit with us for dinner, having just met us and without Shouyou here. Then to volunteer to drive to Karasuno to take Shouyou dinner. And from what I've gathered, he was the reason Kageyama was stopped when he was.” 

Natsu nodded in agreement, “He had me go get help.” 

“He said he wished he could have shielded you from what you saw last night.” 

Natsu’s lips formed an _oh_ , but no words came out. She looked down at her hands and clenched her eyes shut, the ugly image of her brother being smacked silly still clear in her mind. Akari clicked her tongue, “Don’t think about it now. I know it’s hard, but you and Atsumu-san saved your brother last night.” When Natsu didn’t answer, Akari continued, “Atsumu-san didn’t hit Kageyama even though I’m sure he was ready to kill the bastard.” 

“Ma!” 

“Let me finish,” Akari waved her hand, “I’m an adult, I can say those words. Atsumu-san got the two of you back here to me. He stayed up all night to make sure the two of you were okay. He did all of that and he’s still here.” 

“He’s still a weirdo,” Tears dripped from her face and she sighed, “But, I like him too.” 

“Well that’s a relief.” 

Natsu’s head whipped at the sound of her brother’s voice, “Niisan!” She scrambled up off the floor to fling herself at her brother. He caught her in his arms and she buried her face into his neck, inhaling his familiar, warm scent. 

“Shh,” He hushed her, stroking her back, “Atsumu is still asleep.” 

“How are you? Do you feel okay? Do you want anything? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? Do you want some tea?” 

“Give him some air, Natsu,” Akari appeared behind them and pulled her off Shouyou, “He’s probably sore.” Natsu looked up at her brother and pouted. Shouyou chuckled and rubbed the top of her head. Shouyou’s face was puffy, his lip was swollen, but he didn’t appear to have any cuts or bruises. Natsu let out the breath she had been holding in, suddenly relieved. 

“Come here,” Shouyou pulled them both into his arms and squeezed them. Natsu relaxed against her brother’s chest. It had been a long time since the three of them had shared a hug like this. Shouyou rested his cheek on top of her head, “I missed this.” 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Akari tightened her hold around them.

“Too bad Natsu stinks.” 

Natsu scowled, “I’d hit you, but I’m afraid you’d break.” 

“Your serves could still use some work.” 

“Look here, old man,” Natsu jabbed a finger into his side, rewarding her with a grunt from Shouyou. 

“I can’t believe ya just called me an old man.” 

“You sounded like Atsumu-san,” Natsu pressed harder into his side, “He’s rubbing off on _ya._ ”

“I guess he is,” Shouyou let out a small chuckle and released them, “I should probably go wake him up.” 

“I’ll get some food prepared,” Akari gave them both a kiss on the cheek, “Let’s have a big dinner tonight.” 

“Oh! Right,” Natsu looked at Shouyou, “Daichi Niisan said he told Kuroo and Bokuto what happened.” 

“Ah shit,” Shouyou mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He received a dirty look from Akari and raised his hands, “Sorry, Ma. I’m gonna borrow the house phone. Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are probably halfway to Miyagi or have already arrived.” 

“The more the merrier!” Akari’s voice twinkled from the kitchen. Shouyou rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. 

“I’m going to make this phone call and then I’m going to shower before I wake up Tsumu. You want to go now or wait?” 

“I’ll wait,” Natsu watched Shouyou grab the handheld device and head towards the stairs. His sighs trailing behind him as he disappeared into the upper level. 

“They’re both weirdos.” 

“You’re a weirdo too, dear.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Ma!”

“Come help me with this, I’m sure those two won’t be down for a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first. I apologize for the delay on this. I wanted there to be more, but this is what I was able to get edited in a reasonable amount of time. Two new POVs and our favorite sister's POV. 
> 
> Which brings me to the next bit of information. I am taking a two week break from HSM. I've been in a bit of funk the last month with everything that's happened and I need some time to recharge. If you've left me a comment in the last week and haven't received a response, I assure you it's coming. I've just had a bit much going on with my full time job this week and I'm exhausted. 
> 
> I promise it's only two weeks. I've just been a little overworked. I will be back with chapter 17 of "His Sunny Monster" on September 5. I will still be active on twitter (psyduck_ms) and I may post a one shot or two, if I'm feeling inspired (Like those two that I decided to put out). I know it's only a couple weeks, but it wasn't an easy decision for me. HSM is something I'm extremely proud of and I love being able to share it with you guys every week. So as always, thank you all for being here every week. The tremendous amount of support I've received here and through twitter has been incredible. I love being able to interact with you guys and it truly does just make my heart go GAH!
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and staying safe. Feel free to reach out to me at any time :)  
> Cheers and I'll see you in two week!  
> -S


	17. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tsumu Niisan, huh?” 
> 
> “Can also be classified as weirdo.” 
> 
> “You guys met, what? Last night?” 
> 
> “I like him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! ~ Thank you for your patience <3

“What do you mean you’re already in Miyagi?”

“When we got the call from Daichi, we packed a bag and left, we’ve been driving all night,” Bokuto mumbled into the phone, “If we knew where you lived we would have been on your doorstep already.” 

Leave it to Bokuto and Akaashi. He should have known they’d be in Miyagi. The two men had to have shared a promise to burn shit down if something happened. Shouyou sighed and leaned against the wall. He was seated on the top of the staircase having the hushed conversation, “Where are you now?” 

“We checked into the only inn that we could find in town.”

“I can give you my address, but can you wait a little bit before you come over?” 

“I finally got Akaashi to rest,” Bokuto let out a pained breath, “He drove the entire way here, wouldn’t even switch off with me.” 

“You didn’t have to come, I’m okay.”

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear you just say that.”

“I’m fine. I just-” 

“No one is  _ fine  _ after being beaten up by their ex-boyfriend. And you better not say anything like that in front of Keiji,” Bokuto’s voice was quiet, but stern “When we said we’d drop everything for you, we meant it.” 

Shouyou sucked in his breath with a whimper, “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Sho-kun.” 

“You guys drove all the way here and you bought me the tickets and-” 

“We love you, Sho. We should have been in Brazil for you back then, but we couldn’t. Now we can.” 

Tears sprang from his eyes, “I love you both so much. Thank you for everything.” 

“Once Akaashi wakes up, we’ll head over to your home,” Bokuto let out a soft chuckle, “After we stop by a store and probably buy half of it.” 

“We don’t need-”

“You know how Akaashi is. Can’t show up empty handed.” 

“My mother is going to have a fit,” Shouyou ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the grittiness of the leftover dirt. He needed to shower. 

“We’re looking forward to meeting your mother and seeing your sister again.” 

“Ma was asking that I bring home some of my teammates,” He laughed, wiping at his eyes, “Guess this wasn’t the best way to bring everyone together.” 

“You don’t have to pretend you’re okay, Shouyou-kun.” 

Shouyou looked down at his bare feet. His night had been filled with nightmares that bubbled up to the surface briefly, only to be pushed down by a soft, calming voice. When he woke up, he had been wrapped around Atsumu’s arm, clutching his hand for dear life. Shouyou held out his hand in front of him, “I’ll be okay.” 

“It’s okay to not be okay,” Bokuto breathed into the phone.

Shouyou closed his trembling hand, “I’ll be fine.” 

“Shouyou.” 

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” 

A pause. Shouyou could hear the wheels in Bokuto’s head turning. 

“We can talk later,” Shuffling came from the other side of the phone, “I need your address.” 

“Right,” Shouyou spouted out the all too familiar directions, “Oh, have you been able to get in touch with Kuroo-san? I tried calling Kenma, but his phone went to voicemail.” 

“Thanks, and Kuroo said they would meet us here.” 

“Shit,” Shouyou breathed into the phone, “It’s a whole goddamn family reunion.” 

“We all care about you,” Bokuto clicked his tongue and murmured, “No baby, go back to sleep. I’m on the phone with him- No. Yes. Ah,” Bokuto exhaled, “Akaashi wants to speak with you.” 

Shouyou waited silently as the phone was handed over to Akaashi. 

“Good morning, Sho-kun.” 

“Good morning, Akaashi-san.” 

“How are you doing?” 

A pause, “I’m fine.” 

“I heard Atsumu-san was there.” 

“He is,” Shouyou turned his head to look at his partially closed door, hoping the man was still asleep. 

“Before we get there, please pass our apologies to Atsumu-san.” 

“Apologies?” 

“It seems my fiancé said some things to Atsumu-san while we were packing you up for your trip,” Akaashi let out an impatient sigh, “Just pass it on and we can talk about it later.” 

“Ah, right,” Shouyou’s forehead creased, _what was that about?_

“He’s asleep right now.” 

“When he wakes up.” 

“Alright.” 

“Shouyou-kun.” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m glad he was there.” 

Shouyou’s stomach tightened. _I forgive ya, Sho._ “Me too.” _I wasn’t ever upset with ya, Sho._

“We’ll see you soon, Shouyou-kun.” 

“Akaashi-san?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you, for everything.” _It’s okay. I’m here._

“We would do it a million times over. We’ll talk later.” 

“See you soon.” 

The phone clicked as it disconnected. Shouyou took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It’s not that he wasn’t grateful. No. He hated that everyone was dropping things to come take care of him. _It’s all your fault._ He shook his head and stood up, clutching the phone in his hand. 

He peeked his head into his room to confirm Atsumu was still asleep. Shouyou held back a small laugh at the sight of Atsumu curled around his blankets. He resisted the urge to tiptoe into the room and coax Atsumu into the bed and cuddle up against him. _I love ya, Sho._ Shouyou shook his head and walked into the bathroom across the hall, clicking it shut behind him. He gently set the phone down onto the counter and started the shower, ignoring the mirror that hung above the sink. 

Shouyou could feel how swollen his face had become overnight. He didn’t need to see it. When the steam had covered the mirror in a thick fog of condensation, Shouyou stripped out of the clothes he had worn the previous night. He peeled the dirtied track pants from his legs like a second skin, grimacing at the cuts and bruises that scored his lower half. Off next was the thin long sleeve, smudged with dirt and wreaked of his own vomit. His torso also showed a sad story from the previous night. He ran his hand down his stomach, flinching at the tenderness left by a sharp knee. 

He sat down on the shower bench and pressed his head to the tiled wall, water dripping down his cheeks, mixing with the salty tears that leaked from his eyes. Shouyou watched as the water ran brown from the dirt that was in his hair and crevices of his body that hadn't been wiped clean by gentle hands. Pulling the shampoo from the small shelf, he lathered the rich, lavender fragranced soap into his hair and rinsed it off under the hot spray. He did this twice more to ensure the dirt had been washed from his locks. 

Washing his body, Shouyou knew, would be an uncomfortable experience. The body wash, also lavender scented, was scrubbed gently across his skin. He took painstakingly, slow precautions while he washed the most tender parts of himself. The bruises that had started to deepen in shade were littered across his skin. They only served as gross reminders he didn’t want to see. 

His hands had only suffered slight abrasions. He looked over his palms and fingernails, wondering how he had managed to get by with barely any damage to his hands. He had been clawing at the ground in pure panic while he tried to escape Kageyama. _You’re always running away!_ His stomach knotted in an all too familiar panic and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe through it. _Get a grip, Hinata._ He sucked in shaky breaths, fighting off the panic attack. 

_ Face what you’re trying to escape.  _ The words echoed through his mind. He looked up into the showerhead, the water showered his face with stinging drops. What  _ was  _ he trying to escape? Another rejection? No. That was the easiest answer he had given himself. He was scared of falling in love again. He was scared of becoming so reliant on someone he couldn’t leave them even when they didn’t treat him right. He had already been leaning on Atsumu for months, content with silently loving the man. He had been selfish. And when Atsumu’s feelings were laid out in the open, Shouyou fled.  _ You’re always running away. _

When he finally lifted himself off the shower bench and turned off the water, he realized the error of his ways. He hadn’t grabbed clothes to change into. With a groan, he wrapped his towel around himself and prayed he could be stealthy enough to not wake the man asleep in his room. 

He cracked the door open and stuck his head out. The door to his room was wide open, his bed had been made, and Atsumu was nowhere to be seen. Shouyou raised an eyebrow and peered down the hall, but it was oddly quiet. When he stepped out the bathroom, his foot landed in a soft heap of clothes laid in front of the door. He bent down and fingered the soft gray sweatpants, boxers, and cotton long sleeve. 

A light creak had him whipping his head towards the staircase, finding Natsu holding a tray of food. They locked eyes and Natsu scowled at him in his towel, dripping water onto the floor. 

“Ah, I’ll meet you in my room,” He grabbed the clothes off the floor and closed the bathroom door before his sister could open her mouth. He pulled the clothes on in a rush and swung the door open. Natsu had taken her place on his bed, the tray of food set in front of her. 

“You took a long enough shower,” Natsu pressed her lips together, “I had to use Ma’s shower.” Shouyou walked into his old bedroom and ran a hand through his still dripping hair, droplets of water flicked around him. He plopped down on the bed and inspected the tray of food. 

“Pancakes?” Shouyou eyed the stack of fluffy, golden rarities. He reached out to snag one only to be thwarted by his sister. 

“Thank me for the food. I had to beg Ma to make these.” 

He grinned at her and pressed his hands together, “Thank you for the food,” He bowed his head, “And thank you Natsu for begging our mother to make pancakes.” 

When he tapped a finger on the top of his head, he looked up, “Can I eat now?” 

“Yes,” Natsu grabbed one of the pancakes from the top of the stack and took a bite of it, a wicked grin reaching her bright green eyes. Shouyou grabbed a pancake and picked up the small bowl of jam that Natsu had pushed towards him while she shoved the rest of her pancake into her mouth. He dipped the warm round into the red, sticky substance and soaked up sweet juices. When he tore into it, a small groan escaped his lips. The sweet raspberry jam and rich, fried cake exploded on his taste buds. His stomach growled in anticipation and he finished his first serving in two bites. 

“How come you brought this up here?” Shouyou was reaching for a second pancake. 

Natsu took a sip from one of the mugs on the tray and swiped the back of her arm across her mouth, “Ma and the weirdo went to the store and I thought you’d like breakfast in bed.” 

“Atsumu went to the store? With Ma?” 

“Mhm,” Natsu nodded, “Since we’re gonna have guests tonight.” 

“She can’t be serious.” 

“She’s quite serious. And Tsumu Niisan was more than willing to go along with her.” 

“Tsumu Niisan, huh?” 

“Can also be classified as weirdo.” 

“You guys met, what? Last night?” 

“I like him.” 

“I heard,” Shouyou bit into his pancake and closed his eyes, “Guess you guys really hit it off.” 

“He’s still a weirdo, but he’s a nice weirdo,” Natsu paused and Shouyou opened his eyes to look at his sister. She was looking down at her hands and he watched as she inhaled a deep breath, “He really cares about you.” 

Shouyou stared at his sister, his heart thumping a little faster in his chest. Natsu had never shied away from speaking her mind or calling others on their bluffs. She was wise beyond her years and Shouyou sometimes wondered where she got it from, considering how his youth had been spent running around town screeching about volleyball. His sister had never given an opinion about his relationship with Kageyama. She had always been polite around his ex, but she had never once called him anything other than his name. And now…  _ Tsumu Niisan. _

“I care about him too, but I think I might have been selfish,” Shouyou’s voice was quiet, “I think I was using him as a crutch.”

“Well, stop doing that and stand on your own two feet,” Natsu looked up at him through her orange bangs, “They think you need help.” 

“Who?” 

“Ma, Suga Niisan, Tsumu Niisan,” She reached out a small hand and laid it on top of his, “Me.” 

“Oh,” Shouyou looked at the little hand on top of his. Shouyou had been small his whole life, but he had never felt small. He could fly, why would he feel small? But as his sister’s delicate and tiny hand laced fingers with his, Shouyou felt  _ small _ . 

“We know there’s a lot going through your head and your heart,” Natsu gave him a small smile, her green eyes glazing over with tears, “But we’re here for you, Niisan. We want to see you get better.” 

Shouyou could only stare at his sister. He swallowed back at the cry that tightened his throat. He had been holding on to his emotions for months. He had been holding back everything. He had tucked the dark bits of his past behind his consciousness as best as he could. He had tried so hard to not let anyone see what was shadowed under his sunny facade. But the dam had broken. 

“I-I think I messed up, Natsu,” Shouyou’s voice cracked. Natsu squeezed his hand and got up on her knees to pull him into a hug. She pulled his head to her shoulder as the first rattling sob escaped his lips. He clutched his blankets in his free hand and cried into his sister’s shirt, the flood of emotions finally breaching the barriers he had meticulously built over the years. There was no panic as his cries came, there wasn’t an overwhelming sense of dread as he leaned once again on someone else. Shouyou, for the first time in years, allowed his avoided emotions to explode through the surface. 

Sometime later, after Shouyou had soaked Natsu’s shirt with tears, he sat back and cleared his throat. Natsu wiped her sleeve under his eyes, catching stray, salty drops. He looked down at his hands and sighed, “Thank you.” 

“Eh, just buy me some snacks and we’ll call it even.” 

“I swear you’re worse than me when I was your age!” 

“Sure, sure,” She picked up a pancake and handed it to him, “Ukai-sensei stopped selling me meat buns, so now I go see the granny at the end of the corner.” 

“Ukai-sensei’s are better,” Shouyou took a bite of the pancake, “Why’d he stop?” 

“He said he would have no part in making me fat.” 

“How often were you getting meat buns?” 

“Once in the morning and once after practice,” She tapped her chin and looked off, thinking, “There were a lot of times I’d go in there more than twice a day.” 

“Where did you put all of them?” 

“I’m a growing girl! I need the protein!” 

“You need to eat actual protein, like fish and pork, and vegetables,” Shouyou pointed the pancake at her, “Not eat buns for two of your meals.” 

“Ukai-sensei said you got sick from eating a whole bag of meat buns before practice one day.” 

“Of course, he would,” Shouyou groaned, a smile twitched at his lips, “He never let me live that down.” 

“Do you wanna come to my practice match tomorrow?” 

“What’s the occasion?” 

“You haven’t seen me play in an actual match and Tsumu Niisan said he’d buy us dinner afterwards,” Natsu licked her fingers clean.

“I know you can talk your way into anything, but how did you manage that?” 

“I gave him some invaluable information regarding my dear brother,” Natsu smirked over the rim of her mug, “You weren’t very forthcoming with your lover, Niisan.” 

“He’s not my-” 

“Not yet,” Natsu batted her eyelashes, “Help me take this stuff downstairs before they get home. Ma will kill me if she knows we ate in bed.” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes, “Sure, you brat,” He stood up and grabbed the tray, “By the way, thanks for grabbing me my clothes.” 

“Oh, that was Tsumu Niisan,” Natsu skipped out the door and down the hallway, leaving Shouyou standing in the middle of his room, the empty tray in his hands. He looked down at the clothes on his body and sighed, _he really didn’t deserve that man._

* * *

Natsu was curled up next to Shouyou’s arm, nodding off. After cleaning up the dishes left from breakfast, they had popped “Princess Mononoke” into the old VHS player and snuggled up on the couch, awaiting the arrival of the shopping duo. On the screen, Ashitaka and San were locked in their, _You’re beautiful,_ scene. She looked up at her brother, his head was lolled to the side and his heavy breaths indicated he was lost in sleep. Her chest tightened at his pained expression, but he was asleep, nonetheless. 

As she started to drift off to sleep, a light knocking at the front door pulled her from the shallows of sleep. She looked at Shouyou, his lack of response to the light thumps on the door had her slipping her feet into her slippers and making her way to the door. Natsu opened the door, “You know, if you needed help bringing groceries-” 

“Natsu-chan.” 

“Niisan!” Natsu practically leapt into the man’s arms and buried her face into his oversized “Bouncing Ball” red hoodie. Kenma wrapped his arms around her with a light laugh. 

“You haven’t grown.” 

She pushed her head into his shoulder, “Neither have you.” She loved the way Kenma smelled of apple pie all year. Out of all Shouyou’s friends, Kenma was her favorite. 

“I could still grow,” He squeezed her tightly, his long hair tickling her cheek. 

“Chibi-chan, where’s the other Chibi-chan?” 

Natsu looked up at the man dressed in black jeans and a matching “Bouncing Ball” sweatshirt. His dark, rooster-styled hair bringing memories of her childhood racing through her mind. She narrowed her eyes, “He’s asleep, you rooster-haired weirdo.” 

“Still a brat, I see,” Kuroo’s lips curled into a Cheshire cat grin.

“Still can’t style your hair decently, I see,” She stuck her tongue out at Kuroo and popped out of Kenma’s arms. 

“Hi Natsu-chan, I don’t know if you remember me,” Bokuto, the owl-headed weirdo peaked from behind Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“Bokuto Niisan, I remember liking you better than _him_ ,” She scowled in the direction of Kuroo, “It’s nice to see you again.” 

“Oh! I’m glad you remember me!” Bokuto beamed at her and pulled a breathtakingly beautiful man up next to him, “This is my… _fiancé_ , Keiji Akaashi.” He blushed and looked at Akaashi, “It’s still funny to say that.” 

Akaashi patted his cheek and brushed his lips against Bokuto’s cheek before turning his attention to Natsu, “I’ve heard a lot about you Natsu-chan, it’s a pleasure to finally meet Shouyou-kun’s younger sister.” 

Natsu blushed and looked down at her feet, “Yes, well. Niisan is asleep right now.” 

“That’s quite alright, Natsu-chan,” Akaashi held up a few plastic bags in his hands. She immediately recognized Shimada Mart’s unique design, a cut up pig. He smiled softly at her, “We come bearing gifts.”

“Oh! Okay! Well come in I guess, just be quiet,” Natsu held the door open for the men. 

“Get on in there and find us a quiet place so we don’t wake Shouyou,” Kenma put his own hand on the door, “We’ve got a good amount of stuff to bring in.” Natsu peeked around him and sure enough, Kuroo and Bokuto were pulling more bags and boxes from the trunk of a car. 

“W-what?”

“Do you still have the volleyball net set up in the back?” 

“I mean, yeah?” 

“As much as I would rather sit back with my switch, we’re going to need to keep those two idiots quiet,” Kenma’s eyes drifted towards Bokuto and Kuroo. The two were arguing over who could carry in the most. She narrowed her eyes,  _ weirdos _ . 

“Natsu-chan?” 

Natsu looked up at Akaashi, his face was set in a soft smile, his eyes were warm and kind. Natsu wanted to groan, she hadn’t ever seen someone so pretty, “Yes, Akaashi-san?” 

“If you could point me in the direction of the kitchen…” He trailed off looking at the weirdos. They were now stacking items on their arms. Akaashi sighed, “And point them towards wherever we are going to end up at. I don’t trust them in the house with someone sleeping. Kenma?” 

Kenma grumbled next to her and ran a hand through his hair, the long strands fluttering through his fingers, “Right. I got it.” 

“Natsu-chan,” Akaashi pulled her attention once again, “The kitchen?”

“Oh!” She squeaked and gave him a brief, down the hall, then right, all the way at the end, before stepping down the stairs onto the little pathway. Kenma was grabbing the large box out of Kuroo's hands, a few bags looped around his arms. Bokuto was standing off to the side, his face twisted in a pout. 

“Natsu-chan, mind showing these two idiots to the backyard?” Kenma turned his head to Kuroo and Bokuto, “Follow Natsu-chan. She’s in charge.” Akaashi strode past her, silent as a ghost and held his hands out to Bokuto. Natsu watched on while the owl weirdo placed the bags in Akaashi’s hands, looking utterly defeated. 

“Alright Chibi-chan, we’re in your care,” Kuroo huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Bokuto was watching Akaashi like a puppy and Natsu couldn’t help but snicker. 

“You guys are _whipped,”_ She giggled and started to walk along the side of the house, towards the back gate. Before she had made it halfway, a pair of hands wrapped around her and picked her clear off the ground. She let out a shriek before she was looking at the ground and the back of a red sweatshirt. She slammed her fists into Kuroo’s back and glared at Bokuto who was following behind, still pouting. 

“Chibi-chan,” Kuroo squeezed her, “You’re a brat.” 

“And you’re whipped!” 

“I prefer to call it madly in love.” The gate squealed as Kuroo opened it. Bokuto closed it gently after he walked through. 

“You cat weirdo!” 

“That’s Kuroo-san to you,” Kuroo set her down on the ground and patted her hair. She went to kick his shin, but he hopped back. He stuck his tongue out at her, “Gotta do better than that, slow-chan!” 

“I’m gonna tell Daichi Niisan!” 

Kuroo threw his hands up in defeat, “Oh no! Call the cop on the capitalist!” He pointed at Bokuto who had found his way to the corner of the house and sulked, _owl weirdo_ , “You’ve got a tax evader here too.” 

“He’s not a tax evader, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi came through the gate, “He just didn’t know how to do them, but we fixed that. Didn’t we, Bokuto-san?” At the sound of Akaashi’s voice, Bokuto perked up and smiled. 

“Right! Akaashi always takes care of me!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo grinned, “Go ahead and call Daichi, I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

Natsu’s lips were set in a tight line and she had every urge to throw out a long string of insults, but knowing her mother, she would find out Natsu would receive a slipper to the head. _Cat weirdo._

“Kenma, what are you doing with the pie?” 

Kenma was walking out of the back door, the large box in one hand and forks in the other. He shrugged and sat down on the little deck, “No sense in a fresh pie going to waste. It’s still hot. Natsu-chan?” He held out a fork to her. 

Natsu shot Kuroo a dirty look and skipped over to Kenma, taking the fork out of his outstretched hand, and plopping down next to him. When he opened the box to reveal a steaming hot pie, Natsu’s stomach grumbled. She blushed and eyed the flaky crust a little too intently. 

“Dig in,” Kenma whispered and held out the forks, “Anyone else?” 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Kuroo pointed at the makeshift volleyball court in the back of their yard, “Winner gets the pie.” 

“The pie is for everyone,” Kenma pointed the unclaimed forks at him, “Just sit and eat.”

“You wouldn’t to keep us quiet,” Kuroo smirked, “That’s how you’re going to do it.”

“I’m not playing,” Kenma dug a fork into the pie and brought the bite up to his mouth. Natsu almost drooled at the glazed apples, dripping with what look like a caramel sauce. Kenma chewed the bite slowly and pointed his fork at Kuroo, “Just eat and shut up.”

“Chibi-chan,” Kuroo looked at her, “You play, don’t you?”

“Well, yes,” Natsu couldn’t take her eyes off the pie, “But, I don’t want to play with you.”

“What position do you play?”

_Pie. I play pie._ She turned her attention towards Akaashi. He was standing in front of Bokuto who had his arms draped across his fiance’s shoulders. She stole another glance at the pie as Kenma took a second bite, “I’m setter.”

“Perfect! Two on two. Akaashi, come be my setter since Natsu-chan is a brat,” Kuroo picked up the ball that had been stowed on the deck, “She probably couldn’t keep up anyways.”

“Wanna bet?” She jumped off the deck and walked up to the rooster headed man, “I’ll kick you’re as-butt.”

“As-butt?” Kuroo looked down at her, “You won’t be kicking anything chibi-chan.”

“Children,” Akaashi placed a soft hand on her shoulder, “Enough.”

“Are we gonna play, Akaashi?” Bokuto bounded over to them, the excitement clear on his face.

“Natsu-chan,” Akaashi squeezed her shoulder gently, “We don’t have to play.”

“Nah,” She grinned up at the man, “If there’s one thing Niisan taught me, it’s that we don’t back down from a fight.” With lightening quick speed, she darted and side stepped Kuroo, taking the ball out of his hand, “And we show up the big guys. Come on Bokuto Niisan, we’ve got Kuroo’s butt to kick.”

An amused grin stretched across Kuroo’s face, “You’re on, chibi-chan.”

“It’s Natsu-chan to you!”

She smiled back at the men who were there for her brother, _wonder who I can talk into buying snacks?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed it :) The next few chapters are going to be a little dialogue heavy... lots to unravel! Shout out to AwkwardBookAddict for the BokuAka promise to burn shit down ~ it made me laugh so much that I had to add it (Thank you!)
> 
> The break was refreshing. I was able to focus a bit more on work and catch up on some things I had been setting off. (Also got to churn out those two new ones...)   
> I was able to focus on HSM without feeling overwhelmed and that's what I was most excited about. I won't leave a super long note this time... Let me know what you thought in the comments or come find me on twitter (psyduck_ms) if we aren't moots on twitter, let me know!! I'd like to be friends with all of my wonderful Sunny Monsters *grins*
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your kudos, comments, patience, and support. You all mean the world to me!   
> Enjoy the rest of your weekend and stay safe out there! See you soon <3  
> Cheers!  
> -S


	18. Blinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He thinks he should’ve seen something. It’s just so hard to see things with Shouyou. He’s always so,” Bokuto paused, thinking of a word, “Bright.” 
> 
> Atsumu hummed in agreement, bright was good, but the sun could be blindin’ sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little early :)

“So, you really can’t cook?” Akari looked at him over the cabbages she was holding. Her brown eyes lit up with amusement. They had been running around the little town conducting errands for well over two hours and Atsumu was living for every minute of it. 

“Well if it’s just me, I ain’t gotta worry about it tasting good,” Atsumu grinned at her, “A lot of times I just got to Samu’s and have him cook for me or hit a conbini.” 

“Sounds to me like you’re abusing your brother’s talent,” Akari placed the cabbages in their already overflowing cart, “And that you’re a terrible cook.” 

“Yer not wrong,” Atsumu pushed the cart, following the tiny woman around the marketplace. It wasn’t particularly busy, but there were a few mothers with their toddlers doing their own shopping and elderly women gossiping around Shogi games, “How many people do ya expect to be coming tonight?” 

Akari pointed towards the cashier line, “I imagine the Sawamuras will be joining us and maybe a few more.” Atsumu wheeled the cart into the narrow line and piled items onto the conveyor belt. He grinned at the conveyor teeming with food, Akari had bought enough to make at least 6 pots of Shabu-Shabu. He couldn’t imagine who else would be joining besides Suga and Daichi, _guess the woman was planning on fattening them all up_. After the entirety of the cart had been unloaded, Atsumu worked his way to the end of the line to bag their items. 

Atsumu strategically placed the vegetables and meats into separate bags before loading them back into their cart. Akari leaned over the cart’s handlebar, trying to hand Atsumu her credit card. He waved her off and handed the cashier his bank card, ignoring the irritated grumbles from the woman. 

“I didn’t bring you along to have you buy everything, Atsumu,” Akari reached up and squeezed his ear as they walked to the car. Atsumu smirked at her and loaded the bags into the trunk, gently pushing Akari to slide into the driver’s seat so they could get home. His heart fluttered with nervous anticipation. He was ready to see Shouyou. 

Once the cart had been stowed away, Atsumu slipped into the passenger side and buckled himself in. After a silent moment, the car’s soft vibrating the only sound between the two of them, Atsumu turned his head to look at the woman. Akari drummed her fingers on the top of the steering wheel, staring straight out the windshield.

“Will you promise me something, Atsumu?” Akari’s voice was quiet, her gaze was still locked on whatever arbitrary object she had found in front of her.

“Anything,” Atsumu kept his head turned towards her. They had been having a carefree afternoon. Joking about the antics Shouyou and Natsu had gotten into when they were younger, him retelling his own tales of youth, omitting the bits of him being an absolute scrub in high school, and just learning more about each other in the few hours they had been together. They hadn’t spoken about the previous night’s events. 

“When you go back to Osaka, please make sure he finds someone to talk to,” Akari looked at him then, her eyes glossy, “I can’t be there for my baby boy and I need to know someone will be there for him.” 

Atsumu looked down at his hands, wound tightly in his lap. He and Shouyou hadn’t even had a chance to discuss Tokyo, his confession, Kageyama. There were so many things that were still unsettled between them, but when Atsumu looked back at Akari, her watering eyes searching his face for an answer, there was no hesitation in his voice, “I will do everything humanly possible to help Shouyou.” No matter what it meant for the two. 

Akari nodded, sniffling and turned her attention forward, “Let’s get home and start getting things ready for tonight. Hopefully we have some time before everyone gets there.” 

Reaching out, Atsumu squeezed Akari’s fingers. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back before pulling out the parking space and putting them on the road towards the Hinata residence. Atsumu looked down at his phone for the umpteenth time and still had no answer back in the group chat he had created that morning. Osamu had read his message but hadn’t responded yet either. 

He wanted to groan, but he held in his impatience for the sake of the woman next to him. Stealing a glance at Akari, he was reminded that they had only just met the night before. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips, he had fallen in love with her and the spunky, little swindler they had left to watch over Shouyou. _I’ll take yer whole team out for dinner if ya stay and be extra nice to him._ His heart twinged, he looked out the window, leaving that morning had been a struggle. Half of him wanted to stay and watch over Shouyou, the other half wanted to give Shouyou a little more space before they finally sat and talked. 

Atsumu tapped his foot on the floorboard, he still had no idea what he was going to say. He didn’t know what Shouyou was going to say. His stomach clenched, he was anxious about the talk, but he was more anxious to see how Shouyou had fared while they hadn’t been there. 

“Natsu knows how to keep him distracted,” Akari was looking out her window for oncoming traffic before she turned the car down their street, “Wipe that frown off your face. We both know he’s going to be excited to see you.” 

“Do ya read minds?” 

“You’re about as easy to read as a picture book,” Akari chuckled as she pulled into the small drive. Atsumu looked at her dumbfounded and she let out a sunny laugh, ruffling his hair, “It’s not a bad thing, Atsumu.” When she placed the car in park, Atsumu hopped out and went around to the back to start taking the required goods inside. 

“Let me run in and grab Natsu,” Akari was at the door already when Atsumu peaked his head up. He loaded four of the paper bags into his arms and walked towards the door, grinning like a madman. _Shouyou._

Akari opened the door, a similar grin etched on her face, “Come put those inside and we’ll get the rest in a few.” Atsumu raised an eyebrow and nodded. He stepped through the threshold and slid off his shoes before following the woman to the kitchen. 

Atsumu just about dropped the bags when he rounded the corner and saw the view of the backyard over Akari’s head. Shouyou was playing volleyball. He was grinning wildly at Natsu while they shared a high-five. His orange hair fluttered around his face, his _swollen_ face, he grimaced. 

“Don’t do that in front of him,” Akari looked up at him. He nodded slowly at her and walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter. _The woman had to be a mind reader. He was sure of it._

Atsumu rounded the island that separated the kitchen from the living area and backdoor and caught sight of Akaashi sitting on the deck with someone whose black hair and blonde tips were pulled back in a sloppy bun. He took a small step back, his eyes widening, if Akaashi was here- 

A ball came smashing onto Shouyou and Natsu’s side of the makeshift court. That’s when Atsumu saw Bokuto landing on his feet, an excited smile on his face and his hands thrown up in the air. To the man’s left was Tetsurou Kuroo, a cat-like grin pulled across his face. Natsu had gotten under his ace’s spike and the ball was already arcing in the air towards Shouyou. He watched in awe as Natsu crossed the court with the same speed as her brother and cleared the top of the net, slamming a beautifully set ball straight down. Kuroo tried to get under the ball, but it bounced off his arms. 

“Wow,” He whispered. The Hinata siblings really were a different breed of scary. 

“They’re pretty impressive, right?” Akari appeared next to him, her voice thick with what could only be described as a mother’s pride. Atsumu could only nod. He was always blown away by Shouyou when he was on the court. He looked at Natsu, he couldn’t wait to watch her game tomorrow. Seemed the little hustler was more than _just_ the setter. 

Natsu looked over and caught his eye and waved, a wickedly, smug smirk on her face. He let out a laugh and waved back. And realized his mistake. Every set of eyes that were in the backyard turned to look at him and Akari through the door. He caught Shouyou’s eyes for all of a second before Akaashi had jumped up, blocking Shouyou from his view, and threw open the door, “Atsumu-san!”  
  


Atsumu took a small step back, “A-Akaashi-san.” He might have been nervous talking to Shouyou, but he was terrified of what Bokuto and Akaashi would say about him being in Miyagi. _You need to leave him alone right now. You’re no better than Kageyama._ He backed up into Akari, his body trembling while Akaashi stepped into the house. Akari squeezed his shoulder and pushed forward him gently. 

“Atsumu-san,” Akaashi raised both hands, “I’m not going to yell, okay?” 

“Correct, because there’s no yelling in my house,” Akari’s voice sounded out behind him, a chilly tone set into her normal sing-song voice. 

“Yes, Hinata-san,” Akaashi bowed deeply and spoke, “Please forgive my fiancé for his actions.”  


“W-what?” He stared down at the black hair that drooped over Akaashi’s bowed face. 

“Please forgive Bokuto-san,” Akaashi clicked his tongue in frustration, “He acted in a way that was disgraceful to me, but to you as his teammate and closest friends as well. It was also a shameful act towards Shouyou, our s-” He looked up at Akari, “We treat Shouyou as an adopted son, I do hope that’s okay.” 

Akari snorted, “He’s told me plenty about the two of you, I appreciate everything you’ve done for Shouyou. I apologize that we weren’t here when you all arrived.” 

Atsumu whipped his head to look at Akari, “Y-ya knew they were gonna be here?” 

“Mhm,” A sly smile crossed her lips and she patted his shoulder, “I didn’t want you to be anxious the entire day.” 

“So ya just decide to surprise me?” 

“Don’t you have an apology to be accepting?” Brown eyes flashed with amusement at his wide-open mouth. 

He looked at Akari and shook his head in a laugh, “Ya know what, I thought Natsu was an anomaly, but she ain’t far off the old block, huh?” 

“Not at all,” Akari squeezed his cheek and turned towards the kitchen, “I’ll be starting dinner now. Anyone who isn’t playing volleyball or begging for forgiveness has to help!” 

“I’ll be in to help you, Hinata-san,” Akaashi’s soft voice broke through behind him. _Right. He was supposed to be talking to Akaashi-san._

“Ah, sorry, Akaashi-san,” Atsumu ran a hand through his hair, “Do ya wanna talk?”

“I’d like to be included,” Shouyou stepped into the doorway followed by the man with dark hair, _Kenma Kozume._ Atsumu should have recognized Shouyou’s best friend. One look at Shouyou had Atsumu’s heart pounding, hearing his voice had his whole body on the fritz. 

“Sho,” Atsumu whispered, “I-” 

“That’s okay, Sho-kun,” Bokuto popped into the doorway and laid a hand on his shoulder, “I should talk to Tsum-Tsum.” 

“What’s with the traffic jam?” Kuroo came stumbling in behind Bokuto, his arm wrapped around a wriggling Natsu. He saw Atsumu, “Yo, what’s up Miya? I forgot you were here.” 

“No, you didn’t, you weirdo,” Natsu punched him in the side, trying to escape his arm, “You were just talking about him.” Kuroo gaped down at her and lightly rubbed his knuckles into her hair, garnering a squeal from Natsu, a laugh out of Bokuto, a collective _hey_ from Kenma, Shouyou, and Akaashi, but the most surprising, was the quiet snarl that escaped Atsumu’s lips. 

All heads turned to look at him and he ran a hand over his heated neck, “I-er, Na-chan didn’t seem to like that.” 

“Tsumu _Niisan,_ ” She practically purred the word, “Is correct.” She playfully shoved Kuroo away from her and skipped over to Atsumu to clutch his arm, “He’s the only one who cares!” 

“I care!” Bokuto whined. 

“I brought you pie,” Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m your _brother,”_ Shouyou gawked. Atsumu caught his eye and grinned. That earned him a sunlit smile and Atsumu’s face broke out in a blush. _Sho._

“Well, I’m gonna help Ma,” She pointed at Kuroo, “You can get a rematch tomorrow.” 

“If I had known I’d be going up the Hinata lightning duo, I would’ve backed out before Chibi-chan woke up from his nap,” Kuroo scoffed, “I’ve been swindled.” 

“And don’t forget,” Natsu squeezed her hand around Atsumu’s arm, “You’re bringing meat buns to the game tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you brat.” 

Atsumu looked down at Natsu and felt nothing but pride, _ya little swindler._ At the sound of a throat being cleared, he locked eyes with Bokuto. The man leaned his head back towards the backyard and raised a gray eyebrow to which Atsumu nodded. 

“Alright, Na-chan, Imma go talk to ol’ Bo-kun,” He patted her head, “Make sure ya help yer Ma with the food. I know she can cook, so if it’s bad I’ll know it’s yer doing.” 

“Pft,” She grinned up at him, “Yer one t’talk ain’t ya?” The perfect mimicry of his accent produced several laughs from the small party in the living room. He flashed her a toothy smirk and unhooked himself from her arm to follow Bokuto into the backyard. 

He paused next to Shouyou and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, neither of them speaking. Not yet. Shouyou reached up and brushed his fingers against Atsumu’s. It was a small touch, but it was enough of an answer for Atsumu. Soon. Not when everyone was hovering. 

When he stepped out onto the little deck and closed the door behind him, he sat down next to Bokuto. The sun cast out bright shades of purple, orange, and yellow across the sky. He hadn’t realized just how late it had become. Considering how late they had all woken up, it wasn’t surprising it was already evening.

“I’m so-” 

“I acted like an idiot back in Tokyo,” Atsumu cut off Bokuto, looking up at the colors shifting in the sky, “I shoulda waited to tell Sho how I felt about him. I rushed into a lot of things with him when I didn’t see how badly he was hurting. And instead of takin’ it like a man, I went and acted like a scrub. I’m not asking for forgiveness cause I know I fucked up, but ya know I’d never do anything to hurt Sho. Not intentionally.” 

When Bokuto looked over at him, his face creased with worry, Atsumu sucked in a breath. Bokuto looked back up at the sky and exhaled, “I was wrong to say what I did. After what I saw the night before and then finding Sho at our car the next morning. I was ready to punch you.” 

“You should have,” He let out a breathy laugh, before he lowered his voice, “I should have talked to him. Should have tried to-” 

“We both should have done a lot, huh?” 

Atsumu nodded silently, _how many times had he asked himself the same thing the last few days?_

“What I’m trying to say is,” Bokuto clapped his hands together in his lap, “I blamed you because you were the easiest target. It’s obvious the feelings you have for him and him for you, but we never saw what was going on in his head,” A pause, “I blame myself for not seeing it. I blame you for triggering it. I blame that asshole Kageyama.” 

“Don’t cuss or Akari-san will kick ya,” Atsumu grinned at his teammate, “We really are just some volleyball idiots, yeah?” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto smirked, “I didn’t say all that, but you’re onto something. We need to do a better job at protecting Shouyou and conversating, or whatever Akaashi had said.” 

“Communicatin’?” 

“That sounds about right,” Bokuto chuckled and leaned back on his hands, “When I told ‘Kaash what I had said to you, we were at my parents. I got an earful from him and then my mom. I thought I was going to get walloped.” 

“Ya got scolded?” 

“I’m more scared of Akaashi than my mom, but yeah. Akaashi had me promise not to do anything out of line and I broke that promise. I’ve been sleeping on the couch since.” 

“Akaashi-san must really be mad at ya,” _Considering how their sexual antics made it to their games_ , “When did y’all get here anyways?” 

“This morning. When we got the call from Daichi last night I had to body block him from sprinting to the car. I barely got him to pack a bag,” A heavy sigh came from Bokuto, “He’s eating himself up.” 

“Cause of Sho?” 

“He thinks he should’ve seen something. It’s just so hard to see things with Shouyou. He’s always so,” Bokuto paused, thinking of a word, “Bright.” 

Atsumu hummed in agreement, _bright was good, but the sun could be blindin’ sometimes._

“I got a long talking to last night about blaming myself,” Atsumu looked down at his hands, remembering Akari’s words, “Akari-san is gonna throttle me if I keep trying to take blame.” 

“She seems pretty cool.” 

“She’s the best,” Atsumu smiled, “Her and Na-chan, they’re both so fun. They’re so sunny and even though Na-chan is a little Devil, ya can’t help but fall in love with the kid as soon as ya meet her.” 

“I met her a long time ago, she was still a tike then,” Bokuto laughed, “She hasn’t grown that much, but her sets are close competition for yours.” 

Atsumu scoffed, “Yer telling me that pipsqueak’s sets are better? I’m the best!” 

Bokuto looked over at him, his eyes warm, “Nah. Akaashi’s are the best. But Natsu-chan is a damn good setter.” 

“Are ya coming to the game tomorrow?” 

“Yep. I promised I’d buy the team some snacks.” 

“She hustled ya.” 

“We don’t mind. She’s taken a liking to Akaashi and Akaashi to her.” 

“It’s cause yer fiancé is too pretty for his own good.” 

“You think Akaashi is pretty?” 

“Not as pretty as Sho, but he’s nice to look at,” Atsumu laughed, “Thanks for talking to me.” 

“I owed you an apology, yeah?” 

“I did too.” 

There was another long pause between them. They could hear conversations through the sliding glass doors and pots being moved around. Atsumu went to stand, “Let’s get back in there before they send one of the crazies out here.” 

Bokuto caught his hand, “Have you talked to Shouyou yet?” 

Atsumu looked through the door, his gaze trained on Shouyou’s soft smile at whatever Natsu was explaining to him and Kenma. He closed his eyes and looked down at Bokuto, “Not yet. I’m still trying to think of the right words to say.” 

“I think you’ll think of the right things to say.” 

He nodded and slid the door open. He held Shouyou’s gaze, both of their lips pulled into a shy smile. _Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first... HSM hit 400 Kudos today. I'm actually drinking a glass of wine after a very stressful week at work and well guys, Cheers to You! 
> 
> Atsumu is back :) And he's here to stay (For the most part) Bokuto and Atsumu needed that talk, wouldn't you agree? This isn't AS long because I ended up splitting it in half... 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or come find me on twitter, @psyduck_ms (I have a BokuAka PFP created by the wonderful and talented @sexbombtooru {A gift from my dear friend and fellow creator @KennedyDreyar}) Use #HisSunnyMonster so I can come creep on your posts *grins*
> 
> Not doing a long note because I'm working on some stuff tonight that I'm quite excited for :) Thank you all so much for your continued support, your kind words, reaching out to me on some of my really low days, and just being awesome in general. HSM wouldn't be where it is today without you all. 
> 
> Stay safe out there and have a great weekend!  
> Cheers!  
> -S


	19. The Shenanigans Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu’s cheeks were burning from the smile that stretched across his face. They were engrossed in a tickle fight that he was ultimately preparing to forfeit, but first, he hoisted Natsu off the ground and flipped her over his shoulder. At her squeak, the table erupted in laughter. Atsumu caught eyes with Shouyou and his heart leapt in his chest. The man was positively beaming at him.

He was in Heaven. Pure, unadulterated Heaven. The pot of Shabu-Shabu that sat in front of him was sending his taste buds to a world he didn’t know existed. _And he thought Samu made good food._ He glanced at the woman next to him, who was engaged in a conversation with Suga. She really was something else. Natsu made a show of stealing the meat off his plate while he was distracted and smirked at him, stuffing her face. He shook his head and smiled, _brat._

Akari had unveiled 3 tabletop burners and instructed the men to pull out the furniture of the living room to construct a large table. Atsumu had assisted Bokuto and Kuroo in hoisting the couch into the other room, the three of them razzing each other over who had done most work. Meanwhile, Akaashi and Kenma had pulled the small side tables off to the side and set up a few of the folding tables that had been stowed under the stairs. While they were setting up the large pots of steaming broth, Suga and Daich arrived, bearing gifts and more food. 

“Between you and Akaashi-san, I’m going to have enough food to last a few weeks,” Akari’s soft laugh pulled at every one of their heart strings. Atsumu had caught every man looking at the woman with admiration, even Kenma had looked up from his Switch with a smile. Natsu had proved to be an excellent vegetable cutter, Atsumu bit into one of the star shaped carrots, his stomach singing in praise. 

The large table they had pushed together was filled with pots filled with spicy broth, plates piled high with vegetables, tofus, meat, but the best part, Atsumu looked up at Shouyou, smiling faces. The man was seated directly across from him, smiling, and laughing at whatever Daichi and Kuroo were arguing about. If it weren’t for his swollen face, you would have never known he had gone through devastation the night before. 

“Are ya gonna keep gawkin’ or ya gonna talk t’him,” Natsu’s voice was low, but the teasing lilt was clear. Atsumu turned his head to look at her and narrowed his eyes. 

“Ya still want dinner tomorrow after yer game?” 

“I want you to quit getting your pining on me,” Natsu pointed one of her chopsticks at him, “And I still want my dinner. You promised.” 

He ruffled a hand through her hair, “I won’t let ya down. I’m even gonna make ya a big sign for the game.” 

Natsu gaped at him, “Don’t you dare.” 

“What are we doing?” Akaashi piped in. 

“Nothin’!” Natsu glared at him. 

Atsumu grinned at Akaashi, his hand still in Natsu’s hair, “I’m making Na-chan a sign for her game tomorrow.” 

“No, you aren’t!” Natsu whined at him and looked at Akaashi, “He’s not gonna do that.” 

“I’m going to make ya the biggest, brightest sign Karasuno has ever seen. Bigger than yer whole banner even!” 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Natsu squealed, poking into his ribs, “You’re supposed to be the good one!” 

“I’m the best one!” Atsumu pulled her into a bear hug, laughing. Around the table, the conversations had stopped, and all eyes were on the two play fighting. 

“Get him, Natsu-chan!” Bokuto whooped, throwing an arm around Akaashi, “Winner is the second-best setter at the table!” 

“Hey!” Kuroo scoffed, “Kenma is right here!” 

“Pipe it down, my bets are on Natsu,” Kenma waved his hand at his boyfriend. 

“What’d I say about wrestling at the table?” Akari sighed, her tone filled with nothing but amusement. 

“I’ll have to say,” Suga clicked his tongue, “I thought Atsumu was strong, but Natsu-chan might really have him beat.” 

“That’s our little crow!” Daichi laughed. 

Atsumu’s cheeks were burning from the smile that stretched across his face. They were engrossed in a tickle fight that he was ultimately preparing to forfeit, but first, he hoisted Natsu off the ground and flipped her over his shoulder. At her squeak, the table erupted in laughter. Atsumu caught eyes with Shouyou and his heart leapt in his chest. The man was positively beaming at him.

A loud set of knocks pulled their attention towards the door. Atsumu held the wriggling Natsu tighter to him and started towards the door, “Got it!” 

“Put me down, ‘Tsumu!” Natsu squealed in laughter while they made their way through the hall, Atsumu being extra cautious not to bump into any walls. 

“Hinata residence!” Atsumu laughed, swinging the door open. 

“Well, never thought I’d live to see ya actin’ like this,” Osamu stood on the steps, the rest of the Black Jackals team behind him, gawking at him. Atsumu stiffened, his grip on Natsu tightening. 

“Who’s that? He sounds like ya,” Natsu tried, unsuccessfully, to look at the visitors. 

“How’d ya get here? None of ya ever answered my messages,” Atsumu looked around the faces of his teammates. _This was just… chaos._

“Hinata’s home address was listed in his files,” Meian offered, running a hand through his hair, “We borrowed the bus.” 

“We didn’t answer because we were too busy coordinating our trip!” Inunaki held up a bag, “We come with gifts!” 

“Ma’s gonna kill whoever it is,” Natsu chimed in, smacking Atsumu’s back, “Lemme down.” 

“How do ya ask?” 

“Do it now before I smash a ball through yer head,” Natsu teased. Atsumu couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips, garnering a few questioning looks from his teammates. When Natsu was safely on her feet, she whirled around, standing in front of Atsumu, “The lot of ya are gonna be turned away. Ya showed up to dinner late!” 

Inunaki and Thomas shared a look and stared at Natsu, their mouths gaped open. Atsumu slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckle at the team and his brother. Sakusa even raised an eyebrow at the fiery little tangerine. Natsu tapped her foot, placing her hands on her hips, “What’re ya lookin’ at?” 

“She’s been with ya, what? 24 hours and she sounds like a Hyougo native,” Osamu smirked, “She looks like Shouyou-kun.” 

“Her name is Natsu-chan,” Atsumu placed a hand on her shoulder, “Na-chan, this is the team, team, this is Shouyou-kun’s little sister. She’s a volleyball player.” 

“A damn good one, right Tsumu Niisan?” 

“Niisan?” Osamu’s eyes went wide, “What’d ya do to the kid?” 

“Hey! I’m not a kid! I’m almost 17!” 

“Yer still a kid,” Osamu smirked, “So can we really not come in? We came all the way here.” 

“It’s gonna be a little cramped,” Atsumu looked behind him, “Besides, I can’t let ya in. Ya’ve been awfully rude to my _new_ sibling.” 

Natsu looked up at him and grinned, “Unless ya have snacks.” 

_Oh, good God, Natsu._ The look that crossed his brother’s face was wicked as he held up the all too famous Miya Onigiri box. A squeal erupted from Natsu, so loud, Atsumu had to look around to make sure none of the neighbors had peeked their heads out at the sound. 

“Is that from Miya Onigiri?” She had darted to Osamu before Atsumu could wrangle her back in. The team snickered as Osamu lifted the top of the box for the girl to see large balls of seaweed wrapped rice. The twinkle in her eyes was a sure sign that she had been won over, “I’ve only ever had it once! It was the best I’ve ever had!” 

“Do all Hinatas get this excited for food?” Osamu pulled out an onigiri and held it in front of him, “Ya know who I am, hmm?” 

“Ya look like Tsumu Niisan, but your hair isn’t dyed,” Her eyes are locked on the rice ball and Atsumu is well aware he’s lost the battle. 

“I’m Osamu Miya, Samu Niisan to ya, I own Miya Onigiri.” 

Natsu turned her head to look at Atsumu, her eyes wide. He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that’s my twin.” 

“Now, Na-chan, tell me who’s the best?” 

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou’s voice shook Atsumu to his core. The blush that shot up his neck couldn’t be covered quick enough. Atsumu prayed that Shouyou didn’t notice.

“Shouyou-kun!” Inunaki threw his hands out, smacking Thomas with the bag, “We came to see you!” 

“Shouyou,” Meian gave a small smile, “We were worried.” 

“We brought the whole lot for ya,” Osamu handed Natsu the onigiri, “Yer sister’s a spit fire, she ain’t scared of nothing.” 

Atsumu could barely hear the exchanges. Shouyou stood next to him, talking to everyone, his shoulder flush against his arm, his scent making Atsumu dizzy. He was so close, Atsumu wondered if Shouyou could hear his heart pounding. The faintest brush of fingers against his hand sent a shiver down his spine. _Had he imagined it?_

“Natsu,” Shouyou’s voice was soft, “Can you show them the back? It’ll be less crowded if they come in through the backdoor. Let Ma know we’ll be there in a few.” 

Natsu looked between Atsumu and Shouyou, her lips twitched as she held back whatever words were on her mind. She nodded and grabbed Osamu’s shirt, “Let’s go, I might be able to scrounge up some food for you guys. Even though you’re late.”

“Well, ain’t ya just a doll,” Osamu smirked at Atsumu, “Ya can be Tsumu’s replacement.” 

Atsumu was prepared to sling a dig at his twin when Natsu turned her head at Osamu, her hand still clutching his shirt, “I never answered yer question, Samu Niisan.” 

“Hmm?”

“Tsumu Niisan is the best,” She gave him an innocent smile, “But I guess since you’re twins, you can be tied.” 

Next to him, Shouyou scoffed, “Am I chopped liver to you or something?” 

“Don’t be buggin’ my new sister, Shouyou-kun,” Osamu laughed and followed Natsu while she dragged him away. The rest of the team followed behind, sharing amused grins. Sakusa stopped in the middle of the yard and watched the men follow Natsu like baby ducks after their mother. 

“Omi-kun?” Shouyou took a small step forward, his head was tilted to the left. Atsumu resisted the urge to thread his fingers through Shouyou’s. 

“What I did back in Tokyo,” Sakusa’s tone trembled, “I’m sorry, Shouyou, Atsumu, I’m so terribly sorry.” 

“Omi,” Atsumu started, but Shouyou stepped off the stairs into the yard, crossing it to stand in front of Sakusa. 

“I heard from Bokuto what had happened before you got back to the inn, I heard the next day and I’m,” Sakusa pulled Shouyou into his arms, surprising the three of them, “I’m so sorry.” 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around the man, “It’s okay.”

Atsumu’s heart fluttered in his chest, Shouyou was for sure the sunshine that lit up the team. They had all been so affected by him. Sakusa weeped into Shouyou’s shoulder, his curly black locks shaking with each breath he took. 

“Everything okay?” Bokuto stepped silently next to him. Atsumu nodded, his eyes on Shouyou and Sakusa. 

“Omi-kun apologized,” Atsumu leaned against the doorframe, “I didn’t realize he had felt so bad.” 

“He cried on the phone with me,” Bokuto stuffed his hands into his pockets, “Something about closing a door in Shouyou’s face.” 

“I was drunk. He didn’t think it would have been in either of our best interests and I said some shitty-” 

“I compared you to Kageyama. No one regrets what’s come out of their mouth more than me,” Bokuto didn’t look at him, “You should have been here. I should have told you-” 

“Remember what we said earlier?” 

“We shoulda done a lot?” 

“Yeah, we shoulda and some shit we shouldn’ta done,” Atsumu looked down at the ground, “I’m not mad at ya. I wasn’t mad at Omi. I get why ya both did what ya did.” He looked at up Shouyou who was talking quietly to Sakusa, “What matters is how we’re here for him from here on out. We gotta work together to be good to him and each other.” 

“Never thought I’d hear you say something so selfless,” Bokuto placed a hand on his shoulder, “We’re a team. Everyone’s here because we’re a team.” 

_We’re a team. We all care. We just wanna protect ya, Sho. Let us._ Atsumu nodded, “Should we give them a moment?” 

“We’ll wait until they’re done.” 

And they did. Shouyou gently consoled Sakusa, his lips curled into a smile the whole time. Atsumu and Bokuto had sat on the stairs and traded Natsu stories. 

“She’s a beast. I won’t be surprised if she follows in Sho’s footsteps,” Bokuto threw his hands out, “I mean, Akaashi is still the best, but she’s so-” 

“Gah?” 

Bokuto grinned, “Just like that!” 

Atsumu leaned back on his hands, “I can’t wait to see her play for real.” 

“The game is gonna be fun,” Bokuto’s voice got quiet, “Tsum-tsum.” 

“Hmm?”

“They released Kageyama.” 

Atsumu looked at Bokuto, “W-what?” 

“Daichi said he posted bail. He’s supposed to be going back to Tokyo,” Bokuto picked at a string on his jeans, “They don’t know how to tell Sho.” 

“They hadn’t even gotten Sho's statement yet,” Atsumu hissed through gritted teeth.

“Daichi tried,” Bokuto dropped his head in his hands, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“I’ll talk to him.” 

“You guys haven’t even-” 

“It’ll be best if he hears it from me.” 

Sakusa and Shouyou finally separated and started towards them. Atsumu looked at Bokuto, “Not a word.” Bokuto nodded at him and they stood. 

“How’s it hangin’ Omi?” 

Sakusa looked at him and glared, his eyes still red, “Don’t push it, Tsumu.” 

“Ya know I ask cause yer my bestie, right?” 

“I thought I was?” Shouyou looked up at him, pouting. 

Atsumu clutched at his heart, “Ah! Sho! Don’t make me choose! Yer both so special t’me!” 

“Quit your dramatics,” Sakusa stepped by him, “Bo-kun, I’d like to go meet Akari-san and thank her for raising such a special man.” 

“Quit yer brown nosing, Natsu ain’t gonna like ya unless ya got snacks!” 

“Come on, Omi-omi! Akari-san will be to meet you! She made this super good broth and-” Their voices faded as they walked back into the house. Atsumu stood on the steps, Shouyou on the ground. It was the first time they had really been alone together since he had made it to Miyagi. Atsumu’s heart thundered in his ears. _What to say. What to say._

“Sho-” 

“Tsumu-” 

They both smiled. Atsumu stepped off the porch and planted himself in front of Shouyou. There were a million things running through his head. A million things he wanted to say to Shouyou. He clenched his hands into fists, “I’m here for ya, okay? That’s all I need to say right now. We can talk later. At another time. About everything. I just need ya to know that no matter what, I’m gonna be right behind ya every step of the way.” 

Shouyou looked up at him, his eyes twinkling, whether it was from the moon or leftover tears. He was so painfully gorgeous. 

“I love you too, Atsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Hope you liked the newest chapter :) So sorry for the cliff hanger... Let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> No crazy long note this week ~ I'm a wee bit tired.
> 
> Thank you as always for the continued support. We're almost to 500 kudos and I'm just... blown away. I still can't believe it. You guys are amazing <3
> 
> Come find me on twitter [@Psyduck_ms](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)
> 
> Stay safe out there and Cheers!  
> -S


	20. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Atsumu. There was so much going through his mind, but in that moment, he only wanted to focus on the arms holding him. He nuzzled into Atsumu’s neck, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue in this one! So it is a bit shorter than most.. but hopefully a little bit sweeter :)

Shouyou watched the color drain from Atsumu’s cheeks, his mouth gaped open. He knew his sudden confession would have been surprising, but he didn’t think the man would lose the ability to form a sentence, let alone a word. They were standing in the yard, the light from the moon embraced them in a dim glow, the sounds from conversations inside the house barely reached them. 

“W-what?” Atsumu finally stuttered out. He threw a hand over his mouth and bent down to the ground, “W-what?” 

Shouyou reached out to him, “Atsumu-”

“H-hold on,” Atsumu put a hand up, “I think I’m hearin’ things.” 

“You’re not hearing things, Atsumu, I said I lo-” 

“Don’t say it again! Unless ya wanna drag my lifeless body back into the house.” 

“I’m sure I could get ‘Samu to help or Bokuto-san.” 

“I think I’ll pass out if ya say it again.” 

“I love you, Atsumu. I should have said it back in Tokyo,” Shouyou bent down and squished Atsumu’s cheeks between his hands, pulling Atsumu’s face up to look at him. The man’s eyes were glossy with tears, “I thought it was too soon. I was scared. I was really scared. I’m still scared. I’m scared I don’t deserve you. I’m scared I’m going to get hurt again. I’m just scared, but someone told me to stop running, so here I am, telling you I love you.” 

Atsumu’s eyes overflowed with fat tears, “Sho-” 

“Am I crazy? Maybe. I think I’m pretty fucked in the head to be telling you this after everything-” 

“Don’t ya dare say that. Don’t ya _ever_ say something like that,” Atsumu pulled him to his chest, “Yer not fucked. Ya’ve had had something shitty happen to ya, but it ain’t yer fault, please don’t ever say something like that. No one should ever have t’go through what ya did, Sho. Yer a fighter. Yer strong. And we’re gonna find ya someone to talk to when we get back to Osaka. I’ll be here if ya want me to. I’m always gonna be here Sho.” 

Shouyou buried his face into Atsumu’s chest, his own tears falling, “Atsumu-” 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to ya. Never again, Sho. I’m here for ya to lean on. So please, lean on me. I know yer hurting. Ya don’t gotta hide it anymore. Please don’t hide it from me, from any of us. We just wanna help ya. We all love ya, Sho.” 

Shouyou clutched Atsumu harder, his breaths becoming heavy, “A-Atsumu-” 

“Let it out, Sho, I’ve got ya.” 

Atsumu wrapped tighter around him, pulling him out of his crouch and halfway into his lap. Shouyou let out a soft whimper, “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Ya deserve the whole damn world, Shouyou. And I’ll find a way to give it to ya.” 

The tears fell, his chest tightened, but Atsumu’s fingers in his hair, the steady thump of the man’s heart, calmed him. For the second time, Shouyou cried that day. He cried fat tears that soaked through their shirts. 

“Shh, that’s it baby, let it out,” Atsumu nuzzled his cheek into Shouyou’s hair, “I got ya.” Shouyou tried to hold on to Atsumu as tight as he could. Every bit of him was scared. Every bit of him was worried what would happen next. 

“We don’t have to think about what’s gonna happen next. For us,” Atsumu whispered, “I only want ya to get better. I want ya to heal.”

“Do you read minds now, Tsumu?”

A chuckle escaped Atsumu, rocking them both, “I think Akari-san is rubbing off on me.”

“Ma?”

“She could tell exactly what I was thinking all day.”

“What were you thinking about, Tsumu?”

“Ya know, an orange haired man, wanting to see his smile, hoping I wouldn’t make another fool of myself,” Atsumu laughed against Shouyou’s neck, “Wondering if there’s a restaurant big enough in Miyagi that’ll feed the little swindler and all of her teammates.”

“Atsumu,” Shouyou pulled back, “You didn’t make a fool of yourself. I was scared. Because it was everything I had hoped to hear one day. I thought you were being nice because you were my teammate. And then, then we kissed. And I thought, maybe. Then you told me you loved me- “

“Truthfully, I think I might’ve fallen for ya all those years back, but it took me all this time to find out.”

“Never would’ve guessed you’d be the romantic sort.”

“There’s still plenty ya don’t know, Shou.”

“What’s that?”

“We can figure that out down the line, for now,” Atsumu pressed their foreheads together, “Let’s get ya better. And not scared.” 

“I don’t think I’m scared when I’m with you in this moment. I’m scared of what might happen later on.”

“What do ya mean?” 

Shouyou closed his eyes, “What if you get tired of me too? What if you decide that I’m not good enough? What if- “

“Shouyou,” Atsumu cupped Shouyou’s chin, “I’ll never get tired of ya. Hell, yer the only reason I wake up early every morning now. I just wanna wake up and see yer face.” Atsumu pressed a small kiss to Shouyou’s forehead. 

“I told ya I was gonna toss to ya right? I wanna keep doing that. For the rest of my life even. I wanna make ya fly. I love seeing ya flying, Shou. Yer goddamn gorgeous.”

“Oh,” Shouyou blushed, “I didn’t know.”

“Wanna know something else?”

Shouyou nodded gently while he played with Atsumu’s shirt. 

“I love ya, Shouyou.”

“I already know that,” Shouyou’s cheeks warmed. His heart had picked up pace and his gaze landed on the Atsumu’s lips. 

“No, like, I really love ya, Sho,” Atsumu bit down on his bottom lip and Shouyou sucked in a breath. 

“Atsumu, I-” 

“It was like the sun was gone.” 

“Huh?” 

“When ya left Tokyo and came to Miyagi, it was like the sun was gone.” 

“Wasn’t the weather-” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about Sho,” Atsumu brought their gazes level, “Yer my sunshine, Sho. Ya bring light into my life and I realized that when ya were gone. Like I really realized how much joy ya bring to me, just by being yerself.” 

“Atsu-” 

“But I can’t expect that all from ya, Sho. I’ve been selfish. And I think I mighta been peer pressured into confessing? But when I think about it, I wanted t’tell ya. I really did. And I’m gonna start rambling,” Atsumu sighed, “What I think I’m trying to say is, I don’t regret telling ya. I don’t regret anything that’s happened except me not being here sooner and me acting like a scrub in Tokyo instead of just talking to ya.” 

“I thought I was being selfish. For leaning on you so much. I panicked in Tokyo. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Lean on me more!” 

Shouyou’s stomach tightened, “I need to stand on my own two feet.” 

“And if ya fall, I’m gonna be there to catch ya, Sho.” 

“That’s a lot to ask of-” 

“I’m volunteering myself,” Atsumu brushed his lips against his forehead again, “My feelings aren’t going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna wait for ya, for as long as it takes. I wanna see ya smile again, but I want it to be a real smile. I don’t want ya covering up what’s going on inside. Tell me. Tell someone. So, we can help.” 

Shouyou stared at Atsumu until he had become blurry. They were inches apart, sharing the air. Atsumu was pouring his heart out and Shouyou was listening. He was soaking every word in. He clenched his eyes shut as more tears started to escape, “I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say yer gonna get help when we get back to Osaka. I’ll find ya the best damn doctor I can. I’ll take ya to yer appointments. When yer having a bad night, I’ll be there with overcooked rice and some eggs. I’ll give ya space when ya need it. I’m not gonna let ya do this alone. Ya’ve got a whole team of people behind ya. No one is gonna let ya fight these demons on yer own.” 

“Atsumu?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you.” 

“I promise nothing bad will ever happen while I’m around. I’d go to war for ya, Sho.” 

“I believe you,” Shouyou smiled, “Thank you.” 

“Ya don’t gotta thank me, Sho.” 

“You’ve been my safety blanket. I’ve been using you as my crutch. And I can’t imagine it’s been easy.” 

“Being around ya is easy, Sho. Yer like fresh air and sunshine.” 

“You keep saying that.” 

“What?” 

“I’m like sunshine.” 

“Cause that’s what ya are.” 

“Sunshine?” 

“Yer my sunny monster.” 

“Sunny monster?” Shouyou snorted, “Is that even a compliment?” 

“Yer a ball of energy. A ball of sunshine. Yer a monster on the court. Yer incredible. Everything about ya is incredible. Look at everything ya’ve had to go through. That’s probably one of the biggest-” 

Shouyou captured Atsumu’s words with his lips. An electric spark, like the other times they had kissed, shot across his skin. Atsumu’s arms tightened around him, bringing them even closer. Shouyou’s train of thought evaporated into the kiss. 

“Sh-Shouyou,” Atsumu broke the kiss off with a groan, “W-we shouldn’t.” 

“It’s just one kiss,” Shouyou whined, “Just one.” 

“We can wait,” Atsumu kissed his nose, “Just a little longer? I rushed into everything before this. Everything is on the table right now. I wanna do this right.” 

“Says Mister Never Had a Kiss,” Shouyou grinned at him. 

“Yer right. Yer my first,” Atsumu’s smile faded, the wheels in his head turning. 

“Atsumu?” 

“Don’t mind,” He pressed another kiss to Shouyou’s nose, “We can discuss it later.”

“Discuss what?” 

“Us.” 

“We can’t discuss now?” 

“When ya start seeing someone and ya feel like ya can stand on yer own two feet. That’s when we can discuss us.” 

Shouyou exhaled and threw his arms around Atsumu’s neck, “I love you so much. Thank you for everything. I promise I’ll get help.” 

“Good,” Atsumu squeezed him back, “There’s one more thing.” 

“Are you gonna tell me you’re a virgin?” 

Atsumu stiffened, “Look here ya little brat, that’s not the point.” 

“So, you _are_ a virgin!” Shouyou laughed, “Tsum-tsum, I woulda never pegged you to be a virgin, but then again, I guess you’ve never been pegg-” 

“Hush!” Atsumu grabbed at his sides, tickling him, “Hush before I make ya hush!” 

Shouyou gasped out a laugh and narrowed his eyes, smirking, “How are you going to do that?” 

Atsumu’s blush shot across his face, “S-stop!” 

“All is fair in love and war.” 

“Sho!” 

“Just one more kiss,” Shouyou pouted, “Then you can tell me whatever it is.” 

“Yer not gonna let me get outta this are ya?” 

“Nope.”

Atsumu sighed and chuckled, “Ya know I can’t say no to ya. Not ever.” Shouyou looked up at Atsumu, he knew this wasn’t the answer to things. He knew he was asking for too much. He just needed a kiss, one more kiss before they faced reality. Atsumu cupped his cheek, sending another shiver down Shouyou’s spine. 

“Tsumu-”

“Sho,” Atsumu closed the gap with a gentle kiss. Shouyou melted into the man’s arms. _This was it. This was everything he wanted._ His eyes fluttered open and found Atsumu looking at him, _I love you._

“So, uh, Ma isn’t gonna be too thrilled to find you on the ground kissing,” Natsu’s voice broke through the silence that had surrounded them. 

“Ya couldn’ta waited until everyone was asleep?” 

Shouyou looked over Atsumu’s shoulder and found Natsu and Osamu in the doorway, sharing the same dopey eyed grin. 

“Oi, could ya give us a minute?” 

“Could ya not kiss in the lawn for all the world to see?” 

Shouyou snickered into Atsumu’s neck, “Guess we’ve been found out.” 

“Did ya kiss and make up?” Natsu chuckled, “Ma was worried and sent us.” 

“I gotta talk to him about one more thing,” Atsumu held on to Shouyou, “Give us a few, yeah?” 

“Sure.” 

Shouyou watched Natsu grab Osamu’s shirt and pull him back into the house, closing the door behind them. He leaned back and looked at Atsumu, “So, what is it?” 

“First, I need ya to remember, I’m here for ya. Nothing bad is gonna happen, okay?” 

A sense of dread washed over Shouyou, “A-ah, okay.” 

“They released Kageyama on bail.” 

Shouyou’s stomach lurched, “What?” 

“I don’t know all the details, we need to talk to Daichi, but apparently he’s on his way back to Tokyo.” 

“Oh,” Shouyou clenched Atsumu’s shirt, “I don’t know how I’m feeling right now.”

“Talk to me about it.” 

“I’m scared. Really scared.”

“That’s normal, yer allowed to be scared.” 

“And I’m nervous.” 

“Also, normal, but nothing is gonna happen to ya.” 

“What does this mean?” 

“It means yer going through the normal emotions. And I’m right here to remind ya it’s okay to be feelin’ what yer feeling.” 

“Will you stay with me?” 

“I’m always-”

“I mean when we get back home. Can you stay with me? I don’t really want to be alone and I don’t think I want to keep going to Bokuto-” 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“We can figure it out, Sho. We’ll talk to Daichi and we’ll figure it out. We’re here for ya. Every step of the way.” 

“Can we stay like this a little longer?” 

“Until we get dragged back into the house.” 

“Thank you for being here. For last night. For the last few months. I can’t say thank you enough, Tsumu.” 

“I told you I’m not going anywhere.” 

Shouyou sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Atsumu. There was so much going through his mind, but in that moment, he only wanted to focus on the arms holding him. He nuzzled into Atsumu’s neck, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been real bad with these notes here lately! I hope everyone is doing good and I hope you guys are being safe out there! Shouyou and Atsumu finally had a talk... it might not be THE talk... but they're doing getting there. *Breathes* Finally. Some Communication. 
> 
> Leave me a comment or come find me on [Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)
> 
> Feel free to share if you enjoyed and check out some of my other works :)   
> I'll see you guys soon! I've got a lot of prompts planned and ready to go for the next few weeks... wish me luck!
> 
> Cheers! <3  
> -S


	21. Natsu's Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you and your brother become hopeless romantics?” 
> 
> Osamu shot out of his seat, but Natsu was a step ahead of him, bolting towards the kitchen, “‘Tsumu!” The man looked up from the table and saw her, and then his brother, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Natsu launched herself at him, “Save me!” He barely caught her, his seat teetering backwards, dangerously close to toppling over. 

“So, Natsu-chan,” Osamu looked at her over a cup of tea, “Ya got a boyfriend?” 

Natsu scoffed, “As if, men are all a buncha babies and I ain’t got the time.” She shot a quick glance over to Atsumu and Shouyou. They were sitting with Daichi and Suga at the small kitchen table, heads together, their hushed voices barely reaching her ears. 

“Oh come on, I betcha got all the boys in yer school after ya,” Osamu grinned, “Yer accent’s better than ‘Tsumu’s, I think Imma bring ya to Hyougo one day.” 

“Oh? Is that where your girlfriend lives?” Natsu snapped back at him. She was starting to enjoy the pestering between the two of them. Even though he had eaten half of her fourth portion of Shabu before she could even touch it. 

“I-uh,” Osamu’s face went crimson. _Oh?_ Natfhsu mused, _this was interesting._

“Sore subject, ‘Samu-san?” Natsu crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, “Got a lover ya can’t talk about?” 

“Can it, twerp,” He looked away, but Natsu felt the floor as he anxiously bounced his leg. 

“Come on, you know you can tell me,” Natsu tried, quietly. The rest of the house had gone off into their own groups, chatting and laughing to themselves, leaving Natsu and Osamu seated at the table by themselves. 

“There’s someone,” Osamu’s voice was hushed, “I’ve loved him for a long time.” 

“Him?” 

“My old captain.” 

Natsu raised an eyebrow, “Is it normal for all you guys to fall in love with your teammates? I can’t ever imagine falling in love with one of mine. They’re all cool, don’t get me wrong, but like-” 

“Yer a brat, ya know?” 

“So I’ve been told,” Natsu leaned over the table, resting her chin in her hands, “What’s his name?” 

“I ain’t tellin’ ya!” 

“Oh come on, you’re being stingy,” Natsu shot him a sly grin, “Guess ‘Tsumu Niisan really is my favorite-” 

“Don’t even start with me,” He glared at her, “I won’t make ya onigiri tomorrow.” 

“You promised!” 

“When ya weren’t being a brat.” 

“I’m just curious,” Natsu whined, “C’mon, your pining is so obvious, ya put ‘Tsumu to shame.” 

“Take it back!” 

“Tell me his name and why you’re so madly in love with him.” 

Osamu groaned and dropped his head to the table, “How did Shou-kun end up with a little demon like ya as a sister?” 

“How did you and your brother become hopeless romantics?” 

Osamu shot out of his seat, but Natsu was a step ahead of him, bolting towards the kitchen, “‘Tsumu!” The man looked up from the table and saw her, and then his brother, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Natsu launched herself at him, “Save me!” He barely caught her, his seat teetering backwards, dangerously close to toppling over. 

“Shou! She’s a little devil!” 

“Why’re ya harassing my new favorite sibling?” 

Natsu grinned into Atsumu’s chest, “He’s being mean!” 

“Am not!”

“Are too!” 

“Can’t seem to quit causing trouble, eh Natsu-Chan?” 

Natsu turned her head to find Kenma walking into the kitchen, going for one of the other pies that was sitting on the counter. She grinned at the man who had promised to send her to whatever university she wanted, “Trouble is my middle name.” 

“Natsu,” Shouyou clicked his tongue, “You should go to bed so you’re well rested for tomorrow’s match.” 

She turned her head to look at him, “It’s not even that late, besides, Bokuto-san said they brought cards!” 

“Hey! We did! Let’s play a few rounds!” Bokuto shouted from across the house. A loud, _ow,_ followed suit and then an apology from Akaashi. 

“Are ya gonna get up or am I gonna have to rock ya to sleep?” 

“Is that what you do for, Shou?” Natsu batted her eyelashes, grinning.

“W-what?” Atsumu stuttered, his face going red. Shouyou let out an exasperated gasp. Daichi and Suga both shared a chuckle before slapping their hands over their mouths when Shouyou sent them a glare.

“Give her up, ‘Tsumu, I ain’t gonna hurt her, just dunk in her the nearest body of cold water.” Natsu could heart Osamu take a step closer, his weight shift causing the old boards to creak.

Natsu grabbed onto Atsumu and squealed, “No cold water around here!” 

“Natsu,” Akari’s voice cut through the chaos and Natsu shivered. She looked up slowly. Her mother was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. She popped off Atsumu’s legs and bowed to her mother, _she was in trouble._

“I can already see the chaos the three of you are going to bring,” Akari ran a hand over her eyes, “Both of you,” She looked between the twins, “Quit feeding into her antics, you’re only asking for more. And you,” She directed her gaze at Natsu, “Stop instigating it!”

“But Ma,” Natsu whined, “It’s all in good fun.” 

“We mean no harm,” Atsumu patted her head, “Right, ‘Samu?” 

“Right! She’s like a little sister!” 

“She’s _my_ little sister,” Shouyou groaned. Natsu tilted her head and found her escape route. No sense in getting in the middle of the twins and her mother.

Akari smacked the back of Osamu’s head and looked at Atsumu, “Neither of you are helping the situation.” 

Natsu had started to tiptoe, backwards, out of the kitchen when a hand dropped onto her head, “Where do you think you’re going chibi-chan?” 

“Rooster head,” She grumbled and caught Kenma’s eyes. The man didn’t even try to hide his smirk from across the kitchen, “So, everyone’s in on my demise?” 

“Maybe if you’d stop acting up, but we’re actually about to head out,” Kuroo ruffled her hair, “Don’t worry, we’ll be at your game tomorrow.” 

“Please don’t.” 

“Akaashi-san was already talking about all of the snacks he had promised you and the signs he and Atsumu-san were going to make,” Kuroo chuckled, “You really just wrap people in, don’t you?” 

“I can’t help it when they like me,” She watched her mother continue to scold the twins, “Thanks for being here.” 

“Oh?” Kuroo leaned down, resting his head on her shoulder, “We would’ve been here if you had gotten hurt too.” 

“I can see Kenma Niisan, but why the rest of you?” 

“Look at everyone,” Kuroo knocked his head with hers, “Watch, young chibi-chan.” 

Natsu rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. After the house had settled back into the hushed conversations or the loud pestering. Natsu started to notice what Kuroo had been pointing out. Nothing could have prepared her for the overwhelming emotions that bubbled up to the surface. Meian and Barnes were seated closest to the hallway leading to the front door, their bodies like makeshift shields, their eyes constantly crossing from the door to where Shouyou sat in the kitchen.

Bokuto and Akaashi, whose heads were together, were constantly looking for Shouyou from across the room. Sakusa, though he was caught up in his phone, would occasionally lift his eyes and scan the room. Natsu caught Akaashi’s eyes and was sent a dazzling wink, his finger brushing across his lips in a silent hush. Natsu nodded, blushing. _Damn, he really is just so pretty._

Tomas and Inunaki were leaned against the backdoor and were also constantly looking for Shouyou. The men in the kitchen were all flicking glances towards her brother. The worst, not surprisingly, was Atsumu. The man hadn’t taken his gaze off Shouyou since they had come back inside. Atsumu held onto Shouyou’s hand, his thumb running circles on the soft skin of his wrist. 

“They’re holding hands?” Natsu’s voice was low. Kuroo squeezed her shoulder with a short chuckle. 

“Is that all you noticed?” 

“Everyone’s looking at Shouyou.” 

“Watching,” Kuroo rested his chin in her hair, “We’re all watching over him.” 

“Why?” 

“Not that I think Kageyama would show up, but” Kuroo’s voice took on a darker tone, “We’re all nervous. Kenma’s been looking at security systems since we left Tokyo.” 

“Ma might like that, but I’d never be able to sneak food in again,” Natsu grumbled. 

“Where do you put all of the food you eat, Na-chan?” Kuroo laughed, wrapping his arms around her, “You’re like the sister I never had.” 

“Ew, don’t be like that,” Natsu pushed at his arms, “You’re all a bunch of weirdos. The only decent ones are Kenma, Akaashi, and Sakusa.” 

“The grumbly one in the corner?” 

“The pretty one!” 

“What’s with you and pretty boys?” 

“Pretty boys?” Natsu scoffed, “Who says I have a thing for pretty boys?” 

“Akaashi-san, Sakusa-san, Kenma,” Kuroo listed off the names, “Atsumu-san, Osamu-san, me.” 

“Pft,” She looked up at him, “You look like a rooster, and I’m not here for it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo grinned down at her, “Well, you’ll probably get to meet more pretty boys.” 

“As long as they’re better looking than you.” 

“You really are just a damn brat.” 

“And you’re all just overprotective, old, decent-looking men.” 

“Oi, yer just being a brat, ain’t ya?” 

Osamu padded over and poked at her stomach, “Ya got more food?” 

“Didn’t you just eat?” Natsu unlatched herself from Kuroo’s arm, “We still have lots of food.” 

“Are ya making me more food, Na-chan?” Atsumu piped in, looking over Shouyou’s shoulder, “Count me in.” 

“Can I be included in that?” Kuroo leaned down next to her. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be leaving?”

“Not if I can get-” 

"I think everyone could probably go get some rest tonight,” Her mother’s voice cut Kuroo off. Natsu looked over at Akari and grinned. She had her, _the house has been full for too long_ , face on. “I know the 4 of you are staying at the Inn,” She turned to look at the Jackals, “And the rest of you?” 

“We’re also staying at the inn, Hinata-san,” Meian stood up, “We’ll be here the rest of the weekend. Rumor has it, there’s a pretty big match tomorrow.” 

Natsu didn’t try to hide her groan, “Which one of you-” 

"It was me,” Akaashi walked into the kitchen. He was wrapped around one of Bokuto’s arms, “Bo and I thought it would be nice if everyone came in support.” 

“I’m gonna have a whole Division 1 team at my match tomorrow, what could go wrong?” 

“And a CEO and a JVA Sport Promoter,” Kuroo walked over to Kenma and wrapped an arm around him. Kenma blushed and half-heartedly pushed Kuroo away before melting into his side. Natsu made a gagging noise in their direction, garnering a few chuckles from the group. 

“Hey! Don’t forget one of the Editors for Shonen Jump!” Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s hair, “The best one yet!” 

“Don’t say such ludicrous things, Bo,” Akaashi _blushed._ Natsu clutched her heart, _oh God, so pretty._

“If we’re doing all this,” Suga stood and leaned over Daichi’s shoulders, “You’ve got one of Miyagi’s finest and your most favorite chaotic teacher coming too!” 

Natsu grinned at Osamu, “The onigiri man isn’t too bad either. As long as he holds up to his promise.” 

“I ain’t gonna let ya down, ya brat,” Osamu shook his head, “I guess yer kicking us out?” 

“You all can come back in the morning, I unfortunately have to go back to work, but Natsu can make breakfast.” 

Natsu’s mouth dropped, “You’re gonna leave me in charge of feeding these, these,” She thought and snapped her fingers, “ _Weirdos?_ ” A chorus of jeers and laughs floated across the house before she was pulled into Daichi’s firm grasp, a hand ruffling her soft waves. 

“Suga and I can come over early and help, your match is early afternoon, right?” 

“When I spoke to Takeda Sensei, he said it would be right before dinner,” Suga wrapped his arms around them, trapping her in a Sawamura sandwich. 

“Yer crushing me!” 

“Oh? Daichi? Did you hear that?” Suga tickled at her sides and she let out a half gasping, half choking laugh. 

“I didn’t hear anything! Must be a ghost!” They both started tickling her. Natsu tried to shove off the hands, tears in her eyes from laughing. 

“Hey!” 

Both hands on her stopped and she peaked out between the bodies to find Atsumu glaring at the scene. He cleared his throat when all eyes were on him, Natsu bit back her laugh. He had turned a lovely shade of embarrassed. 

“I don’t think she likes that,” Atsumu ran a hand over his mouth, “Sorry, I’m just-” 

Natsu watched Shouyou rest a hand on top of Atsumu’s. She watched the way her brother’s eyes eyes twinkled up at Atsumu. Like they had twinkled when she caught him and Atsumu kissing in the front lawn. It was the same way he looked when he played volleyball. 

“‘Tsumu Nissan,” Natsu giggled, “Yer so worried about me.” 

“Yeah, well,” Atsumu flushed, “Sorry.” 

“We understand,” Suga released her, “Don’t we, Dai?” 

“Of course,” Daichi squeezed her once again, “We should probably head home.” 

Natsu walked over to Atsumu and patted his head, “Such a good and over protective old man.” 

Atsumu pushed her hand away, his ears red, “Yeah, yeah. I should probably get going too.” 

“You’re not staying?” Shouyou, Natsu, _and_ Akari asked in unison. The three looked at each other sharing the same smile. Natsu could count on one hand how many times her mother had asked someone to stay the night, especially if that someone was someone Shouyou may have been dating. 

“Oh, well,” Atsumu stood up, “I don’t wanna intrude and I stayed last night too.” 

“Stay again!” Natsu wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “That way you can help me cook in the morning!” 

“Yer askin’ the wrong twin to help cook,” Osamu threw a look over at the couch, “What’re the chances that’s free?” 

“You have a perfectly good bed at the inn,” Meian scowled from across the room. He reminded her of Daichi, an older and bigger version of Daichi. 

  
“That I ain’t even paid for,” Osamu looked at Akari, “Care if one more stays the night?” 

“Are the three of you going to behave?” 

“Ma,” Natsu whined, “We aren’t going to have a fight in the middle of the night!” 

“It already _is_ the middle of the night!” Akari sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair, “I don’t mind as long as people get fed in the morning. Now I need everyone out in the next ten minutes so I can go to bed.” 

The men all exchanged a glance and scrambled to their feet and bowed to Akari, “Thank you for having us!” 

“Oh hush, you all know you’re more than welcome, but Mama needs her sleep.” 

Natsu skipped to the door and threw it open, “Everybody out!” 

“So rude, Natst-chan,” Daichi and Suga wrapped her in a tight hug, “We’ll see you tomorrow.” They turned to Atsumu and Shouyou, “Remember what we talked about and we can discuss later.” 

Shouyou nodded, “Right.” Natsu cocked her head, she didn’t know what was going on, but there was definitely something floating around the atmosphere that had people on edge. The Sawamuras hugged Akari and nodded at the rest for their final goodbye. 

“Na-chan!” Bokuto wrapped her in a hug, “We’ll see you tomorrow!” Akaashi chuckled behind him and pulled her into a firm hug as soon as the bigger man let her go. 

“I’m so very glad to have met you, Natsu-chan.” And if that just didn’t make Natsu fall even harder for him. _Yeah, maybe I’d think about dating if Miyagi had guys that looked like Akaashi._

“Are you guys coming tomorrow for breakfast?” 

“More than likely, I think the guys are going to want to play volleyball again,” Akaashi laid a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “But we won’t be here first thing in the morning, right?” 

“Right!” Bokuto beamed down at her, “See you tomorrow! Bye Shou! Bye Tsum-tsum! Bye ‘Samu!” 

“Alright, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo gave her his signature cat-like smile, “See you in the morning. You owe me a rematch.” 

“Ready to get whooped again?” Natsu grinned back, “I know your ego is blown.” 

“Look here you little-” 

“Hm?” Osamu and Atsumu leaned in closer and Kuroo smiled up at them, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Stop antagonizing the peace, Kuro,” Kenma pulled on Kuroo’s sweatshirt, “Play nice or I’m never bringing you out again.” 

“Yes sir,” Kuroo pressed a kiss to Kenma’s head, “Sorry boys, Na-chan.” 

“Kenma Niisan,” Natsu wrapped her arms around him, “Thank you for coming over.” 

“Why’s everyone being so sappy? We’re here for a friend,” Kenma squeezed back, “For family.” 

Natsu sighed into his hoodie. So much had happened in 24 hours. It all felt surreal, but as she watched Shouyou’s team members wrap him in tight hugs, her heart warmed. 

“Alright, time to go,” Kenma squeezed her again and brushed their noses together, his normal goodbye, “Sleep well.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Natsu smiled at him and scowled after Kuroo. He sent her a brief wave and opened the door for Kenma to crawl into the car. They were all left standing on the front lawn as the bus full of Jackals and the car full of cats and owls drove off into the night. Natsu turned to look at the men on the front steps and put her hands on her hips. 

“Well, Ma should be asleep, who wants to break into the cards?” 

“You,” Shouyou laughed, shaking his head, “You need to go to bed. It’s already so late.” 

“One game,” She whined walking back up the steps, “I’ll go to bed afterwards.” 

“Nuh-uh,” Shouyou wrapped her into a hug, “Cause I’m going to bed and I’m sure these two are tired.” 

Osamu and Atsumu shared a look and shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter to us.” 

A yawn escaped her lips before she could respond, “Don’t you even-” 

“ _One game,_ ” Osamu mocked, “Not even tired.” 

“Top 10 anime betrayals, eh, Na-chan?” 

“I hate both of ya, go sleep on the court.”

“I have a couch awaiting me,” Osamu dipped down in bow, “Peace.” He walked back into the house without looking back.

“Fine,” Natsu groaned into Shouyou’s shoulder, “I’ll go to bed.” 

They walked back into the house and Natsu was sent up to her room. She tiptoed across the wooden floors and listened for her mother’s soft breathing, being extra quiet as to not disturb the woman. When she was safe in her room, she collapsed into her bed and curled around one of her pillows, not bothering to fight off the sleep that dragged her eyes shut. A smile curled her lips as the hushed whispers of Shouyou and Atsumu passed her cracked bedroom door. 

* * *

“Shou,” Atsumu’s voice was barely audible as they made their way into his bedroom. Once both bodies were inside, he closed the door as quietly as the old hinges would allow. Atsumu stood in the middle of the room, looking down at his folded hands. 

“‘Tsumu,” He started, _this wasn’t that big of deal,_ “I don’t have the energy to set up a cot and I won’t have you sleeping on the floor.” 

“I can’t just _sleep_ with ya,” Atsumu fiddled with his fingers. Shouyou melted as how shy his setter was. 

“We’ve done it before.” 

“That was different,” Atsumu whined back at him, still not lifting his face. 

“The only difference is we know how we feel about each other,” Shouyou just wanted to go to bed and he wanted to curl up against Atsumu again, “I promised you I’d take it slow.” 

“Don’t even think about gettin’ frisky with me. Yer sister is across the hall and yer mom is right down the-” 

“Atsumu,” Shouyou stepped forward and grabbed his hands, “I just want to sleep in your arms, okay? I was comfortable last time and I’m afraid my dreams might give me more trouble tonight.” 

Atsumu looked up then, his eyes wide, “I’ll chase the bad dreams away.” 

Shouyou tilted his head up and kissed Atsumu on the cheek,”I know you will, let’s go to sleep.” Atsumu flushed but shook his head and pulled Shouyou towards the bed that realistically wasn’t going to be big enough for the both of them. _Good thing he didn’t take up much space._

When they were nestled under the blankets, Shouyou draped over Atsumu’s chest, legs twisted together, he let out a sigh. He nuzzled the soft fabric of Atsumu’s t-shirt and clutched onto the fabric. A light hand stroked his back and Atsumu’s slowing breaths indicated how close he was to sleep. 

“‘Tsumu?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you, again. For being here. And for getting along with my sister and mom. And for not hating me. Thank you.” 

Atsumu’s lips brushed against his forehead, “I’ll walk through fire for ya. Go on to bed, Shou. I love ya.” 

Shouyou didn’t respond. Not at first. Atsumu fell under the spell of sleep immediately. Shouyou played with the man’s hair, raking his fingers through the silky locks. When he was sure Atsumu was asleep, he looked up at Atsumu’s face. 

Atsumu was smiling. Shouyou wanted to chuckle, but bit his tongue to keep from waking him. In turn, he pressed a small kiss to Atsumu’s chest and held him a little tighter. As his eyelids started to droop, he relaxed, praying that the nightmares would be held at bay. 

“I love you, too,” The words were quiet, barely a whisper.

* * *

That was how Akari found the two in the morning. Atsumu’s arm draped over Shouyou who in turn was curled around the man. Their light snores filled Shouyou’s bedroom. A faint smile touched her lips and she closed the door again.

She peeked into Natsu’s room and found her spread out across the bed, her foot hanging off the edge. Akari lifted a hand to her lips to silence her chuckle. She padded down the stairs, her scrubs swishing with every movement. When she turned the corner and found the kitchen light on, she cocked her head. _Osamu shouldn’t already be awake._

“G’morning,” Osamu greeted her from the kitchen, holding up one of her thermoses. Akari took the thermos from him and inspected the contents, her eyebrows raised.

“S’just tea,” He smiled and pushed a bento forward, “Figured ya might need some food too.”

Akari looked down at the neatly wrapped bento box and peered behind the man, noticing the pots on the stove, “You’ve been busy.”

“I’m used to being up this early for the shop,” He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing “Plus I promised to make onigiri for our favorite scam artist.”

“I don’t know how you all are so easily swayed,” Akari smiled at him, “You’re all a bunch of angels.”

“She’s an angel. Shouyou-kun’s an angel. _You’re_ an angel. We’re just yer guardians.”

Akari looked up at him, her heart melting. She had been trying to hold it together for the last two days, but the bento box finally broke her cool. The tears sprung in her eyes slowly at first and Osamu’s eyes widened. Then the tears started to come heavier and she sobbed quietly into the crook of her arm. Two arms enveloped her into a hug and she cried harder into Osamu’s chest.

“I didn’t think a bento was gonna make ya cry.”

“Just have a lot of emotions I haven’t really let out yet,” She laughed, “The bento kind of just pushed me over.”

“Then I probably shouldn’t mention the breakfast bento I got for ya too," He pointed at the second bento box that had just been out of her view.

“You and your brother,” Akari pulled back from him, “You both just came into our lives and you’ve done so much already.”

“Well, I like to cook for people. Guess it’s my way to show thanks. ‘Tsumu is just in love with yer son and he might honestly kidnap Na-chan. I ain’t ever seen him warm up to someone so fast,” Osamu grinned down at her, “Yer all good people.”

“You both can have Natsu. I can already here the whining and begging to come to Osaka the moment you all leave tomorrow.”

"If ya send her to Osaka she’s just gonna break hearts or bank accounts,” Osamu squeezed her, “I hope I’ll be able to come back or have ya come visit if yer ever in the area.”  
  
“We would love that,” Akari took a step back and wiped at her eyes, “I should probably get going. My shift is 12 hours today, so I won’t be able to make her game.”

“I think she’ll understand. Besides, she’s got a whole ralley coming for her today.”

Akari snickered, “Make sure you get her reaction on camera.”

“Of course. We’ll make sure to embarrass her thoroughly.”

“I look forward to the evidence later,” She sighed, “Now I do need to go. Thank you so much for everything. I hope they aren’t too much of a handful.”

“I’m used to it,” Osamu crossed his arms, “Have a good day at work. I’ll make sure everyone stays out of trouble.”

“Thank you, Osamu-san,” Akari smiled and pulled the bento boxes from the counter along with the thermos, “I’ll see you all tonight.” She pulled on her shoes and headed out to the car.

Once behind the wheel, she relaxed back into her seat. No matter what had happened in the last 2 days, her family was safe now. She looked at the house, thankful for the two extra bodies in her home. She could leave the home in good faith that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to the new chapter! First, thank you so much for you patience. 
> 
> Second, as much as I want to keep uploading weekly, I'm going to aim for a biweekly update going forward. Work has been getting bonkers the last month and a half and it's only going to keep getting busier until the end of the year. As some of you know, I've been writing the chapters weekly for the last 7 chapters. So it's been a bit much on me. I'll still be posting updates, but it won't be every week. I hope you all understand!
> 
> Thank you so much for you constant support and motivation, it's been needed and well received. I'm not going anywhere and I'll be posting updates on my twitter in the meantime regarding its update schedule and such... Follow [here](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms) for twitter! I've also created a Curious Cat account (link in my twitter) so you all can come ask me questions :) 
> 
> Come find me and chat! And if you have the time... let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments :)  
> I'll see you guys soon. Stay safe out there, I hope you all are doing well! And as always, thank you all so much. We went over 600 kudos and I'm just blown away. I never really thought we'd get this far. Words can't describe how thankful I am for you guys.  
> Cheers!  
> -S


	22. Service Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was that-” Osamu leaned forward in his chair, his eyes glued to the match. 
> 
> “Yeah, it was,” Atsumu jumped up from his seat as Karasuno took the point, “That’s it little crows!” 

Atsumu was hot. _Really hot. And he needed to pee._ He tried to open his eyes but let out a low groan at the light that was pouring into the room. _It was so damn hot._ When he started to shift, the weight on his chest let out a dissatisfied whimper. Atsumu’s mind started to wake, he knew that sound. _Shouyou._

Atsumu’s eyes shot open. And the memories of the night before slammed front and center into his mind. A tuft of orange hair came into view as Shouyou repositioned himself on top of his chest. Atsumu lifted his head and found half of Shouyou wrapped around him. The other half, to Atsumu’s dismay, was teetering on the edge of the bed. 

“Shou,” Atsumu scooted backwards, gently pulling Shouyou with him. When Atsumu was sure Shouyou was back on the bed, he tried to slip out from under the snoring man and escape to relieve his bladder. When Shouyou stirred, another light whimper escaping him, Atsumu bit into his cheeks. He wouldn’t wake Shouyou. He would suffer until _his_ sun woke up.

He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, careful to keep Shouyou as still as possible. When Atsumu had finally sat up enough to look around the room, Shouyou had successfully wrapped his arms around his waist, trapping him to the bed. His bladder screamed at him, but all Atsumu could do was stare down at Shouyou’s sleeping form. He stroked a gentle thumb down Shouyou’s freckle dusted cheek. Tokyo had been different. He hadn’t woken up next to Shouyou then. 

Shouyou had been restless the entire night. His light cries, the shaking that could have only been brought about by the demons in his dreams, Atsumu had held him through it all. By the time Shouyou had finally relaxed into a peaceful slumber, Atsumu could hear the birds chirping while he started to drift off into his own needed sleep. And now, he slipped a hand through Shouyou’s hair, grinning at how Shouyou immediately moved towards the gesture. Shouyou looked a little more at peace and Atsumu was perfectly fine waiting for him to wake up. 

Atsumu leaned his head back against the wall and looked around the room he imagined hadn’t changed since high school. A desk sat on the opposite side of the bed with books lined up. Volleyball books and manuals about learning Portuguese, from what Atsumu could see. A small lamp was tucked in the corner of the desk. Besides the few things on his desk, Atsumu was surprised to find that Shouyou’s walls were bare of volleyball posters. He thought of Shouyou’s apartment back in Osaka, now littered with picture frames and posters. He looked down at Shouyou and smiled, _ya’ve changed so much since high school._

Shouyou shifted again and nuzzled into his stomach, pushing onto his bladder. Atsumu sucked in a sharp breath and bit his lip to keep from groaning. He really didn’t want to wake up Shouyou, but he _really_ needed to pee. Maybe he could just gently coax Shouyou off him. With a sigh, he bent down, resting his head against Shouyou’s, whispering, “Shou.” 

“Mmmngh,” Shouyou answered back, tightening the hands clutching Atsumu’s shirt. Atsumu’s heart leapt, _he was so damn cute._

“Shou,” Atsumu tried again, rubbing a hand up Shouyou’s back, “I need t’get up.” 

“5 more minutes,” Shouyou whined into his stomach, pushing his head into Atsumu’s bladder again. And there it was. Atsumu was gonna burst. 

“Shou, I’m sorry,” He unlatched Shouyou’s arms from his waist, much to the disgruntled groans coming from the fiery little orange monster. He hopped out of the bed and bolted towards the bathroom. When he heard the irritated huff behind him, he almost let out a laugh. He could deal with it after he finally used the bathroom. 

When he reemerged, his bladder empty, he found Shouyou on the other side of the door, eyes narrowed, and lips pressed in a hard line. “Ah, g’mornin’ Shou,” Atsumu rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, “Sorry, I really had t’pee.” 

Shouyou stared at him, his hands on his hips, orange hair mussed from sleep. He pressed out his lips in a pout and turned back towards the room. Atsumu raised an eyebrow, “Shou?” 

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” Shouyou turned his head, his eyes glassy. Atsumu’s own eyes went wide and he closed the distance between the two men in one step, embracing Shouyou in a hug. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” He cooed into Shouyou’s hair, “I’m always here, Shou.” Atsumu stroked his hands up and down Shouyou’s back, nuzzling into his hair, “I really had t’pee.” He sighed into Shouyou’s hair, “I didn’t wanna leave ya, but I don’t think ya woulda appreciated a wet bed.” 

And there was that sunny little giggle he wanted to hear. Shouyou looked up at him and sniffled, “I was sleeping hard, I didn’t realize you were trying to get out of bed.” 

“S’okay, wanna go back to sleep?” Atsumu pressed their foreheads together, “Na-chan’s game isn’t until later.” 

“I think I’ll go get a run in and-” 

“Ya wanna run?” Atsumu cocked his head to the side, “Ya don’t wanna relax?” 

“That’s all I’ve been doing the last few days. Besides,” Shouyou pouted, “Dontcha miss running with me?” 

Atsumu looked up at the ceiling to hide his blush, _oh, ya don’t even know how much I missed ya,_ “Is yer body really up for all of that? I don’t wantcha overworking yerself after…” He trailed off, not able to bring up the elephant in the room. He squeezed Shouyou tighter to him, “Let’s go for a run.” 

Shouyou nodded against his chest, “Thank you, Tsumu.” Atsumu laid his head on top of Shouyou’s hair for a moment and breathed in the scent of sunshine before taking a small step back. They looked at each other before Shouyou flashed him a small, shy smile, “You really are the best, you know?” 

“Only for one person, Shou,” Atsumu grabbed the straps of his bag, “I’ll meet ya downstairs.” 

“You’re not gonna change in here?” 

Atsumu looked at the bag in his hand and turned his head, slowly, to look at Shouyou. Shouyou, who stood in the middle of the room, with sunlight behind him, lighting him up with a bright glow, was looking at him. And if he wasn’t sporting the biggest shit eating grin Atsumu had ever seen. _Ya little monster._ Atsumu shook his head, “Nope,” He popped the _p,_ “I ain’t gonna change around ya anymore.” 

Shouyou looked at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise, sending heat right up Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu slapped a hand over his mouth and the blush darting across his face. He wasn’t embarrassed. Shouyou’s laugh echoed in the small room and Atsumu pouted, “C’mon Shou, it ain’t that funny.” 

“It’s cute, Tsumu,” Shouyou gave him a bright smile and wiped his eyes, “I’ll respect your wishes. I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

“Right,” Atsumu turned towards the door, “I’ll be quick.” At Shouyou’s smirk, he turned to the door and headed towards the bathroom. 

After slipping into a pair of joggers and one of his MSBY hoodies, Atsumu walked back into Shouyou’s room and stored his bag in the corner. _Just a run. Just a run. Just a run._ The words echoed through his mind as he hustled down the wooden stairs, the scent of fresh rice pouring into his lungs. 

When he rounded the corner of the kitchen, he found Osamu, Natsu, and Shouyou, their heads together around the table he had been seated at the previous night. The table and counters were filled with onigiri. And the three were all rolling onigiri, chatting happily. Atsumu took the memory in and banked it for later. He never wanted to forget this scene. 

The smile on Osamu’s face as Natsu stuck out her tongue at him. Shouyou’s laugh filled the room. He wanted this memory forever. And he wanted to make so many more just like it. He leaned against the wall and took in the scene for himself. Shouyou’s shoulders had finally released some of the tension built up. He looked relaxed. 

“Tsumu!” Natsu smiled at him, “We’re making onigiri!” He caught Shouyou’s eyes and felt his face warm as he ran his hand over his mouth. He felt like a kid that had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“I can see that,” He walked into the kitchen and nodded at his brother, ignoring the sly grin that teased his eyes, “Are ya feeding an army?” 

“Just my team! And the guys!” Natsu explained as she rolled one of her rice balls in a plate of furikake. Atsumu took in the 100 plus onigiri that filled the surfaces of the kitchen. 

“Do they all eat like ya?” 

“Worse,” Shouyou wiped his hands on the towel over the chair, “You ready for our run?” 

_More alone time with Shouyou. No, I ain’t ready._ “Is it a run or an excuse for ya to kick my ass around an area I ain’t familiar with?” 

Shouyou’s lips twitched with a mischievous smile, “Did you think I would take it easy on you because we’re in Miyagi?” 

_No. Ya should be taking it easy for yerself._

“Don’t go acting all crazy like,” Natsu bumped him with her hip and looked at Atsumu, “Make sure he doesn’t overdo himself, okay?” 

Atsumu threw a thumbs up, “Yes ma’am!” _So long as yer brother doesn’t flash me those big puppy dog eyes of his._

“We’ll be back!” Shouyou offered the two at the table before grabbing Atsumu’s hand and pulling him towards the front door. Atsumu threw one last wide-eyed look at his brother and Natsu before he was dragged to the door. When the door closed behind him, he could still hear the laughs coming from across the house. 

“A run around the whole town is less than 16 kilometers,” Shouyou bent down and stretched out his legs, “That should be a good-” 

“How about 10 kilometers? I’m still on my break over here,” Atsumu threw his arms up over his head, “Besides, it’s good to let yer body relax every once in a while.” 

“Yeah,” Shouyou clicked his tongue, “But with 16 kilometers, we can see the whole village.” 

“Yer nuts,” Atsumu huffed, “Let’s see how we feel at 10?” He already knew what the outcome was going to be. They would get to 10 kilometers, Shouyou would bat his pretty little eyelashes and Atsumu would be forced to run another 10 kilometers. Because Shouyou never meant _just_ 16 kilometers. _Stamina monster._

“I promise I won’t race you until we’re closer to home,” Shouyou winked at him, “Conserve your energy, Tsumu.” 

Atsumu shook his head, laughing, “Yer a monster, ya know that?  
  


“You’ve told me a time or two,” Shouyou flashed him a bright smile, “Ready?” 

“Set,” Atsumu’s heart picked up its pace and he wasn’t even running yet. 

“Go!” 

Atsumu collapsed onto the lawn as soon as his feet hit the grassy bed. 10 more kilometers had turned into 10 more kilometers. Then 6 more kilometers. Then Atsumu had run 30 kilometers and he was _beat._

Shouyou dropped next to him, his own ragged breaths an indication at how much that run had worn him out. He stared up at the cloudless sky, his chest heaving, sweat dripping down his face and neck. His clothes clung to his body and he knew he needed to change before he caught a chill, but goddamn was his body tired. He turned to look at Shouyou and locked eyes with the man. 

“Shou?” 

“Thank you,” Shouyou breathed, his voice quiet, “I don’t think I’d be able to do it myself.” 

Atsumu sat himself up, resting on his arms, his body groaning in protest, “The run?” 

One of Shouyou’s arms was draped over his face, “Yeah. I don’t know if I’d have the courage to run alone right now, but I needed to get out of my head for a little bit.” 

Atsumu pondered for a moment. This was Shouyou’s home. He knew these streets like the back of his hand. The trails he had been led down when they ran, Shouyou was pointing out places to watch for before they got there and every time, Shouyou had been right on the mark. Atsumu had only tripped twice over some overgrown vines in the wooded area. This was Shouyou’s home and now he was scared to run by himself. 

“I know we go back tomorrow, but if ya wanna run again in the morning, I’ll come with ya.” 

“Really?” 

“I mean, ya mighta killed me this go round, but I can do my best. I ain’t running another 30 kilometers ya lunatic,” Atsumu laughed and looked back up at the sky, “But if ya want company. I’m here for ya, Shou.” 

A hand landed on top of his and Atsumu turned his head to find Shouyou sitting up, getting closer to him. Atsumu’s heart leapt in his chest. There really was no escaping the damned Hinata Effect. Heat bloomed up his neck and across his cheeks as Shouyou searched his face. 

“You look prettiest when you blush, Tsumu,” Shouyou offered the compliment so matter of fact, Atsumu almost asked him to say it again. He wasn’t hearing things. The street was silent. Not even the house made noise. Surprising, since the owls and cats seemed to be there. He gulped. 

“Yer killing me, ya know?” 

Shouyou leaned in, “Do you want me to stop?” Atsumu looked down at Shouyou’s lips and back up at the half-lidded eyes focused on his own. He really wanted to kiss Shouyou. _The things this man did to him._

“Shou,” He leaned back, “We said to take it slow, yeah?” Atsumu hated the words spewing out of his mouth. He wanted to pull Shouyou into a kiss and kiss him until they were dizzy, and their lips were swollen. But he wanted to do this the right way. He was a good man. He was an honest man. And he was going to prove himself as such. 

“Tsumu,” Shouyou whined at him. 

“Nope!” Atsumu sent a silent prayer that Shouyou didn’t whine anymore. Saying no to the man was harder than lying to his twin. Osamu could see right through him and Shouyou could flash those big br-

“Fine,” Shouyou huffed, “You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

Atsumu sighed in relief, “It will all be back on the table once ya’ve gone through some therapy sessions.”

Shouyou’s eyes lit up, “Is that a promise?” 

“It’s a promise. We should-oof!” Shouyou slung his arms around Atsumu’s neck, laughing. Atsumu shook his head and wrapped an arm around Shouyou to pull him in closer. 

“What’s with the two of ya and the yard?” 

Atsumu looked up at Osamu on the porch, his hands on his hips, apron on and spatula in one hand. Natsu poked her head out from behind him, her Karasuno tracksuit on. Shouyou chuckled into his neck, “Guess we can’t even get away with a hug.” 

“We just got back! And hugged it out!” Atsumu waved off his brother, “We’re coming.” 

“Good. I need yer asses in here to help me get this stuff wrapped up for transport. Take shifts to shower. I ain’t got all day. I got the other four helping and the rest of yer team should be here soon,” Osamu turned to head back into the kitchen, “C’mon, lil’ chef. And if I catch ya eating another one, Imma wallop ya. Yer gonna get sick.” 

“I am not-” 

The door closed on the conversation and Atsumu snorted, “I’ve seen him eat 10 onigiri back to back and throw up on the court, he ain’t got no room to talk.” 

“I did that with meat buns once.” 

“I heard.” 

“Na-chan!” Shouyou pressed his head into Atsumu’s chest, “What else did she tell you?” 

Atsumu grinned down at the messy orange mop, _plenty,_ “Not too much. Let’s get going so we can shower and not miss our ride. I can’t imagine Akaashi-san is gonna let us pile into the car with the rest of them. There ain’t much room left.” 

“You might not be able to, but I can,” Shouyou looked up at him, “Or I bet I could just sit in your lap.” 

“Stop!” Atsumu scoffed, “Ya always gotta-” 

Shouyou threw his hands up, “I kid. I kid. Unless…” Orange eyebrows wiggled a little too suggestively and Atsumu lightly pushed Shouyou away from him. 

“I can’t with ya,” Atsumu stood up and offered a hand, “Let’s go get ready before I get smacked over the head with a spoon.” 

“Samu wouldn’t do that! He’s too nice!” Shouyou took his hand and hopped to his feet, wiping off his pants. Atsumu’s mouth dropped. 

“Ya wound me, Shou,” He clutched his chest, “Tell me what he did. Did he brainwash ya? Feed ya food? What’d he do?” Shouyou’s laugh filled the still air and Atsumu couldn’t help the grin that twitched at his lips. It was good like this. So good. 

“I mean, he does feed me,” Shouyou tapped his chin thoughtfully, “But so do you. You’re both nice!” 

“Fair enough,” Atsumu tugged on Shouyou’s hand, “I’ll letcha shower first. Don’t use up all the water.” Shouyou snorted behind him but followed willingly. When they made it inside and parted ways, Atsumu followed the hallway to the kitchen to find Kenma and Kuroo placing onigiri into boxes. Akaashi and Bokuto were stacking boxes of onigiri on the table. Natsu and Osamu were still rolling onigiri. His brother had a whole assembly line made up and he didn’t know where he would fit. 

“Tsumu,” Osamu didn’t even bother looking over his shoulder as he spoke, “When the team gets here, I need ya to coordinate the onigiri movement. We’re going to put them on the bus since Akaashi-san’s car won’t fit all of this.” 

“Do ya have a popup stand I don’t know about? Are ya selling these?” The amount of onigiri that had been made in the few hours was staggering. 

“I called Takeda sensei! He said Osamu could sell onigiri if people wanted it!” Natsu smiled back at him, her cheeks covered in bits of rice and seaweed. Hopefully she didn’t get sick during her game. Atsumu looked at the towers of boxes and raised an eyebrow. 

“What if he sells out? He’s pretty popular, ya know.” 

Natsu’s eyes went wide and she looked at Osamu. His brother laughed and shot him a dirty look, “We’ll have plenty, dontcha worry. Y’all are getting dinner afterwards too, right?” 

“Ya just had to go reminding her, eh?” Atsumu crossed his arms, “I ain’t paying for all of ya. Just Natsu-chan, her team, Shouyou, and me.” 

“Tsum-tsum! You aren’t gonna pay for us?” Bokuto whined at him. 

“Kou, we can pay for ourselves,” Akaashi clicked his tongue, “Ignore him, Atsumu-san.” 

“Noted,” He grinned at the man, surprised to receive a smile before Akaashi went back to organizing the boxes. Upstairs, the shower finally started and everyone else got back to their assigned duties. He rolled up his sleeves and looked around. He could help, even for just a little bit. 

Sometime later, while Atsumu had been helping Kenma and Kuroo fill the boxes with the onigiri, Shouyou had come downstairs. His hair was still dripping from the shower, but he was dressed in jeans and one of the MSBY long sleeves. Atsumu’s face lit up as soon as he saw him. With every passing hour, Shouyou’s smile was starting to set deeper into the creases of his eyes. 

“My turn,” Atsumu grinned at Kenma and Kuroo, “Thanks for sharing those stories with me. I hope we can do this again, minus the slave driver over there.” He nodded at his twin, garnering a laugh from Kuroo and an overexaggerated eye roll from Kenma.

“Get yer ass outta my kitchen before I never feed ya again,” Osamu shot him a dirty look, but he was already halfway to the stairs. He bumped gently into Shouyou and grinned down at him. 

“Ya smell much better,” He teased. 

“Can’t say the same for you,” Shouyou shot back, his grin spreading across his face, “I put a fresh towel in the bathroom for you.” 

“Thank ya, kind sir,” Atsumu bowed with gusto, laughing, “I shall return shortly.”  
  
“Yer stinking up the whole damn house!” Atsumu raced up the stairs, ignoring his brother in the process. He grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed into the bathroom to strip and start the shower. 

When he had reemerged downstairs, showered, and dressed, he found the house to be a lot livelier than he had left it. The team was carrying boxes of onigiri to the bus that sat idling on the street. Osamu was shouting orders from the kitchen. He bumped into Natsu on her way out the door, a few gym bags over her shoulders. 

“Need help?” He looked at the bags, almost as big as her. 

“Sure!” She dumped the bags into his outstretched hands and bounced out the door, “I have to be at the gym early! The Sawamuras are picking me up so Akaashi-san doesn’t have to drive me!” And as if they heard, a car horn sounded from outside. Atsumu took a look around the bustling house, looking for short orange hair and frowned when he didn’t see Shouyou. 

“Where’s yer-” 

“He should already be out here! He’s coming with me!” 

“Who is?” Shouyou stood in the middle of the yard, his hair ruffled from the breeze that had picked up since their run. Atsumu’s grip tightened on the bags, _so freaking cute._

“You is!” Natsu ran past Shouyou towards the blue sedan pulling up in front of the house, “Suga!” 

“Na-chan!” The silver-haired man didn’t wait for the car to come to a complete stop as he jumped out of the passenger side and ran around the back, his arms outstretched. Much to Daichi’s disgruntled cursing at his husband, Suga scooped Natsu from off the ground and twirled her around, both giggling. Atsumu had come to a stop next to Shouyou and bit back his laugh. 

“They’re besties,” Shouyou offered as they watched the exchange, Suga putting Natsu back onto the ground.

“She really does have everyone wrapped around her finger, huh?” 

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Shouyou chuckled, “She’s crazy if she thinks I’m coming with her, I need to make sure the house doesn’t go up in flames.” 

“Go with her, I’ll make sure the house gets locked up. Ya don’t gotta worry about it going up in flames with Samu here. If I were cooking though,” He trailed off at the twinkling in Shouyou’s eyes, “What?” 

“You’d do that?” 

Atsumu flushed, “Well, yeah. If ya don’t care.” 

“I’ll save you a seat. A bunch of seats. For the team and the guys,” Shouyou beamed at him, “Let me go grab you a key fro-” 

“The hook next to the door? With the volleyball attached?” 

The tips of Shouyou’s ears went red, “That obvious, huh?” 

“It was either that or the one with Hello Kitty.” 

“You got me,” Shouyou looked at the bags, “I can take those from you.” 

“I got it, Shou. Let’s get the two of ya on the road,” Atsumu gently bumped Shouyou with the bags, urging him forward. They walked to the car and Atsumu stowed the bags in the trunk before joining the other 4. He shook Daichi’s hand and received a kind smile from Suga as Natsu and Shouyou argued over who would have to sit behind Daichi. Apparently, the man liked to push the seat back as far as it would go.

“Has he decided what he’s going to do?” Daichi kept his eyes forward, his voice low between the two of them. Atsumu watched Shouyou taunt Natsu, his hands on his hips as he took up an incredibly high-pitched voice, mimicking his sister.

“Not yet,” Atsumu looked down at his feet, “Give him a little more time.” 

“I think a restraining order should be requested.” 

“The issue will be when we play games against each other,” Atsumu huffed, “I don’t want to push him into giving me an answer.” 

“That’s understandable, but he needs to figure it out soon” 

“Right,” Atsumu watched Shouyou, his face pulled back in another smile, _a good smile,_ “We’ll figure it out.” 

“ _We’ll?_ ” Daichi looked at him now, “Are the two of you an item now?”  
  


Atsumu scoffed, his chest warming, “How old are ya? 50? No one says things like that. And for yer information, we ain’t. We’re gonna take things slow.” 

“Good,” Daichi’s lips curled into a terrifying smile, “If you hurt him, I’ll come for you.” 

Atsumu’s eyes went wide, “W-wha-” 

“Daichi! Are you ready?” Natsu popped in between the two men, looking back and forth. Atsumu’s face switched in a millisecond, a smile replacing his shocked expression. 

“Y’all get on outta here. I’ll see ya soon, Na-chan,” Atsumu ruffled her hair, “Better kick ass!” 

“If I see one sign, I’m going to purposely serve a ball at your head,” Natsu grinned at him, “We’ll win in two sets. Just you wait.” 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Atsumu opened the back door for her to slide through. Daichi and Suga both nodded at him as they got into their respective seats. Shouyou stopped in front of him, his face scrunched in the way it does when he’s thinking. 

“Got something on yer mind?” 

“Uh,” Shouyou looked up at him, “Yeah.” 

“Wanna talk about it? Are ya okay? Do ya want me to come with ya? Osamu really is more responsible than me and I’m sure he can-” 

Shouyou stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll see you soon. Thank you, Tsumu” Atsumu tried to sputter a response, but Shouyou was already sliding into the car and pulling the door out of Atsumu’s hands. Natsu’s excited shriek barely hit his ears as his hand went up to touch the spot Shouyou had kissed. Atsumu watched as the car drove down the street, his fingers lightly resting on his cheek. 

“It was a kiss on the cheek, wipe that dopey look off your face,” Sakusa appeared next to him, two boxes in hand. 

“He just,” Atsumu turned to look at him, “It was in front of other people.” Atsumu’s grin widened. 

“You’re all a bunch of high schoolers,” Sakusa groaned, “Come on, I was asked to come grab you. We’re almost done loading up the bus.” 

“Got it,” Atsumu walked back up to the house, a smile plastered to his face. Another kiss on the cheek was still taking it slow, right? 

“So,” Atsumu frowned at Osamu, “We’re just going to stand here, and hope people buy them?” They were standing outside the one gym on Karasuno’s campus big enough to hold the match, all the Jackals were in some sort of team merchandise. Even Sakusa had his limited edition MSBY Black Jackals facemask on. All the men were carrying around boxes of pre-wrapped onigiri. Akaashi and Kenma had already bowed out of selling and made their way into the gym. Atsumu looked at his box and sighed. He really wanted to be inside, sitting with Shouyou, and watching Natsu warm up. 

“I’m still setting up the table inside,” Osamu smacked his back, “They ain’t even warming up. Just stretching and tossing the ball back and forth.” 

Atsumu pouted, _he just wanted to be with Shouyou,_ “I could go give them pointers.” 

“No one wants to hear from ya,” Osamu sighed and held out his hand, “Give me yer box. I’m feeling generous.” 

“Really?” If he had a tail, he’d be wagging it at his brother. 

“Go get yer guy, ya scrub.” 

Atsumu handed Osamu the box with a grin and darted towards the doors, “I don’t care what anyone says. Yer pretty cool.” 

“Say one more cheesy thing and I’ll tell Shou to drop yer ass.” 

“And I’ll tell Kita-san about yer crush.” When Osamu’s went wide and his ears red, Atsumu let out a triumphant laugh and bolted into the gym. The beacon of orange hair beckoned him to where the team was gathered around their coaches. A scruffy looking guy with a headband and cigarette tucked behind his ear. Another coach, with glasses and a baby face was reading off a clipboard. 

Atsumu walked up slowly, his eyes glued to Shouyou as he gave the team pointers between glasses and headband talking. Shouyou looked in the zone as he extended his arm and mimicked different spikes. More of the tension had released from his posture as he showed the girls how to twist their waists and shoulders during a spike. His lips curled at the thought of Shouyou coaching volleyball in the future. Maybe they could coach-

_They. Future._ Atsumu faltered in his tracks. He was really getting ahead of himself, but damn did that future sound good. Real good. 

“Tsumu Niisan!” 

Atsumu blinked away his thoughts for the time being and sent a small wave to the girl as she launched herself at him. He laughed and braced at the impact of her throwing her arms around him. 

“Yer gonna kill me!” 

“You’ll be fine! Come meet my team and coaches!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bench where a bunch of teenage girls looked up at him in awe. Natsu went around the circle and pointed out her teammates and their position. He shook hands with headband and glasses or better known as Ukai-san and Takeda-san. 

“And this is the one who’s taking us to eat after!” Natsu tugged on his shirt, “Right?” 

Atsumu shook his head, laughing, “It’s all I’m good for, right?” 

“You could help them warm-up,” Ukai sat down on the bench, “Give us a break.” 

“He’s a pretty good warm-up partner,” Shouyou, who had remained silent during the introductions, piped in. Atsumu looked over the girls’ heads at him and grinned. 

“As long as we aren’t doing a Shouyou warm-up.” 

“They wouldn’t be able to play a game after that.” 

“Then a Miya warm-up it is,” Atsumu grinned, “Lemme see whatcha got.” 

Atsumu followed Shouyou onto the court, pushing the ball bin. They still had plenty of time before the other team arrived, another school in Miyagi, Date Tech, would be their opponents. The girls followed behind, whispering amongst themselves. He chuckled at the questions and theories being discussed. Leave it to teenagers to wonder whether he was single or not.

“They’ve apparently been asking since you came to town if you’d be showing up,” Shouyou murmured next to him. 

“And why’s that?” 

“Apparently the famous Atsumu has stolen all the hearts in Karasuno High.” 

Atsumu laughed, “Yer kidding me.” 

“Nope,” Shouyou laughed, “They even asked me about you.” 

“Guess I’ll be breaking some hearts along the way.” 

“Hm?” Shouyou picked a ball out of the bin, “Why would you go around breaking hearts?” 

“Mine is already set on someone else,” Atsumu picked up his own ball, “And once my mind is set on something, there’s no going back.” 

“Such a romantic,” Shouyou rolled his eyes, but the blush was clear on his face, “Let’s get them started with serving drills. You might be able to help a few of them with their forms.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Atsumu started towards the back line when he turned his head to look at Shouyou, “Hey.” 

Shouyou raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes?” 

“What do ya think about being a coach one day?” 

Shouyou looked up, thinking. After a moment he looked back at Atsumu, “I think I’d like that a lot.” 

Atsumu smiled wide, “Great. That’s great to know.” He turned back to the line and clutched the ball to his chest, resisting the urge to do a happy dance in the middle of the gym. 

“I mean, she did say she was gonna do that,” Shouyou stood over Atsumu in the stands, his hands on his hips, a shadow of a smirk on his lips. Atsumu waved at the man and held the napkin to his still dripping nose. Karasuno was still in their first set, ahead by 3 points, with 12 more to be scored to take it. 

With their current rotation, Natsu had been fourth to serve. Atsumu had held up his “ _Go Little Ginger!_ ” sign with a big, orange-haired crow and not two seconds after the whistle had been blown, he had been beamed in the face with her serve. She had given him a bloody nose and the entire gym _lost_ it. Even Shouyou had to bite back the urge to keep from laughing when he looked back from his seat on the bench. 

“D’ya have anything to say for yerself,” Osamu held out a bag of ice. Atsumu glared at him and took the bag, wincing as he held it to his nose. On the court, Natsu was setting from the back line to one of her teammates while in perfect form. Atsumu sat up in his seat and watched as the team pulled off a quick that looked oddly familiar to something he had seen in high school and had mimicked not even 10 minutes later during the game. 

“Was that-” Osamu leaned forward in his chair, his eyes glued to the match. 

“Yeah, it was,” Atsumu jumped up from his seat as Karasuno took the point, “That’s it little crows!” 

“Woo! Go Karasuno!” Bokuto and Kuroo cheered together, both holding their own signs above their head. “ _#10 is an ace!_ ” from Bokuto and “ _Little Crows Crush Them!_ ” The rest of the Jackals had painted a #10 on their cheeks. Even Akaashi and Kenma had found the time to make #10 flags. 

Natsu looked at their little cheering section and grimaced at them as she went up for her second rotation of serves. Atsumu grinned as she served a nasty jump serve. A service ace from the smallest player on the team. He threw his hands up in a holler, smacking Osamu with the bag of ice. 

“Oi! Yer gonna start bleeding again if ya don’t calm down,” Osamu jabbed him in the side, “Gotta admit though. The kid’s got some hops.” 

Atsumu looked down at Shouyou who had clambered back down to the bench and was speaking to one of the girls, his back towards him, “Yeah. Reminds ya of someone, don’t it?” 

“She’s like Shou!” Bokuto broke into the conversation, the #10’s on his forehead starting to smear, “She’s got a lot of talent.” 

“Still a brat though,” Kuroo peered around Bokuto’s head, “But she’s not bad. Reminds me of chibi-chan when he was in high school. She’s just a lot better.” 

“Hey,” Atsumu scowled, “Shou was great.” 

“Sure, sure, loverboy,” Kuroo grinned at him and Atsumu scowled back. 

Natsu walked up to the line again and Atsumu’s mouth dropped as she changed up the serve to a jump float. Another service ace to Karasuno. He looked at Osamu who only shook his head and laughed. Atsumu let out another loud whoop and ducked as Natsu pointed the ball at him, her gaze icy. 

“One more!” Inunaki and Thomas shouted, both holding their hands up to the sky, pointing. Natsu let out a small laugh and threw the ball up to smack over the net. The libero got under it and Date Tech scored. Before Shouyou could say something motivational to the girls, Natsu had clapped two of the girls on the back. 

“It’s just one point! Let’s get it back!” 

Atsumu hadn’t even known the girl half a week, but his heart swelled with pride. She was so strong. He looked over at Shouyou and found the man’s eyes trained on him. A small smile curved at his lips, matching Shouyou’s own small grin. He sent Shouyou a thumb’s up and mouthed, _good job_. 

“Don’t be distracting the coaches,” Meian commented behind him, laughing. Atsumu waved off his captain and beamed at Shouyou. The man had gone back to the girls who were standing in the box, waiting. When the whistle blew, all of the Jackal’s hollered in unison as Karasuno took their spots. Atsumu settled back into his seat, his eyes trained on a particular orange-haired coach. His thoughts drifting off to seeing Shouyou in a red track suit somewhere in Hyougo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! I'm back! Welcome to those who are just joining and welcome back to those who have stuck around (I missed you guys) 
> 
> First, we went over 700 kudos and I am wiggling in my seat with how excited and grateful I am to everyone. Thank you so much for the continued support. 
> 
> Second, I know I said I was going to try do bi-weekly.. but I'm going to give myself a little more time. The chapters will be longer from here on out, so it's going to take me a bit longer to write/edit them for you all. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I've been a burnt out and a bit discouraged with HSM (I'm not stopping it, before anyone panics). I took this extra time to work on some other projects I've been wanting to focus on as well doing stuff with my full time job. I realized that I was starting to burn myself out, so I ask that you guys bear with me and my uploading times. With that being said, thank you in advance for being patient with me! I appreciate you all to pieces <3
> 
> Now I'm done with my spiel! Thank you for reading through! I'll see you all soon *waves*  
> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)  
> My DMs are always open :) 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe out there!  
> Cheers!  
> -S

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting Saturdays :) Not sure how long this is going to go yet. Hope you'll stick around! 
> 
> -S


End file.
